Adventure of the Last Amazon
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested. Korra is the last of the Amazons, a powerful species of futas capable of incredible powers. When her true love Asami is captured by the last of the Amazon's rival species, the Succubi, she'll be forced to venture through many fandoms in order to rescue her and keep the dangers of the infectious Succubi at bay.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who get turned off of stories by longer chapters, don't worry, they won't all be this long, this is just the set up for the story. For those of you who do enjoy longer chapter, well, sorry.**

* * *

Long, long ago, there were three races on the planet. You can probably guess the first, humans came before any other intelligent life, but the other two...these were the Amazons, and the Succubi.

The Amazons were tall, powerful beings. Their species was entirely futanari, and they possessed incredible powers, such as incredible strength, speed, control over the natural elements, ability to see through into other realities, and the ability to sense someone's desires. They could not mate with each other, so they had to rely on the population of humans nearby reproduce, and sex among Amazons was only really for pleasure.

The Succubi were very similar to the Amazons, possessing the same powers of speed and strength, but many others as well. Succubi had a strange genetic code, allowing each every one to be born slightly different from the others, with their own unique abilities. The one power they all had in common was the ability to change their shape. They could shapeshift to blend in or for battle.

After awhile, the Succubi became hostile, and attacked the Amazons. "This world is not big enough for two powered races," The queen of the Succubi said, "Only one race shall rule over the humans."

The queen of the Amazons tried to convince the Succubi to back down, to not go to war. She even offered herself as a sex slave to the entire population of Succubi if they would not attack. They knew what a war between them would cause; the destruction of all in their path. Regardless of who one, the humans, and likely all other life on the planet, would be eradicated.

But the Succubi refused peace. They declared war and attacked at full force. The Amazons couldn't exactly just sit back and allow themselves to be destroyed, so they built up their forces and began to fight back. It was war.

The Amazons were stronger at their base, their strength, speed, and resilience double that of a Succubus. But the Succubi had two advantages. The first came from the different powers each of them wielded. With each individual Succubus having their own unique powers, it was impossible to tell or plan for what would happen in a battle. The second came from their mating.

A Succubus could mate with another Succubus, human, or even transform a human into another Succubus through sex. As the Amazon's numbers dwindled, Succubi's rose. The Amazons were fighting a losing war, and humans were dying left and right.

But the Amazons had one final trump card. One of the last Amazons born before the war had started had been so ordinary Amazon, but the Avatar; master of all four elements. Her name had been Kyoshi. Using her powers, she was able to built up all the power of every Amazon in one place, forming a blast that would destroy every Succubus in the world.

But as the power flowed through her, Kyoshi was attacked by the queen of the Succubi. Seeing Kyoshi's power, she decided to replicate the ability, and sent the cumulative power of the Succubi at her. The two attacks collided, sending a shock wave across the entire planet. Humans were unharmed by it, but the Amazons and Succubi...this was their last day...their extinction.

* * *

'Yeah, _extinction._.' Korra thought, shaking her head. Korra didn't know why she was around, or what she was supposed to do. All she knew was that she was an Amazon, through and through, and she was the current day's Avatar.

The whole world thought that the Amazon and Succubi races were destroyed by that final battle, but Korra knew better. Somehow, someway, she had survived the conflict, and been kept safe until the current day. Or..perhaps it wasn't as simple as that.

 _Avatar Kyoshi was an Amazon,_ Korra remembered being told, _and because of this, the Avatar spirit was bound to the Amazon race, making it possible for an Amazon to be born, despite there being none left._

This never made any sense to Korra. Both her parents were humans, and had had no links to the Amazons. Maybe there was some merit to the Avatar/Amazon theory, but it didn't really matter much to Korra. She wasn't a part of that time, so it was of no importance to her. She was more concerned with her job as Avatar, and even more than that she was concerned with Asami.

Korra had had a crush on her best friend Asami for more than a year now, and it had grown from just puppy love to being outright in love with her. She couldn't help it, she was too sweet, too kind, too amazing..too sexy.. Korra shook her head, trying not to dwell to hard on it.

She'd almost made a move on Asami awhile back, but she hadn't had the confidence at first, and by the time she worked up the nerve, Asami had gotten a girlfriend. Korra groaned in irratation whenever she thought about Boa Handcock, Asami's girlfriend of nearly a year now. Asami had met Boa while Korra had been out on an Avatar mission, and Korra had to grit her teeth and pretend to be happy for them.

It didn't help that Boa was a complete bitch. Oh she was a sweetheart in front of Asami, bit the moment Asami so much as looked away, Boa would get this smug look, this smirk to her face. Korra could tell, Boa knew how much Korra wanted Asami, how much she loved her, how much it was killing her not to be with her, and Boa was enjoying Korra's torment.

Korra had shaken her head at the time, 'maybe I'm just being paranoid.' She had thought at the time, but over the year they;d been together, Boa had proven her disliking of Korra and enjoyment of her pain several times, and by now she had no doubt that Boa would do things specifically to fuck with her.

Korra shook her head, she had to focus; she was on the job. The local authorities had been getting more and more paranoid of super-powered citizens turning to crime, and as a result Korra had been asked to stop using her powers for combat purposes. Her first instinct had been to lash out, but she calmly agreed to these terms, and started working without her powers for the police and defense agencies.

What she didn't tell them was that she never really stopped using her powers, just did so at night, as a vigilante. If she couldn't protect the people normally, then fine, she'd do it from behind a mask. She was the Avatar, she couldn't just not fight back against criminals, especially against ones too powerful for normal people to fight off.

Right now she was at the agency, discussing the possible identities of the vigilante with her friends who also worked on the force, Gogo and Honey Lemon. They'd come through one of the dimensional gateways that had been opened up a few years ago, and been welcomed into the city kindly. They didn't have any powers, but their skills and gadgets allowed them to combat those who did. They were perfect for the force.

They were pleasant enough, and quite friendly. That said, working with them, especially at the same time, was difficult. As an Amazon, Korra could sense their desires, and knew that Gogo had developed a crush on her. That by itself would've been complicated enough, but to add to it, Korra could also sense Honey Lemon's love for Gogo.

"I'm thinking that she might be a dimensional traveler," Gogo said in regards to the identity of the vigilante, "It would explain her abilities, as they don't match up with any of the known sources of super powers." Honey nodded, "I totally agree! It makes perfect sense."

Korra chuckled inwardly; Honey wasn't exactly subtle. That said, Gogo wasn't actually good at picking up on it, and was more or less oblivious to Honey's advances. Korra nodded along, "Agreed, that makes the most sense." Korra lied. Well, half-lied. It did make perfect sense, if you took Korra out of the occasion.

Korra was good at covering her tracks and making it look like she wasn't out every night as a vigilante, always having an alibi, and always making sure to make the powers she used not resemble the one's she'd used before she'd been told to stop. Even the few times it had been more obvious who was behind it all, Gogo had never been able or willing to see that Korra was the guilty party, and Honey would immediately agree with whatever Gogo said, so in a weird way, Korra's set up was kind of perfect.

Korra hated not intervening with the two, helping them get together, as she could sense long buried feelings for Honey within Gogo, but interfering would jeopardize her cover and what's more, it was against her moral code to meddle in love affairs. So, for the time being, things would have to stay like they were. They weren't perfect, but they worked.

* * *

Korra always went straight from her work at the defense agency to patrolling as the vigilante, knowing that if her whereabouts during this time ever came into question, Jinora could cover for her.

It was rare for her to ever come across an enemy she couldn't handle, as her Amazonian abilities let her equal even the highest threat level super powered criminals. And even when she did find something she couldn't quite take herself, she could call in Honey Lemon and Gogo, who'd be able to easily handle the threat after Korra had them weakened.

Needless to say, Korra had a lot of experience in the business of battling super powered badies, and thought she knew more or less everything there was no know.

But when she went out that night, she immediately knew something was off. At fist she thought she was just reading her own inner agitation, as she was aware that Asami was out with Boa that night, and from the way Asami had been talking, Boa was finally going to make a move. It had happened before, Korra sensing something wrong only to realize she'd been sensing herself.

But this was different. She was able to lock onto the disturbance and it wasn't coming from herself. Korra followed the feeling all the way to the center of town, where she saw a woman leaning against a lamppost.

It didn't take an Amazon to recognize the woman as a dimensional traveler. Her whole body was a dead give away that she wasn't from this world, not to mention the fact that she was only a few feet away from the Fandom-verse port. Korra, mostly do to Honey and Gogo, liked to give newbies the benefit of the doubt and not assume they were all evil, so she approached peacefully.

"Hello Avatar Korra." The woman said, turning to Korta with a smile. She had long dark hair, and wore all black as though trying to vanish into the shadows.

"You've heard of me?" Korra asked. "Hard not to. You're kinda famous throughout other worlds. My name is Nico Robin by the way."

"Nice to meet you Robin." Korra says. "Won't be for long." Robin said with a smile. It didn't look malicious, but Korra could sense a threat there.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra questioned. "It means I'm not supposed to be here, and just because I'm not from this world." Robin said.

"What are you.." Korra trailed off, her heart pounding in her ears. She could sense it. Through some thousand year old instinct that she couldn't quite explain, she could tell.

This woman, Nico Robin, was a Succubus.

"H-how? How are you alive?" Korra questioned, Robin shrugging.

"Don't ask me, I'm just the distraction. The only one who knows how we're still around is our queen. I believe you know her as Boa."

The blood drained from Korra's face. "B-Boa?" Robin nodded, "that's right, she's out on a date with that girl Asami tonight isn't she? Going to make her one of us. All it takes is one time in bed."

Korra turned on her heels, ready to dart off to save Asami, only to be tripped up and face plant.

Looking back, Korra was shocked to see several pairs of arms, all looking completely normal, jutting out of the ground and holding her legs and waist in place.

"This really isn't anything personal," Robin said, her arms crossed over her chest, no doubt the cause of the limbs holding her in place, "but I can't allow you to leave her and disturb Mistress Boa's time with Asami; not until she's turned her into a new Succubus. I have my orders."

"Shut up!" Korra reached out, trying to use her bending to free herself from the arms, only managing to get her top have ensnared in arms as well.

"Your world isn't the only we're after. We'll infect them all. Soon the Succubi will reclaim every fandom they once ruled and more." Robin said, her voice remaining calm and pleasant as she did.

"No!" Korra rolled over, spitting firing into Robin's face. Robin yelped in surprise and pain, the many arms retracting as she staggered back.

Korra got to her feet and started running, heading for Asami's house.

Korra took out her communicator and opening a line to Gogo and Honey, "Calling in. All units converge on my com's location. We have an S class danger rating and possible threat to the entire fandom-verse." Korra didn't wait for a response, just dropped her com so the others would know where to go and bolted off for Asami.

* * *

Korra could sense Boa before she was even on the same street as Asami's house. Her hungry, her lust, it was so strong Korra could feel it without even consciously looking for it. She followed it, rushing to Asami's house and crashing inside.

Asami and Boa were on the living room couch, Boa having discarded her clothes already and Asami down to just her bra and panties. Korra internally breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't had sex yet, there was still time to save Asami before she was turned.

"Korra what the hell?!" Asami questioned, covering herself with a nearby blanket. "Asami, you need to run!" Korra said, rushing Boa and knocking her away. "She isn't who you think she is, she's a Succubus!"

Asami stood up and slapped Korra.

It didn't hurt, not physically at least; her Amazon endurance made it feel like more of a light nudge than the hard slap it was meant as. But the anger behind it, the fact that Asami had just slapped her, that hurt more than Asami could've known.

"Look Korra, I know you've never liked Boa, I know you think she's wrong for me, I know you think she's a bitch, and.." Asami paused, but kept going, "And I know you think I should be with you. But you had your chance and you decided to go running off across the world and not tell anyone."

Korra felt like she'd been gut punched. She remembered the time after she'd healed from her injuries, but hadn't told anyone she was healthy again. She'd been in a bad spot, and had taken the time to explore the world. She'd missed Asami terribly, she'd been the only one that Korra actually kept in contact with during that time; though she never told the truth of where she was.

Asami had forgiven her when she finally came back, but Korra could see now that she'd been hurt. Maybe Asami had just been that good at hiding it, or maybe Korra had just been actively avoiding reading her for fear of finding out exactly this, but now she could sense how much Asami still felt betrayed by it all.

Not that she needed to sense it, it was all plain to see on her face. Korra couldn't help the instinctive pang of regret, but that didn't change the facts.

"Asami..you're right. I have been jealous of Boa, but that isn't why I'm here. I met Boa's minion, their Succubi Asami. They're using you." To prove her point, Korra turned using her earth bending to form a stone shield, blocking the strike from Boa that had been aimed at Korra's neck. The stone shield shattered into pieces the moment Boa's hand made contact.

Asami gaped at the strike. She'd never Boa use any kind of physical strength, let alone being able to break through one of Korra's defenses. "Boa...how did you do that?" Asami questioned.

Boa clicked her tongue impatiently. "Oh to hell with this." She hissed angrily. She struck as Korra again, Korra blocking again. This attack though wasn't meant to harm her, just knock her out of the way. Korra was sent sprawling into the far wall, which splintered unto the force of the impact. Boa reached out, grabbing Asami by the shoulder. The moment Boa's hand touched Asami, Asami's body went rigid; as though she'd been turned to stone.

"I knew you'd get in the way eventually." Boa hissed at Korra, lifting Asami up over her shoulder, "I'll just have move my operation somewhere else."

With that, Boa rushed out of the house with Asami. Korra was up moments later, rushing after them. Korra was fast enough to keep Boa and Asami in her sights, even if she could actually catch up to them. It didn't take too long for her destination to become obvious to her.

The Fandom-verse ports. From there, she could take Asami anywhere she wanted.

Korra poured all her strength into running harder, trying to catch up with Boa. She started throwing balls of fire, sending earth spikes from the road, air bursts, and even ice spikes made from her sweat as she ran.

It didn't matter what she did. Boa avoided everything, and even when something did hit her, it didn't seem to do much. But Korra was gaining ground. She was only a few feet behind Boa and Asami, and she could see Asami's eyes, which seemed to be pleading for Korra to help her. She could almost reach out and grab them...

And then arms sprouted from the ground and tripped Korra, sending her flying into a nearby wall. By the time Korra was able to shake off the dizziness from the crash, her entire body was bound in the hands, even her mouth was covered this time.

"Your friends showed up awhile ago," Robin said, her arms crossed over her chest again, "They were strong, I'll give them that." Korra's heart sank. Gogo..Honey Lemon...all of the force..had Robin defeated them all? Where were they then?

"You did a lousy job of stalling her." Boa told Robin, who nodded, "My apologize Mistress." Boa sighed, "Never the less, I have Asami in my grasp and you were able to take out the whole of their little strike force, so you aren't a complete screw-up at least."

Robin smiled, "Thank you Mistress. However, before the others were thrown into the fandom ports, one was able to call for back-up. They could be here at any moment. I suggest fleeing to another fandom for now, I'll keep them at bay, then rejoin you later."

Boa nodded her agreement. "Very good. Do not fail me again." "I won't Mistress." Robin said with a nod as Boa carried Asami into the Fandom-verse ports, Korra struggling to break free of the limps holding her down, but to no avail.

Soon Boa and Asami were out of sight, and Korra felt her blood freeze over in fear for her love. She kept trying to break free, and even felt a few of the arms retracted, but then realized that Robin was purposefully removing them.

"Listen carefully Amazon, because if you don't you'll never see Asami again, not until she's turned into a Succubus and leading the sieges of the other fandoms with Boa that is." Robin said, "Boa wants to start her army at her base, the place she was born during the war. That's where she plans to turn Asami, and that's where you need to go.

"Problem is, there's no direct route to her base. You'll have to take a route through several other fandoms in order to find it. But that's no all. It isn't just a simple matter of going from one fandom to the next; there will be Succubi in each world, and if you fail to cure them in each world, you may return here to find it completely infected and destroyed. And if I were you, I'd start by curing those here in this world before you head to the next."

"Cure a Succubus? How?" Korra questioned, confused by Robin telling her all this. "There's no such thing as 'curing' a pure Succubus, but an infected, they can be changed back to normal the same way they were turned in the first place. Enough pleasure will spark them back to normal. I suggest checking your temple before any place else, I wouldn't put it past Boa to have left a trap for you."

Boa dropped her arms, causing all the arms holding onto Korra to recede. Robin turned, and began walking towards the Fandom-verse ports. "Wait," Korra called, "Why..why are you telling me all this?"

Robin smirked, "Mistress Boa has her goal, I have mine." She said simply, walking into the ports and vanishing into another fandom.

Korra got to her feet. She could sense that all Robin's words had been truthful, but still wasn't sure why Robin would tell her any of it. She was half-tempted to just rush into the Fandom-verse port anyway, but knew she couldn't risk her world being infested with Succubi.

With her mission in mind, she turned and rushed off to her house in search of the Succubi she needed to cleanse. 'Don't worry Asami, I'm coming for you.'

* * *

 **And that closes off our intro chapter! As I said, the following chapter will not be massive 3-4K chapters. They'll be shorter, and yes, they will ALL be smutty lemons from here on out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Korra rushed through the streets as fast as she could. She needed to get back, fast. What the hell had Boa and Robin done to Jinora? What if it wasn't just Jinora? Korra shook her head, she would deal with that later, Jinora needed her help.

Korra burst through the doors to their home and began searching it frantically. There was no sign of anyone. "Jinora! Jinora!" Korra called, actually hoping she didn't find anyone. If no one was home, that could just mean that they'd all gone out as a family or something, that they were all okay. That's why she got a cold feeling in her stomach when she saw Jinora in the next room, turning to see her.

"Jinora!" Korra rushed over quickly, prepared to get Jinora medical attention if necessary, "Are you okay?!" Korra questioned frantically. "Hey, hey, I'm okay, what's going on?" Jinora asked, seeming confused by how nervous Korra was acting.

Korra sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you're okay." "Well why wouldn't I be?" Jinora asked. Korra took a deep breath, sitting down with Jinora and beginning to explain the situation. "The Succubi are back? Wow... what are you going to do?" Jinora asked.

"What I have to I suppose." Korra said, "I need to cure them to prevent another war, plus they've got Asami. I have to save her, end of story."

Jinora nodded, "I understand. You'll be leaving for the other fandoms? I might have something that can help you actually." Jinora said, standing up. "What is it?" Korra asked, curious. "Just wait here, it'll take awhile to get together, but I promise it'll be worth it." Jinora said, heading off into another room.

Korra waited for Jinora to return, but after ten full minutes Korra began to get worried, fearing Jinora might have been attacked by a Succubi. She got up, and let out her senses through the house. Immediately Korra realized her mistake, and rushed through the house.

She found Jinora in the back room of the house, where her brother and parents were unconscious and tied up to the walls. Her younger sister Ikki was on the table in the center of the room, bound to the table with a gag in her mouth, tears streaming down her face as Jinora rammed an unreasonably large dildo into her pussy from behind. The dildo was duel sided, and every movement sent the toy deeper into both Ikki and Jinora, who was groaning in absolute bliss as she raped her crying sister.

Korra didn't know how she could've been so stupid. She should've had her senses out, should've known that Jinora was _already_ taken, transformed, turned into a Succubi. Korra started to tear up at the thought of what those sick fucks had done to Jinora.

Korra rushed Jinora, grabbing her and pulling her away from Ikki. "Damn. I was hoping to save this until I had Ikki changed into a Succubus, oh well~" Jinora giggled, her eyes changing to a slightly luminous shade of green. "Jinora, please listen to me, you need t-" Korra started, only to be interrupted by Jinora blasting air and freeing herself from Korra's grip.

Normally Korra would've been more than strong enough to hold Jinora, but as a Succubus... her whole body was charged up. Jinora giggled, smacking Ikki's ass, "I'll finish you up later~ poor thing isn't done yet. Needs to have the full experience before they can change." Jinora said, turning back to Korra. "They warned me you would come."

"Jinora why are you doing this?" Korra questioned. Could the transformation have changed her mind so much? "Because it's fun." Jinora said with a shrug, "And besides, I love my sister. I want her to feel as good as I do~ I'll share that same pleasure with you."

Jinora pounced, pinning Korra. Korra knew could overpower Jinora, even as a Succubus, but what good would that do? She needed to fix this, to undo whatever Boa had done to Jinora. She recalled what Nico Robin had told her. Sex with a Succubus turned her, so sex with an Amazon could reverse it.

Korra smiled up at Jinora, leaning up and kissing her. Jinora seemed shocked by this, but kissed her back and forced her down. Korra didn't struggle, letting Jinora hold her down and undress her. Jinora looked in awe at Korra's massive member, nearly twelve inches fully erect. Jinora stroked Korra's rod, licking along her shaft to get her fully aroused before positioning herself over Korra's cock and dropping her hips down.

Both girls moaned, Jinora never having had something so big and thick inside her and Korra never having been inside someone so tight. Jinora grit her teeth, remaining in control as she lowered her hips more, forcing more of Korra's dick into her. Jinora moaned louder as she began to rock her hips, stirring her inside with Korra's member.

She was clearly enjoying it, but something wasn't right. Korra could sense the Succubus essence inside Jinora, and it wasn't receding. It didn't even seem effected. Had Robin been lying? No... the old books she'd read on Amazons and Succubi more or less said the same thing. _"Succubus transformation in humans can be reverse if the sexual desires of the effected are met by a willing Amazon."_

That's when it hit Korra. _Desire._ It wasn't enough to just have sex, she needed to please Jinora, satisfy her personal wants. Korra reached out with her senses, searching for Jinora's desires. When she found it, she smirked. No wonder it hadn't been working like this.

In one fluid motion, Korra flipped Jinora over, pinning her on the ground and holding her there. Korra began pumping her hips faster, moaning loudly as she took control, using Jinora's body for her own pleasure, fucking her harder, like she were nothing more than a sex doll.

Just like Jinora wanted.

Maybe it was because she was always in charge, being an airbending master in charge of instructing others and being a spirit world vessel forcing her to take charge of her environment, maybe she was just particularly kinky, but Jinora wanted desperately for someone else to take control and just fuck her. Which worked out well, because after the night Korra had been having thus far, she really, really needed to just cut loose and fuck something.

And Jinora seemed to love it. Even when the speed of Korra's cock ramming into her should've by all rights been causing Jinora great pain, she just moaned louder, and actually started pleading for Korra to go harder, her pussy tightening around her cock in delight. Korra was happy to oblige, taking out all her frustrations of the night on Jinora, fucking her as rough as she wanted.

Her back would most certainly be bruised come morning, but Korra could feel the Succubus energy fading. When Korra came into her, releasing so much cum into Jinora that it overflowed and spilled out of her onto the floor, Jinora screamed out, her own climax triggered by the feeling. Just like that, she was back to normal.

When Jinora came to again, Ikki was untied, but still looked frazzled. "There's still a lot of Succubus energy inside her." Korra said, "Not enough to turn her into a Succubus, so I can't fix it. From what I've read, only passion and a loving touch can reverse this. I could provide a delicate touch in bed, but I have a suspicion only you can supply the passion needed."

Jinora, back to normal, blushed deeply at this. Korra chuckled, knowing she'd been right. There was a reason Jinora had chosen Ikki of all people to transform. "Have fun you two." She said with a wink, leaving the two alone.

She headed out into the night, her senses extending across the town. She waited until her senses locked on to the closes Succubus, and with her mission in mind, took off in it's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra hadn't been able to sense any more Succubi in town, but she knew there were more. Robin had given her a clue, and for whatever reason, it had been genuine, as her experience with Jinora had proven. Why tell the truth about one piece and lie about the rest? There was no point.

That said, there was a way for them to be in this fandom, but not in this world. If they were in the spirit world, Korra's senses wouldn't be able to pick up on them. It was a long shot, but just maybe she was onto something.

Korra was taking a huge risk by going into the spirit world without her guide, but she couldn't exactly ask Jinora to go with her, she was far too weak after being turned to a Succubus and back all in a few hours time. If she encountered another Succubus, the strain on her body could be too much. So Korra would have to make this journey alone. She hurried to the spirit portal, and passed through quickly.

Korra had gotten used to going through the portals by this, and was able to hit the ground running when she appeared in the spirit world. That said, she only made it a few steps before her senses adjusted to the spirit world and she froze. Oh yes, there were Succubi in the spirit world. Three to be exactly, four counting the elite of the area. Korra would never be able to take them all at once, so she'd have to go at them one by one.

She was glad this was the case, seeing as there was one closing in on her at that moment. Korra got into a waterbending stance to deflect the blast of water she felt coming towards her, but to her shock, she couldn't change the water's course. 'It powers up bending to?' Korra questioned as she was blasted into a nearby tree by the water, which froze around her into chains.

Korra could easily break free, but stayed put to watch as Katara herself stepped out of the shadows. Katara didn't look the way she had when Korra had last seen her in life; she was young, the way she'd been a long time ago, before Korra had even known her. She looked just as beautiful as the old pictures Korra had seen of her when she was young. Korra grit her teeth angrily. She'd been upset enough when Katara had passed on, and now the Succubi did _this_ to her spirit?

Katara chuckled when she saw Korra, "Been awhile hasn't it my old student?" "Quite awhile." Korra nodded, "Tell me, do you still have your own mind or have the Succubi taken that away from you as well?"

Katara burst out laughing, "Oh please, being turned into a Succubus hasn't damaged me. It's just made me greater~ And soon I'll get to show my beloved when I find Aang in this realm. But while I have you hear..." The ice chains got tighter, constricting Korra. Korra raised her hand, the ice lifting up so Korra was levitating in the air, "The Elite of this area will want to see you so she can inform Queen Boa of your capture."

Korra bit her lip. She needed to get Katara to lose it. She could tell from her senses that Katara already had a little repressed desire towards her from all those years of watching her train, if she could just get her to act on them...

"What? Afraid you wouldn't be able to break me yourself? Gotta call in an Elite to do it for you huh?" Korra challenged. Katara glared, "You've always had a mouth of you girl. If I had a shorter fuse I'd make you put it to good use."

"Why don't you~?" Korra questioned. "I couldn't exactly stop you right now if you tried to take me," She said, even though she very much could, "I'm completely helpless~"

This was the statement that seemed to catch Katara's attention. The ice lowered Korra back to the ground, "Well...I suppose Queen Boa would be that much more impressed if you were broken by a non-Elite." Katara allowed her water tribe robes to fall away, revealing her practically flawless body. Korra would be lying if she tried to say she didn't find the prospect of being taken by her rather arousing, but this wasn't about pleasure. Well, not entirely.

Katara let the ice chains evaporate back into water, which lashed out at Korra, cutting off her clothes and leaving her naked. Korra pulled in a bit more water so she would have more to work with, and formed more chains to keep Korra's hand bound behind her back. Korra's head was forced between Katara's head, and her remaining water extended out in thick tendrils and lined up to Korra's ass and pussy.

Each tendril was almost three inches thick and as long as they needed to be with Katara able extend them indefinitely. Korra yelped when both her holes were penetrated by the water tendrils, only to have her face forced back between Katara's legs. Korra forced her tongue in deep, exploring Katara's folds and looking for any sensitive spot she could.

Katara moaned, bucking her hips against Korra's face she she forced in a second tendril into her ass and pussy, making her squeal again. She wasn't used to being stretched out like this, nor was she used to anything going as deep into her as these toys were. She swore she could feel it probing her around in her stomach. Another set of tendrils wrap around her cock and began stroking around her member.

Korra did everything she could to focus on eating Katara out, but it only got more difficult as the grip on her cock got tighter and faster, and the tendrils filling her holes merged together into bigger ones to push even deeper, bottoming out inside. When they couldn't get any deeper, Katara made them get more solid so Korra would really feel it as they began thrusting in and out hard.

Korra bit Katara's clit, making her cry out in pleasure as she reached her climax, the water tendrils dissipating as she came. Katara dropped, Korra catching her. Korra couldn't sense any Succubus in her now.

"Thank you.. so much." Katara panted. "Don't mention it. I'm an Amazon, it;s my job right?" Korra said with a smile. Katara smiled, and gripped Korra's shaft gently, "The least I can do is get you off before you go~"


	4. Chapter 4

Katara had tried to join Korra on her mission, but they both knew it was too dangerous. Katara had already been turned once, and it would be even easier for them to turn her again if she was captured. Katara was at least able to give Korra the locations of the other Succubi and their Elite. Korra thanked Katara, and sent her off so she could spend her time in the spirit world the way she'd originally planned in the first place; searching for Aang.

With Katara's directions in mind, Korra took off into one of the many, many forests in the spirit world. She avoided as many spirits as she could, only stopped her progression through the world when absolutely necessary for pacifying an angered spirit or paying respects to them. As she ran through the forest at just under top speed, she let out her senses again to find the nearest Succubus. Oddly, it took longer than normal to pinpoint her location, but Korra attributed this to being in the spirit world.

It wasn't too long before Korra had homed in on the Succubus and was charging in her direction. She slowed down as she got close so she wouldn't alert her until she needed to. She'd come to a complete halt when she reached a clearing, peeking through the trees to get a look at the Succubus inside.

Korra didn't recognize her at first. She knew she'd seen that straight, raven black hair, smooth flawless skin, long slender legs, and those piercing eyes brown eyes somewhere before, but she couldn't quite recall. Korra took a deep breath, stepping into view.

The woman-turned-Succubus turned, and smirked as Korra walked into view. "Well if it isn't this generation's avatar. And Amazon to unless I'm mistaken?" She said with a slightly amused glint in her eyes. "Hello. Would you mind me asking your name?" Korra said politely.

The Succubus chuckled, "I doubt you would risk getting caught by one of my kind for small talk. You're either here to kill me, or cure me." "I would never kill an innocent person, even if they'd been turned into a Succubus." Korra stated. The Succubus grinned, "Well, then it seems we've reached an impasse. I don't really mind being a Succubus, and a respectable princess never gives in without a fight."

The Succubus shot out her hand, firing a bolt of blue fire.

'Princess Azula.' Korra realized as she fired a blast of water pulled from the surrounding trees. It was no wonder Korra hadn't recognized her. There were no pictures of her, only sketches from those who'd seen her during the war all those years ago. She really was quite striking. Not to mention deadly powerful, Korra decided when Azula's fire was strong enough to remain burning for several seconds after colliding with the water.

Azula rushed forward fast, Korra taking a defensive stance. Under ordinary circumstances, she was certain this battle could be won easily. But she didn't want to hurt Azula, and knew that Azula very much _did_ want to hurt her.

Korra decided to take the strategy of wearing her out. With her being a Succubus, that would be much easier said than done, but between Korra's Amazon endurance and bending skills, she figured she'd be able to handle it.

Well, she was sorta correct. She was able to endure wave after wave of fire and lightning that Azula fired at her, but it wasn't easy. She had to move fast, never staying in one place too long. It took much longer to wear someone out when you were only defending and not attacking. Not to mention the endurance boost Azula had gotten from becoming a Succubus.

It was worth it though. After several hours of battle, all of which essentially boiled down to a game of human keep away, Azula's flames began to get smaller, and her movements slower. As her energy waned, so to did her combat ability. Another hour more, and Korra was able to rush her, pinning her to the ground. Azula tried to breath fire on Korra to get her off, but she was so tired, only smoke came out.

This gave Korra the time she needed to use her fetish sense to get a read on Azula. When she had it, she grinned mischievously. "And what exactly is that look supposed to mean?" Azula questioned, only to have Korra smack her hard across the face.

Azula gaped in surprise at getting struck from someone who, up to this point, had refused to harm her in any way. Korra grinned down at her, "The bitch speaks when she's told." Korra stated. Azula looked outraged by this, but Korra could feel the shiver that went down her spine. "I'll speak whenever I-" Another smack across the face, this one leaving a red mark across her left cheek.

Korra turned Azula over, taking out a pair of cuffs from the bad at her side (she'd gathered them and a wide variety of other supplies when she'd realized what her quest would entail) and cuffed Azula's hands. Azula nearly spoke again before having a ball gag forced into her mouth. Korra then got up and gripped Azula's clothes; using her strength to rip them off.

In that moment Korra confirmed two things. The first was that Azula had been made into a futa from her transformation into a Succubus. The second was that she'd been right about Azula taking pleasure in being bound; her excitement evident from how hard her member was currently. At six inches her rob looked almost puny against Korra's massive cock, but it was still of decent size on a normal scale.

Korra took out a length of rope from her bag and began binding Azula even further, tying her legs so she had to keep them spread; unable to close them without the rope grinding and tugging on her clit. Azula's face had gone bright red, and her member was practically throbbing. Korra chuckled as she undressed and lined up her own member to Azula's ass.

Azula squirmed a bit, Korra smacking her ass hard to make her stay still before gripping her hips and slamming in hard. Azula yelped against the gag as Korra forced her first five inches into Azula's ass roughly, trying to make it as painful as possible; as painful as she knew Azula would want it. Korra only went slow for a few moments before getting fast, forcing herself deeper and deeper into Azula's ass until she was fucking her tight anus with all twelve inches.

It took awhile, as even with her kink being met, Azula was resisting it, but Korra's brutal ass fucking inevitably made Azula cum; her back arching as her cock sprayed several shots of thick seed onto the ground. Azula collapsed, her eyes drooping as her member faded. Korra scanned her, confirming she was back to normal, then unbound her and moved on without another word to the half-mad princess of fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty lee was proving to be...difficult. Not that she was fighting Korra or resisting her in any way. Korra just couldn't force herself to take any action against the bubbling fire nation girl.

It had been at least an hour earlier when Korra had found her. She'd been swinging gracefully through the trees, wearing a silk, pink outfit that was entirely see through. Korra could see she was a futa as well, though she was only four inches in length. Ty lee didn't even seem to be a Succubus the way she did nothing but glide through the tree tops, a carefree expression on her face.

When she saw Korra, she didn't even attempt to rape her. She had to know that Korra was the Amazon, there was no way she couldn't sense it with her being a Succubus, and yet she showed no hostility whatsoever. All she did do was grin excitedly and invite Korra to watch her preform. Slightly confused, and ever so mesmerized and aroused by the woman's display, Korra agreed and sat nearby to watch.

Korra couldn't help but stare at the girl glide through the branches as though gravity had somehow overlooked her, especially when she removed her garment altogether and began preforming naked. Korra felt herself get harder than she already had as she watched Ty lee go, her breasts bouncing with each flip, her member on display; already hard as though preforming for a crowd, even a crowd as small as one person, excited her that much.

Thinking on it, from how excited she had gotten when Korra first arrived, she very liked _was_ just that excited about preforming for her.

"You can touch yourself while I preform if you want." Ty lee called down to Korra as she continued to twirl through the air. 'Must be an exhibitionist of some kind.' Korra thought, beginning to rub her member through her clothes as her glazed followed Ty lee's petite rear for several minutes before going up to her near perfectly sized tits. Korra didn't know what it was about fire nation girls, but she always, _always,_ got horny around them. In fact, that might have been what originally attracted her to Asami **(headcanon alert)**.

After a few more minutes Korra couldn't resist anymore and removed her bottoms entirely so she could jerk off while she watched Ty lee go. Korra watched her for almost five minutes more before cumming. With her release, Korra was able to think a little more clearly. 'Even if this is her kink, I'll need to get her to cum to if I want to cure her.'

As though she'd read Korra's mind, Ty lee landed right in front of her. "Care for a more _personal_ dance~?" She asked with a grin. Korra grinned, "Definitely~" She said, Ty lee straddling her. Ty lee began giving Korra one of the best lap dances she'd ever get in her life, grinding her pussy against Korra's cock and pulling Korra's face into her tits for her to kiss and suck on.

Ty lee certainly seemed to be enjoying herself as well. So much so that she let something slip that she probably hadn't meant to. "I'm so glad the Elite assigned _me_ to distract you~" Ty lee moaned as she shifted to grind her ass against Korra's length.

It took Korra few seconds longer than she was proud of for these words to register. 'Distract me? ...goddammit!' No wonder she hadn't attacked, she had been ordered not to! Korra was being tricked into staying put so she wouldn't make it to the Elite at all. With this being the spirit world, they could've kept Korra there for years and she wouldn't have noticed until Boa decided to return and kill her.

Now that she thought about it, she'd been sitting and watching Ty lee for hours without even realizing how much time had passed. She refused to waste another second. She grabbed Ty lee and forced her to the ground, focusing her senses on her to find her kink. Korra hadn't been all wrong about her getting off on her own performance. Showing off her extreme flexibility was her fetish.

Korra stood up with Ty lee in her arms, her chest pressing against the Succubi's back as she lined her cock up to her tight little ass. Korra used her arms to pull Ty lee's legs up, stretching them much farther than any normal person would be able to without putting a little effort into it. Ty lee was able to put both her legs over her head and behind her back without even pausing as Korra dropped her hard onto her cock.

Ty lee moaned, bouncing herself hard on Korra's cock, pushing it deeper into her ass. This turned out to be quite difficult with how tight Ty lee was, but it didn't stop her from trying as she reached down with her hands and tried to stretch herself further. Korra's thrusts only got more aggressive the longer they went. Korra help humiliated for being so easily tricked, and Ty lee made a perfect vessel for taking out that frustration.

Admittedly, she would've loved fucking the sexy fire nation girl regardless, but making it a hate fuck just seemed to add that much more pleasure to it as she contorted her limbs effortlessly into a moaning human pretzel.

Ty lee even managed to bend herself enough to the point where she was able to lick the tip of her member while Korra fucked her ass. A few minutes later she was to the point she could take half her length in her mouth and suck herself off. Before long she was deep throating herself while Korra hilted her cock inside Ty lee. They both same within a few minutes of each other not long after that; Korra filling Ty lee's ass with cum while Ty lee did the same to her mouth.

Ty lee slowly began to unfurl from her tight contorted ball as the cum leaked out of her ass. She'd swallowed her cum, not having any issues with it, though she did seem rather disappointed that her member faded away as she was cured.

She looked up at Korra and blinked, "I'm so sorry for tricking you like that!" Ty lee exclaimed, "I..I couldn't think clearly the way I was." "I know, I know," Korra said, "You can make it up to me by telling me where this areas Elite is."


	6. Chapter 6

Ty lee's directions really helped. It would have taken Korra days to find the Elite's base on her own. Thanks to Ty lee's help, it was a matter of hours before Korra found the hidden base deep inside the spirit world. It was well hidden. To someone who didn't know what they were looking for it would just look like a large, unassuming mountain in the distance.

But Korra knew better. Her special senses were so dulled from spending so much time in the spirit world by this point that she could barely even sense the Elite at all. Korra chuckled, knowing that if she'd come here without prior information, she would have assumed that the Elite was _on_ the mountain somewhere, and with her senses so off, she could have spent hours, days, months, even years searching across the mountain without realizing that the Elite wasn't on it, but inside of the mountain itself.

Korra took a stance, holding out her hands as she began to earthbend; prying a large chuck of rock out of the wall and moving it to the side so she could enter. The inside wasn't much, looking less like a secret base and more like someone had decided to fill a random cave with graphs, maps, diagrams, and assorted weapons and sex toys. Actually, being a Succubus base, that very well could've been the case.

Korra looked around, but the Elite sensed her before she sensed the Elite. Korra only barely dodged the boulder that was sent flying at her head. Korra turned to face the Elite, and her eyes widened.

It was Toph's clothes that Korra recognized first. She had never seen Toph where anything but that old earth kingdom outfit. That, and her faded white eyes, were the only thing about Toph she recognized. The rest of her looked impossibly long compared to the version of Toph that Korra knew. With her short black hair, petite yet muscled body, and innocent looking face, Korra would go as far as to say Toph was even cute. Really cute actually; though she has a suspicion that saying so would get another boulder lobbed at her.

"Took you long enough to get here." Toph said, jumping down from the stone landing on the ground with a solid thud that likely would've shattered the bones of anyone else. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"Toph...how did you get here?" Korra questioned. Toph shrugged, "Well, some chick with snake tattoos showed up and said she needed my help. I asked what she needed, she said I wasn't any good like this. Turns out 'like this' meant 'alive'. I told her to get bend, and she touched me. I kicked her in the stomach and sent her through a tree, but that touch..that one touch was all she needed." Toph shook her head.

"Toph..I'm so sorry." Korra said remorsefully. "I should have been there to save you." Toph laughed at this, "Oh don't be sorry, there'll be time for that later. This place rules! I get to look like however I want, I can move just as good as I did when I was younger, and snake bitch put me in charge of all the Succubi in there area. I'll give her this, she's damn good in bed. Even if it was kinda against my will and all that. My point is, I can't really let you leave this mountain. You've got two options. I can turn you, or I can kill you. Honestly, I'd really prefer the former, but you can choose whatever you want. If you wanna fight," Toph cracked her knuckles and the whole mountain shuddered, "So be it."

Korra began to get worried. Elite's were more powerful than normal Succubi. Korra wasn't sure if she could actually survive a fight with Toph long enough to wear her down, or if Toph ever _would_ wear down. But, Korra realized, there was still a way to save her. "Okay...I'll join. But it has to be you, don't call Boa until after I'm changed okay?"

Toph grinned, "Deal. Clothes off."

Korra began to undress herself, hoping she was right. From what she'd seen and heard from Toph, Toph didn't seem to really understand how the Succubi worked, despite being one of them now. It made sense, Toph wasn't one to go seeking out the facts and fine details before taking on a challenge. If Korra was right, then Toph knew sex could change someone into a Succubus, but didn't know that it could also cure a Succubus if it met their own personal kinks and took place with an Amazon present.

Sure enough, Korra's senses were detecting femdom and rough fucking as Toph's kink. And from the way she ordered Korra to, "On your fours. Spread 'em." As she came over, it seemed clear that it was her intent to act on those desires. Toph smacked Korra's as hard when she approached, taking pleasure in the way Korra's body reacted, making her shudder and moan as she repeated.

Toph grinned, forming a metal ring and placing it around Korra's cock. She then made it tighten, constricting Korra's cock painfully. "You won't be cumming from there with that on." Toph explained, raising her hand and letting what appeared to be a ten inch dildo made of stone (possible one of Toph's personal toys) fly over and ram into Korra's ass without warning or mercy of any kind.

Korra screamed out, receiving another hard smack for it as Toph forced her whole hand into Korra's pussy, forcing it to spread out as she began pumping her fist hard into Korra in rhythm with the stone cock.

Sure enough, the ring kept Korra from cumming with her cock, no matter how much pressure built up. She still came from her pussy, but not cumming from both was worse than not cumming at all, and just made Korra that much more desperate to have the ring removed. Toph seemed to love it though, and that was what mattered.

After almost an hour of the abusive fucking, by which point Korra felt like her cock was going to explode from all the cum building up that needed to be released, Toph went over to Korra's face, dropping her dark greed shorts. She grabbed a fistful of Korra's hair and forced her head between her legs. "Start licking bitch." Toph ordered.

Korra obeyed immediately, forcing her tongue in as deep as she could as Toph kept the dildo moving in her ass. Korra was denied another orgasm before she managed to get Toph to cum. It was an oddly satisfying sight when Toph came. She gripped Korra's head with both hands, she didn't cry out so much as she let out a half-stifled whimper, and her toed curled up all at once.

Toph staggered back, the dildo falling away as Toph fell to the ground, her mind returning to her as the Succubus left her system. "K..Korra..." She panted, "I-I'm so sorry!" "Forgiven, get ring off!" Korra said through her teeth, gripping the ground so hard by this point her knuckles were white.

Toph nodded and flicked her wrist. Korra's scream was so loud as she came that every Succubus she's cleansed heard it across the spirit world, and the pool of cum she let out formed a rather large pool around her, which she promptly collapsed in.


	7. Chapter 7

Toph had been kind enough to let Korra fuck her to relive the pain and get her mind back in gear. Granted, Toph hadn't expected her to go at it for nearly five hour straight in every position she knew (which, with her being an Amazon, was _every_ position). By the time Korra finally fell asleep in her bed, Toph couldn't feel her legs. Or most of her body actually. Korra wasn't sure if she was sorry or just proud, which was fine, since Toph couldn't decide if she wanted to high five or bitch slap her.

The next morning Korra left the spirit world after eating some rations. Toph had made her peace with dying, especially seeing as she had her younger body, and was "looking to put it to good use." The look Toph had made even Korra blush, which made Toph laugh and give her another smack on the ass. "Go get 'em. Oh, and next time you see Asami, for the love of god girl, tap it before the snake bitch does."

That made Korra's whole face burned red as she stepped into the spirit portal and returned to the normal world. It was a quiet trip to the fandom-verse portal, but Korra couldn't let herself think too much about it. She knew that if she let her thoughts dwell too much on it, dwell on Asami and how she had had so many chances to tell her how she felt and blown every last one of them, there was a very good chance she would have a mental break down of some sort and end up making it impossible for her to go on.

So Korra gathered her steel, set the thoughts of her true love out of her mind for the time being, and stepped into the rift. Whereupon she immediately landed on her ass.

Korra cringed as she literally landed in the new fandom, rubbing her already bruised backside as she got up and tried to look around. She wasn't sure of what the world's name was, or if the different worlds even had names, but she saw lot's and lot's of rocky terrain and lush green hills. Upon further inspection, she also saw what looked to be a battle taking place a few miles away. Korra flew over for a closer look, finding the battle was with two guys, both with equally spiked hair. One seemed to be enjoying himself, the other just looked pissed off.

Korra wondered if she should have intervened, but decided against it. The Succubi didn't have great enough numbers to risk letting the males of any race know they existed, so they weren't important to her mission. They did provide a little important information, as they both showed that flight and extreme strength, speed, durability, and energy based attacks were possible in this world. With this knowledge in mind, Korra took off.

It wasn't long before Korra found her first Succubi. She was of medium height, with long black hair tied up in pigtails hanging from either side of her head. Her eyes were blue, and at the moment, seemed quite tired. She looked...woozy. Korra realized that she must have just been turned. She probably hadn't even realized what exactly she had become yet.

Korra hurried over to her. The girl was in such a poor state, she barely seemed to notice that Korra was there. Using her senses, Korra picked up that her name was Videl, and that her main kink seemed to be having sex while hovering in the air. Korra wasn't even certain if that was possible, but she figured she was about to find out.

Amazons, theoretically, could manifest any power they wanted, if only for a short time. Once an Amazon was documented as manifesting the power of complete invincibility, though it only lasted for about ten minutes and left the Amazon's energy permanently damaged. And that was one of the most powerful and well trained Amazons of old. Korra had almost no experience with actual Amazonian powers, but if she wanted to save this girl, she'd have to try.

She closed her eyes, focusing on drawing out her inner power, trying to will the power of flight into existence. The good news was she succeeded. Unfortunately this sent her careening into the nearby mountain. Several times.

After smashing into the mountain for the eighth time and taking the time to recover from it (she noticed that she seemed oddly more durable in this fandom than the last, which was handy, but confusing) she returned to Videl, who (thankfully?) was still out of it. She gently pulled her into a kiss, and she kissed Korra back; reacting more on instinct than conscious thought.

Korra carefully levitated them off the ground, and began to feel Videl up as she did so. It didn't tale long for Videl's body to show that she was getting aroused even if she consciously couldn't. Videl began to shudder and moan into the kiss, pressing herself against Korra's hands for more. Korra took this as a good sign, and raised Videl higher. She removed her black shirts and pushed her tongue into Videl's pussy, finding her slit oddly attractive with the small patch of black hair above it, which she couldn't help but tease with her fingers.

This, and the height they'd reached, seemed to be enough to please Videl. She began to buck her hips against Korra's face, the only method for demanding more she currently had. Korra obliged, moving her tongue faster inside Videl's pussy and listening to her slightly adorable moans.

She began to lower them both back to the ground when she felt Videl getting close. She came seconds before they landed and Korra placed her down on the ground as the Succubus energy left her body before it had even finished taking root. Videl opened her eyes, for the first time actually seeing Korra. "Um..who are you?" She asked.

"Sorry, don't have to time to explain." Korra said before taking off, leaving a very confused Videl to laying on the ground, soaked between the legs and wondering how she'd ended up with her shorts around her ankles.

* * *

 **My apologies if this chapter was a bit lacking, I fear that may happen with many of the fandom transitioning chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Korra managed to learn quite a lot about the world she was currently in. For one thing, the majority of it's populous was extremely stupid. Aside from that they seemed to decide rank and social standing almost entirely on someone's strength and combat capability, despite claiming that such wasn't the case. Their system of currency was extremely strange, they had several different species of creatures ranging from anthropomorphic versions of common animals to entities that were stranger than things in the spirit world, some of them possessing human intelligence and even living among the humans. The whole place was ass backwards, 'but then again,' Korra thought, 'they would probably think the same thing about my world.'

She tried to keep a low profile, but it seemed practically impossible to do so. It was like the forces governing the fandom itself were forcing people who would specifically irritate and attack Korra to her in an effort to force her to use her powers to take them down. The odds were astronomical that she would run into so many thugs just walking from one side of town to the other, but it kept happening.

Korra tried at first to avoid it, but soon learned that simply allowing the conflicts to arise and reacting to them as she would in her own world seemed actually help her out rather than hinder her. It earned her a lot of the fandom's currency, as well as a list of all well known females who had been acting strange for the past few days. Korra went to the address of the first girl on the list, a girl by the name of Pan, and could sense a Succubus when she was a block away from the house.

With confirmation that she was on the right track, Korra rushed to Pan's home as fast as possible. When she entered the house, Pan was sitting on the couch with a smug grin. 'She must have been waiting for me.' Korra thought as she stepped in and closed the door behind her, looking the girl called Pan over as she did.

She was short, and wore jeans with a low cut red T-shirt. Her hair was dark, cut short and had an orange bandanna wrapped around it. With the exception of her adorably large eyes, she looked every part the tomboy, kinda like a taller version of Toph. She got the feeling that the smug look wouldn't be on her face if she weren't a Succubus. "I've been expecting you." She said.

"So it seems." Korra said, immediately rushing forward and throwing a punch. If there was one thing she'd learned, it was that the being in this world were extremely durable, even the normal untrained humans here could handle twice what they could in Korra's world, and Korra needed an excuse to get in close. Pan blocked the punch and send Korra back with almost no effort. That was fine, Korra had what she needed.

"Did you really think that was gonna work?" Pan laughed, "I was powerful enough to stop that weak attack _before_ I became a Succubus!"

"I wasn't really trying to hurt you," Korra said, "I just needed to make sure you were strong." She added as she reached into her side bag. "Huh? Why's that?" Pan questioned, only to glare when she saw Korra take out what looked like a dog collar. "And what exactly do you think you're.." Pan gaped when Korra put the collar on herself, holding out the leash for Pan to take.

"Mistresses should be strong~" Korra purred. Pan froze for a moment, and Korra was afraid she would resist until Pan laughed, "Man, they were right about Amazons being a race of sluts!" She said, rushing over eagerly and taking Korra's leash. "Lose the clothes whore!" She ordered as she undressed herself as well. She was flat chested and bald, but something about the tomboy look, not to mention the well toned muscles of her body was still attractive to Korra. She quickly undressed, and attached the leash to her collar.

"What does Mistress want me to-" Korra was cut off by a hard smack to the face, "Bitch speaks when she's told!" Pan stated. Korra had to hold in laughter, as she recalled saying those same words to Azula less than a week ago. Obediently, she stayed quiet.

Pan proved to have a wide variety of things she wanted to do as a mistress, from having Korra crawl on her hands and knees outside in full view of everyone, to stringing her up by her wrists and lashing at her entire body. The latter seemed to be her favorite, as it went on the longest as she took extra care to leave red marks and cuts across Korra's tits, ass, and cock, all the while ordering Korra to tell her how much she loved it.

"Bitch loves mistress Pan whipping her filthy cock!" [thwap] "Louder!" Pan ordered. "Bitch loves mistress Pan whipping her filthy cock!" Korra screamed out, cumming hard onto the floor. Unlike Toph who wanted to see her squirm as she was denied release, Pan seemed to enjoy watching her little pet get off on her torturer as much as she was getting off on it herself.

Finally, Pan came from using a double sided dildo to fuck Korra's pussy while Korra recited how much of a slut she was to her. Pan cried out in bliss, surprised by the intensity of the climax. Yeah, this was definitely her first time actually playing out this fantasy, otherwise she'd have known how strong the orgasm would be after all that build up.

'Oh well,' Korra thought as she got up, removed the binding from herself easily, got dressed, and left after making sure there was no more Succubus in Pan's system, 'She'll have plenty of time now that she's got some experience.'


	9. Chapter 9

Korra had to admit, she was kind of enjoying this world. As insane as it initially appeared, it was quite an enjoyable place once you got used to it. Things moved faster, people were easier to read, and there were explosions everywhere that didn't immediate mean there was danger. Korra figured she should come back and visit this world again at some point after all this Succubi madness was taken care off.

Then again, maybe she was just being drive mad by the world itself. Oh well.

In any event, she had managed to track down the next Succubus. She wasn't too far away from the last actually, which Korra was grateful for, as she didn't want to risk flying again and either crash into something from her own inexperience with it, or crash into one of the many flying people in this world.

As it was, Korra was able to reach the house of her next target on foot, dashing quickly through the town itself until she reached a large, dome-shaped house. She figured this must be what the expensive, rich person houses looked like in this world.

If she hadn't already been made away from Go-go and Honey Lemon that the technology in other worlds was so far beyond her own that it was laughable, Korra wasn't sure how she would have reacted to this extremely technology heavy world. Ignoring its strange shape, Korra walked inside the house.

She didn't sense anyone else inside the house except for the Succubus, which was good. She could get in and out without causing too much alarm. She rushed through the house, finding the Succubus in the bathtub, seeming to be enjoying a bubble bath.

She land long, pale, and if Korra did say so herself, sexy legs, one crossed over the other regally as she laid back in the tub, keeping the majority of her body hidden in the bubbles, save for her arms so she could hold a glass of red liquid which Korra assumed was wine, and the top of her chest which was left teasingly on display despite the rest being had short, blue hair and a smile on her face, seeming entirely unconcerned with Korra's presence.

"I wasn't expecting you here so soon, but on well~" She giggled to herself, finish her drink and setting it aside. "My name is Bulma. I was told that the Amazon would be here, and I wanted to look my best for it. How'd I do~?"

"Doesn't matter how a Succubus looks." Korra said, glaring. Bulma frowned, "That's no way to talk to a lady. Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood, and I was offered quite a lot to have you turned into a Succubus as well. I know you have your little quest or whatever, but certainly it' worth giving up on for a night with this~"

Bulma stood up, letting Korra see her body. Korra had to admit, the lady looked pretty damn good. Still, nothing she was prepared to give up on Asami for. Korra was about to tell her so, when she realized what it was that this particular Succubus' kink was.

Korra nodded, smiling as she shamelessly ogled Bulma's body, making it obvious to her how much she was enjoying the sight of her wet, soap covered body. "Of course~ how could I ever pass up an offer like that? Getting to make love to such a goddess as yourself is a true honor~" Korra said.

Bulma grinned visibly pleased by the praise. "It really is, isn't it? You're so lucky I'm in such a good mood today. I would normally never let a filthy creature like you even look at my body."

"And why would you?" Korra questioned, "A disgusting creature like me doesn't deserve to even think about your glorious body. You're so generous~" Korra said as she approached the tub, slowly removing her clothes as she did.

"I really am." Bulma said, enjoying the attention perhaps a bit too much. Korra's member was already solid when she undressed, as again, Bulma's body really was quite sexy. Bulma reached down, gripping Korra's length and stroking it gently, "You're just desperate to cum into me aren't you~?" Bulma said.

Korra nodded, shivering from the touch, "I'm losing my mind just thinking about it~" "Well then, if you make me cum, I'll let you finish inside. What a great way to turn you into a Succubus!" Bulma said with a smile. She laid back in the water and spread her legs for Korra, "Now get to work."

Korra didn't wait, moving forward and pushing into Bulma's pussy slowly, exaggerating her moans as she worked her length inside her. "Your pussy feels so amazing~" Korra moaned, leaning forward to kiss Bulma's neck. Bulma moaned, locking her legs around Korra's waist and gently pulling her in, helping her push her cock in deeper.

"I may be beautiful, but that doesn't mean I'm fragile, I can handle it a little faster~" Bulma assured Korra. Korra obliged, pumping her hips faster into Bulma's tight slit. Bulma's moans only got louder as Korra worked her large member deeper and deeper into her. Korra had to admit, her pussy really did feel great squeezing around her cock, but she could keep herself from cumming far longer than Bulma could hope to.

After only ten minutes, Bulma was holding onto Korra's shoulders, her nails digging into her skin as she listened to Korra whisper compliments into her ear, getting closer and closer until she finally reached her peak, clenching around Korra's pussy as she came. Korra groaned, letting herself go over to the edge and cumming into Bulma; leaving her pussy full of hot seed.

Bulma was only somewhat conscious when she laid back in the tub. Confident that she was lucid enough to take care of herself and that she was no longer a Succubus, Korra dried herself off, dressed herself, and took her leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I am really, really sorry this took so long to get out. I'm not dead, I've been really distracted with a non-smut story I've started working on, and I haven't had much time to start writing on this story. I'll try to keep this story posted more often.**

* * *

It took Korra awhile longer to find the next Succubus. She had to admit, she had hidden well. The lustful demon creature had taken up residence within a small house on a secluded island in the middle of the ocean. Korra would not have given the place a second thought if she hadn't sensed the Succubus energy coming off of it while flying overhead with her glider.

"But why?" Korra wondered aloud. Succubi were supposed to seek out as many people as they could and wrap them up in their lustful hazes. Failing that a Succubus should at least be causing some damage to the local world she was inhabiting, not hanging around a cottage in the middle of nowhere. What was this one doing here that could possibly so important as to keep her distracted from her core tasks?

The answer became increasingly clear to Korra after she landed on the beach and peeked inside. Korra smelled it before she saw it actually. The smell of sex was intense even from the shore of the island, and only got stronger as she approached the actual house. Looking inside, Korra finally started to understand the situation.

She could sense the Succubus's fetish for orgies, and more specifically, being the center of one, but she wouldn't have needed to use her senses. It was plain to see from the seven different men inside the room, all of whom appeared to be in some sort of trance, caught in a daze of lust and sex. And Korra could tell why she able to get away with remaining on this tucked away little island as well. The location wasn't important; it was the members of her orgy.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillen. In her time in this world, Korra had heard the names and seen the faces several times. Each of the men trapped by this Succubus was detrimental to this world's survival. Without them, this world was almost certain to be destroyed, regardless of further Succubus intervention.

Korra knew what she had to do. In fact, her job here would be quite easy; as the dark haired Succubus had taken the liberty of indulging in her fetish by herself, all Korra had to do was join them. This was not the most intelligent of Succubi.

Which was actually a bit surprising considering she was such a high profile target. Chi-chi, wife to Son Goku. She was currently wearing an outfit that resembled some kind of armor, with a bright pink helmet, a matching pair of gloves, and matching knee-high boots. There were scraps of clothing that Korra assumed were the remaining pieces of the outfit, long since torn off in the heated gang bang.

Korra had to admit, she looked damn good, and would have been more than enough to get her hard even if she wasn't taking too cocks in each hole and using her gloved hands to give a handjob at the same time. And Korra had to admit, the smell really was intoxicating.

Korra stripped out of her clothes and entered into the room, fully hard. Chi-chi didn't even seem to notice, and simply used her free hand to start stroking off Korra's long cock. Korra moaned, and thrust against her hand, wanting her pale white tits bounce as she was moved by the hard rods pumping into her ass and pussy. As Chi-chi got closer, she jerked Korra's cock harder, as though desiring to make her cum just as much as she desired to make herself cum.

Korra, knowing that there was no reason to hold herself back, since Chi-chi was close to cumming already, allowed herself to cum fast, getting off at the same time as Chi-chi. Technically, from that point on, Chi-chi was entirely cured of her Succubism, as all the key cure components, an Amazon cumming, a Succubus cumming, and the Succubus's fetish being present, were all there. Korra could have stopped right then and there.

But by that point, the smell of sex had gotten to her. Korra was still an Amazon, a highly sexual creature. Chi-chi had noticed that Korra's cock was much bigger than every man in the room, save for Goku, who just about matched her in size. Chi-chi made Vegeta move out of her pussy, and allowed Korra to take his place.

Vegeta didn't seem to mind, as he began massaging his cock with Chi-chi's soft, sizable tits, and for whatever reason, be it the heat of the orgy or just a general sexual openness, Goku didn't seem to mind his wife being the center of all this, and actually seemed to enjoy Korra fucking her oddly tight pussy with him. Korra wasn't about to turn down such an opportunity, not that she would have been physically capable of leaving at that point; her senses were too filled with lust.

It was many hours before Korra finally managed to leave the house on the beach.

* * *

 **Oh, and for those of you wondering, the fandoms included in this story will be as follows: Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, DBZ, Pokemon, Sonic, RWBY, Akame Ga Kill, Lilo and Stitch, Big Hero 6, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Soul Eater, Code Name Kids Next Door, Kill la kill, Megaman, Tomb Raider, Mario, Adventure Time, Naruto, DC Universe, TOME, The Legend of Zelda, Ben 10, Code L** **yoko, MLP, The Gregory Horror Show, Marvel Universe, and though the fandom itself will not be present, two characters from One Piece (Boa and Robin) will be. See why writing this story gets a bit intimidating? But hey, if you're up for reading it, I'm up for writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had taken Korra a little bribing, a little lying, and quite a few brawls with thugs, assassins, and other hired muscle, but Korra had finally managed to track down the Elite Succubus within this world. She'd set up camp beneath one of the larger cities in a laboratory turned Succubi base. Korra could sense the powerful malicious intent coming from the place the moment she found and opened the hatch. Nothing inside here meant her any well.

Korra went inside the base, seeing that the Succubi were utilizing the scientific resources from the laboratory, and begun developing powerful weapons from the technology available. Korra knew she would have to remember to bring this place down before she left. As she got closer to the center of the place, she began to wonder more and more how a single creature, even a Succubus, could radiate so much lust and hatred all at once. Were Elites really that much more powerful than the normal kind? If so, why hadn't Toph given off this much?

The answer became clear to Korra when she reached the main room of the laboratory, and was jumped by several dozen Succubi all at once. Well, Korra felt good to know she had been right about one thing; one Succubus, even an Elite, had not been able to let off such powerful emotion.

* * *

Korra flopped out of the hatch onto the ground, panting hard. Her whole body heard, and her cock was so drained of cum that it couldn't get hard again if she wanted it to. It hadn't been easy, but Korra had satisfied every human turned Succubus trapped down there. In had taken hours, and they had tried to get Korra to keep going afterwards, but Korra needed to find the Elite.

As it turned out, the Elite had known that Korra would be coming, and moved her hide-out. No one knew were it was now, but a few did know one place that she would definitely be; the world fighters tournament. A gathering of all the greatest fighters in the world held every three years to determine the greatest fighters in the world. The Elite had rigged the qualifications, so only the world's most powerful women would be accepted into the finals.

She planned to take them one by one, raping them and turning them into Succubi as well, forming a powerful team of the most powerful females this world had to offer, with their Elite in charge, another resident of this world, an android woman turned Succubus named 18. The tournament would be three weeks, which Korra would need to use for training if the rumors said about how powerful 18 was were in fact true.

* * *

18 stepped out onto the arena stage. She knew she would be stronger than any fighter they sent at her, as she had been among the most powerful people on the planet _before_ turning into a Succubus. It would be a cake walk.

The plan was simple. Defeat the women one by one in the tournament, then either seduce them later under the false pretense of trying to comfort them, or simply rape them if they didn't fall for the seduction. It was perfect, 18 got to have all the pussy she wanted, form a powerful group of fighters, earning her brownie points with Queen Boa, and the best part, she got to battle them all before fucking them; a kink that excited 18 terribly.

18 knew something was off with her first challenger the moment she saw her. She didn't know that Korra was the Amazon, but she was still suspicious. Regardless, the plan would go as planned.

But Korra did not go down with one or two punches like 18 had expected. She was fast enough to deliver strikes to 18, and she could actually feel them. Korra's bending gave her an edge, and when she realized she could metal bend 18's whole body, essentially the same effect as blood bending, she was able to force 18 out of the ring while making it look to the observers, and feel to 18, like she'd just been knocked out of bounds by a punch.

18 was shocked. She knew she had been recruiting the best of the best, but a human that was stronger than hr her!? Impossible! Certainly this girl was some kind of alien or mutant, yes, that's how she was so powerful. All the more reason to recruit her. No need to change the plan, just adjust it accordingly. If anything, now she could appeal even more comforting to the other fighters as one who was also beaten. And she'd start with Korra.

Which she figured would be even easier than she thought, as Korra went right up to her after the battle. "You were amazing out there!" Korra praised, "How did you learn to fly like that? I don't suppose you could...teach me a thing or two~?"

18 was surprised. This girl was begging for it. 18 grinned, happy to oblige, "Sure thing~" She purred, leading Korra off to the empty room she had prepared for the seduction of the combatants. 18 was surprised to find that Korra was a futa like she was, but Korra was significantly bigger.

18 had always been avidly dominant in bed, but seeing Korra's massive cock, she couldn't help but want to feel it pounding her tight pussy hard. "I guess you deserve a little reward for beating me in the tournament~" 18 said, rubbing Korra's cock. Korra moaned, unknown to 18, she was exaggerating her moaning to make herself seen more inexperience.

"I-I've never really done this before.." Korra lied, making herself blush and look down shyly. 18's grin broadened. 'Could this get any better!?' 18 pushed Korra onto her back on the floor and straddled her, guiding her cock to her pussy and beginning to ride her. 18 moved gently for perhaps a few seconds before she began bouncing hard on what she believed to be a massive virgin cock belonging to someone who had defeated her in battle. It was her every fetish rolled into one!

Korra moaned, reaching up and beginning to stroke 18's cock, making 18 moan even louder. She wasn't naturally a futa, and had only gotten it after becoming a Succubus, making it extremely sensitive. 18 was leaking cum like a faucet as Korra stroked and thrust up into her. 18 only lasted a few more minutes before cumming hard from both sides, coating Korra's hand and stomach in cum, and unknowingly purging herself of her Succubus energy; becoming fully cured when Korra came into her seconds later.

Korra laid panting, holding 18 against her. 'That's another world down.'


	12. Chapter 12

"And I thought the last world I went to was weird." Korra said as she walked into the town she believed to be called Cerulean city. This world really was another universe. Korra knew that the last one had been to, but this one just felt so.. alien, so foreign to everything that Korra knew and understood about the world.

It had been easy enough for Korra to pick up the basics. In this world, humans used small stasis pod balls to capture creatures called pokemon. Pokemon seemed to have two mental states, feral and tame. While feral and in the wild, they behaved like mindless beasts; save for the more intelligent species, who still behaved aggressively towards each other and humans; which led to Korra initially believing them to be this world's equivalent to ordinary animals, which was all wrong.

In their tame state, after being captured, they behaved on the same intelligence level as humans, which Korra found even more confusing. But whatever, they weren't why she was here. She was here for the Succubus. She'd learned of the closest one to her location being what was called a gym leader, one who'd trained her pokemon to a much higher standard than normal trainers, in Cerulean city.

Her name was Misty, and she had made quite a name for herself recently for having essentially turned her gym into her personal sex club, allowing anyone who beat her in battle, regardless of gender or age, to fuck her senseless however they wanted. She let them to absolutely anything, including letting their pokemon fuck her ass well. She'd gone from town gym leader to town bicycle practically over night. She had definitely been turned.

Korra refused to capture any pokemon, but Misty seemed fine with Korra's offer of battling her pokemon herself, but she said she wouldn't be holding back, which she often did against other trainers so she would have more opportunity to let them fuck her brainless. Korra shook her head in disappointment, but accepted the terms and began the battle.

Korra had a huge advantage thanks to her water bending, and Misty's gym being pretty much just a giant pool. While Misty's pokemon may be trained and biologically designed to be amazing fighters in the water, they lacked the ability to freeze and melt it at will. The battle was a cake walk. All she had to do was wait until they were in the water, freeze the water over, and wait for them to black out. Tedious yes, but much better than having to actually fight them. She doubted she would continue to be that lucky with others in this world.

The crowd of onlookers in the stands, random people from the town who had gathered to watch the gym battle, seemed shocked by Korra's abilities, but after seeing her use them, were all too afraid to question her on them.

"Well, you won." Misty said, not sounding remotely upset at her loss. "So, care to accept your reward~?" Misty asked, grinning wide when Korra nodded. "Lose the bikini," Korra ordered, already having sensed Misty's fetish, "I'm gonna fuck you right here, with everyone watching."

Misty blushed, getting wet just from the thought. She eagerly threw off her bikini, getting naked for the whole crowd to see. They all cheered, then cheered louder when they saw that Korra was a futa and planned to fuck her hard.

Misty didn't even need to leave her chair, just spread her legs where she was sitting. Korra grinned, lining herself up to Korra's slit. She got a grip on Misty's legs, and thrust into her pussy hard as she pulled Misty towards her. The combined force of the two motions let Korra get almost half her entire length inside Misty's pussy all at once, despite the surprising tightness of the hole.

Misty cried out in pleasure, gripping the arms of the chair as Korra began to move her hips fast, pumping into Misty hard, and getting harder. Upon further inspection, Korra could tell that this one wasn't even fully aware she was a Succubus, and was just following her newly acquired base base instinct for lust like any newly made Succubus would.

"Harder~!" Misty moaned, moving her hips against Korra to push her deeper. "So big~!" Misty cried happily, her wetness making it much easier to push in more. Korra had managed to work her member ten inches deep, but knew that Misty would ultimately be too small for her to push in to the base. That didn't stop her from trying with every thrust into the red head gym leader, and it certainly didn't stop Misty from enjoying the feeling of her pussy being stretched out by Korra's large cock.

The crowd certainly seemed to love it. It had essentially become an orgy up there, half the onlookers having begun masturbating, the other half simply fucking each other. Many were even fucking pokemon. Korra wasn't sure, but she figured that such a thing must certain have been a taboo in this world.

'Oh well,' She thought, 'It's their choice.' Korra simply continued to focus on Misty, leaning forward and biting down hard on her nipple. Misty screamed out in pleasure. Her chest wasn't very big, but it was sensitive none the less, and Korra could feel her pussy tighten around her shaft wen she paid it attention. Korra moved on hand to her chest to tease the other side while the other went between their bodies to tease Misty's clit.

Misty began writhing against Korra, getting tighter every second as the pressure built up more and more inside her. Finally, after another ten minutes, Misty screamed out at the top of her lungs, squeezing Korra's rod hard as she came. Korra grunted, releasing a massive load of hot cum into Misty seconds later, sighing in relief as she pulled out.

She could already sense the Succubus energy starting to fade away from Misty's body. In a few minutes it would be gone entirely and Misty would be back to her normal human self. And she would probably have a lot of explaining to do to her friends, family, co-workers, and anyone else who had heard what she had been doing in her gym.


	13. Chapter 13

Navigating this world was much. much easier than the last one Korra decided. The map was simple, and it was only a day's trip from one area to the next, or just a few hours for Korra. The pokemon were a slight inconvenience, but Korra found that, with her bending, she was able to take down any of the bizarre creatures that came at her.

Korra reached the location of her next target, Celadon city she believed it was called. Korra had passed through a few other places on her way there and could safely say that Celadon was the biggest this world, or at least this section of this world, got as far as its cities went. It reminded her a bit of Republic City. But she couldn't get nostalgic while a Succubus was loose in this city.

Unsurprisingly, it was the gym leader, but Korra never would have known without her Amazon senses. The gym leader, a woman called Erika, was the picture of pristine and delicate, sitting elegantly in her garden, not even rising from her polite formal position when engaged in battle with a challenger of the gym and blushing deeply from even the politest of flirtations.

It was times like this that reminded Korra that people were being turned into Succubi, not possessed by them. Many were unaware it had happened, dormant sleeper agents to be activated at a later date, and some never even had a change to their personality until that later date came. Gym leader Erika it seemed was that kind of Succubi.

If nothing else, her being a sleeper Succubi made things ease. She walked in and challenged her to a battle just as she had before, though Erika was a bit more hesitant to let Korra battle her pokemon directly. With reassuring that she would be fine, and that they could stop the match if things got out of hand, Erika allowed it.

Korra's fire bending proven invaluable, taking down Erika's grass types one by one. Korra had to remind herself throughout the whole thing that she had to hold back, as this was not a battle to the death. It was difficult for her to do, but she was able to manage it by thinking back to the sparring matches she had done several times throughout her training.

When the battle was done, Erika presenting Korra with some money as well as another one of those strange badges. "If you wouldn't mind, there is a different kind of reward I would like." Korra said with a seductive smile.

Korra got the feeling that Erika was the kind of woman who, under normal circumstances, would have probably told Korra to go fuck herself, though with much more polite language. But whether she was a sleeper agent or not, she was still a Succubus, and she couldn't overcome the natural instinct to turn others, especially when they presented themselves on a silver platter as Korra was now.

Erika accepted, giving only a small nod to show that she had before getting to her feet, taking Korra's hand, and taking her to a room in the back of the gym. It was a personal room, Korra figured, a place Erika likely went throughout the day to relax and de-stress whenever she could. It had a bed, giving it the look of a slightly sparse bedroom.

Erika began removing her clothes, and somehow made even that look formal and graceful, each bit of fabric sliding off her body in a way that made Korra wonder if she should feel embarrassed for getting hard from it. Regardless, she did, and Erika was naked and on her back on the bed moments later.

Korra undressed as well, Erika's eyes widening slightly when she realized she was a futa. "Oh my." She said, but made no indication that she had changed her mind at all. If anything, she seemed more interested now.

Korra got onto the bed with Erika, trailing kisses up her leg, inner thigh, before reaching Erika's slit and giving it several long, slow licks before carefully pushing her tongue inside. Korra had already used her senses on Erika. This was a woman who enjoyed being pampered, treated carefully. She wouldn't enjoy simply getting fucked, not even as a Succubus.

Erika moaned softly at the feeling of Korra's tongue moving inside her pussy, carefully seeking out every weak point and sensitive spot before brushing them delicately, almost teasingly. Erika's whole body quivered from this. Korra didn't linger there long enough to make Erika cum. Though she was just guessing on this, she got the feeling that Erika wouldn't prefer that either.

Korra trailed more soft kisses up Erika's body to her chest. It was surprisingly large, much bigger than one would have been able to tell from looking at her during the battle, and Korra could tell they were quite sensitive. She could feel how soft they were, and immediately had thoughts of wrapped them around her cock and cumming all over them, but that wasn't how it would work here, as much as she wished it would.

She trailed her tongue smoothly across them, circling Erika's nipple with her tongue before latching her lips around it and sucking it gently, the other being massaged by her hand. Korra began rubbing her tip against Erika's slick pussy, but didn't push in yet. Korra switched nipples so Erika;'s entire chest would get attention, then moved up again.

When Korra began placing kisses along Erika's neck, only then did she slowly push her member into her. With how wet she was, it went in easily, but Korra was careful to maintain a slow and steady pace as she began lightly sucking of Erika's neck, making her moan even more.

Minutes later Korra felt that Erika was getting close, but the effect would be dampened if her and Korra didn't cum together, which Erika viewed as the only way to truly finish love making. Normally there would be no way Korra would be able to cum yet, as the pace had gone far too gently for her likely. Whether she was on top or bottom, Korra would always like it rougher. Well, rougher than this at least.

Thankfully, being an Amazon, she had a way the fudge it. She was able to link her pleasure threshold to Erika's, or in other words, whatever Erika felt, Korra felt. And seeing as Erika was on the verge of climax, so to was Korra. Thanks to this pleasure bonding technique, Korra and Erika came simultaneously, curing Erika immediately, and leaving Korra wondering if she should look deeper into the pleasures of gentle sex if Erika had been able to cum that hard from it.


	14. Chapter 14

Korra may have gotten a tab in over her head on this one.

She followed the trail she had been sensing from the nearest Succubus, and it had taken her to a town called Saffron, and at first, Korra assumed it would be as easy as all the others had, but she learned quickly that this was much different.

For starters, despite dressing in leather and carrying a whip that was very clearly meant for sexual purposes, as never once did she raise it to command her pokemon or gym workers, the Succubus, called Sabrina, did not offer sexual favors to those who defeated her in battle, which at first made Korra believe she was in luck, 'I can skip that and just cut to the chase'. But no, Sabrina refused to entertain the idea of sleeping with anyone who couldn't best her pokemon in battle.

And then there were her pokemon. Korra wasn't sure why, but these creatures, psychics she had heard them be called, were terrifying. No matter what element was thrown at them, it was stopped in mid-air and sent flying right back at her. Korra only ever managed to defeat the first one, a Kadabra she heard Sabrina call it.

That is, of course, until she was able to learn Sabrina's kink. She got close enough on her way out, pretending to be confused by which door she was meant to use to exit the gym. She extended her senses to Sabrina as she walked passed, and immediately knew what to do.

Korra returned the next day, ready to defeat Sabrina's psychic types. She had read the rules to make sure her plan would work, and there was absolutely nothing prohibiting what she had in mind; though admittedly that was probably because none of the law makers had thought anyone would try it.

"Back already?" Sabrina questioned with a smirk. Korra nodded, "I've got something in mind for your psychic types, I think I've found a way to even the odds." "Well then, let's put your strategy to the test." Sabrina said, sending out her Kadabra.

Korra knew three things. The first was that Sabrina had not been infected to spread the lust and infect others, but rather to make sure she would be able to fight back against others when the Succubi invaded. She was a powerful just by herself, and her pokemon made her nearly unstoppable; especially when she wasn't holding back for gym battle our purposes.

The second was that all three of Sabrina's pokemon were female, and the third was what Sabrina, especially after being infected, wanted to do with those pokemon.

Korra stripped out of her clothing immediately, shocking both Sabrina and her Kadabra. Aside from just the fact that Korra was actually stripping down in front of them, their jaws were also dropped at the sight of Korra's massive member, and how hard it was.

The Kadabra didn't react in time to stop Korra from grabbing her and pulling her on top of herself. Korra sat down with the Kadabra in her lap, her member rubbing teasingly between her legs. She blushed hard, and tried to communicate with Sabrina for help, but for reasons unknown to her, and known full well to Korra, Sabrina didn't respond.

Korra grabbed the Kadabra's hips, lifting it up and dropping her down hard, forcing her cock into her incredibly tight pussy. Not having a permanent mate, the Kadabra didn't have very much fun, and as a result, squeezed Korra's cock pleasurably tight. Sabrina squirmed as she watched, giving no response as Korra began fucking her Kadabra, thrusting her hips up and groping her chest.

The psychic pokemon had practically no pleasure tolerance, and came in only a few short minutes, passing out from the climax. There was no rule against using sex to knock a pokemon out, just that they needed to be knocked out. But this served a second purpose as well, riling Sabrina up. Korra had sensed that she was a pokephile, but she had never touched her own pokemon for fear that they would reject her. Korra knew full well that they wouldn't, and was taking this opportunity to show her.'

Her Abra was next. Far too small to fuck normally, Korra settled for eating her out; once she finally caught the little creature, which took a good five minutes of running around do to the pokemon's teleporting. Lastly was the Alakazam, and that's where Sabrina lost it. She teleported from her chair on the other side of the arena to right behind her strongest pokemon, who had moments ago given into the pleasure and started riding Korra hard.

Korra saw her and winked, sucking on the final evolution's nipple gently. Sabrina used her telekensis to undress herself, exposing her large, round tits and painfully hard member. The sight of Sabrina's naked, futa body made Korra fuck the Alakazam harder, speeding up every thrust into her pussy. Sabrina got closer, lining up to the Alakazam's ass.

The Alakazam had never taken anything in that hole, but she seemed just as thrilled to have Sabrina drilling her anus mercilessly as Sabrina was to be doing it, both crying out in ecstasy. Sabrina had wanted to fuck her pokemon for months, but she had always wanted Alakazam the most, and she had always wanted Sabrina even more than the other two had.

Sabrina and Korra were thrusting in sync a few moments later, causing the Alakazam to cum repeatedly. After twenty straight minutes of it, she came hard, both holes squeezing down, and causing Sabrina and Korra to cum at the same time. The connection complete, the Succubus energy left Sabrina's body. Her cock remained, and Korra realized that she must have just been born with it, rather than getting it from the Succubus infection.

Regardless, Korra could tell that it would be seeing many pleasant times now that Sabrina and her pokemon both knew how badly the other wanted them. In fact, Korra thought she heard the sounds of a pokemon team orgy going on as she left the gym, and was temped to go back and join them.


	15. Chapter 15

It took Korra several days to reach the next Succubus, as she was in another region far across the ocean. Hoenn, Korra heard the place called. After almost a week of travel by flight, Korra didn't really care what it was called, she wanted to rest, eat something decent, and find the Succubus so she could give it to her hard. There hadn't been any time for self pleasure, as Korra had been flying constantly and either sleeping or fighting off wild ocean pokemon when she hadn't been flying. Korra wasn't used to going that long without getting off, so whoever the next Succubus was, they were going to get it rough.

It didn't take too long to find her, being the top regional coordinator made May easy to find. Korra could tell that the girl was aware she was a Succubus just from the commercial with her in it, her eyes weren't right, too full of lust, more so than any human could have, and that was saying quite a lot. It took another full day to track May down, during which Korra made an effort to not touch herself despite now being able to, it wouldn't feel as good if there wasn't someone taking it.

Finally, she found the brunette on stage , giving a live performance in a town called Littleroot. She was wearing practically nothing, dancing with her pokemon in a memorizing display of barely concealed flesh. Korra figured this Succubus' job was to keep people entranced and enthralled so the Elites could get real business done uninterrupted. With May broadcasting across three regions, the vast majority of each region tuning in to watch her, she was doing her job pretty well.

And Korra could see why. May's chest wasn't too big, but not too small either, and her legs were so slender, and her ass so well shaped...Korra had to shake her head to snap herself out of it. She had almost fallen into the same lustful trance the other humans of the region had. Korra was usually pretty good at shrugging of the Succubi mind games, and it took her a moment to realize why this one had snuck up on her.

After another examination of May's body, which took several more minutes than it should have, Korra realized how similar May's body was to Asami's. Asami's clothing always made her look bulkier than she actually was, and without it, her body and May's were remarkably similar. Korra grinned, this just made things even better.

The disadvantage the Succubi got from her crowd being so hypnotized by her now completely naked dance was that no one even remotely tried to stop Korra from getting on stage with May. At this point, no one present could have really stopped her if they tried, but the struggle could have alerted may to Korra's presence and bought her time to escape.

Without it, Korra simply waltzed right up onto the stage and shamelessly stripped down with May, showing off her mocha skin, large breasts, and long hard cock to the entire crowd, and about a third of this entire world's population. Korra would have been more embarrassed by it, but this wasn't her world, nor was it one she would be staying on for very much longer. Plus everyone watching was more or less brainwashed at the moment, and likely wouldn't remember her afterwards.

Even without that, the lustful haze May was letting off, matched with how pent up Korra already was, how much May's body reminded Korra of her true love, and the crowd all actively cheering at the sight of Korra's naked form, all blended together into a cocktail that put any of Korra's inhibitions of mute for the time being.

May didn't think too much of Korra's presence. She was suspicious at first of course, but Korra moved her hips and danced along to the music, she was just a random party girl who had found her way on stage. One with a massive rod, she realized. And the way it twitched and throbbed, she must have really wanted May badly, must have been a huge fan. May grinned, deciding she would rock this fan's world.

She danced over to Korra, and began grinding against her, rubbing her soft ass against Korra's cock, feeling how hot and hard it was. Korra groaned, loving the feeling and having to make a conscious effort not to just cum right then and there. She managed to hold it together, and moved her hips to grind into May, who gradually got more and more into it, turning around to tease Korra's shaft by rubbing her now wet pussy back and forth across it as she leaned forward to kiss and grope Korra.

And that was when Korra took over. She threw May to the ground and pinned her. The girl's pokemon were too enraptured by the sight, as well as the haze that May had been letting off, to do anything to help her, and May herself was too weak to even attempt fighting Korra off. Korra didn't even try to hold back, thrusting into May's surprisingly tight pussy with as much force as she could, enough to make May scream out form just one thrust.

Korra wasn't worried about dealing with May's kinks, as she already was. People watching, fucking a fan of hers, being adored by many, taking it like a two dollar slut, yeah, all of May's fetishes were getting met in this scenario, and Korra hammered away harder, determined to force herself to the base inside of May's hot, dripping cunt.

May's cries of surprise and pain gave way to roars of pleasure and desire as she began to enjoy the rough fucking, moving her hips with Korra's to help Korra get deeper, wanting to be used and fucked in front of everyone in the region. Korra was vicious in her fucking, pumping her hips so hard, even her own legs were starting to hurt. But she didn't care, this was pure, animalistic lust, the instinctive desire to cum no matter the cost, nothing else.

It took another ten minutes of hard fucking on the wooden stage floor, or roughly three climaxes from May, each of which got her pussy even tighter, slicker, and hotter. Korra shouted out in ecstasy as she came, filling May with one of the biggest loads of cum she'd ever given, filling May to the brim and causing a spillover, pulling out and firing the rest across her chest and stomach. All with a scream of "Asami!"

She had no fear that May would be offended. She wouldn't even remember this had happened in a few minutes, as the Succubus energy was now gone from her system. Korra, with another job well done, her desires relieved, and her body tired, stumbled off stage to find someplace to rest before she headed out again.


	16. Chapter 16

It took Korra much less time to get to the next Succubus, as she only had to move one region over this time instead of two. It also wasn't hard to find her, as like the last, this one seemed to have a knack for pokemon contests, and as a result was causing a lot of commotion and easily found on no less than ten different television channels.

Dawn had gone from wearing dresses on stage to conservative bikinis, and had only been getting more and more revealing until she, like May, was just preforming naked wherever she went. Dawn, Korra decided, must have been meant as the more powerful equivalent to May, as she wasn't just distracting wherever she went, but left a sort of lust status effect wherever she went. She wasn't even really competing in contests anymore, just showing up, spreading lust to every judge, competitor, pokemon, and onlooker in the contest hall, and hosting massive televised orgies.

Said orgies would keep going for several hours or even days after Dawn had left to start a new one. Korra followed Dawn for while, finding that she was one of those who wasn't aware that she was a Succubus. Not to say she was dormant, the mass orgies were proof enough that her powers were active, but she wasn't making any choices. it was more that her conscious brain had been made dormant while her body followed through with hive-mind like orders from this world's Elite.

The good news was that, after essentially stalking her for so long, Korra realized that not only was her fetish easy to meet, it was essentially being met already. The bad news was that anytime Korra got close enough to Dawn to try and cure her, the lust effect took her and she would wake up the next day exhausted from a long night of endless fucking. It was uncanny how immediate and unavoidable the aura of desire around her was.

Again and again Korra attempted to get close to Dawn and start fucking her, and again and again she woke up in a bed or on a table or in the nearby city park with several satisfied women around her, some still under the lust effect and wanting to go several more rounds, others no longer under the effect, and still wanting to go at least one more round. This was doing wonders for Korra's self-esteem, but it was a nightmare for this mission. Two weeks of careful tracking and observation and all Korra had to show for it were the panties of two Nurse Joys and an Officer Jenny, all three of which had phone numbers in them and had a rather intoxicating scent of their own.

Korra was about to disregard her little gifts, when a thought occurred to her. It sounded crazy, and may very well have been the result of her senses being frayed from repeated exposure to the sex drug that was Dawn's very aura, but if it worked... well, nothing ventured nothing gained. Cum stained panties in hand, Korra headed out once again to finally end this Succubus' reign of constant sex, which made Korra wonder if what she were doing was somehow wrong.

Regardless, Korra went out. The moment Dawn was in sight, Korra took the panties and pressed them against her face, inhaling the smell deeply. She felt like a complete and total pervert, and her mind was brought back to those nights and everything she did with the extremely horny workers, but her mind remained her own. The lust and smell from the panties was blocking out the effect of Dawn's aura, like a perverted form of sensory deprivation.

Korra grinned at this revelation, and at the fact that she was not, in fact, just being driven half mad with lust. She used earth bending to hold the undergarments to her face like a surgical mask to cover her mouth and nose, and pursued Dawn herself.

Like Korra had thought, this was actually the easy part. Being completely naked in public with an orgy going on all around her was already fulfilling Dawn's nudism and voyeurism fetishes, the only thing missing was Korra fucking her to complete the process. Korra wasn't an idiot though, and knew that in order for the whole thing to work, Dawn would need to be watching something specific, which was easy to find. Korra had done her research on Dawn in the days she had been following her, and finding a scene that she would get off on took all of five minutes.

Once Dawn was watching it, her friend Zoey, wearing only her orange west and nothing else, on her side, her other friend Kenny along with one of the contest judges fucking her pussy and ass respectively with her head buried between another contestant, Jessalina, Dawn immediately dropped to the ground and began touching herself, pumping three wingers into her sobbing wet pussy immediately.

'Check mate.' Korra thought with a grin, her own cock springing up as well as she moved forward, grabbing Dawn from behind, lifting her up, and dropping her down so Korra's cock impaled Dawn's ass hard. Dawn cried out in pleasure as her anus took five inches all at once, her eyes never leaving the scene of several people she knew all fucking like Manky in heat.

Korra kept Dawn facing away from her so she could watch as she continued to lift and drop her by her hips while thrusting up to push deeper and deeper into her ass. She had clearly never had it in the back before, because it was much tighter than Korra was used to, and even after half an hour of hammering away, Korra could only get seven inches deep.

Still, the tightness and heat around those seven inches mixed with the sounds of sex all around and the smell of it pressed firmly against her face helped Korra cum a few minutes after Dawn did. She laid the tired girl down, wondering how she was going to react when she woke up the next morning in a contest hall with with naked, cum soaked people; quite a few of which she knew personally.


	17. Chapter 17

Making it to the Hoenn region may have taken Korra the longest to do, but making it into Unova was most certainly the most tedious. They, unlike the other regions Korra had been visiting so far, had people monitoring the borders to stop people from sneaking in illegally. They found Korra, and politely asked her to turn around and try coming through legally, with their very large dragon pokemon watching her with a look that made Korra think they might actually be disappointed if Korra tried to fight them.

Korra didn't want to cause any trouble, as she had in fact been sneaking in and they were just doing their job, so Korra was forced to turn around and go through the process of getting the proper fucking papers in order to get through into Unova.

The whole thing only took about half the time as her trip to Hoenn, but finding out the proper way to get in legally and pulling it off had been a lot of boring work for someone who's primary goals and skill set were based around fighting and fucking. Thankfully finding the actual Succubus was easy, and no one was being hypnotized to do her bidding or fall into a lust coma either.

A place called the Village of Dragons had completely shut itself off from the rest of the region when its new ruler, Iris, had taken over. Clearly a Succubus, her new power and instinct to control those around her had allowed her to take complete control of the place. If left to her own devices, Iris would have likely started a civil war with the rest of Unova and tried to conquer the whole region, which she actually might be able to achieve considering her ability to change any female to her side with just one fuck, be it consented to or not.

So needless to say, tracking down the Succubus and determining that she needed to be stopped right away wasn't exactly some hard core sleuthing. Still, it presented a delicate problem. Iris' whole village was likely to be ready to stop anyone from getting close to her. Korra could easily taken them down, but A: They were just innocent people being controlled by a Succubus and B: Even if she did, it was likely to alert Iris of her presence, giving her time to flee or prepare something that would be much more difficult for Korra to fight through.

Without any knowledge of what Iris' kinks were, Korra couldn't rely on just throwing her to the ground and fucking her brains out as a viable strategy. Her fetish could be for simple, calm, slow sex; which she would never accept from someone rushing in and attacking her village. This irritated Korra, as it meant more planning, which she usually left to others.

Luckily, the issue seemed to resolve itself upon Korra getting closer to the village. A scout for the village spotted her at her camp, and rather than attack or call in others to attack, they saw her dark skin and immediately assumed she was from the village itself. Korra decided to capitalize on the opportunity, "I was outside the village when all this began," She lied, "I know I could have stayed away entirely and avoided the conflict, but I belong to the Village of Dragons, and I'll fight for it no matter the cost!"

This seemed to earn her brownie points with the locals, and she was taken not just into the village, but right up to Iris herself. "Queen Iris, we found another fighter for the village." Iris, dressed in lavish robes with nothing underneath, grinned form her throne. "Excellent. Leave us so I may.." Iris' eyes fell over Korra's chest and crotch, where a slight bulge had formed, "Inspect our new warrior."

The others left the two of them alone. Korra played the part, kneeling down in front of Iris respectfully, answering her questions with the answers she knew she would want to hear, the whole nine yards. "So," iris asked at the end of it, "You are truly dedicated to the village, and to me?" Korra nodded, "I would do anything you asked of me." She said, " _anything."_

Iris grinned, and wanted to test it. "Undress." She ordered, a bit surprised when Korra not only did so, but did so without question. "You're a futa?" She asked. Korra nodded, "I'm sorry if you think me a freak, but I will still follow your orders." Korra said, knowing full well that Iris had no issues with futas. She could sense it, as well as a rather odd desire to have sex while in a tree.

Iris, eager to abuse her new power, let her robe fall away and spread her legs, ordering Korra to eat her out. Korra nodded, dropping to her knees before Iris and burying her tongue in Iris' pussy. Iris grabbed a handful of Korra's hair, pressing her hard against her slit, moaning, "That's it you futa slut~ eat my hot cunt~"

Korra swirled her tongue inside of Iris, using her senses to find and attack Iris' G-spot with her tongue, making her cum in only a matter of moments. After that, Iris needed only minimal offering to invite Korra up into a tree for a quick fuck; which turned into a two hour session of hot love making.

In truth, Korra had only needed about ten minutes, as the feeling of hard bark against her skin, scarping her legs as she looked down at how high up they were while Korra's cock hit the deepest parts of her pussy made Iris cum harder and faster than she ever had in her life. But as the energy began to leave Iris' body, Korra found herself not stopping, wanting more. If May had had an uncanny resemblance to Asami, then Iris, with her long legs, large tits, and mocha skin, bore a resemblance to Korra herself, and for reasons that she couldn't quite explain, she was getting an odd thrill from making someone who looked so much like herself beg for more sex, especially after she'd acted like such a high and mighty bitch.

After two hours of hard fucking at the highest point of the tree-tops, Korra carried Iris down to the base where she could rest, pondering her new, semi-narcissistic fetish.

* * *

 **Sorry about the weird, out of place border control talk at the beginning of this chapter, I just finished playing Papers, Please on Steam, and couldn't resist.**


	18. Chapter 18

Finding the next Succubus wasn't difficult. Korra lucked out, finding that the next one was located in the Univa region as well, and so she wouldn't need to make too much of a trip to find her. She tracked her down to a place called Virbank City, and once she was there, it only took her awhile of walking around the city to find where she needed to be.

The gym leader, Roxie, was an odd case. Korra for the life of her couldn't tell whether or not Roxie knew she was a Succubus or not. Whatever it was, she was certainly seeming to enjoy herself, likely do to a rush of chemicals clouding her brain. From what Korra understood, Roxie's gym had always been a place the town's population went to listen to music, specifically from the gym leader Roxie herself. She would perform shows for in between gym battles, and try to make each gym battle as showy as possible in order to keep those who had been there for the music entertained.

But now she wasn't gym battling at all. She was just constantly performing, her shows getting more and more extravagant as things went on. Korra wasn't even sure what her purpose was in the grand scheme of the Succubi plan, but she supposed she didn't need to, all she needed to do was cure her and move on to the Elite of this world.

Getting close enough to Roxie to determine her kink was difficult at first, as the crowds around her were thick and Korra couldn't resort to bending to get closer to her because, while they were rude and oddly gropey, they were still innocent civilians. Then, all at once, the way to get in became clear. Korra quickly left the gym, going to the nearest mart, and returning.

Now Korra was dressed like a punk themed hooker, complete with face make-up, at least that's what she thought. The crowd seemed to love it though, and so long as she ignored the many, many people grabbing her ass and lifted her top to flash the guys there to guard the stage, she was able to get all the way to the stage unhindered. Korra was blushing hard from it, but she had been getting more and more used to things like this since her journey through the fandom-verse began.

She got up on stage, rushing over to Roxie. Roxie didn't stop playing, but looked Korra up and down and grinned, "Hey babe~" She said. Well, Korra assumed that's what she said. With Roxie's guitar and the many other instruments blaring, she was pretty much just reading lips at this point. "OMG!" Korra squealed like a fan-girl. "I'm actually talking to Roxie! _The_ Roxie! Would you sign my chest?" Korra lifted her shirt again.

Roxie licked her lips at the sight of Korra's large tits, Korra grinning at her enticingly. "Sure thing~ if you can earn it." "Earn it? How?" Korra asked. Thank god for Amazon abilities. It took a little effort to adjust her senses so she could tune out the music and hear Roxie properly, but it made things so much easier.

Roxie smirked, signalling the other performers to keep playing as she set her guitar down and undid her shorts, freeing her cock. She was already hard, just from a mix of adrenaline and seeing the many skimpy dressed fans in the crowd, but Korra being so close, dressed so skanky, and so eager to please her had her even harder. She was about nine inches long and two and a half inches thick. Not much next to Korra, but still pretty big.

"Help me get this down and I'll sign whatever you want~" Roxie said with a smirk. Korra forced herself to blush, and nodded, getting down on her knees and beginning to stroke Roxie's cock. Korra already profiled Roxie, determining that the only factors needed to get Roxie off were the noise of the concern and the praise of a fan girl. The fan worship Korra understood, but Korra was a bit confused by anyone getting turned on by nothing but the sheer noise on an environment. Or perhaps it was just getting off in the noisy environment, but Korra was still confused by it. Regardless, Korra wasn't one to kink shame.

Korra stroked Roxie with both hands, making Roxie moan as she picked up her guitar and kept playing with Korra pleasing her. The crowd loved it, cheering louder for her. Korra pumped Roxie's cock faster, unsure how Roxie was able to continue playing so well while she was getting pleased.

"How about you use those big tits of yours~?" Roxie suggested. Korra resisted the urge to bitch slap Roxie, and nodded, taking Roxie's cock between her breasts, squeezing them tightly around her shaft and beginning to stroke her with them. Korra licked Roxie's tip gently, then took it into her mouth and began sucking it as she continued to massage Roxie with her tits.

Korra, knowing that she needed to cum as well in order for it to work properly, used an old trick she'd learned. Using water-bending, she moved her own sweat down into her clothing, making it wrap around her cock and begin stroking her as she tit-fucked Roxie. Korra moaned around Roxie's tip, making her moan, pausing for a moment before continuing to play.

As Korra knew all her own sensitive areas that got her off, she was actually able to make herself cum before Roxie did. Roxie got off a few seconds after, crying out in pleasure and coating Korra's tits and face in hot cum. Judging from all the energy Roxie had no doubt had, she would have remained conscious, were she not currently being drained of her Succubus energy. She dropped to the stage floor, panting hard.

Korra got up, bending all the seed off of her and into her mouth before leaving the stage. She wanted to get out of this punk rock stripper get up and into her own clothes.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter of the pokemon universe.**

* * *

It had been an absolute fucking slog to find the Elite of this world. She hadn't been in any of the regions, she had been hiding deep in an uncharted, un-colonized, un-explored jungle on the other side of the world. So Korra was going into the situation with a sense of agitation, and then when she finally found the Elite, she flew off!

Korra grit her teeth and rushed after her. The pink creature bolted through the air and between the trees effortlessly, where Korra ended up crashing and swerving and needing to dodge the trees. Korra was out of her element, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

She began launching fire at the Elite, catching several trees on fire. She never hit her, but she stopped anyway, turning to Korra with her eyes glowing an ominous blue. Korra put up her hands, anticipating a fight, but instead, she used her psychic powers to extinguish the fire. 'That was very rude.' She said telepathically.

Korra started to talk, but paused. She hadn't noticed when she was chasing her, but now that she was stationary, she realized that the creature didn't look like she was supposed to. She had done research, and learned about the creature called Mew, but this wasn't how Mew was meant to look. This looked more human, much taller than the pictures had shown. She had a large chest, and floated in the air with her long tail covering her waist.

"Rude?" Korra questioned. Mew nodded, 'I understand you wish to capture me, but setting the forest ablaze will accomplish nothing. Please respect the world around you. I know I'm not Celebi, it isn't really my place to be telling you how to treat the environment, but this is my home.'

Korra was confused by this, this wasn't Succubus behavior. "I wasn't trying to capture you, I'm trying to cure you." Korra said. 'Cure me?' Mew asked, now floating upside down. Korra nodded, "You're a Succubus. Don't pretend you're not, I can sense it."

'Succubus...oh, is that why I have these now?' Mew asked, squeezing her moan large breasts, 'And this?' She moved her tail, revealing her massive eleven inch cock. Korra stared for a few seconds before answering, "Yeah, but...why aren't you acting like a Succubus?" She questioned. Mew shrugged, 'I guess my mind is stronger than theirs. Oh well.'

"So..you aside from your body, you haven't been affected by the Succubus energy?" Korra questioned. 'Not really.' Mew says. "But...the other Succubi in this world have been assigned. They've been given missions, weren't you the one who gave them?"

'Nope.' Mew said, apparently becoming fascinated with her own tail floating right in front of her face, grabbing it suddenly as though it might have tried to escape and biting it gently. 'The mean lady with the snake marks on her arms send them orders after she mated with me.'

"Boa was giving them orders directly..huh." Korra nodded, "Thank you for the information. If you would let me cure the Succubus energy, I'll leave you alone." Mew smiled, 'You wish to mate as well?' Korra nodded, "Yes." Korra could sense that Mew didn't really have a kink, just curiosity.

Mew's eyes glowed again, levitating Korra's clothes off. She grinned, levitating Korra into the air with her and flipping her upside down. 'Big~' Mew purred, licking Korra's tip. Korra moaned, doing the same to Mew's cock. Mew moaned, taking Korra's member inside her mouth, Mew doing the same. The two began sucking each other off, bobbing their heads along each other's cocks.

Korra had a little trouble taking Mew's cock, as it was much bigger than she was used to, but she managed to begin deep-throating her, moaning as Mew took her whole dick to the base effortlessly. Mew hummed around Korra's cock, making her cum in just a few moments. Korra groaned, firing several spurts of hot cum down Mew's throat. 'Tasty~' Mew purred, pulling her cock out of Korra's mouth before she could finish sucking her off.

Korra allowed herself to be levitated over as Mew lined up to her pussy, pulling er hips down and thrusting up into her hard. Both moaned in pleasure as they began fucking in mid-air. Korra wasn't so jaded that she could claim to dislike the sex she got from the other Succubi she cured, but she usually didn't enjoy it as much as she was enjoying this. Maybe it was just how innocent the pokemon currently fucking the hell out of her seemed.

Mew's hands moved to Korra's chest and began massaging her breasts as she thrust into Korra's wet pussy, her tail floating over and wrapping around Korra's still stiff member, jerking her off as she went.

Once again, Korra was the first to cum, and from both ends no less. Her cunt squeezed tight around Mew's cock, and her cock fired hot cum into her own face. Mew kept going for a few more moments before she hilted herself inside Korra and came hard into her, groaning in pleasure as she lowered them back to the ground and pulled out.

'That was fun~' Mew purred. Korra looked up, and tilted her head in confusion. "Why isn't your body changing back?" She asked. Korra could sense that the Succubus energy was leaving her, but her anthro body was remaining completely the same. 'I like this form~' Mew giggled, 'I'd like to keep it. I've even started to make other pokemon with this kind of body, I think the humans are just going to love it.'

* * *

 **Next up will be the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Those who enjoy that, it'll be here next week. Those who don't, it's only six chapters, feel free to skip it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Korra was aware that the fandom-verse could contain literally any kind of universe. Infinity realities and infinite possibilities for reality. But she was still surprised when she landed on Mobius and saw the talking animal people. It wasn't too terribly jarring, she had seen the spirit world after all, so she had definitely seen weirder things, but there was just something surreal about how their society looked and operated.

What really caught Korra off guard was how none of the animal people were shocked or confused to see Korra, who very clearly wasn't an animal of any kind. After a few days of looking around and researching things, Korra had determined that the place was called Mobius, no one really cared about the many different kinds of races there were, even human. And there were humans, she realized, but they lived in a separate place from the Mobians. This made Korra chuckle darkly, no matter what world they were in, humans were spiteful fuckers.

But that wasn't important for now. Korra knew that each of these creatures could have pretty much any power, and it was impossible to tell on sight what they were or who would be able to kill you from two towns away. Korra would need to keep her head down here.

Luckily it didn't take too long for her to find the first resident Succubus. The local royalty, a princess by the name of Sally Acorn, had recently made several odd choices. Her parents were away to deal with troubles in other kingdoms, and there were rumors circulating that Sally was taking actions to prevent their return. In the meantime, Sally was taking absurd amount of money from the royal treasury, and only had two uses for it, the first being the formation of weapons, accounting for forty percent of the spending while the other sixty was sunk into the sex industry.

Prostitution had been made legal, mandatory in some places, and over a dozen brothels had been built in the past month. Korra could tell what kind of Succubus Sally was meant to be, when the others Succubi arrived, they would spread even faster with her help.

Korra made her way to the squirrel princess' quarters, a thought she had never assumed she would have before, and saw no reason to be subtle about it. The guards had stopped trusting the word of their princess turned seductress the moment she'd banned clothing from everyone but herself. They let her right through, and Sally didn't seem surprised or worried.

Sally Acorn sat on a thrown, wearing a lavish rope of royal colors. Korra didn't even bother listening to her speech about how inferior she was, she was standing close enough that she already knew what Sally's kink was.

Korra threw Sally to the floor. "How dare you lay a finger on-" Korra slapped Sally, no where near her full strength, but hard enough for it to hurt. Korra grabbed Sally's gown and ripped it off. "A slut like you shouldn't be wearing such nice clothes." Korra said with a smirk.

"S-slut?" She questioned, trying to get to her feet, only for stone shackles to grab her ankles. "You heard me," Korra said, pushing Sally to the ground, where her arms were bound as well. "You'll make a nice little cock warmer for me~" Korra undressed, revealing her hard cock. Sally's jaw dropped, and she squirmed in a mix of fear and perverse excitement.

Korra saw this and smirked, "Furry little whore, you're enjoying this aren't you?" "W-what? Of course I'm not!" Sally insisted, making Korra snort. The Avatar dropped down, her knees on either side of Sally's body and her cock resting between her soft tits. "You sure~?" She questioned.

Sally didn't respond, just staring at the tip of Korra's cock, just a few centimeters away, so close she could feel the heat coming off of it, so close she could lick it if she tried...

Korra could see Sally's resistance breaking down fast. The moment Sally opened her mouth, perhaps with the intent of saying something else snarky, Korra thrust her hips forward, rubbing her shaft between the squirrel girl's tits and forcing her tip into her mouth. Sally gagged in surprise, but Korra could sense how much the princess was enjoying this.

Korra began moving her hips back and forth, using her hands to squeeze Sally's tits around her shaft. Sally gagged and groaned around Korra's cock as it forced deeper into her throat, hitting the back of it as Korra fucked her tits and throat at the same time. "Filthy slut, you're loving this aren't you? Just a royal cum-slut~" Korra taunted. Sally's legs rubbed together as the degrading got her wetter.

Korra kept pumping her hips for several minutes before pulling her cock out and releasing several hot, thick strands of cum across Sally's face, painting it white. Sally immediately licked her lips, moaning at the taste. "Whore!" Korra shouted, forcing the stone shackles apart to spread Sally's legs, "You didn't have to taste any of it, you just couldn't help taking my cum could you slut?"

Korra lined up her cock and slammed into Sally's soaked cunt. Sally screamed out in pleasure. The guards just assumed the sound was Sally enjoying another 'escort', of which she purchased many and had given orders to never disturb her when she was.

Korra fucked Sally harder, continually telling the squirrel how much of a filthy slutty bitch she was as she worked herself deeper and deeper. Korra would never get the fetish of wanting to be someone else's sex slave, but it gave her an excuse to go all out. She pumped in hard, using air-bending to make her hips move even faster. Do to the size difference between Sally and Korra led to the Amazon bottoming out inside the princess, both of them cumming almost instantly.

Korra pulled out, then thrust back in. 'A sex slave would rightfully be used more than once right?' Korra rationalized to herself, wanting a little more time with the tight princess.


	21. Chapter 21

"You," Korra said, grabbing Sonic by the wrist, "Come with me."

Korra had gotten to this area of the world a few hours ago and already knew this wasn't something she could do alone. For starters, the Succubus girl she found was a fucking lunatic as a Succubus, and was currently on a rampage. Anything that had the sheer gall and disrespect to be in her line of sight got smashed under the force of an endless supply of giant piko-piko hammers.

"What's happened to Amy?" Sonic questioned. "It's a long story," Korra said, "She's infected, possessed really. It's my job to take care of situations like this, but I can't do this one without you."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked. Korra sighed, "The only cure for it is sex with an Amazon, like me, but there are qualifiers for that." Korra explained that for it to work, the Succubus and the Amazon both had to reach climax, while the Succubus was exposed to her own personal fetish. "And Amy's fetish..is you." Korra said.

"What?" Sonic asked, "Really?"

Korra nodded, "I sensed her desire. You are literally the only sexual desire she has. I literally cannot cure her without you present. Understand?" Sonic nodded, his expression changing from one of confusion and worry to one of determination, "Let's do this."

The two rushed to the center of town, where Amy was doing all she could to smash the town hall to bits with her hammer, and doing an alright job at it to. "Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy turned, her eyes burning with blind rage. She couldn't recognize Sonic, she was seeing all red. "Dammit." Korra swore, ducking with Sonic as one of Amy's hammer flew overhead.

Korra jumped up, using a blast of air to send the next hammer back at her. Amy caught it, but was then tripped up by Korra shifting the ground beneath her. When she stumbled, Korra blasted her into the nearby fountain with air, then made the water freeze around her to hold her in place.

"Hurry up, make her know it's you." Korra said, "And don't you fucking hold back, it's now or never."

Sonic nodded, rushing over to Amy and trying to talk to her. It began to work for a bit, but then she started to drop back down into the blind rage, until Sonic grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Her mind was still clouded with aggression and Succubus energy, but she knew it was Sonic, and that was the important factor for the moment.

Korra removed the ice, and Amy began making out with Sonic in the water. The passion and adrenaline of the moment led to things getting very heated very fast, and Amy's dress and underwear were removed quickly.

Korra started to wonder if she would be okay fucking the spirits back in her world, because as time went on, the more she realized that she could find almost any species attractive, and got hard immediately from the sight of the naked pink hedgehog. Her chest was smaller than Sally's, but her body was more toned and her ass was a much better sight.

Sonic and Amy made their way out of the fountain, lining up to Amy's pussy. He thrust inside with a soft moan, Amy matching it with one of her own. Sonic began pumping in and out of Amy slowly for a few moments. Remembering that Korra needed to be involved for it to work, he turned Amy around so she was face to face with Korra's hard cock.

Amy, with her mind still drenched in lust and aggression, immediately wrapped her lips around Korra's cock, bobbing her head up and down eagerly as Sonic thrust into her, spit-roasting the pink Mobian with Korra. Amy seemed to love it. Sonic held her hips, Korra held her head, and both moved their hips in and out of Amy's warm, wet holes. They kept a decent rhythm going, gradually picking up speed as they went.

Sonic came first, unloading hot cum into Amy's tight pussy as Korra pumped several spurts of it into her mouth and down her throat. Amy was moaning around Korra's cock, but hadn't cum. Korra gave Sonic a look, and he nodded back in agreement. They lifted Amy up, Korra lining up to her ass and Sonic back to her pussy. Both rammed into her at the same time, causing all three of them to cum in pleasure.

Korra realized that Amy's ass was defiantly a virgin one, as it clamped down on her cock and tried to force it back out, which only made thrusting into it at full force feel even better. Sonic's movements made it feel even better, as his thrusting forced Korra's cock even deeper into Amy's ass. Amy was moaning constantly, loving every second of the double penetration.

"H-harder~!" Amy begged, loving it. Sonic put his speed into his movements, slamming harder and harder into Amy. Korra tried to keep up, pumping into her tight anus with all her speed and strength, but Korra couldn't keep up at first. With a little Amazon power, Korra managed to pick up the pace until they were both hammering into her on either side at inhuman speed and force in perfect sync.

Amy screamed out in bliss as she came, her ass and pussy clenching around Korra and Sonic respectively. Neither of them had quite reached their next climax yet, and Amy noticed this. In response to it, she dropped down to her knees, gripping both Korra and Sonic's cocks and beginning to jerk them both off fast, aiming both members at her face.

After several moments of the stroking, Korra and Sonic both grunted and moaned together as they came in unison, pasting Amy's face with their hot cum. Korra panted, stepping back to check that Amy was cured. She confirmed that Amy was clean, and began to head off as Sonic picked her up and started making out with her, not caring that her face was coated in cum.


	22. Chapter 22

It took Korra quite awhile to find the next Succubus. It didn't help that the infected girl was built for stealth even before she had been imbued with Succubus evasion skills. Korra only even knew her name because she had caught a glimpse of her at one point and could use it to ask around to learn the name, Rouge.

Finally, Korra just got fed up with the chasing, and decided to let Rouge come to her. She knew that Rouge, in her normal state, loved gems, and was likely still keen on collecting/stealing them, and began tracking down the items called 'Chaos Emeralds'. She didn't know what they were, why the glowed, or why touching them made her hands tingle, but she only needed to have three on her when Rouge was drawn to her.

"You've got something I want." Rouge said, arms crossed. "So the rumors about you and gemstones were true." Korra said with a smile, making Rouge chuckle. "Nope. Well, they were, but I'm not here because you've got gems. The Chaos Emeralds are sources of power, the Elite will need to present them to queen Boa."

Power sources? Well fuck. Korra dropped the Chaos Emeralds to the ground, using her earth bending to send them several hundred feet underground. They would be easy to retrieve by other members of this world, even by Rouge herself were Korra not standing guard.

Korra took a combat stance, and Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" She questioned. Korra nodded, and Rouge shrugged, "Your funeral."

Rouge jumped into the air, launching herself at Korra with a spinning drill kick. Korra shot her hand forward, sending a blast of air at Rouge. The speed and power of Rouge's drill kick let her keep going for a few seconds, but she was stopped well before she actually reached Korra, and was then thrown back in the air. Rouge glared, circling around Korra from above to look for an opening before dive bombing her.

Korra jumped back to dodge, sending a blast of first through her feet at Rouge. The blast hit her, knocking the bat to the ground, her Korra bent stone shackles around her arms, legs, and wings. Rouge smirked, "Not bad." She admitted, not seeming the least bit upset that she was captured. This made Korra suspicious, and she stayed on edge as she undressed her, discovering that the Succubus energy had turned Rouge into a futa. But as Korra fully undressed her, stripped down herself, triple checking her stone bindings and reinforcing them, Korra found nothing that could allow Rouge to escape.

It was only after focusing harder on Rouge with her senses that Korra realized that Rouge was only calm because she didn't actually care whether or not she was a Succubus. She was fine either way. This at least made things easier, and Rouge at least had an easy kink: hard, rough sex. Position didn't matter to her, just as much force as possible. Korra could do that.

Korra mounted Rouge's cock. It was about six inches long and two thick. Not the biggest, but it was warm and easily pushed into Korra's pussy without too much struggle. That wouldn't do. Korra locked her legs underneath Rouge's waist, bouncing herself harder and harder on Rouge's waist, making the bat girl moan louder and louder as her cock was forced deeper into Korra's wet pussy.

Korra moaned, enjoying the feeling. She may have preferred women, but it was nice to have something inside every once in awhile. She hadn't cum yet when Rouge reached her climax, sending a small wave of hot cum into Korra's pussy and letting out a sigh of relief with her release.

Korra dismounted, lining up her cock, hard and swollen from the ride, to Rouge's pussy. She rubbed it against Rouge's moist opening a few times before gripping her hips and thrusting inside of her hard. Both girls moaned, Rouge's pussy squeezed tightly around Korra's massive cock as she pumped it into her at a fast pace, causing Rouge's back and wings to rub against the ground with the movements of Korra's hips.

Rouge began moving her hips in time with Korra's, and soon Korra decided to remove the stone bindings so Rouge could further move with her. Rouge didn't try to escape or attack, just held Korra's shoulder, locked her legs around Korra's waist and kept bucking her hips. Korra groaned, slamming her hips hard into her once more before cumming hard.

Rouge cried out, cumming herself from the feeling of the massive amounts of hot seed being shot into her pussy. Rouge laid back, panting with Korra's cum leaking out of her. "Not..bad.." Rouge said with a smile, giving Korra a wink. Korra checked, and sure enough, Rouge was no longer a Succubus. Rouge gave Korra her number, and Korra headed off to find the next Succubus, leaving Rouge to dig up the Chaos Emeralds, as she now only wanted them for their beauty.

* * *

 **Huh, this chapter was...really hard to write. Weird, Rouge is pretty much the one character in the Sonic fandom that was sexualized in canon, why the fuck is it hard to actually write about her? And now that I think about it, I had the same probably with Azula and the DBZ girls...what's with all the most sexual characters being so hard to write smut for? Whoever can answer this question in a satisfactory method gets to choose which fandom Korra goes to after Sonic: Kill la kill, Akame ga kill, RWBY, or MLP. And for future referance, any time I have Korra just straight up fight a character who isn't an Elite, it usually means I had no other ideas for the girl. Sometimes the fight is pre-planned, but most of the time it's sinful short hand for 'insert chapter chapter'.**


	23. Chapter 23

Korra tracked the rampage of the next Succubus for a few days. She wasn't on a normal 'wreck everyone and everything in my way' kind of rampage, no, she was more subtle. She was moving fast, doing damage under the cover of night. No knew who she was, as her pattern was unpredictable, and in fact she didn't seem to be following any kind of pattern at all. It took awhile to catch up, and eventually, almost by complete accident, Korra stumbled upon the attacker.

She was known as Sticks. Korra recognized her straight away. Korra had done her research on this world by this point, and could recognize the world's key players, such as the wild badger dog girl named Sticks. She wasn't her usually brand of crazy this time though, she had been being stealthy so far, and now that she was confronting Korra, she just...stared, gripping the ground.

Korra began to wonder if Sticks was perhaps unaware that she was a Succubus, if perhaps she was just confused and worried, lashing out in fear. Korra took a step forward, "My name is Korra, it's okay, I only want to help y-" "Lies.." Sticks hissed, gripping the street harder. "All.. one lies..." She was practically hissing.

"What do you mean?" Korra questioned. "You... you're one of them.. one of the mean ones..." Sticks hissed. "What mean ones?" Korra questioned.

"You know what mean ones!" Sticks shouted at her, "The mean ones.. they came to our home. I tried to fight them.. tried to get rid of them.. but they were strong. I don't trust the snake woman.. she isn't up to any good, I know it! She... she.." Sticks' fur stood up on end as the aggression surged through her, spurred on by the memory of what Boa had done to her.

"After she.. got me, I grew a new part. I gets hard, makes me angry, so I attack." Sticks finished explaining.

Korra nodded. Sticks had been made into a futa. Her own natural aggressive and paranoia was turned up to eleven by the Succubus energy, and only made worse by her unfulfilled lust. She probably assumed the places she attacked were random, just the places she happened to be around when her agitation boiled over, but Korra knew better. Her mind had been wired by the Succubus energy, programmed to attack specific locations, even though Sticks had no idea what or where they were, whenever her rage kicked in, she went hunting.

Bases, strongholds, bunkers, anywhere that could be used for defense, offense, or any other form combat against the Succubi. Sticks destroyed them one by one. Her power was boosted by the Succubus energy, making the destruction of the different locations a simple matter for her, though tellingly Sticks never killed anyone, only never bruising a few of them with her boomerang when they got in her way.

Korra got closer to Sticks, trying to tell her that she was hear to help, but Sticks absolutely refused to listen to her. "N-no! You're one of them aren't you?! I won't let you hurt me, not again!"

Sticks threw her boomerang at Korra, who tried to block by rising a stone wall. The boomerang shattered the wall and smacked Korra in the face. it didn't do a whole lot, barely even hurt, but the fact that it shot through a shield of stone was impressive in and of itself. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help cure you." Korra said.

In response, Sticks pounced on Korra. Korra was more than strong enough to overpower the badger-dog, but fell to the ground as though Sticks was stronger anyway. Korra had sensed her desires, and whether she was going out of her mind with Succubus energy or not, Sticks lusted for wild, feral sex. Korra let Sticks undress her and line up her throbbing member to Korra's ass, thrusting in hard as she bit down on Korra's neck.

Korra moaned, letting Sticks take her, knowing that she needed it badly, both to cure her of her Succubus energy, and to release all the pent up aggression inside her. Korra could sense it, and it wasn't just coming from the recent trauma of the Succubi taking her over. Sticks was full of so much emotion, and so much of it was negative. Korra knew she couldn't help with all of it, but she could at least provide an outlet for so of it.

* * *

Asami spat in Boa's face, "Get away from me you snake!" The insult was a tad weak, and the most obvious for her to take, but in the heat of the moment it was the best she could do. Boa giggled at her struggling, "I don't see why you're fighting. You know no one is coming for you don't you? It would feel so much better if you just let it happen~ I promise to be gentle with you~ Well, as gentle as I can be. It's been so long since I had someone so beautiful~" Boa purred, reaching out to Asami, who recoiled away from her touch.

Boa glared at this, and slapped Asami hard in the face. "Dumb little slut, you don't know how good you're getting it. I've got over a hundred Succubi out there, ready to rip apart the fandom-verse. Just picture it, dozens of worlds all burning at once, ripped apart by their own soldiers turned to our side, you don't really want to be on the wrong side of that power do you~?" Boa questioned.

"I'd rather be there. Me and Korra could beat you and all your Succubi together!" Asami shouted, "In fact, I bet Korra's already looking for me! She's probably tracking this place down right now!"

Boa laughed, "Please, Korra doesn't even know there's an attack coming, she doesn't know anything, and she certainly doesn't know you're here." "How do you know?" Asami questioned.

"What?" Boa questioned. "How do you know?" Asami asked, "Have you been watching her? Do you have any idea what the Avatar is up to? How confident are you that nothing could hurt you?"

Boa bit the inside of her cheek. Dammit, the whore was getting inside her head. Well, no harm in checking at least. Boa petrified Asami from the waist down so she couldn't escape, and turned to the door. "Robin, make sure she eats. Don't want her dying before the big day do we?"

Boa left the room, closing the door behind her. Robin walked over with a tray of food, handing it to Asami. "Don't place all of your faith in anything," Robin whispered to her, "But she _is_ coming."


	24. Chapter 24

Korra landed on the island. When she had heard someone use the word 'floating island' for Angel island, she had initially thought that they were just using some sort of expression of speech native to this world. So naturally, she was just a bit caught off guard when she saw that Angel island was literally floating in the sky above the ocean. In retrospect, she could understand why this was meant to be one of the most respected places in this universe.

Korra had been able to levitate herself up onto the island using earth bending, and now it was just a matter of finding the Succubus. Honestly, it would be a relatively simple matter, Korra realized, as there were only three living things on the island besides the animals, and Korra started sensing them a few moments after she started walking along the island.

Korra followed the trail towards the center of the island, where she found what she assumed to be the famous shrine for the Master Emerald. If it wasn't, and the giant glowing gemstone in the center of the shrine wasn't the Master Emerald, she couldn't even begin to think about what would be considered a Master Emerald. As for the three people, she saw them both, as they were all at the bottom of the shrine.

Two of them were anthro echidna, one male with darker red quills, one female with lighter orange quills. The female, who Korra believed to be Tikal, the guardian of the Master Emerald she had heard about. She didn't look nearly as gracious and wise as Korra had been told right now, as she was riding the male echidna's cock hard while another creature, a being made of water from what Korra could tell, forced several tendrils into her ass, spreading the whole wide.

For awhile, Korra just watched, unable to look away from the heated threesome that had ensnared the three of them. Korra could sense that Tikal was the Succubus here, and was willing to bet that she was unaware of it, infected with Succubus only so no one would be able to call on her to summon the Master Emerald's power when it came time for the invasion to begin.

Evidently, the Succubus energy had released all of her inner desire, which in her case was leading her to seek out as much sex as possible. The male echidna looked worn out from hours of constant sex with no stopping. Tikal screamed out as she came, the other doing the same and passing out on the emerald alter, unable to continue.

Tikal pouted for a moment, then the water being wrapped her in it's tendrils and worked several more of them into her pussy as well. Tikal was already fulfilling her own personal desire, but she needed Amazon energy to be cured.

Korra moved out of hiding, knowing that Tikal wouldn't mind her being there in the least. Tikal smiled when she saw her, and her eyes lit up in excitement when she saw Korra's massive cock. "Much bigger than Knuckles~" She purred, ordering the water creature to move out of her pussy and hold her legs open. Chaos, as she referred to it, pulled its tendrils out and held her legs apart, giving Korra complete excess to her pussy and a great view of the three thick tendrils fucking Tikal's ass.

Korra lined up to Tikal's pussy, thrusting into her immediately. Tikal moaned loudly, "Harder~" She pleaded, "I want it so badly~!"

Korra obliged, using air bending to move her hips even faster, slamming her cock even harder into Tikal's tight little pussy with each thrust. Tikal squeezed around Korra's cock, cumming hard with a cry of bliss. Korra herself hadn't cum yet, so they kept going, fucking the small echidna girl harder and harder. Tikal, wanting to give a little as well as receive, reached under Korra's shirt and began pinching her nipples.

Korra yelped in surprise and a little pain. Tikal giggled through her moans, "Aw, did it hurt~? Let me make it all better~" Tikal lifted Korra's short up, wrapping her lips around her left nipple and beginning to suck on her tit hard while her hands massaged the other. Korra moaned, her thrusts getting even rougher as the pleasure shot through her body.

Korra was nearing her climax, and Tikal was reaching her second (twelfth if you count how many times she had cum with Knuckles). Tikal's pussy and ass clenched around Chaos and Korra as she came, screaming out in pleasure. Korra hit her peak seconds after, blowing a massive load of hot cum into Tikal's pussy, causing her stomach to expand slightly.

Tikal fell to the ground, cured, satisfied, and unconscious. When Korra looked down, she was surprised to find that Tikal had cum in her ass as well as her pussy. She had thought that Chaos had just been following Tikal's orders, and wasn't actually interested in sex. Looking up at the creature, she saw that not only was Chaos interested in it, it was already ready to continue.

Korra started to leave, but was grabbed by Chaos. The tendrils slammed hard into her ass, pussy, and even her mouth. Her cock was wrapped in more tendrils and squeezed hard. Korra gagged and moaned, hoping it wouldn't take too long for it to cum, not knowing that she had five long hours of fucking ahead of her.

* * *

 **Has anyone else ever noticed that slutty-Tikal has been used so much it's practically it's own genre of Sonic smut at this point? My theory is that it started with all Tikal smut involving her being restrained and closed off during sex, as her canon personality would imply, then someone realized that her canon personality also lent itself to the idea of her being a kinky sex freak, so they wrote about that, then everyone saw it, thought it was awesome, so they repeated it a few hundred times. Granted, it's a trope I enjoy ^-^**

 **Anyway, next up is the Elite of the Sonic universe. Who do you think it'll be~?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, okay, so I lied. I realized there was one more character in the Sonic universe I wanted to showcase.**

* * *

Dealing with Marine was a little trickier than usual. First there had been the issue of actually finding her, which had been a challenge all in its own. Ever since becoming a Succubus, Marine the raccoon had been sailing across the world bombing any place that looked important from her ship and pillaging any place she thought had something worth pillaging, which more often than not meant of the chaos emeralds.

So it took awhile to follow the erratic pattern Marine was following and catch up with her, and even after finding her there was the issue of getting close enough to read her. Marine's Succubi energy was letting her control her entire crew with her thoughts, her will overriding their own and forcing them to do whatever she wanted, hence them following her orders to fire on the towns and pillage the remains. Korra didn't want to hurt any of the poor mind controlled civilians, especially since they all had swords and guns and even though she could definitely take them all down, she would still get hurt in the process.

Eventually Korra managed to sneak her way in without causing too much damage to the crew, but even then once she made it to Marine's room on the ship, she realized that she had gone through all that only to realize that Marine's kink was very specific, so specific that it could not be carried out by Korra while still on Marine's ship. There was a specific thing Korra had to do just to make meeting her fetish possible. These were the kinds of Succubi Korra very much disliked, why could they all just like getting beaten in combat then fucked into oblivion? That was simple an easy.

But nooooo, Korra had to go to an island that Marine was going to plunder, find the largest source of treasure, and wait on top of it wearing the skimpiest outfit she could find, one that was more of two see-through belts than it was a tank-top and skirt. Marine saw her laying out on top of the treasure pile and grinned ear to ear, "Chain 'er up and take 'er to my cabin." She ordered.

The crew carried off the treasure, taking a bound and gagged Korra on board as well. Marine had them take a small pile of gold coins to her cabin, and threw Korra on top of it. Marine was back in her room some time later, and grinned over Korra's seemingly helpless form.

"It's my lucky day it seems~" Marine said with a smile, pulling down Korra's small skirt and freeing her member. Marine smirked at the sight of it, "Not bad, you'll make a great pet for me~" She said, sounding all too pleased with herself. Korra outwardly was terrified and, once Marine removed the gag, begging for mercy. Inwardly she was wondering what set of circumstances had led to this kink, and what kind of therapist she'd need to work it out. From what Korra had sensed, it would have worked just as well if Korra had been dressed as a mermaid or a nymph, but Korra didn't want to risk using her Amazon abilities to shape-shift, no telling how long she would be able to hold it, or if she could hold it at all while having sex.

After playing with Korra's body, kicking her stomach, slapping her face, and forcing her to get hard by pulling on her nipples and teasing her clit, Marine mounted Korra's large cock, working it into her pussy. She kept her fingers around Korra's throat, not choking her, just making sure Korra knew that Marine was still control, and even putting a C-ring around Korra's cock so she couldn't cum unless Marine wanted her to.

Korra could sense that Marine planned to ride her hard, then just leave the ring on her cock for days on end until the need to cum would drive Korra to do anything Marine asked in exchange for cumming, but Korra had other plans.

Marine moaned as she worked her way down Korra's cock, her tail tensing in pleasure and swaying back and forth in pleasure as she moved her hips back and forth slowly, riding Korra's cock. Slowly at first as Marine tried to get used to the size of the stiff rod inside her, then faster as she began to enjoy the feeling of it stirring her insides as she rode it hard.

Marine moaned, bouncing on Korra's cock harder as she went, actually making it to the base at one point, which would have made Korra cum hard if not for the ring, a combination of how tightly Marine's body squeezed her cock and the sight of her member bulging Marine's stomach.

When Korra felt Marine getting close to her climax, she started using her metal bending to undo her bindings, removing the c-ring as well and letting it fall to the ground as Marine bounced hard and fast on her cock. Marine, lost in the pleasure of the moment, didn't even notice the sound of the ring as it clattered to the floor. The two came at the same time, both crying out in pleasure.

The amount of cum that filled Marine caused her to black out, the seed leaking out of her as Korra got to her feet. She sensed Marine, making sure that she was fully cured, then left the ship to gather her original clothes and get going. If her senses were right, there was just one Succubus left in this world, the Elite.

* * *

 **So far, the best answer I've gotten to the question I asked in the Rouge chapter came from a guest I'll be referring to as The Adviser. If no one tops The** **Adviser's answer by next week, then the next fandom visited will be Kill la kill. Regardless, next chapter is in fact the Elite.**


	26. Chapter 26

****And here we have the Elite Succubus of the Sonic Fandom, and you know what, I don't know if I'm proud of you all for guessing it so easily, or less proud of myself for it being so easily guessed.****

* * *

Finding the Elite was the easy point. She had been using the presence of other Succubi to mask her own energy and keep hidden. It helped that she looked as innocent as this world could get. Vanilla the rabbit would have been the last Mobian Korra would have expected to be a Succubus at all, let alone an Elite. But she could sense the energy coming off of her now, and there was no hiding it now.

Korra was kicking herself in self-disappointment from the moment she sensed it. She lived in the same town as Sally and Amy. And now that she got a good look at her, Vanilla had actually been there _watching_ the other two, she had been pretending to flee from Amy's rampage and been pretending to be a guard among the others at Sally's castle. She had been there, and Korra hadn't noticed a single thing. She just looked so... non-threatening. So calm and peaceful. Korra wouldn't have even tried to search her mind for any kind of lustful or malicious intent if she had had to go on a goose chase.

But now she could practically smell it. She followed Vanilla around, and began to notice little things. Looks she gave people, touches she gave others. And upon watching more, she noticed that Vanilla's daughter, Cream the rabbit, had gone missing. After she had been gone from view for a full day, Korra went into the house. Direct approach, always the most effective, or at the very least the most fun.

Vanilla was smiling kindly, but the smile took on a much different feeling when she was standing their, stark naked, showing off her massive tits which made Korra's look small by comparison and stiff futa cock that matched Korra's in size. Cream naked as well, her hands cuffed behind her back, a ball gag in her mouth, a blindfold over her eyes with two tear tracks streaming down her face.

Korra could tell that Cream hadn't been turned yet, there wasn't any Succubus energy in her yet. Korra turned to Vanilla, letting her senses out to find her fetish, and grinning when she found it. Korra stripped down naked, turned around, and got on her knees with her ass in the air. All Vanilla wanted was to fuck someone hard and be the top. No doubt part of that was from the futa cock she got when she turned into a Succubus.

Vanilla, assuming that Korra was a random girl that had heard about her being a futa and wanted to have a little fun, didn't hesitate to line up to Korra's pussy, thrusting into her slit hard. Korra cried out at the feeling of the cock pushing into her, wondering if this feeling of her pussy being stretched open wider aggressively was how the other girls felt when Korra fucked them. Vanilla smacked Korra's ass, thrusting in deeper, "Filthy little girl~ wanting to be fucked like this~" Vanilla purred into Korra's ear.

Korra groaned, reaching between her legs to stroke her cock as Vanilla fucked her. Vanilla pumped her hips in rhythm with Korra's stroking, and soon they were both on the verge of cumming. Korra cried out in pleasure as Vanilla's cum filled her pussy, and her own cum coated the floor. But Korra quite immediately realized that Vanilla wasn't cured.

Had her powers been wrong? No..she could still sense her desire to fuck someone roughly, to be aggressive and dominant..perhaps there was more to it though.. a desire much deeper, much more hidden, even from Vanilla herself. Korra forced her senses deeper, and she found the kink that Vanilla was hiding. Korra got up, walking over to Cream. She whispered into the bound bunny's ear, "I can make your mother go back to normal, but you have to do exactly as I say, understand?"

Cream nodded. Vanilla was still recovering from round one with Korra, and didn't notice as Korra explained to Cream what she would have to do. Cream, despite her innocent look and nature, wasn't a virgin, and understood what had to happen. "Oh Vanilla~" Korra called.

Turning around, Vanilla saw that Korra was holding Cream up with her legs apart, showing off her pussy. Korra's own rod was lined up with Cream's ass. Korra saw the desire on Vanilla's face. She wanted to be rough, but with a specific person.

Vanilla walked over to her, lining her stiff member up to Cream's pussy and thrusting into her, not even trying to be gentle with her daughter. Her movement pushed her against Korra, causing Korra's cock to penetrate Cream's ass. Cream groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure against her ball-gag.

Korra was using her powers to try and lessen the amount of pain the rabbit girl felt, but she could only do so much. Korra moaned as she felt the small Mobian's ass squeeze tightly around her cock. She thrust in, pushing her back against Vanilla, forcing the larger rabbit's cock deeper into Cream. Soon the two of them had a steady pace as they fucked Cream together, pumping into her in sync. It may have been wishful thinking of Korra's part, but she thought she began sensing some enjoyment of it from Cream.

They kept going, stretching out both of Cream's small holes as she writhed between them, unable to move except from the movements of the two futas. After several minutes of it, they both cried out in unison, letting out two massive loads of cum that filled Cream to the brim on both ends.

Korra staggered back, panting. Sensing that Vanilla had been cured, and would wake with no cock or memory of what she had been planning on doing/what she had done to her daughter, Korra got dressed and headed out, ready to go to the next world.

* * *

 ** **Special shout out to Dark Raven 19 and Bathios for guessing it right off the bat. The Adviser still has the best guess for why the most sexual characters (Rouge, most DBZ girls, etc) are the hardest to write lemons for, so unless someone else gives a better reason in the reviews by next week, we'll be heading to Kill la kill next. Who will the first girl be? And who (it's probably obvious) will be the Elite?****


	27. Chapter 27

**I recently had an idea. Hey, why are you running in terror, it's a good idea! I was thinking, perhaps when this series is over, I could make another story depicted the males Korra could have possibly encountered. I know the one who suggested this story said they don't want any futa on male or male on futa in this story, so it would have to wait until the end of this story and be a part of a different story. It would have a max of three male characters per fandom, like Tails, Shadow, and and Knuckles for Sonic, Gamagori and** **Matarō for Kill la kill, etc. Yay? Nay? Let me know what you think of this in the reviews.**

* * *

Korra was getting used to finding the new worlds she appeared in strange and alien to her own, but even by those standards this one was quite odd. She had appeared less than a minute ago and she had seen a gang territory battle being conducted by what appeared to be children, a piece of living clothing attack the group, a man with guns that shoot needles kill the clothing monster, and the children beat the needle shooting man up and steal his weapon. She hadn't even moved yet.

"Oh this... this is gonna be a weird one." She thought to herself. Even the layout of the city she was in was odd. The whole place looked like a mountain, with the school at the top and everything else below it. She realized that she was at the lowest at point of the city, and as she let out her senses, she could already sense the first Succubus in this world.

She followed her senses, tracking the Succubus and soon finding a trail of destruction through the city. Streets torn up, street lines cut in half, and entire buildings smashed to pieces. No one seemed to be dead despite the extreme amount of blood that seemed to have gone everywhere. Korra could use her earth and metal bending to fix most of the damage, and followed the trail until she found the source of the damage.

A few minutes later she found it, and upon seeing it, she couldn't decide whether or not she was surprised by it. On the one hand, she was aware that her quest was one that would always lead to sex and violence and that her Succubus targets were always female and usually dressed quite sexually if they were even clothed at all, but for some reason she just was not expecting to see the sight in front of her.

The girl's name was Ryuko. Korra's senses had gotten stronger from repeated use, and she was able to find the girl's name after only a few seconds. She was dressed in what Korra would only describe as a combat bikini that was perhaps three sizes too small, and she was leaking blood from several different locations. Oddly the blood wasn't coming from any wounds, as despite almost all possible skin on her body being exposed, every bullet and blade from the local defense just bounced off as though she was wrapped in armor. Her eyes were wild, like a mad dog on a rampage, and she shrieked in a combination of rage and confusion as she swung her weapon, a massive sword sized scissor blade, at anything that got too close.

It was the last part there that really caught Korra off guard. She just was not prepared for the giant scissor weapon. What's more, she didn't seem to want to be going on her rampage, and her spiritual energy was mirroring this. Her mind and soul were trying to fight the Succubus energy, but were going massive damage to her body as a result, triggering aggression. The only solution she could see to take out the aggression was violence, as her mind was too busy battling the Succubus energy for her to think straight.

Korra disrobed fast, letting her mind connect to Ryuko's, trying to calm her down. Ryuko turned to Korra, rushing her. At first Korra thought that Ryuko was going to attack her, but realized when she jumped at her that Ryuko had accepted the mind connection, and was willing to let Korra cure her. Ryuko tackled Korra to the ground, grinding against her until her member was hard, then moving the thin cloth covering her hot, wet sex and slamming her pussy down to take as much of Korra's length inside as she could all at once.

Ryuko grunted, seemingly angered that it didn't all go in at once. With a groan of effort, she slammed her hips down harder, hilting Korra's cock inside her tight pussy. Korra grit her teeth, already holding back her climax. She'd done in rough before, even been on bottom while doing so, but this girl was something else. She began riding Korra, bouncing herself so hard on Korra's cock that it actually hurt.

Korra tapped into her Amazon abilities to match Ryuko's strength, but she seemed to take this as a challenge and went even harder, holding Korra down aggressively as she did. Korra could feel the street cracking underneath them, and in the heat of things worried that Ryuko's rough riding would actually break her member as well. She could hear the people around them, pervs who stayed to watch Ryuko and her fuck in the street.

Korra didn't know if it was the rough fucking, the control of her, the people watching them, or a mix of the three, but whatever it was, Ryuko's kink was being met, and her pussy squeezed tighter around Korra's cock. Korra couldn't hold it back, and came only a few moments later, groaning in pleasure as she released a massive load of cum into Ryuko, the feeling of which pushed Ryuko over the edge.

Ryuko let out a scream of ecstasy that might have been heard from the top of the school and left a ringing in Korra's ears as Ryuko fainted, laying on top of her. Korra herself was tired, and resigned to rest for a few moments as the Succubus energy left Ryuko's body.


	28. Chapter 28

"So, you're an Amazon huh?" Ryuko asked, Korra nodding. Ryuko, understandably, had demanded answers about what was happening. Korra figured that there wasn't any harm in explaining herself, and had caught Ryuko up on the situation. She had been worried that Ryuko wouldn't believe her, but strangely enough, this world had it's own myth of the Amazon's and Succubi.

"Guess the ripple caused by the war between them spread the knowledge of them across multiple universes." Korra said, "And here I thought my world was unique in that it was where this all started." Ryuko shrugged, clearly not caring much about the Succubi or Amazons, "Here's what I don't get," She said, "My uniform, Senketsu, he was dead. He burned up after we defeated Ragyo. How is he back?"

Korra shrugged, "I don't know. My best guess is that the Succubi in this world brought him back because you're stronger with him on you." "So, they can just do that?" Ryuko questioned. "Seems that way." Korra said, sighing at the revelation that the Succubi really could call on and infect any member of any world in the entire fandom-verse.

"Well, that explains why the Covers are back. Either way, I owe you one for curing me. Anything I cam do to repay you?" She asked. Korra thought about this for a moment, then nodded, "This world is a little different than the others. There are flying suits snatching people up, people with transforming clothing that powers them up, all the energy and the weird geography is making it hard for me to zero in on my next target. Could you help me find my way around this place?"

Ryuko nodded, pausing for a few moments, presumably speaking with Senketsu. "I can help you out while you're stuck in our world, just don't, you know, start 'curing' them in front of me, okay?" 'Didn't seem to have a problem with it when I was 'curing' you in the middle of the street with a whole crowd watching.' Korra thought, smirking to herself. She nodded, "Deal. As near as I can tell, there are only three other Succubi in this world to deal with. With your help, I should be able to find them all quickly."

"Right. So who else is infected?" Ryuko asked. Korra closed her eyes, meditating to send her senses out to find the next Succubus. After several minutes, Korra opened her eyes, "It's a girl called Satsuki." She said, Ryuko face-palming. "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be."

* * *

Ryuko explained to Korra how powerful Satsuki was, especially if she had Junketsu back, which they quickly realized that she did, as well as her old sword back at full strength. Luckily, Ryuko knew from experience that she could, if nothing else, battle her to a stand still, and Korra could pick up the slack to take her down. "But what about curing her?" Korra questioned, "She's gotta be conscious for it to work."

Ryuko grumbled, "Right, well, what is her, you know, thing you need to do for her to get cured." If not for the seriousness at the moment, Korra would have been amused by Ryuko's refusal to say the word 'fetish' or 'kink'. Korra focused on Satsuki for a few moments, probing her find to find her desire. She smirked. "Well, I've got good news and bad news." She said.

"And what is it?" Ryuko questioned. "The good news is, the battle is going to go fine." Korra said. "And the bad news?" Ryuko asked. "We're going to lose the battle." Korra said.

* * *

The battle lasted perhaps five minutes. Ryuko and Korra working together could have defeated Satsuki, but they couldn't do so and cure her, as her kink involved defeating powerful foes, such as her Kamui clad sister and the last remaining Amazon for example. She didn't bother typing them both up, as far as she was concerned she had already broken their spirits.

Ryuko was a horrid actor, but Korra tapped into her Amazon abilities to create a minor illusion, making Ryuko seem beaten and broken from the battle. Satsuki stripped Senketsu off of her as a trophy, and took Korra as a prize as well.

Korra acted as though she were terrified by this, pretending she didn't want Satsuki to have sex with her. This got Satsuki going even more when she saw Korra's member. Satsuki took this as Korra's submitting to her, and threw her to the ground, ordering her to get on all fours. Korra did so immediately, her legs wide open for Satsuki, who took out a double sided dildo, lined it up to both of their pussies, and began to fuck Korra roughly.

Ryuko looked away, but there was nothing she could do to prevent hearing or smelling it as her sister slammed the toy deeper into Korra, trying to get her to break, to cry out and beg for more. Korra played her part, gritting her teeth and holding herself back as though she didn't want to give Satsuki the satisfaction, then slowly letting herself feel the pleasure of it when she felt Satsuki herself getting close.

Satsuki leaned over, pumping her hips harder as she groped Korra's chest with one hand and gripped her member with the other to force her over the edge into her climax. A few moments later, the both of them came within seconds of each other, both crying out loudly as Satsuki's Succubus energy left her.

They laid down to catch their breath, Ryuko still looking away. "You done?" She asked awkwardly. Korra nodded, standing up. Her member was still hard, as Korra was used to cumming multiple times during a session. Ryuko flushed at this, "Would you please get dressed?"

'Oh yeah, I'm gonna need to fuck her again before I leave this world.' Korra thought with a grin.


	29. Chapter 29

Satsuki apologized profusely for essentially raping Korra. Well, for Satsuki is was considered profuse apology, Korra could barely tell she felt anything at all. She offered what she knew about the other Succubi to make it up to Korra.

"Wait, you mean you actually remember anything from when you were a Succubus?" Korra questions. As far as Korra understood the process, once the person had been cured, they lost all memory of everything they had seen, heard, and done as a Succubus. But Satsuki nodded, evidently remembering not just a little of her time as a Succubus, but remembering all of it.

"I don't know where the Elite is, or even who she is. I was infected by Nui." Satsuki explained. Korra didn't recognize the name, but Ryuko did, and gasped in a mix of surprise and legitimate fear when she heard it, "N-Nui?! Nui's back!?" Ryuko questioned.

Satsuki nodded, "I'm afraid so. She ambushed me in my home and infected me before I could fight her off. She's actually at the top of the school right now as a matter of fact. She's powerful, but she really doesn't pay very close attention to much of anything going on around her. You might even be able to sneak up on her before she notices your presence."

"Even if we can," Ryuko said, "That doesn't really help us. Korra needs to make her cum to cure her, and I'd assume she would have to know Korra's there for that." Korra nodded, "Not just make her cum, she needs to cum with her own desired fetish being met, and even if she can't physically sense our presence, if she isn't focusing on anything else, she'll sense I'm there the moment I get start probing her mind."

Satsuki nodded, going quiet as she thinks. "Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll go up there and distract her. She doesn't know I've been cured so I'll be able to get a surprise attack in. Once we're battling, you sense her mind. She'll be focused on me and won't notice you're there until you're ready for her to. Ryuko, you can stay hidden nearby just in case things go bad during the battle or during the curing and we need help."

Ryuko nodded, "Sounds good to me." She said, not wanting to get within Nui's line of sight if at all possible. "I can't let you risk yourselves on this just to help me." Korra said, "I'm the Amazon here, I have to figure this out."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, "You're the Amazon, that's true, but this isn't just your problem. If you were to fail, we'd all be in danger. We're helping ourselves by helping you, think of it that way." Ryuko nodded, taking out her phone, "I'll tent Mako to let her know I'll be back late."

Korra smiled. She never thought she would end up getting help with this, and she was glad for it.

* * *

Nui had been made into a futa. And not a normal sized futa either. Her member was just a few inches below two feet long and seemed perpetually hard despite the fact that nothing arousing was happening. The plan went into action, Satsuki walking up to her as though there to give a report and striking her across the gut with her sword. It did almost nothing, but she had Nui's attention.

As the fight began, Korra let out her senses to Nui's mind, then face-palmed and went to Ryuko. "Yeah, you're not going to like this." Korra said. "Why? What's her thing?" Ryuko questioned. "That's the thing, her kink, well, it's you." Korra said.

"What!?" Ryuko questioned. "I searched her entire mind." Korra explained, "I only found two desires: you, and snuff, and there's no way in hell I'm helping her fulfill the second."

Ryuko sighed in resigned to her fate. Korra undressed Ryuko and tied her up, carrying her to Nui. "I've brought you an offering." She called, making Nui pause, stopping her from delivering a strike that would likely have killed Satsuki.

Nui's eyes lit up when she saw that it was Ryuko, and she was so excited she didn't even question who Korra was, just bolted over, tackled them both to the ground, and penetrated Ryuko's ass as hard as she possibly could. Ryuko's scream of pain was muffled by the metal gag Korra had placed over her mouth.

Korra moved out from under them as Nui tried to fit her entire cock into Ryuko's tight, possibly virgin asshole. She went behind the now distracted girl and lined her own member up to Nui's pussy, thrusting into her with equal force as she was into Ryuko. The combined force of them both caused Nui's cock to be hilted inside Ryuko in only a few moments.

"You two feel amazing~" Nui complemented Ryuko and Korra, "We really should have done this sooner." Korra grunted, picking up the pace. She could sense how much endurance Nui had, realizing that, if left to her own devices, she might literally fuck them both to death. Korra bent a chunk of metal off the roof, re-surfacing it until it was a smooth, long shaft. She forced it into Nui's ass, pumping it hard into her.

She leaned forward, using her hands to pinch and tug on Nui's nipples, biting down hard on her neck as they both moved their hips in rhythm. Ryuko's eyes had glazed over already by the time Nui and Korra came, more or less in unison.

Korra pulled out, watching Nui's body writhe as she came, filling Ryuko's ass with so much cum her stomach seemed to expand a bit from it. Nui fell to the ground, panting hard. Her member vanished, and then her entire body went with it. The Succubus energy was the only thing holding her together, without it, she ceased to be.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Korra asked, glancing at Ryuko. "She'll be fine," Satsuki said, "Eventually."

* * *

 **Only one girl left for Kill la Kill, who do you think the Elite Succubus will be- oh who am I kidding we all know who it is. There are three important female characters left in this fandom, I'm too lazy to write J** **akuzure** **'s name out over and over again, and I'm too in love with Mako to ever even consider making her a Succubus, so do the arithmetic. The real question is, what will be the kink that falls the great lady Raygo? And remember, whoever is the first to answer my question, the difference between Dick-Girls and Futas, gets to decide what fandom we go to next. If no-one ansers, we'll be going to Akame ga Kill.**

 **Also, a thanks to kyrogue23 who gave me the idea of having Korra get company from the natives, in this case Ryuko, in the fandoms. Would it be interesting to have her get help from other fandom natives, and if so, which fandoms would be confusing enough for her to need help, and who should provide it?**


	30. Chapter 30

As it happened, finding Ragyo wasn't actually that hard. She was in the same building she had been in before she had died, using her new found Succubus powers to revive life fibers. "She'll try to revive the primordial life fiber next," Satsuki said, "Lord knows what she'll do with it as a Succubus, I doubt it'll be anything good though."

"She could detonate it in the fandom-verse and spread across several different worlds." Korra said, "And if she could learn to fill it with Succubus energy..." Ryuko and Satsuki nodded their understanding, "It isn't gonna be good."

"So, what's her thing?" Ryuko asked. "I can't tell from this distance." Korra said. They were close enough to see the life fiber cloud forming over the island where Ragyo was working, but still outside the range of her senses. "Can you to draw her attention?"

Ryuko and Satsuki exchanged a smirk, and activated their Kamui, "Yeah, we can keep her busy."

A few moments later Ragyo sensed her daughters slaying several Covers, and she chuckled malevolently, floating down to them. "I was wondering when the two of you would find your way here, but no army this time? Have you really grown so confident in your own abilities?" She questioned, unaware of Korra hiding underneath the water, her head in a bubble of air she was bending to keep herself from drowning.

Ryuko and Satsuki began to battle Ragyo, Korra letting out her senses to detect the Elite Succubus' kink. As it turned out, she realized that there were actually two, and they would have to fulfill both to cure her. 'Why are things never simple?' Korra wondered.

Ryuko and Satsuki fell back at Korra's signal. When she told them Ragyo's kink, Ryuko blushed furiously and Satsuki gained an exasperated look. "Must we?" She questioned, Korra nodding, "If we want to cure and get rid of her, then yes."

"Well, at least it'll be easy." Satsuki said, "Will it though?" Ryuko questioned, grumbling as they stood still, letting the Covers swarm and carry them away. "Like mother like daughter I guess." Korra said to herself, heading to the building Ragyo had been on top if. She would need to free the prisoner Ragyo had taken in order to meet the second kink.

The covers brought Ryuko and Satsuki back to Ragyo, where they were stripped down and bound, "Disrespectful little girls." She said, shaking her head mockingly, "You'll need to be taught discipline~"

With a flick of her wrist, Ragyo had Ryuko and Satsuki bend over, their wrists bound to their ankles. She rubbed their rears gently, and bought one hand down hard on Ryuko's ass hard, leaving a red mark before doing the same to Satsuki. Ragyo repeated the motion several times, spanking both her daughters harder with each strike, getting wetter and more excited as she did.

After ten minutes both girls' asses were entirely red and practically burning with the pain. Before Ragyo had the chance to get off on it, Korra returned, hitting her on a sneak attack. She bound Ragyo's arms with life fibers she had picked up in the building, the one substance she wouldn't be able to immediately snap. Korra kicked Ragyo in the gut, knocking her to the ground.

"What do we do now?" Satsuki asked as Korra freed her and Ryuko. Korra took both their hands, closing her eyes and letting some of her own Amazon power into them. In a few moments, both of them sprouted ten inch members, already fully hard. "Now, we break her." Korra said.

Ryuko was much more excited about this part, tearing Ragyo's clothes off and thrusting hard into her pussy, groaning at the tightness. Satsuki, chuckling at her sister's eagerness, lifted Ragyo up and thrusting hard into Ragyo's ass, making her cry out. "Oooh~!" Mako, who Korra had freed from the cage Ragyo had at the top of the building, said excitedly as she saw this.

Ryuko yelped in surprise, "M-Mako!?" She questioned, seeming embarrassed, and rightfully so. "It's okay, she can help." Korra said, taking Mako's hand and giving her a member as well. Oddly, despite Korra giving her less Amazon energy than she had given to Ryuko and Satsuki, Mako sprouted a fifteen inch rod which she immediately stuffed to the hilt into Ragyo's pussy with Ryuko's, stretching it out and making Ragyo cum hard.

Oddly, despite being cured instantly by this, as all three of them had Amazon power in them, Ragyo didn't cease to exist. All her powers vanished immediately, essentially making her a normal woman, but she was still tangibly there. And Ryuko, Mako, and Satsuki seemed glad for it, as none of them looked ready to stop any time soon.

"I can remove those members if you want." Korra said. "What!? No way!" Mako moaned, her hips slamming hard into Ragyo's now looser cunt, the force of her hips and Ryuko's pushing Satsuki's member deeper into Ragyo's ass, making her groan. Ragyo came again in seconds, her sudden tightness from her climax making Satsuki cum deeply inside her.

"I..I wouldn't mind keeping mine either, at least for the time being." Satsuki agreed. "Same here." Ryuko groaned. Korra wasn't sure what to make of this, nor was she sure how to take the fact that, despite the fact that the energy she had shared was them was meant to be finite, according to Korra's senses, they weren't running out at all, as though their bodies had just begun generating it.

Korra had actually turned them into Amazons. She hadn't even been aware that was possible. Maybe she could help the other fandoms in more ways than one...

* * *

 **The best answer to my little question, 'What's the difference between a D-girl and a futa', came from Darius: "Dick-girls only have a penis but futa have a penis and a pussy. RWBY would be nice." The full answer is that a D-girl has a cock and balls but no pussy, a futa has only a cock and a pussy, and a futa can't get a girl pregnant where a D-girl can. They gave the best answer though, so they get the choice of where to go next. To RWBY!**


	31. Chapter 31

**And here we reach RWBY. Who will be the the Succubi? Who will be the Elite? What will their kinks be? Should Korra get a guide through this world to? And should Korra continue making new Amazons? If so, who should they be? Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Korra appeared in the new world and looked around. She was in a town, one with tall metal buildings. It looked sleeker than Republic city, but at least Korra had some reference for how things would probably operate in this world, or at least in this city area within the world.

She looked around the city, listening to people talk, looking through the shops, and learning. She learned about dust, aura, grimm, and hunters in a few days, and believed she had a firm understanding of the world she was in. She even had to fight a few grimm on the outskirts of the town before she was fully aware of what they were. Once she was caught up on how things worked here, she went on the search for more Succubi.

And imagine her surprise when she realized that, as far as she could sense, all the Succubi in this world were in more or less the same place. They all seemed to be contained within the same building; a large building that Korra had heard was called Beacon Academy. Korra wasn't sure how or why all the Succubi ended up in the exact same place, but at least it meant that things would be easier on her. After purchasing some dust to supplement her bending, Korra headed off towards the massive, highly infected school to cure the inhabiting Succubi.

She reached the school in only an hour. It wasn't hard to sneak in. All she had to do was put on one of the uniforms, pick up a surprisingly lightweight, giant weapon, and no one batted an eye at her. Korra wasn't sure if this amused for terrified her as she entered the school and began searching for Succubi.

As it turned out, it was quite a bad idea to turn on her senses all at once in the middle of the school. With all the Succubi in the same building, turning on her senses right in the middle of it all somewhat overloaded her, causing her to pass out in the middle of the cafeteria. She woke up about an hour later, deciding to keep her Succubus sensing at an absolute minimum in order to avoid that happening again.

This time she was able to actually hold it and follow it to the closest Succubus. In truth though, once she was in the same hallway, she didn't really need her senses anymore to tell which room had the Succubus inside it. Odds were safe it was the one with the loud, unrestrained moaning and loud thudding coming from it along with cries of, "O-O-OH YES! More! Harder Yang!"

Korra figured that this Succubus either didn't know they were a Succubus, or just didn't care and was more controlled by her new lust than by her new Succubus influence. The door was unlocked, and Korra was easily able to sneak in, seeing the small, pale dark haired girl with the large, muscular blonde one slamming a large member into her pussy.

"M-more! Don't stop!" The dark haired girl cried. Only one of them was currently a Succubus, but soon they both would be, and Korra wasn't sure it would really make a difference with how into it they both were already. Korra couldn't even really tell which of them was the Succubus. Zeroing in on it would require turning up the power of her senses, which was too risky.

It didn't really matter which it was, Korra figured, as according to her senses, they both had the same kink, and it was one they were fulfilling right now without Korra's influence. All they needed was an Amazon to cum and they would be cured just by themselves. The blonde girl, who Korra's senses pointed to be named Yang, didn't seem to object at all when Korra got behind her and slammed her cock into her pussy.

It was surprisingly tight, but then again she probably spent more time on top, much like Korra herself. The other girl, Ruby if Korra sensed properly, seemed to be loving it as well, as the force of Korra's thrusts into Yang pushed Yang's cock deeper into Ruby's pussy. Yang picked up the pace, moving her hips hard in both directions to push deeper into Ruby while trying to hilt Korra inside herself.

When Korra did succeed in sinking her cock down to the hilt inside her, Yang came hard into what Korra presumed to be her younger sister, the sudden tightness brought on by Yang's climax pushing Korra into her own orgasm while Ruby had cum seconds prior. Korra pulled out, panting slightly. She could go another round or three if she wanted, but no matter which of them the Succubus was, they would be cured now.

'Then again,' Korra thought to herself when Ruby began sucking Yang off, exposing her pussy and ass to Korra, 'I should probably cum with Ruby to..just to be sure.'

* * *

 **For those who were curious, this was absolutely a reference to the first chapter of Futa-Yang. ^-^**

 **Here's my question for you all to answer in order to decide what fandom we should go to next: If any shipping that isn't currently confirmed in RWBY to happen were to become canon, which one do you think it'll be? Be sure to explain why you think so, and remember, this about which ship you think _will_ be canon, not which one you think _should_ be canon. It can be a one-sentence answer or a paragraph long, all that matters is whether or not the argument is solid. Whoever has the best argument gets to choose where we go next! And please, do not start arguments, this is just about facts not opinions.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm starting to enjoy this story more, it's starting to go in directions I hadn't planned on when writing the outline for it, and I love it when stories do that, wouldn't you agree? No? Oh...**

* * *

Korra had been staying with Yang and Ruby. She had shared her situation and the two were... shockingly okay with it. "We've seen some pretty weird things," Yang said, "Inter-dimensional war between omni-powerful futa Amazons and insidious mind raping and literal raping Succubi definitely cracks the top ten, but it definitely isn't the weirdest thing we've ever seen."

Korra had pretty much no idea how to respond to that. "Well... no offense, but thank god I wasn't born in this fandom, I don't think I could handle it." "Yeah, sometimes we can't handle it either," Ruby said, "But eh, want are you gonna do."

"So, there are more Succubi in our world?" Yang asked curiously. Korra nodded, "Not just in this world, in this school. They're all here in this building, spread throughout the place like they're building a hive out of it." She explained, this catching Yang and Ruby's attention, "Are you gonna need any help finding and stopping the rest of them?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." Korra's gut instinct was to tell them no and go off to find the next Succubus, but remembering the experiences in the last fandom with Ryuko, Satsuki, and Mako... she knew that she really could use the help. "Well, yes, I could use the help, but there's only one way I could really accept your help."

Korra explained how she could turn Yang and Ruby into Amazons like her if she tried, and how that would give them the power to cure other Succubi along with her. "You have to understand, I don't think I can actually reverse it if I make you an Amazon. You'll be one of my kind for the rest of your lives." Korra said, seeing the two girls thinking it over.

"So what you're saying is, all you need to do is touch me, and I'll gain the power to cure my all my Succubi friends, summon any super power I want, albeit temporarily, and grow a massive cock?" Yang asked, "Sign me up!" Ruby nodded in agreement, "Not really seeing the downside here."

Korra hadn't thought of it like that. She had just sort of believed that someone would have objections against being transformed into another species, even if it was one that wouldn't change their appearance too much. A logical assumption mind you, but Yang and Ruby didn't seem to have any objections to the idea of it whatsoever, so she saw no reason to deny them.

Korra reached out, taking Ruby and Yang's hand and sending her Amazon energy into their bodies. Ruby shuddered at the feeling, Yang letting out a soft moan as she felt it. Both girls became futas, Yang growing a thick ten incher, Ruby only growing a four inch rod. Ruby blushed at this, hiding her face when Yang started to tease her about it, but Korra interrupted.

"More Succubi are near." Korra said. Yang and Ruby suddenly became serious, ready to take action. Yang and Ruby had zero idea how to use their new senses, so Korra led them to where she sensed the Succubi. There had only been one when Korra picked up on them, but now there were two. Korra was upset that she hadn't been able to sense them until she had found, trapped, and infected a target, but she was double glad now that she had accepted the help from Yang and Ruby.

She opened the door to see the Succubi, both naked, both already having taken futa forms as Succubi. One girl had long dark hair and piercing yellow eyes, the other having long white hair and a cold glare. Korra couldn't tell which had infected the other, both seemed just as aggressive and ready to fight now. They both pounced at Korra, who blasted them with air and sent them back against the wall, metal bending beams from inside the wall to bend around their ankles and wrists, holding them in place.

"Do you know these two?" Korra asked, Yang nodded, "Blake and Weiss... they're the other two members of our teams." Ruby grinned as she looked over Weiss as she squirmed against the metal bindings. "I think we can take this one from here." Ruby said, "Dibs on Weiss!" She called, pouncing on the white haired girl and starting to ride her member hard.

Yang chuckled, walking over to Blake. She lined up to Blake's pussy and pushing in gently as she reached up and gripped the cat ears protruding from the girl's head. Both Succubi moaned loudly. Korra let out her senses to them both, finding that Ruby and Yang were in fact meeting Weiss and Blake's desires, Yang by being gentle and focusing on Blake's ears and Ruby by simply being Ruby.

Korra wasn't sure what she should do. Her presence was not currently needed, and it felt somehow wrong to just keep watching them going at it, especially with how much passion was going into Ruby's fun with Weiss. Korra politely stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. She would discuss what to do about the remaining Succubi in the school when they were done she decided.

She had just finished the thought when she was beat over the head by a metal purse.

* * *

 **Random note that is relevant to absolutely nothing at all: who else is hyped for RWBY volume four and what are you hoping to see from it? Also, can someone help me think of a PennyXRuby ship name? I know most people call it Nuts 'N Dolts, but that's kinda of a lame ship name for a fandom with characters referred to as the golden dragon and ship names like Whiterose and Checkmate.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, yes, I know, Coco's mini gun folds up into a brief case, not a purse, but I personally like the idea of it being a purse. It makes everything that she did in the season two finale so much more hilarious/badass/kind of hot. Come on, don't tell me you can't see the awesome and hilarious power of a metal combat purse that unfolds into a fucking mini gun!**

* * *

Korra was thrown back through the hallway and smashed through the wall of the school by the attack. She managed to find her focus and float down to the ground with air-bending before she would have crashed down hard. Korra looked up at the hole she had left in the wall, seeing her attacker, a girl with a beret, round glasses, and posh clothing, standing there with her hips cocked, her metal purse weapon grasped tightly in one hand as she looked down at Korra, as though offended by the sheer gall Korra had shown through the act of saving herself from crashing.

Korra could sense that the girl was a Succubi, not that she really needed to. She didn't know everything about this world, but she was pretty sure that it was not socially acceptable for one person in this world to just walk up and assaulted another. "You Succubi are even less subtle than the legends and stories used to say you all were." Korra called up at the girl.

The girl smirked, "And you Amazons are exactly as ugly and poorly dressed as the rumors always said about you." She spat back as she jumped down, taking now damage as she landed on both feet with perfect balance. Korra quickly let out her senses, managing to find that the girl's name was Coco, but that was all she got before Coco held her purse aloft, causing it to transform, unfolding mechanically into a huge mini gun.

This caught Korra off guard, and she rose a wall of stone to guard as Coco opened fire, unleashing a hail of dust bullets at Korra. They bullets quickly wore down the stone guard, but Korra had already snuck away from the cover. She dropped down onto Coco, blasting her with a shot of fire that burned away her clothes, but didn't harm her Succubus energy infused body.

Coco glared, "That was my favorite outfit you bitch!" She shouted, raising the mini gun and firing up at her. Korra became aware of two things one after the other, the first was sexy the scene made Coco, enraged and determined as she wielded the massive weapon against Korra. The second was the bunny girl who hit Coco in the back of the head with a jump kick, knocking her out almost immediately.

Korra landed nearby, seeing the girl look over Coco to make sure she was okay. "Who are you?" Korra asked. "Velvet." The bunny eared girl said, "I'm one of Coco's team members..do you know what's gotten into her?" She questioned.

"You might not believe me." Korra said. "Coco attacked Fox, cursed me out, then attacked someone innocent. That isn't what Coco does. I'll be shocked if whatever you say isn't something unbelievable." Velvet said seriously. Korra nodded, picking Coco up and beginning to explain as she carried Coco back to team CFVY's dorm room.

"Wow..." Velvet said, shocked by everything Korra had said, "So..you can fix Coco? Turn her back to normal?" She asked. Korra nodded, closing the door behind them and placing Coco on the bed, metal bending a few hangers from the closet to improvise braces, binding Coco's hands behind her back and her ankles together. She doubted the bindings would last for very long against an enraged Succubus, would it would perhaps buy a few seconds when she woke up, which would be all they really needed if Korra could tell what her kink was.

Finding it was actually quite easy, and luckily it would be easy to implement as well. Korra lifted Coco and got underneath her,lining her cock up to her ass dry, thrusting in hard. Coco grunted, started to wake. At Korra's instruction, Velvet leaned forward and plunged her tongue into Coco's pussy. Coco groaned at the pleasure on both ends, seeing Velvet's ears between her legs as the Faunice girl ate her out.

Korra could sense Coco's kinks, she loved it rough, she loved anal, and she was head over heels in love with Velvet. Korra could sense that the feeling was mutual, and glad for it, it made everything so much easier. Coco's Succubus energy drove her to resist for a few moments, but she quickly gave in, bucking her hips hard to push Korra and Velvet deeper into her holes. Korra reached around Coco's body squeezing her large tits hard and massaging them roughly. Coco groaned, enjoying it, then crying out loudly when Velvet sucked hard on her clit.

Coco's moans filled the room, Velvet's as well as she began fingering herself as she ate her team leader out eagerly. Korra and Coco came at roughly the same moment, Coco being cured instantly, not that she and Velvet stopped fucking. If anything, they got going rougher when Korra was done. She chuckled, glad they were happy. She got dressed and headed out to look for Ruby, Yang, and their team members who should be cured by now.

Instead, she heard a thunderclap so loud that the bolt would have had to have struck directly outside the window, followed by a loud crash as something, more rather, several things, were destroyed all at once to a sing-song war cry of, "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!"

Korra sighed, her senses confirming that this was a Succubus and not just something strange and native to this world. Looks like she would need to take care of this before she caught back up with the others.

* * *

 **I'll be going on hiatus for awhile. See you in about a month or two.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I know it probably sucked, but, as I promised, I have returned!**

* * *

Korra took off down the hall to avoid the exploding ammo being fired at her. She found it particularly upsetting that, when she looked back, she saw that the grenade shots had little pink hearts on them. This disturbed her in a way she couldn't quite describe, probably some psychological tick about something loving being used to mark something deadly.

Korra already knew the name of the Succubi chasing her. She had heard the name 'Nora' shouted repeatedly by the other students of the school as she ran through it to get away from her. The girl was bat crap crazy, and infinity strong as well it seemed. She was able to send electrical energy to her muscles to power herself up, but she could also produce more electricity, so she was basically able to just keep powering herself up indefinitely.

Korra had tried to fight her, but that had gone nowhere. She'd been able to use her metal bending to send the grenades back at Nora, but no matter how many things exploded in her face, she just refused to go down, even after Korra hit her with a combination attack from all four elements, Nora wasn't shaken at all. The only thing Korra had managed to do to her with the attack was destroy her clothing, leaving her going on her maniac rampage entirely naked.

Her pale skinned body was actually quite attractive. Long sexy legs, nice round ass, moderately sized tits, and a cute face to top it all off. That said, nothing in her path failed to explode or be set on fire by her as she let out a manacle laughter of, "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" while skipping down the halls after Korra, blasting everything that was far away and hammer smashing anything that got too close.

Korra had only managed to get away by speeding off from her on an air-scooter. She didn't need to try to stand and fight with her, she already knew what she needed to do. Fighting with Nora may have failed miserably on a physical front, but she had been able to use her senses to find Nora's desire while she was attacking her, now it was just a matter of actually getting to the place alive.

She managed to get to the team JNPR dorm room rather quickly. "You two, outside now." Korra ordered Jaune and Pyrrah. They started to argue, but hearing the loud explosion and excited laughter, ran out to see what it was. Ren started to go as well, but Korra grabbed him, "Not you, you've got something else to do." Korra said, explaining the situation to him. This was going to be difficult for him, as he had a quite neutral mind set, but in order for this to work, not only did he have to have sex, but he had to do so quite aggressively.

It actually genuinely took Ren a lot of convincing from Korra before he finally caved and agreed to help. "Thank you." Korra said with a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, from talking to you, you seem more like a plant than a person, so I know this is gonna be hard for you, but here." Korra took his hand, sending energy into his body. She couldn't turn him into an Amazon, but she was able to have an aphrodisiac effect on him, the energy making him get fully hard within moments.

And none to soon either, as only seconds later the door was ripped off its hinges and thrown down the hall. Jaune and Pyrrah were unconscious in the hall, Korra would heal them after Nora was cured. Nora lifted her hammer, preparing to attack, stopping only when Ren spoke, "Wanna fuck?" It was said in his usual dry, dead-pan tone, which made it rather jarring for Korra, but Nora looked ecstatic.

She threw her hammer across the room, Korra ducking to avoid it as she pounced onto Ren, ripping his clothes off quickly. His body was slender, but muscled, and his member was just an inch smaller than Korra's, making Nora drool when she saw it. Following what Korra had said, Ren pinned Nora down and thrust into her pussy. Korra could tell that he would have preferred to do this gently, but in order to cure Nora, he had to go out and fuck her roughly. Nora moaned loudly, bucking her hips up against Ren to take him deeper into her cunt.

Korra undressed, stroking her cock to full hardness before approaching. Ren, seeing her approaching, lifted Nora up so Korra could grab onto her hips and thrust into her tight ass. Korra groaned, thrusting hard into Nora as Ren did the same on the other end, Nora's tongue lulling out in pleasure as she bucked her hips hard in both directions to take both cocks deeper into her.

Nora sent small shocks through her body into Korra and Ren's members. They both moaned louder, thrusting harder and harder into her as they felt the current go through their cock as they fucked her. Nora came first, screaming out in pleasure as they let out a discharge of electricity as she released, Ren and Korra cumming simultaneously from the massive shock.

Ren and Nora fell back, Ren barely conscious. Nora, cured but still horny, began to ride Ren cow-girl style as Korra left the room to heal Jaune and Pyrrah. As Korra let out her senses, she could only detect one last Succubus in the building, and by extent, in this world. All that was left was the Elite, and Korra went to get help before she attempted to challenge her.

* * *

 **Let's not mince words, we all know who the Elite is yeah? But the big question is, what's her kink?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Oh look, the Elite Succubus for the RWBY universe was Cinder, who could have guessed? Eh, nothing wrong with predictability so long as it's done well yeah? And as a story that's probably gonna be my first to go into the triple digits with the number of chapters, predictability is going to be more or less inevitable.**

* * *

Korra had found and been able to use her Amazon abilities to heal Amber. She also turned her into an Amazon, along with Glynda Goodwitch. They got Ruby and Yang, and the five of them went to confront the Elite Succubus in her room. Amber seemed certain that it would be a woman named Cinder, but the others weren't so sure, that is until they actually entered the room and all saw the woman called Cinder, who had been made into a futa by the Succubus energy, fucking a dark skinned, green haired girl who the others seemed to recognize as Emerald.

Emerald wasn't being held down at all, but didn't seem to enjoy the feeling of Cinder fucking her either, gripping the floor hard with her teeth clenched, fighting to keep tears from streaming down her face. This was confusing for Korra, who pretty much only understood someone either wanting it or not, not being somewhere in between like Emerald appeared to be.

But still, she knew that Emerald didn't want it like she was getting it, and that was enough for her. She used her air bending to blast Cinder off of her and force her back against the wall. "You four the Elite," Korra told Amber, Glynda, Ruby, and Yang, knowing that all four of them, as Amazons, could handle Cinder, as they would have the power and the ability to sense the Succubus' desires. "I'll help Emerald." She said, going to the girl who was slowly being turned into a Succubus from Cinder having fucked her.

"It's okay, it's okay, I can help you." She told Emerald, who groaned in pain and squirmed as her body began to shift, Succubus energy flowing through her and causing her body to become a D-girl. She yelped in shock and pain as she sprouted a seven inch cock, her pussy vanishing and being replaced with a pair of testicles, which made Korra flinch. It was never a painful process when you became an Amazon, just went to show the difference between the two species.

Korra knew that Emerald wasn't going to fight her, she could sense the fear in the girl's mind. Not fear of her, fear of Cinder. Fear that only grew when she heard the other four Amazons crying out in pain as they were defeated in battle and forced onto the ground to be raped. She didn't know that the others were actually winning this battle, having thrown the actual fighting to appease Cinder's domination fantasy.

Korra did her best to calm Emerald down, explaining that everything was fine, and when she was calm enough, she whispered what she would get to do to Cinder once she was cured. Emerald started to cheer up at this, her shaking stopping as her mind stopped focusing on the pain she had just felt and the pleasure she was going to be getting soon.

It was Amber who ended up being the one to cure Cinder, cumming in unison with the overpowered dominatrix as she fucked her ass from behind, filling it with hot seed and crying out, stumbling back as the Amazon energy began to cure her. Her cock vanished, her body becoming entirely female again like she had been before becoming a Succubus. Korra would have preferred to cure Emerald and perhaps even made her an Amazon before letting her take Cinder with her, not wanting to risk Cinder getting turned back into a Succubus, but she didn't have much of a choice.

Cinder, now human again, was quickly overwhelmed by the other four, who bound her arms and put a pair of balled up panties into her mouth as a gag. Emerald and Korra walked over to her, Korra telling them they could stop now, "We'll take it from here." She said, the others nodding. Glynda and Amber offered the show Yang a thing or two in the sack, which she agreed to instantly, and Ruby ran off to find Weiss for another round or six.

Korra and Emerald held Cinder between them. She was unable to break free from Korra's grip, held in place as Korra thrust into her pussy while Emerald thrust into her ass, making her cry out as the two of them slammed into her from both ends, making her groan against the gag in her mouth. She squirmed and tried to break free, achieving nothing but getting them both to thrust into her harder.

Korra kept her senses out to make sure that Cinder wasn't being turned back into a Succubus by Emerald, but to her relief, quite the opposite was happening. Fucking Cinder was causing Emerald's own Succubus energy to recede, as she was fulfilling her kink with an Amazon nearby having sex as well. Thank fuck for work around, or Korra would be shit out of luck in this situation.

After Korra and Emerald came into Cinder simultaneously, she was cured. Korra used her energy to turn Emerald back into a D-girl, at her request. Emerald immediately turned back to Cindy and started fucking her pussy roughly, possibly intending to impregnate her. Korra didn't mind, not her problem. She had another world in the fandom-verse to go to.

* * *

 **Okay, here's what's going on. You may notice that there are more chapter up after this. That's right, instead of there just being two chapter updates, for the next five weeks, every update will have an entire series of chapters about Korra's adventures in a particular fandom! With two extra chapters tacked onto this update to finish up the RWBY fandom. Next chapter is the Akame ga kill world. I'd ask what you're expecting from it, but you can read it..now..**


	36. Chapter 36

**And this new fandom will be... Akame ga kill! I.. ugh, I'm conflicted on this anime. I like it, quite a lot actually, but I hate shows that are so willing to kill off main characters. It's the same reason I stopped watching Attack on Titan and refuse to water or read Game of Thrones. I can't handle the heartache, I still haven't gotten over what happened to Senketsu! Sigh...anyway, feel free to let me know what your favorite character of this fandom was. There was quite a colorful array of them until, you know, they all died. In any event, we can't bother asking who the Elite will be, since you can read it right now, so right now, we're gonna start with my personal favorite of Nightraid.**

* * *

Korra appeared in another new universe, and promptly began looking around for the Succubi. She could sense them all, as there were only three within the universe, two close together with one much further away. Korra headed towards the two together to take them both out quickly, but as she walked, she sensed one of the Succubi on the move and closing in on her.

The Succubus, who Korra sensed to be named Leone, was naked, looking more beast than woman, and currently on a rampage through the city, ripping the place apart in a feral rage. Korra figured that Leone must have been turned to cause damage to weaken the existing forces before the Succubi invasion force made their way in. Korra let out her senses, found Leone's kinks, and confronted her, catching her off guard.

Korra threw Leone to the ground. She let out a loud, threatening hiss and tried to slash at Korra as she approached. Korra knocked her back to the ground with a blast of air, and bent the stone in the floor to bind her arms and legs down in place. Korra realized, as she looked over the bound furry girl on the floor, that she was starting to use the 'bind to ground with the ground itself' move as her go to sexual attack. 'Oh well,' She though as she began to undress herself, 'It it ain't broke don't fix it.'

This was perhaps a bit presumptuous though, as roughly the moment Korra had finished undressing herself, Leone broke free of the stone on the ground, jumping at Korra and pinning her down beneath her. She raised one of her large lion paws to slash at Korra, Korra countering by blasting fire out of her mouth at Leone, causing her to recoil from Korra with a feral yelp of pain.

Korra blasted Leone with air again, this time binding her wrists and ankles with metal from the nearby area, forcing her onto her fours with her face near the ground and her ass raised up higher into the air. Korra, either out of a paranoid need to make sure Leone didn't break free again, or out of a little desire of her own, Korra used the ground to bend a third lock around her neck, essentially putting the furry girl in the gallows with her exposed ass out.

Korra walked forward, stroking her cock for a bit to get herself stiff, though with Leona naked and her shapely rump on display, it didn't take her much time to get her to full hardness. Once she was stiff, Korra began to rub her erect member against Leone's furry ass, pushing her cock between her cheeks, her tip poking Leone's tail, which Korra grabbed and began to stroke.

Leone's hissing and growling gradually slowed until she went silent. A little while longer, and Leone began to purr and moan softly. Korra kept thrusting between her soft, warm ass cheeks until she felt that Leone was about to cum, then stopped, making her whimper and try to hiss again, perhaps trying to get Korra to keep going by threatening her.

Korra took Leone's cock, and wrapped the length of it around her stiff cock. Her then gripped it around her cock and began to work it up and down her length, moaning softly as she began to jerk herself off with Leone's cock. After a few moments, Leone realized what Korra was doing, and began to squirm heatedly. Korra could feel Leone's pulse through her tail, and stroked herself harder until she came, coating Leone's ass cheeks and the small of her back in cum.

Korra released Leone's tail and reached out, starting to rub her cum into Leone's fur. Leone moaned, squirming and moaning slightly against the bindings Korra was holding her in as Korra continued to tease her. She kept going until her cum was soaked and mixed into Leone's fur, making it sticky and causing Leone to moan more as another of her kinks was met.

Finally, Korra lined up to Leone's pussy and thrust into her hard, able to get almost half of her length inside of her from how wet her slit was from all the teasing Korra had done. Leone moaned, no longer struggling at all, moving her hips back to take more to take more of Korra's cock. Korra groaned softly, gripping Leone's hips and thrusting in harder and faster.

Leone's pussy was heating up more and more as she got wetter and tighter around Korra's stiff cock. Korra grunted and groaned, thrusting deeper into Leone and holding back her climax when she felt it approaching, gritting her teeth as she picked up the pace more and more until Leone's back arched and she let out a cry of pleasure with her climax, her cunt squeezing Korra's cock hard.

Korra groaned, cumming a moment later and filling her pussy with hot seed before pulling out of Leone with a satisfied sight. Korra began to dress herself as she released Leone from her bindings, using her senses to confirm that Leone was no longer a Succubus. Happy to see that she was in fact cured, Korra turned around and started to walk off to look for the next, only for Leone to tackle her down, now just a normal mortal, but still quite a horny one, "How about we tie you up for round two~"


	37. Chapter 37

Korra had learned from Leone that, evidently, the furry girl had been dead previously. As it happened, many different people killed in this world previously were returning from death, but Korra was only sensing two other Succubi in this world, one normal and one Elite.

Korra made a mental note to check in on the other formerly dead and see how things were for them, if they were feeling any side effects, if they had any Succubus energy in them that might end turning them into Succubi later on, but for the moment she just asked Leone's help.

Leone seemed happy to become an Amazon. She reminded Korra a lot of Yang, and her feline features made it seem as though Leone could have been the love child of her and Blake. Korra didn't mention this, as the odds of Leone actually understanding what she was talking about were slim to none at all.

In any event, she was made into an Amazon and they both headed off after the next Succubus. Korra locked onto her long before she was within range to notice them, and then described her to Leone on the chance she would know who it was. As it happened, she did.

"That's Akame." She said, "She's one of the most powerful people I've ever known. If we have to face her in a fight, I don't think the odds are good of us getting out alive. All she needs is one cut, any cut to anywhere on your body, and it'll kill you."

"Well, we don't need to fight her," Korra reminded, "All we need is to seduce her." "Then we're screwed already." Leone said, "There's only one person in the world I can think of who might get Akame heated up, and he.." Leone's voice hitched at the memory.

"I'm going to guess his name was Tatsumi," Korra said, her mental senses going deeper into Akame's mind, "Well, if he's our only chance to get her, then you'd better go get him." "Korra, Tatsumi..he didn't make it." Leone said.

"Neither did you remember, but here you stand. He's out there, he just needs to be found. You go and get him, I'll stall Akame. Please try and get back before she kills me." Korra instructed, Leone's eyes widening at the realization that Korra might be right.

* * *

Korra really wished going to find Tatsumi had been her job and Leone had stayed to fight Akame. The girl was fast, fast enough to keep up with Korra, who was putting as much as she could into increasing her own speed and agility with her Amazon abilities, which she could only do so much while still focusing on where to dodge.

Korra wasn't even really fighting her, just doing everything she could to avoid getting hit even once. A singular strike would be mean death. It was possible that Korra's Amazonian healing would be able to override the deadly effects of Akame's sword, but Korra wasn't about to risk it to find out.

Finally, after over an hour of battling, Korra found an opening. Akame reeled back for another slash, and Korra was able to put enough distance between her and Amale to actually go on the offensive, taking a bending stance, and metal bending the sword out of Akame's hands.

Korra brought the blade to her own hands, drove it into the ground, and used her earthbending to send the thing approximately a mile underground in a matter of seconds, making the odds of Akame getting it back before Leone got back with Tatsumi almost non-existent.

Akame didn't stop though. The Succubus energy had spiked her aggression, and, whether it was logical to do so or not, she charged Korra. But now that Korra could afford to get hit without it being an instant kill, fighting back was much easier. She burned away Akame's clothes with firebending, then pinned the dark haired girl beneath her.

Akame struggled hard to get free, but Korra held her firm, waiting and hoping. After twenty minutes, Akame managed to throw Korra off of her. Improvising a new stalling tactic, Korra decided to play Akame's Succubus state against her. She quickly removed her own bottoms, exposing her member, which had grown semi-hard already from the sight of Akame's naked body.

Akame tried for a moment to resist the lustful instincts of the Succubus, but it was a losing battle, and Akame pounced, pinning Korra beneath her. She straddled Korra, grinding her hips against the Amazon's until she was fully hard, then shifted her position, lining Korra's member up to her ass and dropping her hips down hard.

Korra hadn't expecting her to go for that, but as Akame started to ride her reverse cowgirl style, her walls squeezing tightly around Korra's ass, as Akame had never had it there before, Korra couldn't exactly complain about it.

Akame moaned in a feral lust, bucking her hips and starting to bounce harder and faster on Korra's cock, pushing the massive shaft deeper and deeper into her. Korra moved her hands to hold onto Akame's hips, and started thrusting up into her.

Akame closed her eyes, threw back her head, and moaned in pleasure as Korra hilted herself inside of her ass. And with her eyes closed, she was caught completely off guard when Tatsumi grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Korra figured that Leone was have caught Tatsumi up on the urgency of the situation, because he wasted no time at all. He was already naked, and thrust his stiff cock into Akame's pussy immediately. Korra grunted when she felt Akame's ass squeeze even tighter around her own cock, almost painfully so.

Tatsumi and Korra began to thrust into Akame together, holding her hold and moving their own in a unisync rhythm. Korra, sensing that Akame would be cured the moment she and Tatsumi came, allowed herself to start enjoying the sex, moaning as she thrust deeper into Akame's ass.

When she did however, Leone thrust the cock she gotten from being an Amazon into Korra's mouth, evidently too impatient not to join in.


	38. Chapter 38

Korra had explained her situation to the members of the newly revived Night Raid. They were willing to help her, she had just revived most of them completely in tact after all, and she turned several of them, including Chelsea, Najenda, Sheele, Mine, and Leone, into Amazons to help her with the other Succubi who she could now sense around the Elite's location.

Korra told them her location, and they concluded that the Elite was certainly a woman by the name of Esdeath, and she likely had her formerly killed soldiers with her. Korra started to apologize, but Night Raid refused to accept apologizes for her bringing life, and agreed to help her. Akame didn't want to be an Amazon, and Tatsumi, Lubbock, Susanoo, and Bulat couldn't be turned, but they could all help, and if what they told Korra about Esdeath was true, Tatsumi would need to be present to cure her.

They rushed the enemy base, not actually needing to win this fight, just hold out long enough. They stormed the castle, seeing all of old members of the Jaegers, as well as several hired assassins, several of which had been turned into Succubi. Night Raid and Korra fought/fucked their way through, Korra escorted Tatsumi to Esdeath, who's eyes widened when she saw him, and who looked ready to die of joy when he started begging her for her love.

Esdeath was out of her clothes in a matter of seconds. Even with how obviously evil and insane she was, no one in the room could deny her beauty, her massive tits, now freed, proving to be even bigger than Korra's, and getting the Amazon, as well as Tatsumi, stiff immediately.

Both, it seemed, would have relief for their arousal quicker than they thought. Esdeath, though she probably knew already that it was a trap, couldn't contain her desire for Tatsumi, not as a mortal and certainly not as a Succubi.

The ice witch pounced on him, pinning him beneath her and freezing cuffs around his ankles and wrists to hold him in place. She buried Tatsumi's head in her large chest as she ground her quickly moistening pussy against his stiff member, getting him even harder until certainly must have hurt.

But she was a cruel mistress it turned out, even to the one she appeared to love most. She formed a c-ring out of ice around the base of Tatsumi's rod, making it impossible for him to cum as she pushed her hips down, sinking his cock into her pussy, making them both moan loudly.

Esdeath raised herself up, bucking her hips hard as she began to ride Tatsumi's bound cock, moaning as she took him inch by inch until all nine were inside of her, and she began to bounce herself hard in Tatsumi's lap.

Tatsumi grit his teeth, fighting every urge to try and break free. He knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to if he wanted, and even if he were, him breaking free of the bindings wasn't a part of Esdeath's kink, and would ruin the process of curing her. Not to mention that she would probably kill them all with the simplest of ease once he did try, something he had no doubt that she could do.

Korra was also certain of this skill, but was also sure she could take her, and carefully kept up behind Esdeath. She thought about simply waiting until she was about to cum and then ramming into her ass as cumming as well, but no, there'd be no way to time such a thing.

Even if there were, she was too horny right then for such a plan. Watching Esdeath's light skinned ass bounce as she rode Tatsumi and hearing both of their load moaning making it impossible to focus on anything other than how she could possibly join in the fun. With this thought process in mind, Korra spoke.

"M'lady, surely you would not mind my joining you both? To help you reach a more powerful climax? I'm aware such events are typically reserved for the two lovers only, but someone of such high rank as yourself certainly deserves a servant to work beneath them yes?" Korra said, her cock twitching as she watched the ice queen's ass continue to move.

"Indeed~" Esdeath moaned, "Please me servent!" She was too lost in her own lust to be paying much more attention to the situation than Korra herself was, and simply moaned louder as Korra reached around her, beginning to grope her chest as she thrust into her ass.

Esdeath cried out in pleasure, cumming hard as Korra entered her from behind. Thankfully, she had more than enough energy for another round, and continued to move her hips, taking both members deep inside of her until she had them both to the base.

Korra grunted, straining herself to hold her climax. She was only able to hold it for so long though, as Esdeath's insides were a strange, incredible mix of warmth and icy cold that squeezed tightly around Korra's cock, making her cum within seconds.

The feeling of Korra's seed pushed Esdeath over the edge as well, making her cum seconds later. And just like that, the Succubus energy began to leave her body. As this happened, she began losing control of her powers, and the ice melted, allowing Tatsumi to cum as well, filling Esdeath's pussy before they both fainted.

Korra panted, looking around the room. All Succubi had been cured, all threats taken care of, and the now resident Amazons of this world gave her the all-clear to go. Korra nodded, and dressed herself to leave.

* * *

Was anyone, anyone in the world surprised that Esdeath was the Elite? Next fandom in the line is going to be Lilo and Stitch. Off choice I know, but the show and movies are close to my heard, and Nani is sexy as hell. Who do you think will be the Elite, and how do you think things will go?


	39. Chapter 39

**I weep for you if you haven't ever heard of Lilo and Stitch, at least in movie form if nothing else. I much preferred the animated series, and look back upon the whole property with fond nostalgia.**

* * *

Korra wasn't sure what to make of this new world. It looked docile enough, like a normal, every day world. But that was what confused her, there was nothing off about the place whatsoever. Korra could sense the Succubi inhabiting the world, but looking around, she couldn't actually see any reason why the Succubi would want to inhabit this realm. She didn't see what resources it offered.

And then she started seeing the aliens. They were usually small creatures, though some she noticed were quite large, all with various colors and body types, each seeming to have their own special ability that they were using to aid the town in some way. It was like its own, strange little alien based economy that was for some reason centered in Hawaii.

But as she followed her senses along the trail towards the nearest Succubus, she noticed less and less of the aliens. It was like something was drawing them away from their work. Certain it was the Succubus, Korra hurried forward, finding a little wooden house near the center of the town. Inside, Korra started to hear it. A strange, melodious song flowing through the air. It was beautiful...

Korra shook her head, realizing that she had started to sway as she listened to it, and entered the house all the way, even begun to undress. She looked around the hut, seeing the many different aliens that had been missing from their work, taken in by the Succubus' song, which seemed to be putting them all into a lustful trance, causing a massive orgy within the home.

At the center of it was a small, pink furred alien. Korra could tell she was the Succubus, both because she was the one singing and because she could sense it. She could sense that her name was Angel, and she could sense how much she wanted to take in one of those she had entranced to play with herself. She had probably done so, but with no Amazon present, she had remained a Succubus.

Korra looked over the other entranced aliens and began to mimic the way their eyes looked to make it seem like she was under the lust spell as well, and stepped forward so that Angel could see her. Korra began to dance in rhythm to Angel's song. Angel seemed to enjoy this, following the movements as she continued to sing, moving her hands along her body sensually, grinning seductively at Korra as she approached.

Korra forced herself to keep her face looking as though she was in a dazed spell of lust, swaying her hips as she approached, allowing Angel to grab and grope her body with her soft hands as she began to undress as she danced, essentially giving the furry pink creature her own strip show, which she seemed to enjoy quite a bit, licking her lips and getting wetter as she saw Korra's bouncing tits and stiffening cock.

Korra moaned softly as Angel began to grip her cock and stroke it with both hands, her soft fur making it feel that much better as Angel jerked her off. Korra groaned in pleasure more as more as she moved her hips forward, Angel's song still playing somehow as she wrapped her lips around Korra's tip, swirling her tongue around.

Korra resisted the urge to grab Angel's head and force it down on her cock, letting Angel stay in control as she started sucking gently and beginning to move her head down, sucking more and more as she worked her way down Korra's length, stroking whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth yet.

Korra was shocked by how much Angel could fit in her mouth, her throat seeming to stretch out to fit more and more of Korra's cock, letting her take it inch by inch until she had reached the base of Korra's cock and began to suck with all her might, pushing her fingers into Korra's soaked pussy as she deep-throated her.

Korra could only last so long with so much sensation filling her, and came after only a few more moments, filling Angel's throat with her hot cum, which she happily swallowed, and continued to suck for more, milking Korra's cock.

Korra groaned, knowing that she needed to make Angel cum as well. Her kink was clearly being met, but she still needed to cum in order for her to actually be cured of the Succubus energy within her. Korra could easily just form a sixty-nine, but she couldn't break her hypnotized character.

Korra pretended that her legs were giving out from the pleasure, and fell back. The movement flipped around Angel on top of her, as she was holding tightly onto Korra to continue forcing cum out of her.

Korra looked up, seeing the small alien girl's exposed pussy just a few inches away and soaking wet. Korra leaned forward, pushing her tongue inside of Angel's pussy, no longer a risk, as a hypnotized lust slave would more than likely start eating her out if she gave them the chance.

Angel moaned, enjoying the feeling of Korra's tongue probing her, and allowing her to continue as she bobbed her head up and down, taking all of Korra's cock each time.

It only took a few minutes for Korra to make Angel cum, Korra herself cumming as well a few seconds before from all the built up pleasure, filling Angel's throat again as she was cured, causing the little alien to pass out.

With Angel cured, the other aliens that had been caught by her song would soon be free, just as soon as the haze around them faded. Confident that her work in this area was done, Korra got dressed and headed off.


	40. Chapter 40

Korra followed her senses across town to the next Succubus she could sense. When she reached the location, she was quite confused by it, as it looked like a normal house, save for the massive metal ship that appeared to be attached to it with duck tape and glue, as though someone had crashed their vehicle into the place and tried to make it look like they had done it on purpose. Korra couldn't help but wonder if the craft was the Succubus' doing, or if it had already been a part of the house in this world.

Korra entered the house, following her senses up the stairs and letting her senses go through the door to learn about the Succubus inside before she went inside. She determined that the Succubus was alone, and was named Lilo. She was young, and didn't seem to know that she was a Succubus, possibly another of the Succubi sleeper agents to be activated when the others attacked.

Korra entered the room and greeted the girl, who greeted her back. "Who are you?" Lilo asked. "My name is Korra, I'm..a friend of..Nani's." She said, fishing out the name from Lilo's mind quickly. Lilo frowned, "Aw, she sent you here so I wouldn't get into trouble didn't she?" Lilo assumed, Korra nodding immediately, "Yeah, but I don't think you need to be watched, you look smart enough."

Lilo smiled at this, seeming to agree. As Korra probed Lilo's mind, the only thing resembling a fetish she could find was a desire to explore and learn, with all things, including sex. Korra smiled, figuring she could exploit this.

"How about I show you something fun." Korra said, pulling Lilo onto the bed with her and beginning to undress, "Is it like a game?" Lilo asked, tilting her head. Korra nodded, "A little, but it's way more fun than most other games." She said, seeing Korra's eyes widen, but not from her words, from the size of her now on display tits.

"Okay, what should I do?" Lilo asked, unable to tear her eyes away from Korra's large breasts. "First, you need to undress." Korra said, indicating to her clothing as she wiggled her way out of the rest of her clothes.

Lilo held in a gasp as she saw Korra's cock, soft and slowly stiffening as Lilo began to undress as well, removing her dress and letting it fall to the side of the bed, her underwear following soon after. She seemed nervous at first, covering her chest with her arms and sitting with her legs crossed, blushing intensely when she looked back at Korra's open and ready position her legs apart and chest out in the open.

"S-so, what should I do now?" Lilo asked. "Well, first you need to not be so nervous," Korra said, her member getting harder as Lilo moved her arms away from her chest and her legs more open for her. "W-what is that?" She asked.

"This is my cock." Korra explained, "It gets hard when I get excited for this game." She said, gripping her member and stroking it slowly, "For this game, we both play with each other's body to make them feel good. Do you want to go first?" She asked, Lilo nodding, starting to seem more eager.

Korra laid back, giving Lilo full access to her body so she could do whatever she wanted to her. Lilo carefully touched Korra's cock, holding it with both hands and beginning to move them, spurred on by Korra's moaning.

"That feels good~" Korra moaned, getting louder as Lilo experimentally licked her tip. To her displeasure, Lilo stopped pleasing her cock a few moments before she would have cum, only to start moaning again when Lilo lowered her head more, licking Korra's pussy gently and pushing her tongue inside.

"That's good Lilo", Korra moaned, gripping the bed gently, "Try going a little deeper~" She instructed, Lilo following the instruction and pushing her tongue even deeper into Korra's wet slit, her own pussy starting to get wet as she listened to Korra's moaning.

Korra came from her pussy after only a few minutes, panting gently as she did. She still wasn't terribly used to cumming from her pussy, as she spent the majority of her time satisfying her Succubus targets with her cock.

"That was great Lilo. Now, it's my turn~" Korra said, picking Lilo up and placing her in her lap, her eager pussy rubbing against her still rock hard cock. Lilo squirmed slightly, moaning softly as she did. "It feels hot~" She moaned.

Korra nodded, "That's because you're excited to." Korra said, grinding herself against Lilo's pussy with a moan, "It might hurt if you take all of it, so we can just do this if you want." Korra said, not wanting to harm the small girl.

Lilo shook her head, "N-no, let's try all of it." She said, "I want to try it." Lilo said, Korra nodding and repositioning Lilo above the tip of her cock, lining herself up to Lilo's pussy, "Are you ready?" She asked, Lilo nodding.

Korra lowered Lilo back down slowly, groaning softly as she entered her pussy and hit her virgin barrier. Korra, wanting to get Lilo passed the painful part as fast as possible, pulled her down hard, breaking through.

Lilo let out a loud cry of pain, which quickly fade into a moan of pleasure as Korra began to move Lilo up and down her cock, both of them moaning as she did. Soon, Lilo began to move her hips as well on reflex, moaning as Korra was pushed deeper.

Lilo came fast, then came again before Korra reached her own climax and filled Lilo's small pussy, which was filled to the brim by just half of the cum Korra let out, the rest spilling out onto the bed as Lilo passed out.

Korra pulled out and got dressed, already sensing that Lilo was cured. There was just one Succubus left, and Korra could already sense how close she was.


	41. Chapter 41

Korra followed her senses to the beach, where the only remaining Succubus in this world, the Elite, would be. Korra wasn't sure if the Elite Succubus knew that she was a Succubus, but she could instantly know what her purpose was: distraction. The tall, long legged woman, clad in only her blue bikini which Korra was certain was two sizes too small at least, was strutting around the beach, attracting a large crowd of men and women alike, all eager to touch her, but none she was allowing to.

Korra assumed that she must have been aware that she was a Succubus, because she couldn't find any other reason she would purposefully avoid so many people so eager to fuck her when Korra could clearly sense how badly she wanted to be fucked raw like a two dollar whore, a desire likely bred from having to stay focused on getting her job done, and wanting so badly to just say fuck it and throw caution into the wind.

Korra could also sense that her name was Nani, and Korra figured that curing this Elite would be fairly straight forward compared to the others, and wouldn't require a team of other Amazons to handle. Korra undressed herself, walking over to Nani, the crowd practically parting for her, perhaps wondering if Nani would actually accept Korra's advances. Korra smirked when she got within reach of Nani, not planning on giving her a choice in the matter.

Korra grabbed Nani's head and forced it down onto her cock, thrusting her cock into her mouth. Nani gagged as Korra's cock was forced down into her throat, which Korra happily began to fuck raw, forcing her head up and down as she thrust forward.

Nani struggled, but didn't really try to get away, not that she could have even if she really wanted to, as even with her natural strength increased by her being a Succubus, her natural strength wasn't very much to work with.

Korra groaned, loving how Nani's throat felt as it constricted around her cock, thrusting harder and harder until she hilted her cock inside of her and came hard, filling Nani's throat and mouth with hot cum, making her swallow it all.

Korra let go out Nani, letting her stumble back onto the hot sand. Nani looked up at Korra, who was stroking her still stiff cock as she looked over Nani's dark skinned body in her tight bikini, which she quickly lost, ripping it off heatedly and spreading her legs for Korra, wanting a good fucking now that one was clearly present for her.

Korra eagerly accepted the offer, getting between Nani's legs and sinking her cock into Nani's tight, hot pussy. Korra moaned as it squeezed her, wondering how someone who had been getting so much attention from so many could still be so incredibly tight around her hard rod.

Korra grunted, thrusting her hips harder into Nani, taking her body's tightness as a challenge, and rammed herself in faster and faster, forcing her cock deeper into her cunt. Nani let out a loud moan of pleasure, bucking her hips in time with Korra's to help her get even deeper.

Korra grit her teeth, forcing her climax to hold so she could keep fucking Nani, knowing that she could only actually cure the sexy beach going if she got her to cum as well, which she seemed to be directly guarded against from how far away from her climax she seemed to actually be.

Korra lifted one of Nani's legs over her shoulder, moving her body forward for more leverage as she thrust her entire length into Nani with every movement against her, making her moan louder and louder as they moved together, her tits bouncing from the movement of their thrusts.

Korra groaned, cumming hard after a few more minutes and pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum into Nani's tight pussy. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make her cum, which made Korra growl in annoyance and force her cock back into Nani's pussy, fucking her now faster than before, using her air bending to force her hips to move faster than she would have been able to otherwise.

She pulled out of Nani's pussy when she realized that it was a more or less hopeless venture, and instead lined up to Nani's lower, tighter hole. Nani's eyes lit up excitedly as she felt Korra's cock press between her firm ass-cheeks and poke at her tight ass hole, which she promptly spread as she thrust into her hard.

Korra groaned in pleasure at how tight her ass was around her cock, Nani's walls squeezing her cock like a vice grip. Korra moved her hands, bending the water from the nearby ocean over to her and Nani, making it swirl around them and form a solid member, which she forced into Nani's pussy to fuck her from both sides.

Nani and Korra both moaned loudly as Nani was double fucked. Nani's tongue began to lull out of her mouth as she felt the pleasure growing more and more inside of her body until she reached her climax, letting out a cry of pleasure as she came hard.

Korra grunted as well, her back arching as she slammed her cock into Nani's ass down to the hilt as she came, filling Nani's anus with her thick, hot cum. Korra fell back, panting hard as she moved back away from Nani, feeling the Succubus energy.

As Korra began to get dressed, she wondered if she should do something about all the men and futas gathering around Nani, likely wanting to go back to using her body. Korra shrugged, figuring Nani probably wouldn't mind, Korra had to get to the next universe.

* * *

 **The next fandom up is going to be Gravity Falls. Here, at last, we once again have a fandom where who will be the Elite Succubus and who, if anyone, will be turned into fellow Amazons! Took me long enough.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ah Gravity Falls. This was one of my favorite shows, and while I may like shows like Steven Universe better, I think there's something to be said that I can't name a single bad episode of Gravity Falls, and I can certainly name a few bad episodes of Steven Universe, any episode involving Lars for starters, with the exception of Lars and the Cool Kids. But enough gushing, onto smut.**

* * *

Korra had appeared in the forest in this new world, which she quickly realized was the worse possible location in this particular world that she could have appeared, as the forest was clearly evil, and wanted Korra, or any possibly any sentient life that wasn't a part of the forest, dead and liquefied into blood and viscera. Korra managed to make her way out of the death forest, spotting a wooden shack.

Korra rushed inside, ready for any refuge from the nightmares trying to kill her in the forest. The moment she reached the front steps of the shack, she sensed a Succubus inside, and held still outside, sending her senses in further to probe for information on the resident Succubus. Her name seemed to be Mabel, and she didn't seem aware that she was a Succubus, another sleeper agent.

Searching for her kinks, Korra found Mabel's desire to be taken heatedly by an aggressive lover, something she had been denied thus far as a result of her, well, let's just say 'enthusiastic and energetic' nature, which seemed to turn others off long before they got to the bedroom. Korra could work with this. She adjusted her clothes to Mabel's tastes and tried to radiate an aura of dominance as she entered the room and started to talk to Mabel.

* * *

As it turned out, it didn't take very long to seduce Mabel at all. Poor girl was basically begging for it from the word go, and didn't hesitate for a moment as Korra pulled Mabel into a deep kiss, her tongue rubbing along Mabel's lips, asking for entrance. Mabel held out for a few moments, wanting to give Korra at least a little of a challenge, before she gave in altogether to her, parting her lips eagerly and allowing Korra to force her tongue into Mabel's mouth. Mabel moaned, going weak in the knees as Korra's tongue explored her mouth, taking control of her.

Korra moved her hands over Mabel's body, lightly groping her body in a teasing manner before reaching underneath her skirt and grinding her palm against Mabel's pussy, feeling her slowly start to get wetter. Korra ground her palm against her harder, feeling Mabel moan into the kiss as she did.

Korra pulled her hand away just before she would have cum, making Mabel whimper as Korra gently pushed her down on the bed, grinning as she pulled off her shirt and removed her bottoms as well, seeing that Mabel was frantically undressing herself as well, laying on the bed with her naked body on display.

Korra grabbed Mabel's ankles, bringing her feet to her stiff rod and squeezing them around her cock. Korra groaned, and Mabel got wetter as Korra began to stroke herself off with her soft, warm feet.

Korra moaned more, squeezing Mabel's feet harder around her cock and thrusting between them, picking up the pace and jerking herself off harder and faster with Mabel's feet until she reached her climax, cumming and coating Mabel's feet and inner thighs with hot seed.

Korra moved forward, placing her knees on either side of Mabel's body, grinding her cock down against Mabel's soft chest and jerking her hips forward, pushing her tip into Mabel's mouth. Mabel eagerly sealed her lips around Korra's tip and started sucking hard.

Korra bucked her hips back and forth faster and faster, forcing her cock deeper into Mabel's mouth inch by inch as Mabel sucked harder, pushing her chest up slightly so the bottom of Korra's cock rubbed against her small breasts to bring Korra even more pleasure as she started to skull fuck her.

Korra grunted, forcing Mabel's head down to hilt her cock inside of Mabel's mouth and throat before cumming into her hard with a moan, pulling out a few moments before she finished so she could spurt some of her cum onto Mabel's face.

Mabel quickly started licking it off eagerly. She probably could have just made Mabel cum then and there and been done with it, but truth be told, Korra was starting to enjoy herself as she used Mabel, and mounted her face, ordering Mabel to eat her out.

Mabel forced her tongue into into Korra's slit, eagerly wriggling her tongue inside of her pussy. Korra moaned, reaching down, taking Mabel's hands, and bringing them to her cock to stroke her off as Mabel ate her out.

Mabel immediately began to grip and stroke Korra's long, thick cock as she ate out her pussy, loving her delicious tasting juices as she rode the smaller, excitable girls face, moaning in pleasure.

Figuring that it would be best to make abel cum sooner rather than later, Korra reached her hands out and began to bend, drawing in several stones from outside and forcing them together, forming them into a single, slick, smooth dildo of stone, which she quickly pushed down and forced into Mabel's pussy.

Mabel's loud moan of pleasure was muffled by Korra's pussy as the rock cock forced its way into her pussy, pumping into and out of her pussy as she began to buck her hips. Korra and Mabel both got closer and closer, cumming together several minutes later, panting gently as they separated.

Mabel was still conscious, shocking considering that she was now cured of her Succubism, which was enough to knock out most others. Mabel must just have a lot of energy, Korra thought to herself as she got dressed and left for the next.


	43. Chapter 43

It had been relatively easy for Korra to find the second Succubus in this world, as she spent a fair bit of her time in the same location as Mabel had. The tall, redhead girl named Wendy also wasn't aware that she was a Succubus, carrying out her life as normal. This unnerved Korra. She always found the sleeper agent Succubi the most frightening, because at a press of a button, they might try to kill her, and otherwise were just normal girls that Korra was supposed to seduce and fuck. It made things easier for her certainly, at least easier than if they were hostile, but it made it harder and harder not to feel like she was cheating on Asami.

But that thought was always followed with the depression recalling of the fact that she couldn't cheat on Asami, they weren't actually together, as much as Korra wished that weren't the case. Korra grit her teeth, steeling her emotions and focusing on Wendy, who had been easy to attract, as Korra was able to read her mind to find what she liked and basically appear as the most appealing option to her.

Korra kissed Wendy hard, causing her to lean back against the hard pine tree. Wendy didn't seem to mind the rough tree bark against her back. If anything, she seemed to almost enjoy it, which Korra knew about full well.

Korra deepened the kiss, her tongue wrestling with Wendy's for dominance she her hands began to trail over her body, moving slowly and teasingly along her sides, only grazing her chest before going all the way down to her ass and gripping it.

Wendy moaned softly into the kiss, her focus on their tongue battle waning as Korra squeezed her ass. Korra began to take control, her hands going to Wendy's over shirt, undoing it button by button until it hung loose off of her, allowing Wendy to simply shrug it off of her body with one quick movement.

Korra moved her hands down, pushing them underneath Wendy's shirt and along her body until they reached her chest. They were decently sized, and Korra began to grope them slowly, feeling how Wendy responded and continuing when she moaned at the contact, enjoying it.

They separated long enough for Wendy to remove her top altogether, moaning more as Korra roughly sucked on her neck and pushed her back against the tree, the rough bark now pressing hard against her exposed, pale skin.

Korra moved her hands down, pushing inside of her pants and rubbing her pussy gently with one hand for a few moments before pushing them down, then releasing Wendy from her grip, letting the redhead finish removing her clothes as Korra did the same, a skill she had gotten remarkably talented at from all the practice she had gotten since her journey had begun.

Korra licked her lips as she looked over Wendy's naked body, Wendy doing the same looking over Korra, her eyes widening as she saw Korra's stiff cock poking against her gently. Wendy moaned as she felt it rub teasingly against her slit, never quite pushing inside of her until Wendy pushed her own hips forward, making them both groan in pleasure as Korra's cock entered her warm slit.

And with that, Korra started. She gripped Wendy's hips, lifting her up and thrusting into her hard, forcing a few more inches inside of her with one thrust that also forced her back against the hard tree. Korra leaned forward, her lips going back to the mark she had already left on her neck, sucking and even biting now as she began to pump in and out of Wendy roughly.

Wendy moaned, loving the rough treatment that Korra was giving her. She held onto Korra's shoulders so she wouldn't fall, and locked her legs around Korra's waist so Korra would be able to thrust deeper into her, which she did so immediately, getting another few inches inside of her and almost hilting herself as she fucked her against the rough tree, which was already leaving red marks along Wendy's body.

Wendy didn't mind. In fact, she wanted more. Korra could sense it, and she was more than happy to provide it, jerking her hips faster and harder, hilting herself inside of the woodsgirl and fucking her deeper against the tree, seeing how deep inside of her she could force her cock to get.

Wendy moved her hips as well, bucking them against Korra's with more and more force until she was putting everything she had into it, something Korra herself couldn't actually do without breaking the tree behind Wendy and possibly killing Wendy in the process.

Still, Korra put enough force into each thrust to bottom out inside of her, making her cum with a cry of pleasure as her pussy gripped Korra's cock hard, making her grunt in pleasure and force her back in deep, firing a large load of her hot seed into the attractive tomboy and watching her eyes glaze over in pleasure as she was cured of her Succubus energy.

Korra pulled out, but figured there was only one Succubus left in this realm, one that probably didn't even know she was a Succubus yet. Korra could spare the time to try out Wendy's other, tighter hole…

* * *

 **Random thing I found and will now mention: evidently there's a bizarrely popular ship between Wendy and Franky from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends of all things. How the fuck? I'm not upset by it at all, I've seen the pictures, and the ship is actually pretty hot, might even write about it myself at some point, but can anyone, anyone in the world, explain to me how in the world a ship like this could have come about? What's the correlation? Anyway, that's my random question of the day.**


	44. Chapter 44

Korra had explained her situation to Mabel and Wendy, which they had been shockingly okay with, perhaps having been through many strange experiences themselves. They agreed to become Amazons as well, and went with Korra to the location of the final Succubus, who Mabel identified as Pacifica Northwest. A powerful and wealthy member of society? Prime Succubus target.

They weren't sure how precisely to get in at first. Well, if need be Korra could breath their way in, but if she smashed a reportedly prissy rich girl's door down, she wouldn't be able to easily be able to then seduce her. Thinking quickly, Korra got an idea, and the three girls removed their clothes and entered the mansion, claiming to be Pacifica's new servants. "Sex servants specifically," Korra told her, "Such a high ranking member of society shouldn't need to deal with her needs not being met."

Pacifica thought this over, nodded, and stood. Her servants quickly came over and removed her clothing, leaving her naked before them, revealing that she was a futa, her member looking to be about seven inches in length. Pacifica sat back down in her chair, and clapped her hands, "To work pleasure toys." She ordered.

Korra resisted the urge to punch the snobby little bitch in the face and start cursing her out, Mabel insisted that she was only acting like this because the Succubus energy was drawing out her old ways, and Korra believed her. Korra, Mabel, and Wendy all undressed and crawled on their hands and knees over to Pacifica.

Following Pacifica's orders, Mabel and Wendy went high to work on Pacifica's cock while Korra went low to work on her pussy. Mabel and Wendy licked, sucked, and kissed their way up and down her length until Pacifica grabbed their heads and ordered them to basically just make out around her cock to please her more while Korra forced her tongue deeper into Pacifica's cunt.

Korra hated to admit it, but the little brat had deliciously sweet tasting juices, and was getting wetter and wetter as Mabel and Wendy's efforts got her hornier and hornier. Korra reached in both directions with both hands, gripping the now hard members that Mabel and Wendy had gotten from becoming Amazons and beginning to stroke them both off as Korra ate Pacifica out.

Pacifica moaned louder as she got closer, bucking her hips so Korra was pushed more and more against her sopping wet pussy and her cock thrust between Mabel and Wendy's mouths more and more.

Finally, after five straight minutes of it, Pacifica came. She squeezed Mabel and Wendy's heads together hard with a cry of bliss as she came from both ends at once soaking Korra's face in her sweet juices as she blasted hot white cum over Mabel and Wendy's faces. They might have been upset, were they not also on the verge of cumming thanks to Korra.

Mabel and Wendy cried out as well, cumming all over Korra's hands and coating both of them in seed. Korra stood, still stiff, with Mabel and Wendy getting hard again quickly as well thanks to Amazonian endurance. Pacifica may have cum with the Amazons while having her kink met, but she had another kink that they needed to satisfy in order to truly cure the blonde little diva girl of the Succubus energy.

Korra reached over, rubbing Mabel and Wendy's cum on her face. The moment Pacifica tried to scold her for it, Korra smacked her face, leaving a red mark across it as the other two grabbed her and began to change her position.

Now Pacifica was on the floor, Wendy and Mabel on either side of her with Korra standing over top of her, smacking her small chest with whips she had made using water bending, focusing on her nipples as Wendy smacked her ass hard, leaving multiple red marks of her hand on both of Pacifica's ass-cheeks.

Pacifica started crying from the assault, but she was wetter now than when Mabel and Wendy had been giving her a double blowjob, and it wasn't just residual water from Korra's two water whips either.

Pacifica's pained moans of punishment weren't just turning Pacifica herself on, and after a few more minutes of it, Wendy and Mabel couldn't take it anymore, both pulling down on Pacifica's hips and thrusting their own up.

Pacifica cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as both of her holes were stretched out, Wendy forcing her cock into Pacifica's tight, virgin ass, Mabel into her tight, virgin pussy, neither of which were very virgin anymore.

Pacifica's cry of pain was cut off when Korra thrust her cock into her mouth and began to hammer her hips down to fuck her throat, moaning from just how incredibly good Pacifica's groans of pleasure and pain felt as they vibrated her cock.

Pacifica was the first to cum, all three of her holes tensing up and squeezing the three cocks inside of her as she was forced violently into her climax. The three Amazons followed, crying out in pleasure as they pumped hot cum into Pacifica from all three ends.

Korra pulled out, panting, and started to go get dressed, only to be pushed into sitting position by Wendy, who dropped down into her lap to impale her ass with Korra's cock. Korra moaned, then groaned louder as more of her length was forced into Wendy by Mabel dropping Pacifica into Wendy's lab by her pussy, and Mabel herself thrusting into Pacifica's ass.

"Come on, just stay a few minutes to help us celebrate~" Wendy groaned. Korra couldn't argue with that, and was already thrusting hard up into Wendy's still unbelievably tight, hot asshole.

* * *

 **Next up is The Gregory Horror Show, the first person, CGI, horror anime. Yeah, this is a thing that exists. It's all on Youtube, and the episodes are only about 3-6 minutes each. You can probably get through all three seasons without any issue by next week. Onward!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Those of you who have not heard of The Gregory Horror Show (not to be confused with Uncle Gregory's Horror Hour) are missing out. This is a show that seriously messed with my mind, though honestly, that isn't saying much, considering I'm almost in a constant state of paranoid mad ravings, but still. It's a good, unique little show, and is worth checking out for the unusual experience if nothing else.**

* * *

Korra was piss terrified of this nightmare house. For once, no one was afraid or confused or in any way suspicious of Korra's sudden appearance, everyone acting as though it would have been weirder if she hadn't suddenly appeared out of the fucking ether on the hotel's front steps. There something wrong with this world, and getting rid of the Succubi within wouldn't do much to fix that.

Korra usually stayed in the room that the mouse had given her, not answering the door for anyone, especially that damned Judgment Boy, who seemed to be able to read Korra's mind. Korra refused to be judged for her actions, especially by a living scale on rails with a take out box head. Even using this method, eventually the house came to her.

The door to her room was kicked open, and a girl who appeared to have been carved out of a cactus and dressed in a cowgirl's outfit, Cactus Girl was her only name, and Korra had known she was a Succubus the moment she saw her. But being a Succubus didn't seem to actually effect the inhabitance of this world for whatever bizarre reason, a fact that Korra had just accepted.

Korra didn't resist, allowing Cactus girl to strip her down naked and tied her to her bed with her lasso. Cactus Girl looked Korra's body over, admiring her catch. Korra did her best to look as helpless as possible, hoping to get her to go for it. She knew Cactus Girl wanted it, and she wanted it bad, 'So fucking take it.' Korra tried to shout at her through her senses.

Whether it had been do to Korra's efforts, or if Cactus Girl had just naturally reached the end of her resolve, Korra didn't know. But regardless, Cactus Girl locked the door to Korra's room and looked back to Korra, "Here's what gonna happen, I'm gonna take a little fun for myself before i deliver you to my brother, understood?"

Korra nodded immediately, trying to show that she wouldn't tell her brother anything so long as she didn't hurt her, which Cactus Girl of course intended to do, even if only coincidentally. Either way, Cactus Girl went for it, and began to undress.

Korra wasn't sure how to feel about Cactus Girl's body. She had roughly the same proportions as Mabel and Pacifica from the previous world, and as such should have held all the same appeal. But something about all the thorns...it made her naked form somewhat more scary that it was sexy, which seemed to be fine with her, as she grinned when she saw the somewhat frightened look on Korra's face.

Cactus Girl mounted Korra, her thorns digging slightly into Korra's skin and making her yelp slightly in pain, earning a smack from Cactus Girl to Korra's chest. The smack shouldn't have had enough force behind it to hurt the Amazon, but the thorns piercing her tits as they were smacked made her cry out in pain.

"Shut it you hear? Or these tiny little stabs won't be all you have to worry about." Cactus Girl warned, grinding herself back against Korra's cock. Korra groaned, forcing herself to focus on the arousal, to grow hard in spite of the painful thorns. And, when that didn't work, she forced herself to look for pleasure in the pain. Being an Amazon, she could, in theory, enjoy any form of sex if she simply tried to.

And then Korra discovered a whole new side of herself. She quickly grew stiff, painfully so, and as Cactus Girl's thorns jabbed her sensitive skin, she was now holding in yelps of pleasure along with pain. Korra breathed deeply as Cactus Girl shifted, getting her pussy lined up to the tip of Korra's cock and then slowly lowering her hips, making them both moan.

As she got lower, her thorns once again began to dig into Korra's skin, making her moan aloud. Cactus Girl raised her hand to strike Korra again, but paused, realizing that Korra had been moaning, and complaining or sobbing. Cactus Girl grinned, and carried out her slap, but for a much different reason.

Korra yelped in pleasure she she felt Cactus Girl's thorny hand collide with her stomach, leaving a large red mark where she had been hit. "Ah, so you're the kind who likes your lovers hurtin' ya huh~?" Cactus Girl grinned, forcing her hips down hard, taking the rest of Korra's cock, and sinking several of her needles into Korra's hips, making her moan loudly.

Cactus Girl leaned forward, wrapping her hands around Korra's neck. Korra whimpered at first, but couldn't help how much she enjoyed the feeling of the thorns poking into her neck as Cactus Girl's hands closed around her neck.

And the less said about how quickly she came after Cactus Girl started to choke her, the better. Nevertheless, she had enjoyed it, and had cum hard into Cactus Girl, who'd cum with her, getting off on the domination.

Cactus Girl collapsed, Korra panting hard, trying to remember the last time she had cum that hard. She felt an odd mix of nostalgia, sadness, and determination when she realized that it had been the last time she had stroked herself off thinking about Asami.

The memory of Asami brought Korra a little peace and comfort, until Cactus Gunman shot the door down. Oh boy.


	46. Chapter 46

Korra absolutely did not like Katherine. Unfortunately, the pink scaled nurse certainly seemed to like her, staring at Korra's exposed skin whenever she got the chance, and she was getting more and more chances now that Korra had identified her as a Succubus. Possibly without her knowledge, as no one seemed to think she was acting out of the ordinary, a fact that horrified Korra considering the nurse's obsession with blood.

Korra had to fake several wounds in order to get enough information on Katherine while she was laid up in the infirmary bed, the lizard woman staring at her for several minutes at a time as she did, making Korra's blood run cold, which she refused to make a joke about considering her current target.

Regardless, she eventually sensed Katherine's love of being in control over an injured, weaker lover, and asked Katherine if she would give her a very special 'check up', which Katherine seemed to like immediately.

Korra grunted in pain as Katherine climbed up onto the bed and straddled her, the lizard-like woman's weight sending pain through Korra's body do to her existing wounds. Katherine licked her lips, "Don't worry, this is all a part of your check up~" Katherine purred, grinding herself down against Korra's crotch as she began to undress herself.

Korra groaned as she quickly got stiff as she felt Katherine grinding against her and saw her exposed pink chest, large and being sensually rubbed by the reptilian nurse to entice Korra more. Katherine grinned when she felt Korra's stiffness poking her, and shifted her body, removing the rest of her clothing to be completely naked and starting to undress Korra as well.

"Oh my!" Katherine squeaked in surprise when Korra's hard cock sprung free from her clothing, "It's so big~" She said, rubbing the tip against her slowly moistening slit. Korra moaned softly, trying to keep up the submissive look, knowing that Katherine was loving it.

Katherine slowly began to lower herself down onto Korra's cock, taking it inside of her warm pussy as she did. Korra whimpered as how tight she was, her pussy squeezing Korra like a vice grip as she took more and more of her cock inside, inch by inch.

After a few moments, Katherine reached the base of Korra's cock, not seeming to be in any pain or discomfort from Korra's size, and grinning happily down at Korra as she began to move her bips, rocking them back and forth to start riding her.

"Here, let me examine that large chest of yours~" Katherine said, reaching down and running her hands over Korra's tits, sending shivers through Korra's body every time her scaly hands made contact, and causing Korra to cry out in a mix of shock and painful pleasure as the claws tipping her fingers dug into Korra's skin.

Korra hadn't even tried to force herself to enjoy the pain this time, just a lingering effect from before, possibly an effect this house was having on her. Now she was actively trying to dislike the pain, but moaned even louder as Katherine scratched her more and slapped her breasts hard, "Be a good patient and fuck me harder, and I'll hurt you all you want~" Katherine offered Korra.

Korra told herself she only started thrusting her hips up harder into Katherine because she needed to make Katherine cum to cure her, but she knew she was enjoying this, as much as she didn't want to. What would Asami think of her now?

Korra forced herself not to think about it, and kept fuclking Katheroine, her movements causing the lizard woman to bounce in her lap as she rode her harder, moaning loudly as she took Korra's cock to the base with each drop of her hips, her pussy squeezing tighter and tighter the closer to the edge she got.

Finally, she came, and none too soon either, as Korra came within seconds, both screaming out as their bodies tensed from the climax, Katherine's eyes nearly rolling back as she soaked Korra's waist in her juices and Korra filled her pussy with hot cum.

They sat, panting and trying to recover for several seconds. Korra let out her senses, and to her dismay, found that Katherine was not yet cured. Luckily, she had an out to keep going when Katherine asked, "For being such a good patient, I'll let you tell me what you want me to do to you next~" She offered.

Korra probed her senses deeper to find Katherine's deepest kink and sexual desire, and her stomach churned when she discovered it. Taking a deep breath, Korra asked, "Would you..take my blood?"

Katherine's eyes widened, "R-really?" She questioned, Korra nodding, "It turns me one so much when a beautiful, powerful girl takes me completely and starts draining out all my hot, red blood~" Korra nearly made herself vomit as she said this, but Katherine nearly came from the words alone, and reached behind her, grabbing and pulling out a syringe roughly the size of the average sword.

Katherine dropped her hips back down onto Korra's cock as she plunged her needle into Korra. The first thrust didn't quite make it all the way inside of Korra's vein, but if how her sunt tightened around Korra's cock was any indication, she was only turned on by this more as she lifted it again and stabbed Korra with it harder, breaking the skin and piercing her vein.

Korra cried out in pain, gasping as Katherine began to drain her blood, filling the syringe with it. As an Amazon, she was quickly able to restore her blood, almost as fast as Katherine took it, but the sight of so much of her blood being removed, and the climax that Katherine forced her into as she came herself, made Korra faint. Thankfully, she could already sense that Katherine was cured.


	47. Chapter 47

Korra had found Second in her and Gregory's room. She seemed to hate her mouse-like body, and she hated Gregory himself with a burning passion. Korra knew that there would be no way to cure her like she was, as there was no way to make her happy like she was. So, when all else failed, she offered to help Second escape from the house.

Second thought she was joking at first, but when she saw Korra's power, she realized that it might actually work. From there, Korra proceeded to free anyone that didn't seem evil from Gregory house, which was really just limited to an anthro feline named Neko-Zombie, a man named Steven Hannua, and a few others. As they escaped, Gregory and his mother held to the ground by metal and stone, Korra lit the place of fire and they all fled.

Korra found the train quickly, and everyone seemed drawn to it, possibly believing, somehow knowing, that it would take them to freedom. They all boarded the train together, several off them taking their seats as it took off, and Second, whipped up by the adrenaline of their escape, took Korra's hand and led her off to the nearest bathroom so that Korra could cure her.

Second pounced on Korra the moment the door was closed behind them, kissing her hard and heatedly as Korra stumbled back against the door. Korra wondered if the others in the train would be able to hear them, but if Second didn't care, Korra supposed she didn't have to either.

Second began to undress Korra. Well, undress might not have been the best word. 'Savagely rip off her clothing' may have been a better phrase for what she did to Korra's poor clothing, which now laid in shreds on the floor. Korra could mend them sure, but it was still rude.

In any event, after Korra was naked, Second finally separated from Korra, if only to tear off her own clothing. Korra licked her lips as she looked over Second's body. She still retained some of the mouse-like features that Gregory House had given her, small whiskers, patches of soft grey fur, tiny claws, but over all her body was slender and curvy in all the right places, long legs, pale skin, long dark hair, exactly Korra's type.

And now that Second was finally free of Gregory and his demented house, with Korra as her savior, she was up for anything, and wanted it bad. Korra was happy to help, picking Second up and kissing her deeply as she positioned her above her slowly stiffening member.

Second wrapped her arms and legs around Korra's neck and waist, grinding herself against Korra heatedly. Korra thrust her hips upward, pushing her member into Seconds moist, hot pussy, causing Second to moan softly as she sucked on Korra's neck heatedly.

Second began to move her hips, taking more of Korra's cock as Korra herself thrust up into her. Korra and Second came together after a few straight minutes of this, almost definitely being heard throughout the entire train. Korra set Second down, watching her body revert more and more to her original human form, but oddly keeping the extra curves she had gotten in her mouse form.

Korra shrugged, figuring that it didn't matter much, as she could feel the Succubus energy leaving her. Second might never be entirely free from Gregory House, but she would be better off the farther away from the place she got. And she seemed eager to keep celebrating, bending herself over the sink and wiggling her hips at Korra, who smirked and moved forward to keep going.

* * *

"We've been getting reports from multiple different fandoms," Boa said, "A girl who claims to love you, she sure spends a lot of time fucking my fellow Succubi. Who knows, maybe she's just gotten addicted to us. Once you've tried a Succubus, you never want anything else~" Boa purred, reaching over to Asami, who still recoiled from her as best as she could in her chains, refusing to willingly let the tattooed woman touch her.

"I don't believe you." Asami said, glaring at Boa, "I know Korra. She wouldn't do that, she would never have sex with any of your horrible kind. She's smarter than that, she's kinder, she's braver. You wouldn't understand that would you?" Asami taunted, flinching when Boa raised her hand to slap her, and sighing in relief when Boa lowered it instead.

"I wouldn't dare ruin such a beautiful face," Boa said, "But it's good that you understand just how easily I could." She said, turning around and walking over to the exit of the cage, stopping by Robin, "Have a few of the Elites set up cameras. We'll see how willing she is to defend that Amazon whore when she sees her fucking a Succubus or two like a bitch in heat."

Robin nodded, and Boa left. Robin wondered why Boa didn't simply rape Asami, like she very easily could. She figured that it wouldn't feel as good to her. She wanted to break Asami, to make Asami want it as well. Robin sighed, and turned to leave the room to follow her orders, only stopping for a moment when she heard Asami said, "For someone who I think loves her," Asami said, "You sure aren't doing much to let her know how you feel."

Robin said nothing, leaving the room quickly.

* * *

 **The next fandom on the list is Undertale. Oh yeah, we're going to Undertale. And because the main antagonist is a male, and I'm not doing gender bending in this story, it's another fandom where who the Succubus Elite will be isn't immediately obvious! Yay! I'm three for three! Well, maybe not, as those who know of a certain demon will be quite aware from the get go where the whole fic will end.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Undertale, one of my favorite games in the world, and possibly one of the best games ever. Excellent story-telling, fun game play, and many female characters that work quite well for smut~ Something that the game creator must have known about, as evidenced by two posts he made, one demanding that all Undertale pron be classified as Undertail for clarification, and another wherein he said that Undertale 2 would never happen until everyone admits that masturbating to Toriel makes you a furry. This is a good game maker my friends.**

* * *

Korra appeared underground. It took her a little while to catch her barrings and learn about the world, but after the first day, she knew the location and names of the first two Succubi in this world. The first was a tall, blue scaled, armored anthro fish woman named Undyne. The second was a reptilian creature of some kind, possible a drake, with yellow-orange scaled. The former was aggressive and dominant, the latter was reclusive and submissive. Their kinks were obvious enough for Korra to spot them without even needing to use her senses.

It was time for Korra to play match maker. Granted, doing so really only entailed getting them both in the same room and tapping into her Amazon abilities to let out a massive aura of lust until they couldn't resist each other and had to take each other then and there. Doing this was still difficult though, as despite not being aware of their Succubi condition, both were effected.

Alphys was even more closed off then before, spending a large amount of time building weapons of war, the Succubus instinct driving her to built weapons to be used by the others when the invasions truly started. Undyne was getting intense spikes in aggression and magic, letting her rain down magical spears on anyone and everyone, including Korra whenever she got within speaking distance of her.

Korra was eventually able to pull of her plan by metal bending Undyne's armor and dragging her out of Hotland, keeping her body cooled with her water bending as they passed through Hotland. Korra smashed her way into Alphys' lab and throw Undyne at her, letting out the lust aura before they could retaliate. Undyne and Alphys started into each other's eyes, falling under the lust spell almost immediately.

Korra began to get stiff as she watched Undyne and Alphys make out heatedly, the blue fish warrior picking up Alphys and pressing her against the wall of her lab as she began to undress her. They both moaned heatedly as they stripped down, Undyne removing all of the reptilian girl's clothing, and Alphys licking her lips when Undyne removed her armor.

Korra wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she had not been expecting Alphys to have bigger tits than Undyne, and she certainly hadn't been expecting Undyne to be borderline flat chested. She was by no means unattractive, quite the contrary, now that Korra could see all of her scaled body and all of her muscled features, Korra determined that Undyne actually looked better as she did than she could have with a larger rack, especially with her red hair down and flowing down her muscled back.

Alphys was certainly drooling, unsure where to stare, as everything, Undyne's chest, her legs, her abs, her exposed crotch, was driving her wild. Alphys looked quite appealing herself, her body being much more plump and curvier than Undyne's, complete with an enticing rounded ass and a matching pair of large breasts that swayed slightly as she practically bounced on her heels.

Undyne carried Alphys up to her bed and dropped her down onto it, making out with her. Alphys' tongue was shockingly long, almost six inches long when she fully extended it, which Undyne was bound to enjoy later on. It curled around Undyne's tongue aggressively, surprisingly so for how reserved the yellow-orange drake girl was. Because of this, and Undyne's natural aggression, the one in control of the kiss shifted repeatedly as Undyne lifted Alphys' left leg over her shoulder and started grinding her pussy into hers.

Korra was sporting a massive tent in her pants as she watched the two monster girls tribbing so heatedly, letting out all of their previously hidden love and lust for each other as they bucked their hips together hard and fast. They finally broke the kiss so Undyne could raise her torso up, giving her a better position to thrust her hips forward, rubbing against Alphys' soaked pussy harder and harder.

Korra lowered her pants and freed her stiff cock (Korra didn't bother with underwear anymore, knowing how pointless it was considering her mission) and began to stroke herself gently as she watched the two going at it, her hand picking up speed along her shaft as she saw the speed of Undyne and Alphys' hips picking up as well. Korra moaned softly, drowned out by the combined moans of pleasure from the two girls.

Undyne and Alphys came after a few more minutes of this, both screaming out each other's names as they happily came together hard. As they laid together, trying to catch their breath, they started to hear Korra moan, and looked over, seeing the dark skinned Amazon stroking herself off, her eyes closed in concentration as her hand pumped diligently along her rod.

They had actually forgotten that she was still there and watching them. They had been so caught up in ravaging each other, everything that didn't involve fucking each other had left their minds. Now both of them were a little embarrassed to have just up and started fucking right in front of someone. But, partly because they were still extremely horny, and partly because the Succubi energy still in their systems was surging and lowering their inhabitions, they grinned, getting an idea at almost the same moment.

"You want a little help with that~?" Undyne called to Korra as Alphys laid down on her back, Undyne laying on top of her to form a sixty-nine with her. Korra opened her eyes and looked over, seeing that Undyne and Alphys were both beckoning her over so she could join them. They were both currently occupying each other's pussies, but Korra could happily take their asses..


	49. Chapter 49

Korra found the next of this world's Succubi hidden away at one of the far ends of the cavern, behind a stone door that Korra had needed to use earth bending to open. Toriel, the large anthro goat woman that appeared to be in charge of the RUINS, greeted Korra happily, letting her come in. The woman was sweet, but she was off, and not just because Korra knew she was a Succubus.

There was just something not right about the way she was acting right from the get go. At first Korra thought she was just being paranoid about a woman being actually nice to her, as Toriel provided her hot food and offered her fresh clothing and her own room to sleep in while she was there, but Korra realized what was going on when Toriel closed the door, saying, "Goodnight my child."

Korra, now knowing in what way precisely Toriel was fucked in the head, let out her senses to determine what Toriel's kink would be so she could get her cured and get out of here as fast as possible. Once she found it, realizing the second way in which Toriel was absolutely fucked in the head, Korra went to the dressing, taking out a pair of shirts and a striped sweater. They were meant for someone much younger than Korra, but she could fix that.

Korra tapped into her Amazon abilities again, letting the energy flow through her body and begin to shift the make up of it. She wasn't shape-shifting exactly, as she still looked the same, just sort of shrinking her size until she had entered a new, chibi like form. Korra's normal clothes fell off of her body, and she nodded as she looked herself over.

Korra, now much shorter than she was normally, standing roughly half her normal height, quickly got dressed in the sweater and shorts, finding that they fit near perfectly. Nodding to herself as she determined that she was ready to cure Toriel, Korra left her bedroom and listened into Toriel's room through the door. Korra could hear the sound of Toriel moaning as she played with herself, trying desperately to relieve herself of the lust, but failing.

Korra opened the door, getting a brief glimpse of the boss monster's large, hard cock, firmly gripped in her hands as she stroked it before Toriel registered that she was there. "M-my child!?" She panicked, pulling her purple robe back down over her waist to hide her cock. Knowing she wouldn't get a better chance than this, Korra pulled her cutest, most innocent looking face and said, "Do you need help mother?"

Toriel looked at Korra, licking her lips as no shortage of un-motherly thoughts invaded her head, making her body heat up even more than it already was and causing her already stiff member to twitch excitedly, which Korra could see quite clearly through the tent Toriel had in her robes, making Korra wonder how big the goat woman's cock truly was.

"Please come here my child." Toriel said, beckoning Korra over. Korra nodded, walking over to Toriel, who picked her up and placed her in her lap. Korra could feel Toriel's erect member pressing against her pussy as Toriel held her there. "Mother needs your help with something dear," Toriel said, shifting Korra in her lap to rub her cock with Korra's clothed slit, "Would you please help me?" She asked.

Korra nodded, "Of course mother, what do you want me to do?" She asked, Toriel placing her down on the floor, where she got down on her knees in front of her at Toriel's order. Toriel lifted her rope, revealing her hard nine inch member, already dripping with pre, above her pussy, already slick with wetness. Korra was eager to help Toriel, but waited for Toriel to instruct her.

Toriel took Korra's hands and wrapped them around her cock, "Grip your hands tightly around it my child," Toriel said, "And move them up and down slowly." Korra nodded, gripping Toriel's cock and starting to pump her hands up and down the length of it, "Like this?" She asked timidly, Toriel nodding and moaning, "Yes my child, exactly like that~ try it faster now~"

Korra picked up the speed, jerking Toriel off harder and faster. Toriel moaned, reaching down and lowering Korra's head down against Toriel's pussy. Korra could feel the heat coming off of her slit. It was intense, and Korra kinda felt sorry for how badly the poor woman must have needed to cum if she was already this pent up. "St-stick out your tongue," Toriel moaned, "And lick down there my child~"

Korra began to drag her tongue along the outside of Toriel's pussy for a few moments before pushing her tongue inside and eating her out as she continued to move her hands. Toriel cried out in pleasure the feeling of Korra's tongue probing her slit, moving in fast circles inside of her as her hands worked her cock over harder and harder. Eventually it was too much, and Toriel shrieked in bliss as she came with a cry of, "M-my child~!"

Korra licked her lips, enjoying the juices from her pussy and licking her tip for the thicker cum. Toriel picked Korra up, pushing her down on the bed aggressively and yanking her clothing off. She lined her tip up to Korra's pussy, "Th-this might hurt my child, but I have to, I am so sorry, but try to enjoy it." Toriel said quickly, jerking her hips forward and thrusting hard into Korra.

In her own body, Korra could have more than handled Toriel's massive cock, but in her smaller chibi form, Korra cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, wondering how long it would take for her to cum, and wondering to what degree of unconsciousness she would reach when her smaller form would become afterwards.


	50. Chapter 50

Korra was having a hard time finding the Elite Succubus in this world. She could sense them, roughly speaking, everywhere. No matter where Korra was in the Underground, she always sensed the Elite Succubus just as much as she would have sensed her anywhere else in the world. For awhile, she had no idea what this could mean. Then, she face palmed when the realization that there was probably parts of this world above ground hit Korra.

She used her earth and air bending to make her way out of the cavern to the surface world above, passing through the Barrier effortlessly thanks to her Amazonian soul being strong enough to surpass that of a human and a monster's together. She looked around the summit of the cliff, now sensing that the Elite Succubus was closer. Now, Korra realized, not Elite, Elites; there was more than one.

She looked around, finding them, two humans, one female, laying on her back with her knees over the other's shoulders. The other was a futa, and was thrusting into the other hard, grunting as she thrust her hips harder and harder into the female. They were both already naked, and already looking rather appealing.

As Korra sensed them, she realized that they were already meeting their kink, needing only to have Korra present to complete the cure for them. She learned that the female's name was Frisk, the futa's name was Chara. She approached them, greeting them and asking if they were up for a third joining them. Neither of them seemed to mind, both seeming eager.

Korra undressed quickly, her long member quickly getting hard as she watched Chara fuck Frisk harder and harder with each passing second, aggressively biting and sucking along her chest and neck. Frisk's moans and cries of pleasure got louder and louder as Chara went, and Korra's reservations about joining them began to melt as she realized that Frisk wanted it just as much as Chara wanted.

Korra was fully erect by the time she walked over to Chara and Frisk, Frisk immediately tilting her head and wrapping her lips around Korra's cock, making her moan as she felt Frisk's soft, warm mouth envelop her shaft. Her soft tongue swirled around her length, and she vibrated Korra's cock with her moans as Chara fucked her heated pussy harder and harder every second.

Chara grunted, thrusting into Frisk harder, the sight of her sucking Korra's massive cock turning the Elite Succubus on even more. Frisk's pussy clenched around Chara's cock as she came, groaning around Korra's rod as she came. Chara didn't manage to get off, and kept going, picking up speed as Korra got closer, cumming down Frisk's throat. Frisk swallowed it eagerly, and pleaded for Korra to fuck her other hole.

Korra couldn't very well deny a request like that. Korra helped Chara lift Frisk up so she was directly between them both as Korra lined her tip up to Frisk's ass and thrust into her hard, making Frisk moan out louder. Korra and Chara were out of sync at first, but after a few minutes of pumping into Frisk's tight, eager holes, they worked into a steady, hard pace and thrust in rhythm into the moaning human.

Frisk came again after just a few minutes of this, both of her holes squeezing hard around Korra and Chara, but neither of them actually cumming. At Chara's instruction, Korra sat on the ground, Chara sitting down next to her, and both of them holding Frisk over top of them, lining up both of their cocks to her small pussy. Frisk was squirming heatedly, wanting it bad, and Korra and Chara pulled her down hard.

Frisk screamed in pleasure as Chara and Korra double fucked her pussy, stretched her pussy apart hard as both of the long, thick members pumped up into her hot wet cunt. Frisk bucked her hips hard, causing her to bounce on the two futa's cocks, making them both moan as they thrust up into her, her hole now impossibly tight around them, and the feeling of each other's cocks sliding against each other making it feel all the better.

They managed to keep this going for several minutes, grunting and groaning as they both thrust up into Frisk, who's tongue was now lulling out of her mouth as she went numb to everything other than the pleasure she was getting. After a few more moments of effort and hard thrusting, both of them managed to hilt their cocks inside of Frisk, both cumming at once.

Frisk screamed to the heavens in pleasure as she came harder than she likely ever had in her life, her eyes glazing over as she nearly lost consciousness. All three of them laid back, Korra feeling the Succubus energy leaving both Chara and Frisk. Chara's cock vanished, turning her back into an ordinary female, after which she immediately locked her legs around Frisk's and began to scissor, somehow still horny.

Korra got stiff again as she stood, watching the two girls tribbing and hearing them both moan as they bucked their hips together. They both seemed eager to help Korra get off again, pulling her closer and wrapping their lips around her cock together and licking, sucking, and kissing their way along her length. Korra moaned, figuring a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

 **The next fandom on the list is going to be Steven Universe. Who do you think the Succubi will be? Who will the Elite be? Who might Korra turn into an Amazon to help her out? Also, and this is just my random question for the week, who of you knows the meaning of the term 'poly-shipping'? And of those of you who know about it, do you have any poly-ships? What are they? Let me know in the reviews ^-^**


	51. Chapter 51

Korra had been looking around the newest world she had entered. The place seemed relatively calm and normal for the most part, but Korra was worried by one fact. She could sense four Succubi in this world, more than had been in the last few worlds, but nothing unmanageable. The issue was that all four seemed to be in the exact same location.

Korra followed her senses to the beach, and found that she could sense all four Succubi within the temple building beneath the giant statue of a multi-armed woman that was carved into the cliff-side.

Korra wasn't half dumb enough to try and sneak in to face all four of them at once, and knew that she would instead have to wait for one of them to come outside of the temple. When they did, Korra could face them one on one.

It was a few solid days before the first Succubus left the temple, a short, curvy, purple skinned girl with long white hair and a purple gem stone in her chest, peeking out just above the hem of her white tank top. Korra could use her senses to determine that the girl's name was Amethyst, and followed her down to the beach.

Korra was, perhaps, not as stealthy as she assumed she was. In one swift movement, Amethyst reached to her chest, pulling out a long whip studded with sharp stones, turned around to face Korra, and lashed at Korra before she could even recognize that she was under attack. Korra blocked the strike with her arms and was sent back against a boulder.

She grunted in pain, and gripped the wall, bending the stone around her body like armor to protect her from the following strike. As Amethyst tried and failed to lash Korra through the stone armor, Korra used her senses to search for Amethyst's kink, though from her preferred choice of weapon, Korra was pretty sure she could make an educated guess.

As it turned out, she was only half right. Korra had been correct in assuming that Amethyst's kink involved her whip, of which she was striking Korra with two now, but she had been rong in assuming that Amethyst wanted to be on the side using them. With this knowledge, Korra jumped out from her stone armor and held out her hands.

Metal from the fencing at the edge of the beach flew to Korra's hands, and Korra quickly bent the metal into the shape of two whips. She tested them out, finding that they would work like normal whips, and she turned to send them at Amethyst, who had lashed out with her own as well.

Korra's metal whips struck the same moment as Amethyst's whips, both weapons snapping back away. Amethyst grinned, lashing again and sending a power current through both of her whips. Korra mimicked this, sending fire along both of her metal whips. Again the whips both recoiled back upon contact.

This could have kept going for hours, but Korra's was smart. She waited for the right moment, and bent the ground beneath Amethyst, putting her just off balance enough for Korra's whips to connect with her body, cutting her clothing and sending her sprawling back. Korra moved fast, using her airbending to get in close to Amethyst and blast her with fire. Her body was tough enough to hold out against it, but her clothing was burned off. Korra wrapped the metal she had been using as whips around Amethyst's hands and feet, binding them behind her back.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Amethyst questioned, trying to squirm her way out of the bindings, but unable. She tried to shape-shift, but she couldn't. Gemstones were easily controlled with normal earthbending, and Korra was keeping a tight grip on Amethyst gem to keep her from using her powers.

Now sure that Amethyst wouldn't be able to use her powers to escape, Korra went to work. She removed her clothing, stood in front of AMethyst, and picked up Amethyst's own whips. The purple gem girl continued to squirm and hiss in anger and defiance, then yelp in pain and surprise when her own studded whip cracked against face.

A look of shock came across her face as Korra reeled back and lashed at AMethyst again, this time aiming below her gem at her largetits. Amethyst yelped in pain, but Korra also saw the shudder of pleasure that went through her body when the whip cut into her chest. Korra repeated the action, then again, then again.

Each lash was harder, each strike cut and marked Amethyst's tits more and more, making her shriek and moan and twitch as she tried to recoil from the attacks but was held in place, forced to feel every strike and enjoy it, no matter how much she wished she didn't.

Soon Amethyst couldn't hold in her moans and just gave in, moaning at every strike, even pushing her chest out as a way to ask for harder lashes. Seeing that Amethyst had given in and was starting to get wet between the legs, Korra grinned, going behind Amethyst and lashing at her back.

Amethyst jumped and twitch at these strikes as well, groaning as her back was cut up just as badly, if not worse, than her chest had been. Korra was getting better at using both whips at once, able to continuously strike Amethyst's body with them for several minutes at a time. She only stopped to order Amethyst to bend herself over. To Korra's enjoyment, she actually did, exposing her ass and sopping wet slit to Korra.

Korra started laying into Amethyst's ass and legs with her whips, making her they were all cut into, all turned red from the strikes they took. Amethyst moaned loudly, loving it, "M-more~" She begged, Korra obliging and whipping her ass harder. She was getting painfully stiff as she watched Amethyst's ass bounce with each strike, but she held off for awhile longer, making sure Amethyst was right on the edge when she stopped.

Amethyst groaned in disappointment when Korra stopped, even wiggling her ass enticingly to try and get Korra to keep going. Korra went over to the purple gem girl, holding her head down against the sand as she jerked her hips forward, sinking her cock into Amethyst's slick pussy.

Amethyst groaned, her slit clenching tightly around Korra. Korra groaned, pumping her hips hard against Amethyst, forcing her cock in as deeply as she could as hard as she could, knowing that the gem girl could more than handle the punishment, and most likely wanted to.

Korre kept going, thrusting in harder and faster until her entire cock was slamming down the base into her pussy, Korra's hips smacking against Amethyst's ass. Amethyst had already cum from the force Korra was using on her, but was quickly reaching a second climax as Korra approached her first. Korra grit her teeth as Amethyst started to tighten up again, pistoning into her harder and cumming as deeply inside of her as possible.

Amethyst came the same moment, and Korra could already feel the Succubus energy leaving her body as she slumped on the ground, panting hard and trying to catch her breath. Korra lingered a bit to make sure Amethyst was entirely cured, got dressed, and headed off to find the next target.


	52. Chapter 52

Amethyst had been extremely displeased with having been turned into a Succubus. So much so that, when Korra suggested she become an Amazon and help her out, she didn't even hesitate, and Korra gave her Amazonian power.

After that, Amethyst went back into the temple to scope the place out. The Succubi had no sense of who was and wasn't another Succubus, another power Amazons had over them, and they would think Amethyst still was. All she needed to do was go in and wait for a time when one of the others was alone, then call in Korra.

It took two days of waiting, which Korra spent training down by the beach. At nearly sunset on the second day, she received a mental message from Amethyst, 'Pearl's alone at the cloud arena, probably training, go get her.'

Korra had scanned Amethyst mind and learned all she needed to about the warp system, and knew exactly what to do. She went to a warp pad that was outside the temple, and used it to appear at the cloud arena.

From there, she tried her best to stealth her way through the place, hoping to find and scan Pearl's mind for her desires before actually confronting her. She managed to find Pearl, she was sparring with two holo-Pearls, but keeping herself hidden was less easy.

Pearl turned and fired a beam from her spear, Korra just barely avoiding it by jumping into the air with her bending. She landed on the ground in front of Pearl, her two holo-Pearls holding their swords aloft at her as well.

Korra knew she would need to buy some time, and punched some air at Pearl, narrowly avoiding the return fire.

Korra kept avoiding attacks from Pearl and her holo-Pearls, her bending letting her keep some distance between them. She had managed to get herself stripped down as they battled, but Pearl didn't seem the least bit phased by it. Evidently whatever embarrassment she would have gotten by such acts had been overwritten by the Succubus energy.

Korra waited until Pearl and both holo-Pearls attacked her at once, blasting them all into the air. She send fireballs at the holo-Pearls, causing them to vanish, and when Pearl landed, the ground opened up under her feet, causing her to sink a little, then closed around her feet to trap her in place.

Korra used waterbending to pry the spear away from her and send it off the cliff before turning back to the struggling gem and letting out her senses, searching through Pearl's mind to find what she most desired.

When Korra found it, she sent a mental message to Amethyst, as she would need her for such a task, and released Pearl's feet. Pearl immediately summoned another spear and rushed Korra, who just backed up, hoping that her and Amethyst's timing was in sync enough for her to not end up ran through.

"Pearl!" The spear was about an inch away from Korra's through when Pearl heard the voice and stopped. She turned, her eyes widening when she saw Rose Quartz descend from the sky, landing gracefully in front of her, "What do you think you're doing?"

It wasn't Rose Quartz of course, but Amethyst's shapeshifting skills had only been improved by being turned into an Amazon, and she was able to replicate Rose's voice and even leave her own purple coloration out, making her look entirely like Rose.

Pearl was a logical gem, and would not, under normal circumstances, fall for such a thing. Even as perfect as the replication was, Pearl would know immediately that it wasn't her, as there was no logical explanation for it. But, as a Succubus, her mind was not exactly in the most logical of states, and she dropped her spear immediately, running over to 'Rose'.

"Rose, where have you been? H-how are you.." Pearl went quiet as Amethyst brought her finger to her lips, "Shhh~ there will be time for that later. Right now, it's time we caught up, and had a little fun. That's why I asked my friend new friend Korra to come by, as a gift for you." Amethyst told Pearl.

Pearl looked back to Korra, who did her best to make it seem like she was just a confused and terrified human, "You brought her..or me?" Pearl asked. Amethyst nodded, "Of course. I know you've been jealous of the humans I played with, so I wanted to show you that they'll never be as important as you are. Go ahead, have fun with her~" She said, adding in a whisper, "Maybe if it looks like you're really enjoying it, I'll join in~"

Pearl nearly broke the land speed record tearing her clothes off and rushing towards Korra, leaping at the Amazon and landing her legs around her waist. Korra grabbed onto her hips as Pearl held onto Korra's shoulders.

Pearl jerked her hips forward, pushing Korra's cock inside of her. It was the first time she had ever taken something inside, Korra could sense it, but she didn't care. She grit her teeth and pushed her hips down more, determined to entice 'Rose' to join in.

Korra helped her out, thrusting forward to force her length several inches inside of Pearl, making her groan loudly as Korra's hands moved to her ass, beginning to grope it as she thrust into Pearl at a steady, fast pace.

Korra was actually a little shocked at how quickly Pearl was able to take so much without being overwhelmed by it. She moaned as Korra's member slammed down to the hilt inside of her with every thrust, and Korra could see Amethyst getting turned on by the sight.

Pearl tensed in excitement when she felt 'Rose' grab her hips, felt the larger gem's exposed breasts pressing against her from behind. Amethyst formed her own member, one to match Korra's in size, and lined up to Pearl's ass, pushing in just as hard.

Pearl came instantly, and Korra was getting close as well. It wouldn't be too much longer before Pearl was entirely cured, but Korra got the feeling that it would in fact be quite a while before they actually stopped.


	53. Chapter 53

Pearl had been more hesitant than Amethyst to become an Amazon, but with her friends, and the entire fandom-verse, on the line, she eventually accepted it. Both of them knew who the next Succubus was, a fusion gem by the name of Garnet, the strongest of the Crystal Gems.

Stevonnie was surprised to hear that such a gem was not the Elite of this world, and was nervous to hear who would end up being the Elite, but she figured she would worry about that another time. Right now, she just needed to focus on the current Succubus.

Amethyst and Pearl waited until Garnet was alone in the temple, then moved in on her. Korra used her metalbending to block off the exits while Amethyst and Pearl fused into Opal, as handling Garnet by themselves was a near impossibility.

They already knew Garnet's kinks, all they needed to do was wear her down first. Opal would have the advantage, as she could get several shots off from her bow before Garnet could get close enough to attack, and could jump farther away than Garnet could to avoid her.

Korra waited and watched as the two fusions battled. She stayed on her toes, taking pop shots whenever she could to help Opal out, as even fighting with her bow against Garnet's close quarters gauntlets, Garnet was still tough.

Finally, after several minutes of battling, Stevonnie found an opening, and shot a massive blast of fire. Garnet withstood it no problem, her clothes not even singed, but she made the mistake of turning around to try and attack Korra. The moment she did, she was hit with a shatter shot arrow from Opal.

The shot cut off all of Garnet's clothing, exposing her luscious dark skinned body and knocking her to the ground. Her gauntlets flew off her hands, and before she could summon them again, Korra gripped the gems in her hands with her earthbending, preventing her from using her powers.

Garnet still struggled, rushing Opal and trying to fight her even without her weapons or gem strength. This was determination that Korra could admire, if not very well thought out, as Opal basically just backhanded her to the ground.

Opal held Garnet's wrists with two hands, and held her legs apart with the others. She allowed her clothes to vanish off of her body, showing her pale, slim but slightly curvy form. Garnet growled and squirmed, but the chances of her actually breaking loose were low, even if she had had her full strength.

Opal shapeshifted slightly, forming two massive members, one above her pussy, one below. Both were already stiff, thirteen inches long and nearly four inches thick. Korra was impressed by the sight as Opal lined up both to Garnet's pussy and ass at the same time, jerking her hips forward to push into both holes at once.

Garnet grit her teeth, refusing to make any sound at first as Opal's strength let her force her cocks deeper into both of Garnet's holes without any lubrication, letting her meet Garnet's two kinks of high intensity and fusion at the same time. Korra wouldn't have minded joining, but there wasn't anything she could do to help, and simply waited with a tent forming in her pants.

Opal bucked her hips harder, pushing both cocks deeper into Garnet. Soon, Garnet started to grunt and groan as she felt them push deeper and deeper into her, stretching her cunt and asshole out as inch after inch was forced inside mercilessly.

Garnet fought it with everything she had, but before too long, she started to moan as well, her own moans mixing with the sound of Opal's, who was more than enjoying this, a mix of Amethyst's love of sex and pleasure and Pearl's love of being in control and powerful. It was possible that they had never been more in sync than they were now, which was a little funny considering they were doing so to more or less rape their best friend, at least to Korra.

Soon Opal didn't even need to hold Garnet down, as she had entirely given in to the pleasure. Opal's hands went to Garnet's hips, pulling them towards her hard as she thrust forward, helping push her in harder until she was hilting herself inside of Garnet with every movement, and the sound of their hips slapping together was echoing throughout the temple.

Korra was having to summon all of her willpower to avoid touching herself as she watched Opal rail Garnet harder and harder. Opal and Garnet came at almost the same moment, crying out loudly as Opal pumped several large spurts of hot cum into Garnet's holes, filling her up before they both fell to the ground.

As they laid there, panting, Garnet's body began to glow, and she separated back into Ruby and Sapphire, who were both naked as well. They were still for a few seconds, then Ruby got on top of Sapphire and began kissing her hard, their bodies grinding together.

This was a problem, Korra realized. The Succubus energy had been leaving Garnet's body, but there was still some within Ruby and Sapphire. If they had just stayed still, the energy would have left them and everything would have been fine, but now that they were continuing to have sex, the energy was taking hold again.

Looking over, Korra saw that Opal was tired out from Garnet, and hadn't noticed anything wrong. Korra acted fast, removing her clothes and rushing over to the two smaller gems as they moaned and rubbed together. Korra lined up, thrusting her cock between the their pussies, making them both moan louder.

In their lustful haze, neither of them could be bothered with wondering who Korra was or why she was joining them, and both simply accepted that it was happening as they kept going, enjoying the feeling of Korra's member between them as Korra enjoyed both getting to help and getting to get off.

* * *

 **Real quick, before you head over to the next chapter, who do you think the SU Elite Succubus is going to be now that we know it isn't Garnet?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Yes, I use female pronouns to refer to Stevonnie. It makes things easier, her design reminds me of Nani from Lilo and Stitch, and I proved with math how Stevonnie would technically be much closer to female than male. For more in depth discussion, view the first chapter of Stevonnie's Sexual Adventures, another story on my profile [shameless self-plug]. Frankly, I'm of the belief that she is and should always be considered a herm, but this story only operates with females and futas, so we'll go with a futa.**

* * *

Garnet had had no hesitation about being turned into an Amazon. Amethyst and Pearl had needed to take a break and unfuse before they could combined back into Opal to handle the last of the Succubi in this world, the Elite.

According to Garnet, the Succubus named Stevonnie would be in her room, the room belonging to Rose Quartz previously. It took some doing, but they managed to get inside the room by going through the burning room. Stevonnie already had her sword and shield out, possible having been expecting this. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Opal summoned her bow, and Korra resisted every urge to call some elements to her (as the room could produce any element she needed). Korra needed to find Stevonnie's kink, and would need to sit the battle out.

Korra meditated as Garnet and Opal battled Stevonnie, letting her senses extend out toward Stevonnie's mind. She probed within her mind, searching for her desires. Korra wasn't sure if she should be glad or upset when she found them. They were all easy in and of themselves, she can a kink for fusions, which Opal would handle, she had a kink for roughness, which Garnet could handle, and she had a kink for being taken by many people at once, which Korra could join in with the others to handle.

But they would have to move fast in order to get all three kinks met fast enough that the curing worked, especially as both Succubus and Amazon had to cum in order to complete the circuit so to speak. It would be tricky, but Korra had been up against trickier and come out on top.

She relayed the info to the others, who both allowed their clothing to vanish off of their bodies as they fought. Korra undressed as well as Garnet and Opal gradually began to overpower Stevonnie. She was fast, strong, smart, and creative, but she could still only handle so much before it started to overwhelm her.

Garnet tackled her down, and Opal used her many hands up undress Stevonnie, causing her member, which had apparently started getting hard the moment she saw Garnet and Opal naked, to spring forth. Opal gripped and stroked Stevonnie's cock with two hands while her other two massaged her pussy.

Garnet held Stevonnie down at first, making sure she didn't try to attack. Korra had grabbed her sword moved it out of reach, but she could still summon her shield whenever she chose if her hands escaped Garnet's grip.

Troublingly, Stevonnie actually did seem nearly capable of breaking free of Garnet's grip, until Korra got an earthbending grip on her gem, dampening her strength back down to a human level so Garnet could keep her held down.

When Stevonnie's cock was fully erect at ten inches long, Opal straddled and mounted her, moaning as she took Stevonnie's rod into her pussy. Stevonnie moaned, trying to ignore how good it felt, and giving in almost instantly when Opal started to hum the familiar tune of 'Giant Woman'. Stevonnie couldn't help it, she loved fusions so much, she wanted it bad.

She began to thrust up into Opal, moaning as the movement of the fusion gem's hips pushed her cock deeper, letting her hilt herself inside of Opal's pussy. Opal groaned, riding Stevonnie harder and faster for several moments before cumming at almost the same moment as Stevonnie, both crying out in bliss as they felt the other reach their peak.

Opal dismounted, letting Garnet go next. Garnet got between Stevonnie's legs, shapeshifting a stiff, eleven inch cock. Stevonnie shuddered when she felt Garnet's tip at her pussy, and cried out when Garnet slammed several inches into her all at once without any warning.

Garnet leaned forward, kissing Stevonnie hard, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she did. Stevonnie moaned, her cock twitching as Garnet's hips slammed into her again, pushing her entire body as more and more was pushed into her.

It didn't take long for Garnet to hilt herself inside of Stevonnie, her strength making it a simple matter to force her entire cock into Stevonnie's pussy with every thrust, making Stevonnie cry out each time as she desperately stroked her own member.

Stevonnie came a few moments before Stevonnie, but both cried out in pleasure as Garnet filled Stevonnie's pussy and Stevonnie came from both ends, her slit clenching around and washing juices over Garnet's cock as her own rod fired hot, white cum onto Garnet's chest.

Stevonnie was panting, but Korra, who'd already undressed, gave her no time for rest. She still had one kink left to sate. Korra pushed Stevonnie into sitting position and dropped into her lap, grunting as she took Stevonnie's entire cock at once, locking her legs around Stevonnie's waist and beginning to ride her.

Stevonnie was already moaning, but it only got better as Garnet and Opal stood above her. Amethyst and Pearl unfused, both shapeshifting members as well. All three gems stood with their stiff rods in front of Stevonnie, who promptly began using her hands and mouth to please all three.

Korra used her water and earthbending to make sure Stevonnie was being pleased everywhere possible, a tendril of water pushing into her pussy to fuck her and a dildo of stone ramming into her ass. From the position she was in, Korra could push her own cock between Stevonnie's decently sized tits, and use her hands to squeeze them around her shaft as she bounced on Stevonnie's cock.

Stevonnie came first, three times in a row, before Korra came with her, followed by the gems giving Stevonnie and Korra a bukkake as they all three came at once, coating them in thick, warm cum.

Korra collapsed, panting. She was about to get up and get going when she felt Stevonnie's warm lips around her cock. Groaning in pleasure, Korra decided that she could afford a few more minutes.

* * *

 **Next fandom on the list is Code Lyoko. There will only be three Succubi, and I'm pretty sure the Elite is fairly obvious. If you haven't seen or heard of Code Lyoko… I just don't know what to say to that.**


	55. Chapter 55

Korra had not found anything special about the world she was in yet, but she had found the first of the Succubi, a terrible, terrible girl by the name of Sissi. If she was any indication of the others in this fandom, Korra wondered how this world was even still stable.

Korra had almost immediately tried to attack Sissi, finding that her strength was increased enough as a Succubus to let her withstand one of Korra's weaker strikes. Sissi, assuming Korra had been going all out with the attack and not holding back, began to laugh and taunt her.

Korra's blood was boiling, and things were only worse now that Korra had sensed out Sissi's desire. Domination and control, of course, what else would it be?

Korra, as much as Sissi was getting on her nerves, submitted, kneeling down before her, "Please Sissi, I'm sorry I offended you, I wanted only to impress you," Korra said, trying not to gag on her own words, "I just wanted you to like me. You're so beautiful, so incredible, I was hoping I could be of some kind of use to you."

Sissi smiled at this, "That's what I thought. Are you ready to be a good girl and do what I say now?" She questioned. Korra resisted the urge to blast her with fire, and nodded, "Of course Mistress." She said, Sissi grinning wider at being called Sissi, "Good. clothes off." She ordered.

Korra obeyed the order, removing her clothes for Sissi. Sissi seemed surprised to find that Korra was a futa, but not displeased by it, especially with how large her member was, "You might just be of some real use to me after all~" Sissi purred happily.

Korra smiled in excitement, though she was getting closer and closer to losing her lunch every time the snobby girl spoke anything at all. Korra's inner upset at what she had to do here was weakened somewhat when SIssi started to undress as well, showing off her pale, smooth body, decently sized chest with her long black hair flowing over her shoulders.

'Dammit,' Korra thought, realizing that Sissi was exactly her type. Well, that explained why she was having so much trouble with Sissi than she had had with other snobs she had met so far. This one was a snob that resembled Asami, which made it that much more of a slap in the face.

Korra tried to ignore this face, and simply focus on the Succubus. Her member started to rise at the sight of her body. Her voice may have been wood killer, but her body was hard to stay mad at, and soon Korra was stiff and ready.

Sissi saw this and smirked, "I hope you weren't planning on using that thing without permission." She said, arms crossed, practically daring Korra to disobey here. Korra almost did, as she knew she could defeat Sissi no problem in a battle even if she were a Succubus, but Korra had a job to do, so simply shook her head, "Of course not Mistress."

"Good," Sissi said, spreading her legs, "Let's see if you're any good with your tongue. Do a good job, and I might just let you keep pleasing me afterwards." korra crawled over, pushing her face closer to Sissi's crotch and giving her exposed slit a long, slow lick before pushing in, feeling Sissi shudder and moan as she did.

Korra had only gotten better and better with her tongue in her travels, and now it only took her a few moments to find and attack Sissi's more sensitive inner sweet spots. Sissi moaned, holding Korra's head closer to her, "O-oh yes~ j-just like that~" She moaned,

Korra's member twitched, and Korra determined that SIssi's voice was tolerable when she was moaning like a slut. Korra pushed her tongue deeper, moving it faster to stir her pussy, making her moan louder, "D-deeper~! Don't stop!" Sissi demanded, her juices running down Korra's face as her legs locked around her head, holding her in place.

'Light weight,' Korra thought to herself as her tongue kept going, pushing even deeper than Sissi had been expecting and attacking Sissi's most vulnerable of sweet spots. Sissi cried out at the top of her lungs, cumming hard and drenching Korra's face.

Korra licked her lips, finding that Sissi's juices were actually quite a pleasant taste. This girl would be incredible if she weren't such a bitch. Korra told herself that it was just the Succubus energy driving her to act like this, but her senses told her better.

"That...was...good.." Sissi panted, "You've earned yourself a nice little reward." She said, releasing her legs so Korra could move back. Sissi moved her foot down, rubbing it against Korra's member. Korra groaned quietly, as her foot was very soft and felt great against her cock.

Korra moved her hips slightly, pushing her length against Sissi's foot, "That's right," Sissi purred, "Get off on my foot, just like a little dog, that all you are really." Sissi taunted, Korra gritting her teeth, forcing her face to look as though she were wrapped in ecstasy and enjoying herself as she continued to push her length against Sissi's foot, which she admittedly was enjoying.

Korra kept going, picking up the pace, moaning as Sissi's foot worked up and down her cock. She was actually pretty skilled at this, which Korra was not as surprised by as she probably should have been. In any event, Sissi's movements got Korra to her peak in just a few minutes, making her groan and cum all over Sissi's foot, completely coating it from top to bottom in her seed.

Sissi pushed her foot against Korra's face, "Lick it clean you bitch!" She ordered, wiggling her toes with a smirk. Korra opened her mouth and began to move her tongue along Sissi's foot, licking her own cum off of it and swallowing it. She let out her senses, confirming that Sissi had in fact been cured, without her even noticing no less.

After she finished cleaning off Sissi's foot, she promptly stood up, grabbed Sissi, bent her over her bed, and slammed her hips forward, intent on giving her a little lesson, or six.


	56. Chapter 56

Sissi had been very strongly opposed to the idea of being turned into an Amazon. Korra didn't mind this, and was almost glad for it actually, as she didn't want to have to deal with her anymore. With that settled, she was able to head off to find the next Succubus.

Finding her body was easy, as she seemed to be stationary in one location that Korra was able to follow her to quickly. A strange laboratory of some kind, with a massive computer with a human male working the controls. Korra could tell by his eyes that he was under a Succubus' spell, and she wouldn't be able to snap him out of it with anything but finding and curing the Succubus that had ensnared him in the first place.

Thankfully, in his trance-like state, the human named Jeremy was quite keen on sharing information, such as the virtual world of Lyoko, how Yumi was currently inside of it, etc. he even agreed to send her in, didn't think twice, didn't think at all under the spell.

Korra appeared in the desert region of Lyoko, looking much the same as she did in the real world. She looked around, letting out her senses and finding that Yumi was currently in the ice region. 'Fucking perfect,' she thought, heading off.

As Korra went, she found that by the time she made it to the ice region, Yumi had made it to the mountain region. By the time Korra made it to the mountain region, Yumi had made it to the desert region. This was starting to get on Korra's nerves, and she kept going.

Korra followed Yumi through Lyoko, trying to catch up to her. Korra's powers were on the fritz in the virtual world, and she couldn't really use her bending to catch up to her, and could only barely use it to avoid the razor tipped ar fans that Yumi kept throwing back at her when she finally had visual on her to try and throw her off course.

Korra managed to keep avoiding the fans, though a few of them grazed her, resulting in a few shallow cuts and one unwanted hair trim from the left side, and as they passed from the mountain area into the forest, she started to gain on her, using the environment to her advantage.

Yumi never seemed to actually get tired, only ever stopping or slowing down when one of the many monsters inhabiting the world of Lyoko confronted her. They were destroyed with considerable ease, and Yumi paid them no more mind after that, continuing to run nowhere in particular.

Korra cut across the forest, rushing her from the other side. Yumi wasn't able to course correct fast enough, and Korra slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. Korra's legs locked around her body, holding her arms in place so she couldn't grab her war fans as Korra tried to sense out her desires.

It was easier said than done though. Korra needed to focus in order to sense out a Succubus' desires, but with a struggling Succubus squirming beneath her, and the feeling of the Succubus' slowly stiffening member poking against her from behind, she was having a bit of trouble staying focused on the task at hand.

Finally, she was able to get her senses inside of the Succubus' mind and discover her desires. Korra proceeded to facepalm, realizing just how simple and easy Yumi's desire was to meet, and that she could have been doing it this whole time.

She wished to be a top, which Korra could have guessed from the feeling of her member, and aside from that, all she wanted was to have sex in the virtual world of Lyoko. Korra set aside the desire to call herself an idiot and went to work removing Yumi's clothes, which was something of a difficult task with how much she was squirming to escape.

Korra, channelling what little bending power she could summon in the virtual world, managed to get Yumi undressed. Her stiff, eight inch member poked against Korra, and she smirked down at the Succubus. She moved fast again, removing her own bottoms and straddling Yumi, grinding herself down against her length to make her moan.

Yumi only resisted for a few moments before grabbing Korra's hips, lining up to her pussy, and pulling her down hard to impale her with her cock. Korra moaned at the feeling of Yumi's member penetrate her, and began to move her hips, bouncing on Yumi's cock.

Yumi moaned louder, "Aelita~" She moaned, making Korra wonder what exactly Yumi was seeing in her lustful, Succubus state. Regardless, Korra bucked her hips harder, hilting Yumi's member inside of her pussy.

Yumi groaned, her cock throbbing as she got closer. She thrust up harder and faster, gritting her teeth as she came, filling Korra's pussy with hot cum. Korra hadn't cum yet, which is a problem for the process of curing Yumi, but thankfully Yumi didn't seem done yet.

Yumi pushed Korra down onto her back, thrusting harder into her from this position and causing her body to move against the grass with every thrust. Korra groaned in pleasure, getting louder when Yumi leaned over, kissing and sucking Korra's tits.

Korra's member pulsed against Yumi's stomach as she hammered into her harder, forced herself deeper into Korra's warm, wet cunt. Korra moaned louder and louder as she got closer, no doubt inadvertently attracting many of the Lyoko monsters to their location, but they'd worry about that later.

"A-Aelita~!" Yumi cried out in pleasure as she came again, Korra cumming with her this time. Yumi fell to the ground, passing out as she was cured of the Succubus energy infecting her. As she did, Korra stood, wondering exactly this 'Aelita' girl was.

That, Korra decided, would be something to ask after she dealt with the several cube monsters that were surrounding her and Yumi. korra really, really didn't get how this virtual world worked, and it was starting to piss her off.


	57. Chapter 57

Yumi had explained the purpose of the supercomputer and of the world she was in in general. Now Korra understood why the Succubi wanted this world; having a supercomputer capable of turning back time? Invaluable during a war.

Yumi had accepted the role of Amazon, and been especially keen on helping Korra out when she mentioned the name of the final Succubus in the area, "Who exactly is Aelita?" Korra asked, having sensed the name from the Succubus' mind.

Yumi's eyes widened, "I-is Aelita okay? She..she wasn't turned into one of them was she?" Yumi questioned nervously. "She was," Korra said, "But we can turn her back, just like I turned you back."

"Let's go." Yumi said, not a single hint of hesitation in her voice. Korra could respect that, and they set off. Aelita wasn't moving from her room, so Korra had plenty of time to sense her desires as they went. She appeared to have the exact opposite kink to Yumi, wanting to be taken roughly outside of the virtual world rather than to take someone else roughly within it.

This would be extremely easy, Korra realized. Aelita was already naked and playing with herself when they entered the room, evidently needing it bad. Yumi and Korra both grinned, grabbing her and undressing. Korra loved it when things worked out like this.

Korra and Yumi both kissed Aelita, though Yumi's kiss was much deeper, much more passionate, and seemed to be the one that really excited Aelita. Aelita's small, three inch member grew hard quickly, twitching with desire as Korra and Yumi trailed kisses down her down, kissing her neck and playing with her chest.

Aelita moaned softly as Yumi and Korra rubbed her sensitive nipples with their fingers, tugging them gently before moving their heads to her chest to suck on them, making Aelita moan more as she felt them.

Aelita, Korra thought, was a curious choice for a Succubus Elite. Her whole body seemed twice as susceptible to pleasure as the others, and she was extremely submissive. She was great for camouflage though; if Korra couldn't sense her, she would never have been able to guess that it was her.

Yumi moved lower first, teasing Aelita's small member with her tongue, grinning ear to ear when it throbbed and Aelita moaned sharply, "Y-Yumi~!" She practically whimpered, her voice sounding so simultaneously innocent and desperate for pleasure that both Yumi and Korra had to fight the urge to pin and rail Aelita against the wall.

They managed to fight off that desire though, and kept going. Korra lowered her head as well, kissing Aelita's soft, cute ass gently. Aelita moaned squirmed and groaned as she felt Yuki move down to her pussy, licking her slit gently as Korra prodded her other hole with her tongue as well.

Aelita cried out loudly when she felt both tongues push into her holes at the same time, moving their tongues in slowly and moving them in circles inside of her to hit as many sensitive sweet spots as they could. As it happened, practically everywhere inside of her was a hypersensitive sweet spot, and Aelita came in under a minute, screaming out Yumi's name.

Korra's tongue didn't stop even as Aelita came, pushing deeper and wriggling inside of her tight hole. Yumi pulled back to smile up at Aelita, "You taste amazing~" She purred, lowering her head to Aelita's small member, dragging her wet tongue along its length slowly.

Aelita writhed beneath them, always seeming right on the edge of cumming again. Yumi stopped her tongue at the tip of Aelita's cock. Then, in one, quick motion, took her entire cock into her mouth, down to the base sucking as hard as she could.

Aelita couldn't even make a sound, she just opened her mouth in a silent scream of bliss as she came hard, pumping several warm spurts of her seed into Yumi's mouth. Yumi held it in her mouth, looking up at Aelita and opening her mouth to show her the cum inside before she swallowed it all, licking her lips to show how much she enjoyed the taste of it.

Aelita had cum twice now, and had her desires more than met, but Yumi or Korra would still need to cum in order to cure Aelita. Aelita, either knowing this and wanting to be cured, or not knowing this and just horny as hell, said, "P-please..Yumi...Korra...fuck me."

Aelita's voice, Korea decided, was the stellar opposite of Sissi's. A single word from Aelita was enough to get both Yumi and Korra almost painfully hard, but hearing her say those two words, 'fuck me', caused them both to lose it.

Yumi pulled Aelita down onto her member, moaning in absolute euphoria as her cock penetrated Aelita's pussy, taking the pink haired girl's virginity as Korra lined up to her ass, pushing into her hard. The force of Korra's thrust pushed Yumi's cock deeper into Aelita and vice versa, and Aelita's face contorted in a mix of intense pain and even more intense pleasure as both of her holes were forced to stretch out to accommodate the large cocks entering her.

Aelita tried to focus on moving her hips, but she couldn't fight off the pleasure stupor that was succeeding in pulling her in. not that her movement was needed, Yumi and Korra were thrusting into her with enough force to push their entire length in after only a few minutes. Aelita lost track of many times she came from the both of their efforts, and likewise, Yumi lost track of how many times she and Korra came into her. All she was certain of was that, at some point, Korra stopped, as Aelita was now cured, and when she woke the next morning, she was still inside of Aelita, who seemed to have taken the role of the world's cutest cock-sleeve.

* * *

 **Next up is Ben Ten, one of the last good things Cartoon Network would give us before the dark, dark times that were only put to an end when Steven Universe and Adventure Time took over the reigns.**


	58. Chapter 58

Korra quite immediately found what made this new world unique. The alien life was plentiful and powerful. Every third being Korra encountered could have put up a decent fight, and some beings could even shift between different sets of power. An army from a world like this would really do some damage to many other worlds.

Korra avoided any and every fight she could, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. She let out her senses, following them to the first of the three Succubi in this world. She found her in the forest. Or, more accurately, Korra followed her senses into the forest and then the Succubus found her.

Korra didn't notice that she had been spotted until the moment before the blonde haired girl dropped down from the trees, her feet connecting with Korra's shoulders and sending her to the ground. She bounced off of Korra and landed across from her in the clearing, seeming ready for a fight.

Korra got back up to her feet quickly, but to her confusion, the Succubus, who Korra sensed was named Eunice, didn't attack. Korra decided to take the first moved, punching a ball of fire at Eunice, only for Eunice to jump about twenty feet into the air, kick off of a tree branch, and rush Korra.

Korra jumped back, Eunice landed gracefully and unharmed on the ground. As they battled, Korra realized that Eunice could only attack when Korra herself did. Which made sense once Korra lifted more info from the Succubus' mind, learning of her artificial origins as an information and DNA storage unit.

It took Korra longer than she was proud to admit to figure out exactly what to do here. Her first strategy, as it usually was, was to simply keep fighting, throwing everything she had at Eunice. She figured that Eunice would get tired and start to slow down eventually, but this was a fruitless strategy, both because Eunice was robotic, and because she had a seemingly infinite number of other lifeforms, from different earthly animals to different otherworldly aliens, who powers she could mimic to avoid and return fire.

Then, after about two hours of fighting, Korra finally got the idea to just stop. On que, Eunice stopped fighting as well. Korra thought for a few moments, and mentally kicked herself as she realized a much, much simpler solution to her current issue, and started to undress.

Eunice, as expected, mimicked Korra's actions, undressing herself as Korra did the same. Her breasts were only slightly smaller than Korra's, and her skin was flawless from top to bottom, a perk she got from being a synthetic person Korra supposed.

When they were both undressed, Korra walked over to Eunice. Eunice did the same, walking over to Korra so they both met in the middle, standing only inches from each other. Eunice was clearly ready for battle, but was surprised when combat was not the next motion she mimicked. Instead, Korra leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Eunice mimicked, beginning to make out heatedly with Korra.

Eunice's tongue battled against Korra's, seeming evenly matched with her as their hands began to explore each other's bodies, groping and massaging each other until they were both wet between the legs, as well as stiff in Korra's case. Eunice felt Korra's member touching her slit from how hard she had gotten, and it only made her wetter as the feeling of her rod got her more excited.

Korra noticed her getting more into it and grinned internally, beginning to move her hips slightly, rubbing her tip against the outside of Eunice's slit to tease her. Eunice squirmed for a moment, then began to mimic the motion, grinding her slit against Korra's member without quite letting her enter. Oh, she was good, Korra thought.

Korra, wondering how she would try to mimic this, lowered her dead to Eunice's chest, kissing her nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, teasing it with her tongue as her fingers played with the other. Eunice moaned, and Korra got her answer when she felt Eunice's fingers wrap around her shaft, beginning to stroke her slowly, agonizingly slowly.

They kept going for several minutes, teasing each other without either letting the other get off, until Korra decided to change things up a bit. It took some doing, but she managed to work out how to use Eunice's mimicking to get her to lay down on her side opposite to how Korra herself laid. Then, in one fast motion, she locked her legs around Eunice head and buried her tongue inside of her pussy. Eunice reacted immediately, locking her lips around Korra's cock.

Both moaned as they felt the other at work, Korra's tongue probing deeply into Eunice's sopping wet cunt, seeking out her sweet spots and attacking them mercilessly as Eunice was equally hard on her cock, bobbing her head hard to take as much of it as possible into her throat as her tongue brushed around it fast.

Korra was eager to see who would last longer, as Eunice did have a rabbit's breeding instincts inside of her as well as the endurance of several different animals, and she was wondering if she had what it would take to outlast that. She figured, as an Amazon, she probably did.

But as it turned out, it wasn't the endurance of any animal that Eunice was channeling at the moment. No, Eunice had had the ability to tap into Korra's own Amazonian powers from the first moment she had made physical contact with her, and was now running on Amazonian endurance.

As a result, neither of them broke, both continuing for almost half an hour before they both came in perfect unison, Korra filling Eunice's mouth the very instant Eunice drenched Korra's face. Eunice swallowed without needing to mimic anything, and Korra licked her lips afterwards, seeing that A: Eunice's juices tasted quite sweet, and B: Eunice seemed to be breaking free of the Succubus energy, as she had swallowed of her own volition.

Free or not though, Eunice didn't seem to be done. Now that she had Amazon power in her matrix, she could tap into it whenever she liked, and when she stood, she formed a futa cock, stiff and exactly the same size as Korra's. Korra grinned, eager to see who would end up on top now.


	59. Chapter 59

Eunice hadn't needed Korra to turn her into an Amazon, as she had absorbed the powers herself with her own natural ability. Eunice went off to follow one Succubus signal while Korra followed the other out of the forest and into the town. She kept following the signal until she reached a house. The door was closed, but looked to have been closed hard in a hurry, as it was nearly off its hinges, and Korra was basically able to push it open.

She could sense the Succubus inside and hear moaning and the sound of flesh slapping together. She moved forward, letting out her senses to the two girls she saw. The futa girl sitting on the couch, she determined, was the Succubus, and was named Gwen. The dark haired girl riding her cock hard with her hands tied behind her back with mana was named Julie.

Julie moaned loudly as Gwen thrust up into her tight pussy, making her bounce on the mana-user's thick cock. her eyes were glazed over and her tongue lulling out, which Korra took to presume meaning she had been going at Julie for quite some time. curiously, Korra couldn't sense any Succubus energy infecting Julie, meaning Gwen was somehow fighting the energy off from within, possibly a result of her mana powers.

Gwen grit her teeth, moving Julie's hips with her hands as she thrust up harder and faster, slamming into Julie with all the energy she could muster. Korra couldn't help but get hard as she watched Julie's sizable tits bounce with every thrust from Gwen and heard her moan louder and louder as she came intensely, her whole body tensing as Gwen moved her, extending her climax for several moments and causing her to collapses on the floor unconsciously.

Korra was letting out her senses to detect Gwen's kink, and found that it was a simple matter of her using her magic for sex. Something about it seemed forbidden to her, and that made the idea quite seductive for her. Korra wasn't sure how she would be able to trick Gwen into using her magic, then realized she wouldn't have to as she was reeled into the room with Gwen by the magic tendril she had wrapped around Korra's ankle without her noticing.

Korra thought fast, yelping in surprise and making herself look confused by the mana tendril, "W-what's happening? P-lease don't hurt me!" She pleaded, trying to seem like an innocent, normal human girl who had just found her way there. Whether it was a result of the Succubus lust or not, Gwen seemed to fall for it, grinning mischievously as she stroked her hard nine inch cock, "Don't worry sweetie~" She purred as several more mana tendrils came forth, forcefully undressing Korra, "I won't hurt you, so long as you do as I say~"

Korra kept the fearful expression and nodded, whimpering as she was pulled in closer to Gwen and forced onto her knees in front of her. The tendrils tied her hands behind her back, and Gwen grabbed Korra by her hair and pulled her face forward, rubbing it against her stiff shaft, "Let's see if you're any good with that pretty mouth of yours~" She said, "Open wide~"

Korra resisted at first, knowing that Gwen wanted to make her do it. Gwen grinned at Korra's disobeying, her mana tendrils lashing her back hard. When Korra opened her mouth to cry out in pain, she pulled her head forward, making Korra gag hard as Gwen's large cock was jammed several inches into her throat. Gwen moaned, "So soft~" She purred, moving Korra's head up and down her length hard and fast as her tendrils teasingly prodded at Korra's ass.

Korra could more than take Gwen's length, but she gagged anyway as though she were choking from the size of it, which made Gwen moan louder and thrust harder into her throat until Korra was being forced to deep-throat her. Gwen kept fucking Korra's throat mercilessly for almost ten full minutes before cumming, forcing her cum down Korra's throat and not pulling out until she was sure Korra had swallowed every drop.

"Good girl~" Gwen purred, "But we're just getting started. Squeeze those big tits of yours around my cock." She ordered, Korra nodded, leaning forward and using her hands to squeeze her breasts tightly around Gwen's cock. She began to move them up and down, making Gwen moan as Korra stroked her with her breasts. Gwen was rather impatient when it came to sex, and after a few minutes started to thrust up between Korra's tits, trying to get off faster. Korra picked up the pace as well, causing Gwen to cum in a matter of a few more moments, shooting her cum across Korra's tits.

Gwen grinned, "Now for the real fun~" She said, grabbing Korra and haling her up into her lap, thrusting hard up into the Amazon's tight ass. Korra groaned in pleasure as Gwen began to thrust up into her, the mana tendrils smacking her cock around roughly, making Korra's ass clench tightly around Gwen's length. Gwen moaned, squeezing and groping Korra's ass as she thrust up into it. Gwen kept going for several minutes, but she had been going for so long, she was running out of energy, and came just a few moments before Korra.

Korra panted as she felt Gwen's cum fill her anus. She let out her senses, making sure Gwen was cured of the Succubus energy, then got up to get dressed again. There was still an Elite to worry about, the one Eunice had gone after. She might have defeated the Elite herself already, but she wasn't about to risk it. She needed to wait though, as Gwen's mana powers would be a useful asset if she were filling to help them out.


	60. Chapter 60

Between Korra, Eunice, and Gwen, Korra was pretty sure they could handle the Succubus Elite. But when they arrived at the house where they sensed her, they did not find her there alone.

The Elite, a purple skinned alien named Verdona, was sitting in a chair, legs crossed, with three more Succubi at her feet. She must have infected these new ones, who's names Korra sensed to be Sunny, Frightwig, and Charmcaster, just before they had gotten there. Thankfully, there were three Amazons present.

Eunice went for Frightwig. With all the different animal abilities she had in her, avoiding the Succubus' many powerful hair tendrils was child's play, and she managed to dodge Frightwig's wrecking ball-like attacks long enough to extend her Amazon senses out to Frightwig and determine her kink.

Once she found it, she smirked, undressing herself as she dodged the attacks before pouncing on Frightwig. She used her snake-like flexibility to bend and move around Frightwig's body, grabbing her hair tendrils and carefully tying the villain's arms and legs with them, trapping her in a sort of bondage made from her own tendrils that kept her on her knees with her face to the ground and her hands behind her back.

Frightwig struggled and squirmed, but the knot Eunice had tied caused the tendrils to just get tighter around Frightwig as she squirmed. Eunice immediately sensed Frightwig's arousal, and grinned as she summoned a futa cock again, lining up to Fright's exposed pussy.

"Stop!" Frightwig ordered, despite her slit slowly getting wetter as she pulled futilely against her own tendrils, "Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed. Eunice laughed, summoning as much strength as she could to slap Frightwig's ass. The force of the smack left a bright red mark on Frightwig's ass, and caused her whole body to bounce before landing again.

"Oh I'm going to do a lot more than just touch you~" Eunice purred, jerking her hips forward and thrusting in hard. Frightwig cried out loudly as Eunice's thirteen inch cock penetrated her hard, showing no signs of going gently as she began railing Frightwig against the floor with all her strength.

Gwen, meanwhile, had insisted on taking care of both Sunny and Charmcaster. Korra had wanted to help her out, but Gwen knew that if Korra didn't go for Verdona, the Elite would be gone by the time they were done and would probably have even more minions next time they found her.

"Besides," Gwen said, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can take care of these two anyway." Korra had gone on to Verdona, and Gwen put up a mana barrier to protect herself. Between Sunny and Charmcaster, it wouldn't last long, but it held long enough for Gwen to learn that she'd been right, both their kinks involved her.

Sighing, Gwen cast a spell she had learned recently, though she hadn't expected to use it very often, certainly not for this. When Sunny and Charmcaster broke through the barrier, they found Gwen, now naked and in her younger form, like she had looked when Charmcaster had first seen her.

Both grinned maliciously, Sunny grabbing Gwen with her mana tendrils and yanking her over. "How about we share the little slut?" Sunny suggested to Charmcaster, using her magic to form a member out of mana. Charmcaster grinned, stroking her own natural member, "Sounds good to me~"

"Let go of me!" Gwen shouted, doing a decent job of acting as annoyed and slightly afraid as she could. "Now why would we do that~?" Charmcaster questioned, grabbing Gwen's hips and lining up to her small, tight pussy, "The fun hasn't even started yet~"

Charmcaster thrust hard into Gwen's pussy, making her cry out in pain. When she did, SUnny grabbed her head and thrust into Gwen's throat, both magic users moaning as they began to thrust hard into Gwen from either side, their hips smacking against Gwen hard as they tried to force their entire lengths inside of her.

Korra, during all of this, had gone to Verdona, who thankfully had not left her chair yet. "What is it that you want?" She questioned casually. "I'm a busy Elite, people to infect, chaos to spread. Unless," Verdona grinned, "You came here to join up willingly~"

Korra would never understand why even Succubus Elites were so oblivious on occasion. Not knowing how else she could stall for time, Korra punched fire into Verdona's face face. The Anodite recoiled from the fire, now glaring angrily.

Korra began to fight Verdona, using her bending to keep up with the mana being's power. As they found, Korra did what she could to let out her senses towards Verdona. It was slow going, but she eventually managed to sense her desires, and grinned. She loved it when all they wanted was to be treated like a slut.

Korra forced a large amount of Amazon energy into a single fireball, blasting Verdona to the ground. Korra bound her quickly with stone and metal, and moved fast, knowing that she'd break free fast unless Korra could make her not want to.

Korra grabbed Verdona's head and kissed her roughly, biting her lip hard as she did, and grinning down at Verdona dominantly, "Sorry, but I saw how good you looked and I just couldn't help myself~" Korra could practically see the shiver go up Verdona's spine.

"W-well, you've got me in your trap now, what are you going to do to me~?" Verdona questioned. Korra smirked knowing Verdona could burst free if she wanted and was choosing not to. Korra bent the metal bindings, making them curl around her mouth and hold it open as she lined up and thrust down into her throat, moaning as she began to fuck it.

Verdona pretended to struggle, but Korra could sense her getting hornier as korra skull fucked her, pushing deeper and deeper, forcing her entire length into Verdona's throat and slamming in harder with each thrust. Korra was impressed, not everyone could take all of Korra's member inside of their throat.

Korra fucked Verdona's throat for several minutes, but pulled out before she came, coating the beautiful alien's face in hot white cum before picking her up and dropping her down onto her cock. Korra groaned as Verdona's ass squeezed her cock, and thrust hard up into her tight hole as Verdona bucked her hips and bounced on it.

Sunny and Charmcaster came first. By that point both of them were fucking Gwen's pussy together, and caused her eyes to roll back as she fainted, Charmcaster and Sunny, now cured, fainting with her. Frightwig came second, her pussy clenching tightly around Eunice, causing them both to cum together.

Korra actually came before Verdona, the Anodite's energy matching Korra's own, and only being enhanced by the Succubus power. Verdona came seconds after Korra filled her tight asshole with burning hot cum, fainting as she was cured.

Korra sat back, trying to catch her breath as she wondered how many more world's she'd have to go through before she got to Asami.

* * *

 **Next fandom up is T.O.M.E, the Terrain Of Magical Expertise. Never heard of it? Go to Youtube, watch it, come back. It's got great animation, great storyline, and a great imagination. Christopher Niosi more than deserves the attention.**


	61. Chapter 61

It hadn't taken Korra long to determine that all of the Succubi in this new world were going to be located within this universe's virtual world called TOME. Korra tapped into her Amazon power, entering the virtual world without even needing to make a character of any kind.

She did, however, catch the attention of Sofdti, also known as Game Crazed, who had been on high alert for unauthorized entry into TOME ever since Boa had come and started infecting characters within TOME with the Succubi energy.

Thankfully, Sofdti believed Korra when she explained her situation, mostly because she could sense all of Korra's thoughts, and agreed to help her. Accessing from hidden code, she granted Korra the ability to make anyone she encountered actually feel anything she did to them, as having sex in TOME would do little to cure the Succubi if they couldn't feel it, and gave her the location of the first of the Succubi, a friend of Sofdti's named Flame Girl.

Apparently Flame Girl had been the first infected by the Elite, and had been on a rampage throughout Lavendera ever since, laying waste to everything with her fire and not listening to reason, not even from her closest friends.

Korra was happy to help, and went to the purple, rocky area of TOME called Lavendera to sort the situation out. It didn't take her long to find Flame Girl, the fire spellcaster was letting out so much fire across the mountains that she was visible from practically any location in Lavendera.

Korra approached the enraged player and at first tried to talk to her, remembering what Sofdti had said about Flame Girl being one of the most level headed of their group. In response, Flame Girl fired a phoenix rocket at her, and Korra decided that combat would be the best option for the current situation.

Korra fought fire with fire, using her firebending to counter and redirect Flame Girl's fire attacks. This seemed to frustrate her fast, and she started letting out a machine gun fire ball attack at Korra, which she avoided easily and countered with a fire blast directly to the face. Flame Girl was knocked back, and Korra bent the ground of Lavendera around her arms and legs to hold her in place.

With Flame Girl held down, Korra began to meditate, her senses entering Flame Girl's mind in search of her desire. She found it easily, and it would be easy to handle with Sofdti's help making sure Flame Girl could actually feel everything that was being done to her.

Just having sex inside of TOME was a large part of it, but Flame Girl, it seemed, was a bit more adventurous than that. She didn't just want to do it in TOME, she wanted the superpowers of TOME to be involved, she wanted to do it in the air with fire all around, or something equally impossible to do in reality.

Putting aside the fact that Korra probably could have made this happen in reality, she quickly got herself and Flame Girl undressed, so easy feat with her squirming and breathing fire whenever Korra got close to her, and carried her up one of the Lavendera mountains; keeping her bound in stone the whole way of course.

Once they were up to the top, Korra took hold of Flame Girl and jumped off of the edge, using her bending to fly up as high as she could. Korra's member rubbed teasingly against Flame Girl's member, getting her heated up as they flew, both metaphorically and literally, as her body was expelling fire from her bound hands and feet, creating a ring of fire around them.

Korra bent the hot air the fire was giving off around them to basically hold them in place in the air. She shifted into something like a sitting position and pulled Flame Girl onto her member, pushing into her roughly, knowing she wouldn't be much for a slow built up and want to see explosions and flying.

Flame Girl moaned loudly as she felt Korra's member enter her, mostly caught off guard that she could actually feel Korra's member. She reflexively bucked her hips, pushing Korra's member another two inches into her before she got ahold of herself and tried to push herself free, spitting fire in Korra's face.

Korra didn't even flinch, and let her own hands heat up with fire, causing Flame Girl to cry out as they burnt her sides. As she did, her pussy tightened around Korra's cock, both from surprise, and from a little bit of excitement. Korra grinned, thrusting harder up into Flame Girl, causing her to bounce on Korra's rod as Korra bent the fire around them, causing a ball of flame to surround them, heating them both up as they fucked.

Flame Girl started to give in, moving her hips without Korra moving them for her. Korra undid the bindings, letting Flame Girl wrap her arms and legs around Korra's body as Korra thrust her entire length into Flame Girl's wet, eager pussy.

Flame Girl's moaning only got louder when Korra stopped bending, allowing them to fall through the fire and towards the ground as they still continued to slam their hips together harder. The rush of it, the excitement, it was more than Flame Girl could handle.

They were seconds from the ground when Flame Girl came, screaming out in bliss as she hit her peak. Korra, came the second after she did, focusing just enough on her surroundings to bend a current under them. It still hurt when they landed, but they were both still located within TOME, so neither had been harmed in reality or even damaged very much within the game.

Flame Girl was unconscious though, and Korra could only guess what the controller of the character was feeling in reality, or if she was unconscious there at her keyboard as well. She would most likely have some explaining to do when she was found, wet between the legs and unconscious at her computer.


	62. Chapter 62

Flame Girl didn't want to become an Amazon, but agreed to help Korra with the other Succubi infecting TOME. it seemed protecting this virtual world was something of a hobby for her and her friends.

With that settled, Korra followed her senses to an arena hall where players battled in tournaments. The inside of the place seemed empty though, save for a few male players who were stuck to the wall with a thick goop.

Flame Girl, at Korra's instruction, stayed outside so Korra could scope the place out first. When she got to the top, she found the resident Succubus, a hacker by the Splat who seemed to be preoccupied with coating the walls in a thick slime.

Splat noticed Korra now that she had entered the room, and fired several balls of slime at her. Odd choice of weaponry, Korra thought, but then again, she had seen weirder, and probably see weirder again before her journey was over.

Korra's bending was able to keep Splat's goo away, but it didn't provide her enough time to focus and find the hacker girl's desire. Korra stayed as patient as she could, diligently dodging and countering the slime attacks until Splat accidentally gave her an opening. A shot of wind knocked her out of the tournament hall, and from there Flame Girl started to battle her.

With Splat occupied, Korra sat down and began to mediate. She let out her senses to Splat's mind and searching for her desires. Korra shuddered when she found it, knowing that what followed would now be very pleasant.

She took a deep breath and undressed while Flame Girl kept her distracted. Once she was naked, Korra went over to one of the piles of slime Splat had left on the walls during their battle, scooping some of it off with her hand and beginning to rub it over her body. Coating her chest, legs, ass, and cock with the thick green goo. It felt cold and unsettling against her skin, but Korra didn't have much more choice.

When Korra had finished, she sent a message to Flame Girl to lure Splat back into the tower. A few minutes later, Flame Girl burst into the room, Splat right on her tail. Flame Girl didn't have time to register what Korra was doing as she went out the window to avoid getting caught up in the process of curing.

When Splat entered the room however, her jaw dropped. Korra could sense Splat's arousal as she looked over Korra's slime covered body as Korra licked some of the slime off of her fingers, pretending to be enjoying the taste of it instead of being repulsed by it like she really was.

"You..like my slime?" She questioned, fearing it was some kind of trick. Korra looked up, "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, it just feels so good, I needed more, please, please give me more of it~" She pleaded, Splat licking her lips in excitement.

"Well, since you asked so nicely~" Splat purred, starting to undress herself. Between Splat's long legs, eight inch cock, and decently sized chest, Korra would be probably have gotten attracted to Splat without needing to force herself to get hard, if not for the thick slime covering Splat's body. If not for Korra's Amazon ability to get stiff regardless of stimulus, she'd be fucked in this situation, and not in the good way.

Regardless, Korra's eyes widened in excitement, and she hurried over to Splat as though desperate for more of her slime. "Lick me clean~" She ordered, getting a thrill when Korra obliged, beginning to drag her tongue over Splat's body, licking the slime off of her chest, stomach, and began getting to her cock.

Splat made Korra linger there, having her 'make sure it's extra clean~' Which inevitably just turned to Splat grabbing Korra's head and thrusting into her throat, making Korra gag as she tasted the slime leaking from it like pre-cum.

Korra forced herself to take it all, sucking Splat's cock and swirling her tongue around the shaft to help her cum faster. Splat held Korra's head, moaning loudly at the feeling of the Amazon's skilled mouth. She pushed as deep into Korra's throat as she could before cumming hard, forcing Korra to follow the horrid mix of cum and thick slime that flowed from her cock.

How Korra was able to do it without vomiting, Korra didn't know, but she thanked as many deities as she could name for it. But, unfortunately, Korra's job wasn't done yet. She looked up at Splat, "Please, more~" She begged, shifting onto her fours and raising her hips up submissively to Splat, "Fill me up with your amazing goo~"

Korra wasn't sure if she was relieved or more upset when Splat took the bait, lining her cock up to Korra's pussy and thrusting into her roughly. Both grunted as Splat tried to push her way deeper into Korra's pussy. Korra had been expecting the slime to act like a lubricant, but quite the opposite, it seemed to be making it harder for Splat to thrust into Korra's pussy as the slime coated her inner walls with the resistant slime.

Korra held back the urge to retch and pleaded for Splat to take her harder, which Splat seemed eager to give, thrusting harder into Korra's pussy and fingering her ass, which coated the inside of her anus with the thick goop as well.

Oddly, Korra found that she seemed to enjoy the feeling of it in her ass, and just focused on the feeling of Splat's fingers probing her tighter hole. This allowed her to actually get into it, bucking her hips against Splat and moaning genuinely, which naturally got Splat more into it as well.

Splat came after a few more minutes, her massive load of slime-like cum filling Korra's pussy. Korra groaned, continuing to buck her hips as Splat pushed almost her whole fist into Korra's ass, causing her to cum as well.

With that, Korra let out her senses again to make sure Splat, who'd dropped unconscious, was cured. Seeing that she was, Korra got up and headed out. Virtual world or not, she needed to shower before she moved on to the next Succubus.


	63. Chapter 63

The next Succubus was found in Mech City. According to Flame Girl, the Succubus' name was Whyti, and according to Sofdti, she'd been wreaking similar havoc in mech city to what Flame Girl had been doing in Lavendera; freezing everything over as opposed to scorching it all.

The two quickly found and started battling her, as Whyti seemed, at least currently, more of the attack first ask questions never kind of girl, the Succubus energy driving her to attack anything that entered her line of sight. Thankfully, between Korra's bending and Flame Girl's fire, they had a pretty easy time avoiding her attacks.

The trouble was, the winds she was generating were so strong, they couldn't get close enough to her to knock her down, so for as powerful as they were against her, they still couldn't do very much to actually defeat her. That is, they couldn't until a sword made of ice came flying from nowhere and nailed Whyti in the side of the head. Shortly after it hit, the armor clad player known as Nylocke charged in, colliding with Whyti from behind to knock her off balance.

Whyti was caught off guard when Nylocke tackled her down from behind, not having expected him to be present, much less participating in taking her down. Between Korra, Flame Girl, and Nylocke, Whyti was taken down in a matter of minutes, pinned to the wall and held in place by a metal bent cage.

With Whyti pinned and stationary, Korra was able to mediate, let out her senses to Whyti's mind, and find the ice girl's desire. "Well," Korra said to Nylocke when she found it, "I guess it really was great that you showed up when you did. We literally couldn't do this without you."

"What do you mean Amazon Korra?" Nylocke questioned, confused. Korra gave him a smirk, "Evidently, ice princess over there is wanting to go a round or ten with the dragon of the cold steel. I'll have to help out as well since you can't channel Amazon energy, but considering her other kink is being taken as roughly as physically possible, I don't think she'll mind my presence too much."

Nylocke was shocked by this, "I..um.. If.. fair lady Whyti.. Is truly in need of my assistance to be cured of her terrible, Succubus affliction, I haven't any other choice but to assist her in any way I possibly can." "Well, that's a roundabout way of saying you're up for a threesome." Korra said as she started to undress.

Nylocke blushed hard, immediately averting his eyes. Flame Girl snickered, "I'll go make sure you guys don't get any interruptions. Have fun you three~" Flame Girl teased, heading off to keep onlookers away from the area for the time being. Korra finished undressing and went over to Whyti, who was still struggling to no avail against the metal bindings.

Korra blasted Whyti with fire, careful to only hit her clothing, leaving her naked, body on display. Her chest was relatively small, but her legs were to die for, and her creamy white skin looked flawless. Korra was stiff in moments, and she could tell that Nylocke was right there with her.

"Come on, lose the armor." Korra said, keeping Whyti's hands bound behind her back as she picked the snow girl up and started teasing her small ass with her member, prodding the entrance with her tip.

"V-very well." Nylocke said, starting to remove his armor. Nylocke's member had definitely grown stiff from seeing Whyti's exposed body, almost eight solid inches, which was likely meant to reflect real life size if what Sofdti had said about the TOME scan was true. None of the characters actually had a naked form in the game, that was something that had to be put in voluntarily, and the result was the player's actual naked body applied to the existing character model.

Korra grinned, bringing Whyti over to him. Whyti seemed to blush just as deeply as him when she felt his member poking against her pussy. "Whenever you're ready dragon boy." Korra said, lining herself up to Whyti's ass. Nylocke nodded, lining up to Whyti's pussy, "R-ready."

Korra thrust forward, grunting as she found how tight Whyti's ass was. The force Korra used to enter her ass push her body forward, pushing Nylocke's cock into her pussy. Nylocke and Whyti both moaned, and both reflexively began moving their hips, then moved their hips willingly as they got into the pleasure of it.

Korra slapped Whyti's pale ass hard and bit into her neck, feeling Whyti's walls clench in excitement around her cock every time she did. Nylocke, starting to loosen up, began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder into Whyti to match Korra's pace.

Whyti moaned loudly for anyone to hear as she was railed on both sides by her crush and the Amazon. She bucked her hips hard to push both of them deeper, cumming long before either of them would. The feeling of her tight holes clamping down tighter certainly sped up the process though, and Nylocke and Korra reached their climaxes just ten minutes later, cumming in unison with Whyti and filling her to the brim with hot, thick cum.

Whyti collapsed as she was cured of her Succubus energy, and Nylocke laid back tiredly as well. Korra smiled, "Be prepared. Now that she knows you're into her to, she's probably gonna want more, like, the moment she wakes back up." She informed Nylock before taking off to find the next Succubus.

* * *

 **Is it weird to ship Nylocke and Whyti? If it is, I don't want to be right. And no, it isn't just because they both have ice powers, it's just because they looked cute together in the episode with the Devil man. And you know the rules, if a pair of characters look cute together for more than 0.7 seconds, they have to be shipped by someone. Really, it's your fault for not having already been shipping them. As for them sharing ice powers, that just makes it cuter.**


	64. Chapter 64

According to Korra's recruited help within TOME, the next Succubus went by the name of Dust Bunny. She had been hanging around the tournament arena, challenging those who came her way to one on one battles. No one ever saw what was happening through the dust cloud she put up, but according to a player named Alpha, she 'played dirty in more ways than one.'

After convincing Flame Girl not to kill her, which she tried to immediately upon hearing what had happened, Korra went to the place alone. She let out her senses before she actually approached her, seeing that there really was a reason for her constant challenging of others. It was her thing.

Korra walked up to her with a smirk, "I heard you like to test out other players." She said, "How about you give me a try?" "What, you want to go to the arena?" Dust Bunny asked with a smirk, Korra shaking her head, placing one hand on the wall behind Dust Bunny's head, "Oh I think we can do things right here~"

Dust Bunny grinned, "Oh, you're up for that kind of challenge huh?"

In response, Korra kissed Dust Bunny hard, fighting off the urge to cough as her mouth filled with the dust haze that the hacker girl let off. Korra pushed Dust Bunny against the wall aggressively, her hands going to Dust Bunny's large chest and beginning to massage it teasingly through her clothes.

"You really think you can handle me~?" Dust Bunny questioned Korra with a smirk. "Only one way to find out~" Korra replied with a smirk of her own, removing her top to free her breasts. Dust Bunny grinned when she saw them, opening her body suit enough to let the top half half down, revealing Dust Bunny's own tits, looking almost bigger than Korra's.

"Well then," Dust Bunny said, pushing her body suit down even further until it was just below her knees, "Show me what you've got honey~" She said, her tone both seductive and challenging, getting Korra harder than she already was from the girl's body alone.

Korra removed her own bottoms, Dust Bunny's eyes widening when she saw the size of Korra's member, "Not bad, not bad at all~" She complemented, grabbing Korra and throwing her against the wall, "But lets see how long you can last~" She said, lowering herself down to her knees. She flicked her tongue against Korra's tip teasingly, then took it inside her mouth as she squeezed her large breasts around Korra's shaft.

Korra moaned from the feeling of Dust Bunny's warm, wet mouth around her tip and her soft, smooth tits working up and down her cock. Korra breathed deeply, knowing that if she came, she'd lose Dust Bunny's little game and not get a chance to cure her for who knew how long.

But it wasn't easy. Dust Bunny's massive boobs only felt better around Korra's cock as Dust Bunny kept going, working up and down Korra's length and taking inch by inch into her mouth and throat as well, sucking skillfully.

Soon Dust Bunny was deep-throating Korra's entire cock like a pro, her fingers teasingly prodding and rubbing Korra's pussy and clit to try and push her over the edge. But Korra didn't cum, holding it back as she enjoyed the feeling of Dust Bunny's warm throat around her cock.

Seeing that Korra wasn't breaking, Dust Bunny went on to the next phase. She had Korra sit down against the wall, and sat in her lap, Korra's cock poking between her ass-cheeks. Dust Bunny began to wiggle her rump slowly, grinding her ass back against Korra's cock without letting her enter her.

Korra gripped the floor as she held back from getting off. It felt incredible, but holding her climax back was making it torture. Dust Bunny could see it on Korra's face, and she was loving every minute of it as she rubbed Korra's cock up and down with her soft, lovely ass.

Korra almost broke once or twice, but she was an Amazon, she could handle it. Dust Bunny was impressed and stood up so her pussy was directly in front of Korra's face. "You've got five minutes." She said.

Korra smirked up at her, "Three more than I'll need~" She said, grabbing Dust Bunny's hips and plunging her tongue into the hacker girl's pussy. Dust Bunny moaned, surprised by how immediately it felt good. Korra's tongue was more skilled than any of the men or women she had been up against lately, and she wasn't prepared for it.

Dust Bunny placed her hands against the wall, gritting her teeth as she felt Korra's tongue seek out her sweet spots with her tongue and find all of them expertly. Korra's tongue stirred Dust Bunny's pussy like she'd known it inside and out for years, and despite how much she tried to hold it back, Dust Bunny moaned loudly as she came in only three and a half minutes. More than the two Korra had said it would take, but impressive nonetheless.

"Not bad honey," She said, "Now let's see what you can really do~" Dust Bunny dropped down hard, Korra grunting as she impaled herself on her cock much harder than Korra was expecting. Dust Bunny's legs locked around Korra's waist, and she began riding the Amazon hard. Between the tightness and heat of her insides, and the speed and force of her movements, she was practically milking Korra's cock for cum.

But Korra held out, forcing herself to hold back as she thrust up into Dust Bunny, hilting her member inside of her quickly and pushing deeper into her to get her off quickly.

Dust Bunny ended up lasting a full twenty minutes before she finally came, moaning loudly as her pussy clamped down on Korra's rod. Korra couldn't hold it back any longer, unloading a massive flood of hot cum into Dust Bunny, filling her so much that, as she fell back unconscious, the excess of the hot seed flowed out of her.

Korra sat back to catch her breath, knowing she would need to rest before going for the Elite.


	65. Chapter 65

Flame Girl, Dust Bunny, and even Splat, reluctantly, had agreed to help Korra handle the Succubus Elite within TOME. None of them were keen on being turned into Amazons, which would make things a bit more difficult, but was still easier than trying to handle it all on her own. Whyti would have been willing to help, but she was out on an IRL date with Nylocke.

Korra sensed the Elite and described her to the others. All three of them immediately recognized her as Kinderspirit, one of TOME's five Webmasters. She would be located in HOME, within TOME's sun.

Sofdti was able to teleport all four of them up to HOME, and was even able to get them directly outside of Kinderspirit's room. Flame Girl, Splat, and Dust Bunny all had vague memories of the place, lingering recollections of when Kinderspirit had brought them here to infect them.

Korra gave the three of them just enough Amazon energy to prevent them being turned back into Succubi without turning them into Amazons. As the three listened in on Kinderspirit to make sure she didn't notice them, Korra let out her senses to find Kinderspirit's desire.

As it happened, her only desire was to have a harem of her very own, which was quite lucky for them. They waited for Kinderspirit to leave the room, then all four entered the room, undressed, and got on Kinderspirit's bed. When Kinderspirit returned, all four grinned happily at her, "Hello Mistress~"

Kinderspirit, didn't ask questions, and lifted her dress up eagerly, showing her already stiff seven inch member. She pounced onto the bed excitedly, taking Flame Girl first. Flame Girl groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain as the Elite roughly thrust into her slit, pulling her hips back hard as she thrust forward to force her cock as deeply into Flame Girl as possible.

Korra herself got hard as she watched Kinderspirit begin pumping hard and fast into Flame Girl, wasting no time as her hips slapped hard against Flame Girl's, causing the spell caster's body to move across the bed with Kinderspirit's movement.

Flame Girl's body began to heat up, wisps of smoke rising from the bed where her hands gripped it, her hips starting to push back against Kinderspirit's as she got more into the fun, Kinderspirit moaning louder as Flame Girl got warmer around her cock, driving her to thrust deeper and deeper until she was hilted inside of her.

Flame Girl came first, her slit clenching tightly around Kinderspirit's cock as she hit her climax, crying out as she did. Kinderspirit grunted, thrusting harder to compensate for the extra tightness. Kinderspirit came as well a few moments later, letting out several spurts of cum into Flame Girl's pussy.

Kinderspirit pulled out, Flame Girl panted, then gagged when Kinderspirit thrust into her mouth without any warning, pushing into Flame Girl's throat and jerking her hips back and forth just as hard as she had done with Flame Girl's pussy. Flame Girl gagged and squirmed as Kinderspirit fucked her throat rughly, and reached between the Succubus' legs, rubbing her pussy hard to help her cum faster.

Kinderspirit moaned at the top of her lungs as Flame Girl's fingers turned red hot within her pussy as her cock hit the back of her throat hard. Kindrspirit came hard, forcing every drop of her cum down Flame Girl's throat, making her swallow all of it.

With that, Kinderspirit seemed satisfied with Flame Girl, and turned to Dust Bunny. She pinned the bunny girl down, her knees on Dust Bunny's arms as she thrust her cock between Dust Bunny's massive tits eagerly, moaning at how soft they felt as she squeezed them around her cock.

Dust Bunny happily licked and sucked on Kinderspirit's tip, making her moan even louder and thrust even faster between her breasts. Splat, impatient and wanting to join in as well, got behind Kinderspirit and thrust into her pussy, moaning at how tightly it gripped her cock.

Kinderspirit moaned in pleasure as the force of Splat's thrusts pushed her cock harder and faster between Dust Bunny's tits and into her mouth. Soon Splat came, filling Kinderspirit's pussy with her thick, goo-like cum as Kinderspirit came hard as well, coating Dust Bunny's chest in her seed.

Splat pulled out and sat back tiredly as Dust Bunny rubbed Kinderspirit's cum into her chest. Kinderspirit turned to Korra, the one she hadn't played with yet. Korra laid back, offering anything Kinderspirit wanted from her to her.

Kinderspirit went over to her, taking Korra's feet by the ankles and squeezing them around her cock. Kinderspirit moaned in pleasure as she began thrusting between the Amazon's feet, picking up the speed as Korra helped her, squeezing her feet tighter around her shaft.

Kinderspirit came a few moments later, groaning as she covered Korra's feet in thick white cum. She panted slightly, but wasn't done yet. "Think you could take us all at once~?" Korra questioned, Kinderspirit grinning eagerly. Nodding.

Splat laid down on her back, pulling Kinderspirit down onto her. Kinderspirit moaned as she felt Splat's cock penetrate her ass as Dust Bunny sat over her face. Flame Girl mounted Kinderspirit's cock as Korra lined up and thrust into her pussy.

Kinderspirit bucked her hips hard, pushing Korra and Splat's cock deeper into her and her own up deeper into Flame Girl's as her tongue pushed deeply into Dust Bunny's wet slit.

All four kept going at Kinderspirit for who even knew how long. Kinderspirit came hard and fast several times, as did the Flame Girl, Splat, and Dust Bunny, but she wasn't cured until almost a half hour in when Korra came in unison with her.

Kinderspirit blacked out as she was cured of the Succubus energy, and laid back to catch her breath. She was going to need to rest before moving on to the next world. Though, as she watched Splay mount Dust Bunny, both of whom looked to still have a little energy for another few rounds, Korra figured she would probably lose some more energy before she started gaining any more.

* * *

 **Next up in the rotation, well, that's gonna be a little something special. Just you wait~**


	66. Chapter 66

**If you need to go back and check the first chapter again, don't worry. It's been quite awhile. Hell, I had to go back and check the first chapter again before writing this.**

* * *

Korra was walking along the terminal between the fandoms, the pathway she followed from one Succubi infected universe to the next. She was never more anxious than when she was walking along the bridge-like structure, letting her senses out to each fandom portal she passed, searching for any Succubi in each world she passed.

She was always worried that she just couldn't find anymore, that somehow, Boa, Robin, and Asami were just gone from the world, from all worlds, entirely. Or worse, her senses were going faulty and they could be right in front of her without her ever knowing. She would occasionally pass six whole fandoms without sensing anything, and would become immediately paranoid.

So stressed Korra got during these times that she needed often to stop, sitting down or leaning against the railing to just take slow, deep breath to try and stop herself from having a panic attack of some kind. Once or twice she hadn't been able to stop the panic, and she had needed to retreat from the Fandom Terminal altogether and return to her own world for some time, just to remind herself that it still existed, and would be there waiting for her and Asami when this was all over.

Korra didn't think she would go into a panicked state today, but still needed to rest herself before moving on, and so leaned against the railing in front of the next infected fandom she was going to end up visiting. She could sense four Succubi within the world, she wondered what kinds they would be…

No, wait, five, she could sense five Succubi. Korra looked into the fandom portal, confused. She could have sworn that, only seconds ago, she had only been able to sense four. Why now could she sense five? The Elite must be highly active in this world, Korra thought, figuring she'd better get in there quickly.

But as she approached the portal, she realized that the fifth Succubus she was sensing seemed further away. 'How the hell?' Korra thought. If it was further away now, then it couldn't be a Succubus within the world she was about to enter. But Korra couldn't sense Succubi in another world unless she directly chose to, which meant…

Korra's heart sank when she realized that there was a Succubus hiding within the Fandom Terminal itself. She went back to the bridge, focusing her senses harder on the single Succubus she was sensing, and followed the trail across the bridge.

Before she would have gotten within line of sight of the Succubus, she sensed it moving, and moving fast, faster than Korra was able to move. Within less than a second, the Succubus was going too fast for Korra to track with her senses, but she could see the Succubus with her eyes. Or rather, she could see the blur trail left behind by the Succubus as she zoomed towards her.

Korra only barely managed to jumped out of the way before the Succubus hit her, and the wind from how fast the Succubus was moving was like a smack to the face, knocking Korra to the ground.

But it wasn't the speed of the Succubus that turned Korra's blood to ice, no, that was caused by Korra's recognizing the Succubus. When she looked up, her fears were confirmed. In front of her stood Gogo, having been turned into a Succubus.

"Hey Korra~" Gogo said with a grin Korra immediately going through an avalanche of emotions, from regret and pity to fear and sorrow for what had happened to her friend. Korra could sense it, the Succubus energy inside Gogo had only increased her infatuation for Korra, and driven it to a nearly psychotic level.

"Gogo..what are you doing? What happened to you?" Korra questioned. Gogo smirked, "Boa helped me out, offered me a way to finally have you all to myself. She would get to take Asami, and I'd be strong enough to take you," her hands hovered over the speed disks she used as weapons, "By force if I have to. But I don't want to hurt you Korra, just think how great we'll be together~" She said.

Korra felt sick. It would be a simple matter to cure her, really it was. Gogo's desire was Korra herself, so all Korra needed to do was pretend to agree. They would go back to Gogo's or hell maybe they'd just do it right there in the Fandom Terminal, and Gogo would be cured of the Succubus energy.

But Korra couldn't bring herself to do that, not to Gogo, not to one of her closest friends. When she woke, she might understand that she had been sick and in need of the help, she might even understand why Korra had needed to lie to her, but it would still break her heart to have been with Korra and have Korra reject her anyway.

Not to mention Honey Lemon. She would be completely devastated to find out that Korra had slept with Gogo, and seeing Gogo so upset would absolutely kill her, both because she hated it when Gogo was sad, and because she would be sad because Korra had broken her heart. Korra couldn't bring herself to do it.

Wait… Honey Lemon…

"Gogo, where's Honey Lemon?" Korra questioned. "Honey? Oh she went back to our world after talking with Boa. Not sure what she asked Boa for, but it must have been great for how fast Honey ran back into our fandom. It'll be her job to start spreading Boa's Succubus energy soon. It'll be great~"

Korra knew full well what Honey had asked for. She'd asked for the same thing Gogo had asked for: her crush, and in Honey's case, it was Gogo. Boa really was a sick, twisted snake of a woman, Korra thought.

But now, Korra had an idea. It was risky, but most of her ideas were. And it was certainly possible. "Okay, how about this," Korra said, her smile disarming Gogo. Without another word, Korra metal-bent the wheels out from beneath Gogo's feet and took off running, praying she would make it to Gogo and Honey Lemon's fandom before Gogo killed her.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, there was no smut here, and I'm sorry for it, but occasionally set up chapters are required. And besides, you can read the next chapter, which very much does have smut, right now!**


	67. Chapter 67

Korra raced through the streets of San Fransokyo, Gogo right on her tail. Thankfully, with Korra using her air, fire, and earth bending together, and pumping as much Amazon energy into it as possible, she was just barely able to keep moving at roughly the same speed as Gogo, making it impossible for Gogo to gain any ground on her.

They had passed the location Korra planned on them ended up four times already as Korra kept circling the town as they went, Korra kept her senses latched onto Gogo's mind. She could feel it, a long dormant longing for someone other than Korra, an old crush, no, more than that, an old love that she had, for some reason, given up on some time ago. Korra locked onto it and used her Amazon abilities to chip away at the mental blockage keeping her from feeling that old love, forced it back to the surface.

Gogo had no idea this would happen, and wouldn't notice any change in her feelings, or rather, wouldn't notice her old feelings coming back to the surface, until something triggered it, and Korra knew just how to do it.

Once Korra was certain Gogo was primed and ready, she sent a boulder roughly her exact size and shape down another street, using all four forms of her bending to make sure it was going even faster than Gogo was. Korra landed on the sidewalk and took off at a normal human running speed.

Gogo took the bait, and Korra ran into Honey Lemon's house. She ran through the house towards Honey's room and threw the door open. When she was almost immediately stuck to the wall with a goo chemical burst, she thought that Honey had in fact been turned into a Succubus. But, upon sensing no Succubus energy in the area aside from Gogo a few streets down, and hearing Honey shout at her, "I took down the last six of you, I can take down one more no problem!" She realized that Honey must have been hiding out in here, never actually turned into a Succubus.

"Honey, it's me, it's Korra, I'm not one of them." She said, "Quickly, we don't have much time." Honey was able to tell it really was Korra. How she was, Korra didn't know, but she didn't have time to question it.

Korra came clean about everything; her being an Amazon, her being the vigilante, and everything that had happened with the Succubi. After everything she had been through with the Succubi herself, Honey was inclined to believe her, and horrified to hear that Gogo had been turned into one of them.

"Don't worry," Korra said, "I've got a plan, but you might not like how it starts."

Ten minutes later, Gogo entered the house, having picked back up on Korra's trail. She entered Honey's room, and almost immediately her old feeling for Honey were triggered when she saw her. Seeing her was the only thing needed to trigger the old feelings, but Korra had also needed to them to be strong, with a little jealousy and lust thrown in.

That's why, when Gogo entered the room, Honey Lemon and Korra were stark naked on Honey's bed. Honey was on her knees, Korra holding onto her arms and pulling them back hard as she thrust roughly into Honey's pussy. "Korra~!" Honey moaned as though she were loving it. Truth be told, she didn't hate it, it did feel good, great even, but it was nothing compared to how good it would feel for her if it were Gogo taking her.

"What the hell!?" Gogo questioned. "What? She was horny and it's not like you were going to do anything about it~" Korra taunted, smacking Honey's ass, making her yelp.

Gogo was undressed in seconds. She grabbed Korra and quite forcefully threw her off of the bed, pinning Honey on her back and kissing her hard as she thrust her unbelievably stiff seven inches into her hot, wet pussy.

Korra smirked, seeing that everything was going according to plan, and Gogo was not fucking Honey like her life depended on it, moaning loudly as she indulged in a pleasure she had thought unobtainable.

But, Gogo couldn't be allowed to cum without Korra involved as well. If she did, it would turn Honey into a Succubus and then Korra would be fucked in several senses of the word. She got behind Gogo, lining up to her pussy and thrusting into her.

Honey moaned as the force of Korra's thrust pushed Gogo even deeper into her, and Gogo moaned from the feeling of Korra's large rod pushing into her, though she was more focused on Honey.

The three all moved their hips together, moaning and grunting as crying out when they all came within a minute of each other. One climax, it seemed, wouldn't be enough to cure Gogo. None of them seemed to mind, all ready to keep going.

Honey Lemon dropped to her knees, gripping Gogo and Korra's stiff members. Both futas moaned as Honey began to pump her hands back and forth along their shafts with surprising skill. Honey smiled when she heard them moaning, and stroked them both faster and harder in response.

Honey waited until they were both leaking pre-cum from their tips, then used it as lubricant to pick up the speed again. Gogo and Korra moaned even louder, thrusting against her hands. "Why not give Gogo a taste~" Korra suggested with a grin, one that Honey matched as she brought her face to Gogo's tip, teasingly swirling her tongue around it before opening her mouth and beginning to take in Gogo's cock.

A shudder of pleasure went through Gogo's whole body as Honey began to suck her cock, brushing the shaft with her tongue and bobbing her head along the length of it to take more and more of it inside gradually. Her hand still worked over Korra's cock, but it was clear who she was focusing on.

She didn't let Gogo cum without Korra though, knowing what would happen if she did, and pulled Gogo's cock out of her mouth before she could. Gogo groaned at the denial of her climax, and seemed to glare in jealousy when Honey began to suck Korra's cock instead. Noticing the envy coming from Gogo, Honey began stroking Korra's cock with her soft tits as well, driving Gogo crazy as she was left with only Honey's hand.

Korra moaned in pleasure, placing a hand on Honey's head and helping her take more of her cock. Naturally, Honey couldn't take all of it, but she was able to deep-throat all but two inches of Korra's large member, a sight that made Gogo's member twitch in anticipation.

Honey switched back to Gogo and began to deep-throat her again. Gogo moaned in bliss as Honey let go of Korra's cock entirely, holding onto Gogo's hips with both hands so she could force Gogo's entire length down her throat. She nearly forgot to stop before Gogo came, and Gogo whimpered when she did.

Korra moved closer, placing her member directly next to Gogo's. Seeing what Korra wanted, Honey moved her head forward again, opening her mouth wide and taking both of their rods inside of her mouth at once. Honey sucked hard, needing both Korra and Gogo's help to push her head down further along their lengths.

Honey did everything she could to suppress her gag reflex, sucking them as hard as she could and using her fingers rub both of their pussies together. Korra and Gogo moaned Honey's name, cumming in unison. Again, it wasn't quite enough, but none of them minded, all three wanting more.

Honey Lemon swallowed their cum, then took Gogo and placed her on her back on the bed. Honey mounted Gogo, grinding her soft ass against Gogo's shaft teasingly before lining herself up and dropping down onto Gogo's cock.

Gogo moaned as Honey began to ride her, and Honey was on cloud nine as she bucked her hips, enjoying something she had been waiting years for and was loving every minute of. Korra watched the two lovers go at it, Honey bucking her hips down, Gogo thrusting up into her, and listened to the combined sounds of their moaning together and their hips slapping together hard as they gradually got rougher and rougher.

It was such a nice sight, Korra almost didn't want to disturb it in any way, but she knew she had to join in to complete the circuit, and went over behind Honey, lining her member up to Honey's ass. She was caught off guard when Honey stopped her, "W-wait," She said, stopping her and Gogo's movements as well.

Korra began to understand when Honey changed positions, spearing her ass on Gogo's cock and locking her legs around Korra to push Korra's cock into her pussy. "Sorry, you already got to take one whole before Gogo did, I wanted her to be the first to have me there." Honey moaned, bucking her hips hard to push Gogo's cock deeper into her ass.

Korra understood completely, and continued to thrust into Honey with Gogo. after several minutes, both were hilting their cocks inside of her with every thrust, and Honey came within moments.

Afterwards, Honey did everything she could to avoid cumming until the others did, but ended up cumming twice more before Korra and Gogo reached their climax in unison almost an hour later, both shooting massive loads of hot cum into Honey Lemon's tight holes, the feeling of which pushed her into one final orgasm for the night.

Korra pulled out, sensing the Succubus energy leaving Gogo's body as she fell asleep with Honey Lemon in her arms. She smiled as she got dressed again, glad she was able to finally able to help her friends find each other. Seeing how well things had turned out, Korra couldn't help but feel like an idiot for having had her no meddling rule to begin with.

* * *

 **Now, with that settled, the next world will be that of MLP. Well, anthro MLP.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Ah MLP, it's one of those fandoms most people absolutely do not admit to being a part of. Even now, writing anthro smut of it, I can't say with certainty that I'm apart of it's fandom. Nevertheless, it's inspired a shocking amount of fan-content, so it can be respected for that much at least.**

* * *

Korra was having a hard time keeping her eyes open in this world. Everything was so...pastel. It hurt her eyes to look at anything for too long. Thankfully, she wouldn't need to. As she followed her senses to the first Succubus, she found a town that appeared to be under attack.

Once she got there, she quickly saw the first Succubus, a yellow furred anthro pegasus with pink hair. She was naked already, her massive chest that put Korra's to shame and her stiff member that Korra was glad didn't quite stack up to her own on display as she quite gleefully destroyed everything in her path.

She didn't seem to be paying too much attention to anything, so Korra was able to hide and let out her senses to the pegasus, who Korra determined was named Fluttershy, and found her desires. Korra sighed when she found her desire, and got herself in position before Fluttershy turned the corner to find her.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in excitement as she saw Korra, who was tied up in metal cables on the ground. "I think I've gotten myself stuck here," Korra pretended to call out to no one in particular, "Could someone please help me out? I don't think I'll be able to move on my own." She said, knowing that Fluttershy was approaching her eagerly from behind now.

"Oh, I can help you out alright~" Fluttershy purred, proceeding to rip Korra's clothes off her body without disturbing the metal cords, leaving Korra stark naked on the ground with her arms still tied and her legs still held open, "We're going to have a lot of fun together~" Fluttershy said excitedly.

Korra could feel Fluttershy's stiff member rubbing against her exposed slit. Korra shuddered, "W-what? N-no don't please!" Korra begged, knowing full well that Fluttershy wouldn't stop, or at least hoping that she wouldn't for fear of the Succubus being onto her.

Thankfully Fluttershy was obvious to Korra's plan and thrust forward without any mercy, slamming the first five inches of her large cock into Korra's slit. Korra cried out, not having it to be nearly as thick as it was. Fluttershy moaned loudly as Korra's pussy clenched around her shaft, taking a thrill in the extra tightness and thrusting powerfully into Korra to force herself deeper.

Korra grit her teeth, trying to pretend she didn't enjoy the massive member pumping into her pussy and stretching her slit out with every extra inch she took. Korra couldn't stop herself from moaning when Fluttershy smacked her ass aggressively, but by that point it didn't matter, Fluttershy was too lost in her pleasured trance to notice it, and just kept slamming her hips against Korra's harder, smacking her ass with just an much strength each time.

It took several straight minutes of rough, merciless thrusting on Fluttershy's part to fit her entire eleven inch cock inside of Korra's pussy, and Korra knew that Fluttershy still wasn't close to cumming yet. The anthro pegasus pumped her hips back and forth, taking out her entire cock and slamming the entire length back in as hard as she could, hitting as deeply inside of Korra as she could with each movement of her hips.

Korra was bucking her hips back in time with Fluttershy's thrusts at this point, moaning in bliss as she took the entire cock harder and faster each second. She didn't know how long Fluttershy would last, but now that she knew how great she felt, she was hoping it would be a while.

In the end, Fluttershy kept going for nearly forty minutes before hitting her limit, hilting herself inside of Korra and crying out loudly, her wings flapping uncontrollably as she came. Korra came as well the moment she felt Fluttershy's massive load of hot seed filling her to the brim, and the Amazon panted tiredly from the force of the climax.

But, as it happened, Fluttershy wasn't quite done yet. Fluttershy grabbed Korra's ass, which had started to burn red from the repeated smacks, and spread Korra's cheeks, licking her lips at the sight, "Such a pretty little hole~" Fluttershy said, leaning forward and pushing her tongue into Korra's asshole.

Korra groaned, squirming in her bindings. She didn't know if Fluttershy was still a Succubus or if she was just still horny, and frankly, at the moment, she didn't really care. Fluttershy's tongue felt amazing as it moved in circles inside her ass, attacking sensitive sweet spots and getting the hole wet enough to fuck.

Korra was stiff and wet by the time Fluttershy pulled her tongue out and lined her member up to Korra's tighter hole. As gently as she had been with her tongue, she put all of her strength behind her thrust, forcing almost her entire cock inside of Korra's ass in one movement.

Korra screamed out at the top of her lungs, cumming immediately from the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. Fluttershy grunted at the feeling of Korra's ass squeezing her cock like a vice grip, and began moving her hips back and forth, working her entire length in and out of Korra's ass fast.

Fluttershy's hidden stamina was the stuff of nightmares and/or daydreams, and she lasted another...Korra lost track of time, but she remembered cumming twice before feeling her ass get filled with burning hot cum. When she finished, Fluttershy went over to Korra's face and offered to untie her if she cleaned off her cock. Seemingly having forgotten that she could metal bend herself free, Korra engulfed as much of Fluttershy's cock as she could, practically delighted when Fluttershy grabbed her head and started to skull fuck her.

Korra wasn't sure what kind of endurance boosting drinks this pegasus must have been drinking, but Korra wanted to order twelve.


	69. Chapter 69

Fluttershy had been reluctant to become an Amazon, but agreed to it when she learned that her friends could be in danger from them. She brought Korra to some of her other friends, all of which were willing to become AMazons as well when they learned the severity of the situation.

After that was done, Korra and her new group of Amazons went to where they were all sensing the next Succubus, a mare by the name of Pinkie Pie. they all already knew what her kink would be, they could sense it. They just needed Korra to bring her out.

When Korra entered the house, she was hit by a blast of confetti and icing from Pinkie's party cannon. Annoying as this as, it wasn't a real issue, and Korra returned fire with actual fire that burned Pinkie's clothes off.

Korra got hard immediately when she saw Pinkie Pie's naked form. Her breasts put both Korra's and Fluttershy's to shame, and she was curvy in precisely the right places. Korra got painfully stiff just looking at her, and was eagerly excited for what was coming next.

Korra grabbed the pink anthro pony's hand and pulled her outside quickly, where Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack were waiting for them. Fluttershy was more than a little nervous, but her friends, and the desire to help her friend, kept her going as Korra gave them the signal and they all undressed, revealing their matching massive members.

Korra had no idea what it was about the species of this world that seemed to result exclusively in massive rods, but she felt it was a little unfair to other species of the multiverse. Regardless of the cause, Pinkie grinned ear to ear when she saw many of her friends, plus a new friend, all naked with massive rods all hard for her ready to go in public. It was her every kink fulfilled and then some.

Pinkie pounced on Korra first, pinning the Amazon beneath her and locking her legs around her waist so Korra wouldn't be able to escape. Under what circumstances Pinkie assumed Korra would want to escape, Korra had no idea, but she didn't question it as Pinkie pie pulled herself down hard onto Korra's cock, making them both groan in pleasure as Pinkie took nearly all of Korra's length without any issue.

The others got even harder as they watched Pinkie beginning to mercilessly ride Korra, bouncing so hard on her shaft that Korra's body began to bounce off the ground. Korra grit her teeth, using her Amazon abilities to match Pinkie's speed and strength, thrusting harder and faster up into her. Pinkie threw back her head and moaned loudly, but she wanted more.

Korra reached around Pinkie's waist, spreading her soft pink asscheeks to invite one of the other to join her. It was Rainbow Dash who took the offer first, possibly just because she could move the fastest gave the fewest fucks if she were caught doing this in public. She grabbed Pinkie's hips and thrust forward, slamming her cock as hard into Pinkie's tight hole as she could. Pinkie screamed out in pleasure as Rainbow grunted with the effort of working herself in deeper inch by inch.

Before too long, Korra and Rainbow Dash were thrusting into Pinkie in rhythm, matching each other's rough, hard pace as the world's best party pony bucked her hips in both directions between them. Soon the tension from watching was too great and the others needed to join in, crowd watching or not, which there most definitely was by now.

Rarity laid down next to Korra, thrusting her member up into Pinkie's pussy with her while APplejack joined Rainbow Dash behind Pinkie and pushed into her ass. Pinkie's moans of pleasure got even louder as her holes were both stretched from having two massive cocks in both holes, all four ramming in as hard as they could. After a few minutes of everyone trying to find the right rhythm, everyone was pumping into Pinkie at the same, inhuman speed.

Everyone that is, except for Fluttershy, who was possibly the hardest and still hadn't joined in, afraid of the people watching. Korra could sense Pinkie's desire. Without all of them together, Pinkie was not going to cum, which was a problem considering how close everyone else was from how tight, soft, and warm Pinkie's insides were.

Korra tried to call Fluttershy over, but in the end it was a mix of Pinkie offering her final hole to her and a few encouraging words from Rainbow Dash that got Fluttershy to come over to her, standing above Rarity and Korra as Pinkie took her cock in her mouth and began bobbing her head fast, engulfing every inch of Fluttershy's cock like a champ. Fluttershy moaned loudly, holding Pinkie's head and, as she got more into it, starting to thrust into her throat to begin skull-fucking her. Pinkie used her hands, possibly the only thing she had that was still free, to start fingering Fluttershy's pussy and ass, wanting to hear the yellow furred pegasus moan more.

Korra could sense Pinkie getting close now, which was good because none of the others were going to last very long now. Fluttershy, despite having started last, was still the first to finish, crying out as she came from both ends, her pussy clenching around and drenching Pinkie's fingers as her cock let out a massive flood of cum into Pinkie's throat. Korra and Rarity went next, filling Pinkie's pussy together. Applejack and Rainbow Dash lasted the longest, likely in competition to see who would give in first. In the end, they both came at roughly the same moment, regardless of the bickering about who came first.

Pinkie Pie came somewhere in the middle of all of this, and now laid down on her back, eyes glazed over, filled with more cum than Korra had thought physically possible, and cured of her Succubus energy. When Pinkie got back up seconds later, Korra was actually afraid of her.


	70. Chapter 70

Pinkie had been more than happy to become an Amazon, and they all went to where they sensed the final Amazon, the large castle at the edge of town.

Korra and the others reached the throne room. They could sense Twilight Sparkle inside, and Korra, who would be able to do so the fastest, let out her senses to determine that her kink would be. When she found it, she relayed the information to the others, and they threw open the doors, rushing inside.

They managed to avoid the blast of magic from Twilight that could have killed any one of them, Twilight's natural magical power only having been revved up by the power of the Succubus infection inside of her.

Before Twilight could let off a second attack, Korra held out her hand and shouted, "Stop! We are here on authority of princess Celestia." She shouted. Twilight paused, "Celestia? What do you mean?" She questioned, holding her fire.

"You have been slacking off on your royal duties princess Twilight, and princess Celestia has sent us to let you know that, if you are not careful, you may be stripped of your rank and sent back down several ranks back to to your original magical school." Korra said, Twilight's eyes widening in fear.

As they had thought, Twilight's unstoppable paranoia kicked in, "N-no, no please! Not that!" Twilight begged. Korra smiled, "The princess did say there was an alternative if you want to avoid being completely stripped of your rank." "Anything!" Twilight said immediately.

"Very well." Korra said, walking over to Twilight, picking her up from her throne, and taking her place in the seat with Twilight bent over her lap, "Your alternative is a more direct form of punishment~" Korra explained, "You will not question what orders you will be given, you will do exactly as you are told, and if you disobey, we'll report it back to Celestia. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Twilight said meekly, submitting to Korra and her friends' will. Korra could sense her body getting excited by this, even as her mind was clouded by Succubus energy. Korra stripped Twilight's clothes off, finding that her body was quite appealing, or perhaps Korra was just getting too used to these anthro people and developing a taste for them.

Korra grinned as she raised her hand and brought it down hard on Twilight's ass, her member twitching in excitement when she heard Twilight's cute yelp of surprise, pin, and pleasure and saw her rump bounce from the strike. Korra repeated the action, smacking Twilight's ass harder each time as Rainbow Dash came over to her, grabbing Twilight's head without warning and pulling it down onto her cock.

Twilight didn't resist, accepting her punishment and sucking Rainbow Dash's cock as it was pushed and pulled up and down the blue pegasus' shaft. Rainbow wasted now time, and was soon skull fucking Twilight as Korra's fingers moved between the purple alicorn's legs and began to finger her gently, far too gently for her to get the pleasure needed to cum, and even if she did get close, Korra would switch back to spanking her before she could go over the edge.

Rainbow lasted about ten minutes before hilting her cock inside of Twilight's throat and cumming hard, groaning as she unloaded into Twilight, who diligently swallowed every drop. Rainbow stepped back as Applejack stepped forward, requesting that Twilight use her chest

Twilight lifted herself up slightly as Korra continued to tease her, squeezing her large tits around Applejack's length and beginning to stroke her up and down with them. Applejack moaned, loving the feeling of Twilight's soft breasts jerking her cock and thrusting between them as Korra began teasing Twilight's ass as well, making sure she still didn't cum yet.

Applejack came after about ten minutes as well, coating Twilight's chest and a bit of her face in hot cum. She was ordered to rub it into her fur as Applejack stepped back, letting Pinkie Pie come forward. She hadn't used her member yet, and was a bit too excited to try it out, making Twilight gag with how roughly she fucked her throat.

She enjoyed the feeling so much as came after only five minutes, forcing every drop of her cum down Twilight's throat. After she stepped back, she turned to Rainbow and Applejack with a grin as she planned to cum several more times before they left this room.

Rarity stepped forward next, ordering Twilight to use her hands. Twilight gripped Rarity's shaft with both hands and began stroking her up and down. Rarity moaned, enjoying the feeling of it and purposefully holding out so she could enjoy the feeling of Twilight jerking her off for even longer. After fifteen minutes though, she too came, aiming it all at Twilight's face. Following orders, Twilight once again rubbed it in as Rarity stepped back and Fluttershy came forward.

Fluttershy though, went to the other side and asked that Twilight use her feet to please her. Twilight lifted her legs and squeezed her feet around Fluttershy's cock, making her moan as Twilight;'s soft feet moved from base to tip along her member. Fluttershy only lasted five minutes, cumming all over Twilight's feet and stepping away.

"Now you will please me with your pussy, and if you can do that, your punishment will be over." Korra said, picking Twilight up and changing her position so Twilight was straddling her. Twilight nodded her understanding, wrapping her legs around Korra's waist, holding onto Korra's shoulders, and lowering herself onto Korra's cock.

Korra groaned, thrusting up hard into Twilight and beginning to move her hips as the purple alicorn moved her own. Soon they were both moaning loudly, not seeming to notice the orgy going on next to them started by Pinkie Pie, as the sound of their hips slapping together echoed in the large castle room.

After nearly twenty solid minutes of this, Twilight and Korra came together, crying out in pleasure as Twilight was cured and fainted in Korra's arms as she was pumped full of cum. After which Korra was almost immediately pulled into the orgy.


	71. Chapter 71

Twilight had been more than willing to become an Amazon with her friends, and together all seven of them went to confront the Succubus Elite, as well as the four other Succubi she had in her room with her. They all knew who they were and what their kinks were before they even entered the castle where they were hiding, and they undressed before entering.

Luna, the Elite, was sitting on her throne with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Celestia all around her. The Succubi all ran over to deal with the problems, but for each of them, the Amazons had the perfect counter, splitting up to handle them.

Applejack grabbed and kissed Apple Bloom hard, pushing her against the wall. She squirmed heatedly, the Succubus energy in her telling her to resist, but that same energy had spiked her lust, making it nearly impossible for her to resist as Applejack's undressed her and began to feel her up.

As reluctant as she had been, Applejack seemed to enjoy moving her hands along her sister's body, massaging her ass, groping her small chest, kissing her neck, and sucking her nipples to get her wet and even more excited than she already was.

When she could tell Apple Bloom wanted it bad, needed it even, she lifted her sister up against the wall, kissing her harder as she lined her member up to Apple Bloom's wet slit. Applejack's tongue pushed into Apple Bloom's mouth as she jerked her hips forward, penetrating her wet pussy and making Apple Bloom moan into her sister's mouth as they made out passionately.

Apple Bloom locked her legs around Applejack's waist and held onto her shoulder, giving in completely. Applejack wasn't sure why this excited her so much, but she couldn't help herself. She thrust harder into Apple Bloom, putting all the force she used to knock apples out of the trees in barrel fulls into ramming her cock into her little sister's eager cunt.

Sweetie Belle was easily held in place and then stripped down by Rarity's magic, though she didn't seem to mind it at all. Sweetie Belle licked her lips when she saw Rarity's cock, and the action seemed to get Rarity even harder. She couldn't help but take advantage of the situation to indulge in a personal fantasy.

Rarity's magic forced Sweetie Belle onto her knees and held open her mouth, Sweetie's own magic too weak, or too unwilling, to counter her as Rarity thrust her large member into her mouth and, moaning at the warmth, wetness, and softness of it, quickly pushed deeper into her throat. Rarity bucked her hips hard against Sweetie Belle's face, fucking her throat roughly, groaning in pleasure.

So focused on this was Rarity that she didn't notice that her magic aura that was keeping Sweetie Belle in place had faded, and Sweetie was now just taking it willinging, her fingers pumping into her pussy desperately as she did. Rarity came hard down her sister's throat when she realized that Sweetie wanted it, and switched their position, pushing Sweetie onto her fours and lining up behind her, thrusting hard into her pussy and putting everything she had into railing her sweet little sister.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had been going rough from the very start, tearing each other's clothes off and groping each other as they made out hard, falling to the floor as replaced lust broke free and rushed to the surface. Scootaloo came in a matter of moments from how hard Rainbow Dash was fingering her, pumping four fingers knuckle deep into her.

"We aren't yet squirt." Rainbow Dash told her with a smirk, standing up and picking Scootaloo up with her. Rainbow began flapping her wings, holding them both in the air as she dropped Scootaloo onto her cock, letting her ride her as she flew.

Scootaloo moaned loudly, burying her face in Rainbow Dash's chest and sucking hard on her nipples as her own wings flapped spastically. Rainbow groaned, using a mix of gravity and her own thrusting to push her entire length into Scootaloo in only a few minutes.

Twilight seemed to have more repressed lust coming out than anyone, as she tackled Celestia before the Succubus could even attempt to retaliate. Evidently she was still getting used to her new Amazon strength, speed, and increased libido. Korra wondered if she should have warned her about that.

Either way, Twilight's magic, fuelled by the Amazon abilities, was enough to keep Celestia pinned on her back, even with Celestia's own magic increased by her Succubus energy. She forcibly ripped Celestia's dress off of her and sat on her stomach, pushing her new cock between Celestia's massive tits and squeezing them around her shaft.

Celestia tried to struggle, but she couldn't do anything as Twilight used her for her own pleasure, having possibly forgot the reason they came there in the first place. Sure, being treated so roughly was in fact what Celestia wanted, but Twilight hadn't known that. She squeezed Celestia's tits tighter around her cock as she thrust between them, keeping a fast pace up several minutes before she came, coating her princess' face and tits in hot cum.

She eagerly moved back, getting between Celestia's legs and lining up to her pussy. She thrust in not only with all her own strength, but with as much extra strength as she could add to it with a mix of her magic and Amazon power. She hilted her entire cock inside of Celestia in one thrust, making the princess of the sun scream in pleasure, and earn a hard smack to the cutie mark for it.

While this happened, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Korra were all focused on the Elite, princess Luna herself. She seemed to have the same kink as her sister, but it was even more intense for her, as it stemmed both from being treated so formally by everyone, and out of a lingering desire to be punished for what she had done as Nightmare Moon. Korra, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were happy to oblige.

Korra used a mix of metal and earth to keep Luna's arms and wings bound. It seemed whatever wavelength Pinkie was operating on allowed her to move faster than Luna's magic, and she covered Luna's horn in some kind of green goo. "Smooze goo, blocks magic," Pinkie explained, "Dips on her ass!" She added, sitting down and pulling Luna down with such force than nearly half of her length was pushed into Luna's ass.

Korra, wanting to be polite to the still nervous Fluttershy, let her take Luna's pussy. When both anthros were thrusting into Luna at a steady pace, Korra lined up and thrust into her mouth to start skull fucking her.

It was Sweetie and Rarity that finished first, screaming in pleasure as they came together and collapsed. Applejack and Apple Bloom were next, Apple Bloom's climax pushing Applejack over the edge. She unloaded into her sister and fell to the ground with Apple Bloom laying on top of her. Twilight had been cumming repeatedly without stopping for several minutes, and continued to do for several minutes after Celestia came and was cured. Then Scootaloo came, the feeling pushing Rainbow Dash into a climax, which caused her wings to tense up. No one could tell if it was the orgasm or the fall that knocked them both out.

But Korra, Pinkie, and Fluttershy kept going for another several minutes, all three cumming in unison. Being filled on all angles by so much cum pushed Luna into a climax that cured her, causing her and Fluttershy to pass out.

Korra pulled out and went to get her clothes, only to be pinned by Pinkie, who evidently, wasn't done yet.

* * *

 **Next up is Adventure Time, one of the earliest examples I can recall of a brilliant show pretending to be mediocre.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Yes, I will be referring to Princess Bubblegum as Bonnibel, because that is her actual name.**

* * *

Korra was utterly, utterly confused by this new world. Everything in it seemed to go against the logic of all world's she had been to thus far. Case and point, she sensed the first two Succubi hiding inside of a castle made out of candy, in the center of a kingdom made out of candy, filled with living candy people. This was one of the strangest world's Korra had ever been to, and she had just left a world full of anthromorphic magical horses.

Accepting that, with infinite universes, a few of them were bound to be odd, Korra entered the castle and made her way up to the room where she sensed the first two Succubi of this world. Why there were two in one place, Korra couldn't tell, but she figured it couldn't be good for anyone, least of all for Korra.

Korra threw open the door. She had been expecting to either find a Succubus raping another girl to force her to become another Succubus, or to find two Succubi plotting and planning what their next move would be.

Instead, Korra found a pink Succubus who's body appeared to be made of bubble gum naked on a bed on all fours, demanding that the Succubus behind her, who's body looked somehow both sickly with death and lively with muscles, fuck her harder. The latter Succubus seemed more than eager to comply, slamming her large member into the pink Succubus' pussy harder and harder, causing the bed to shake and beat against the wall.

Neither one of them seemed to notice Korra, even after she had been there for several minutes. Letting out her senses, Korra found that they were named Bonnibel and Marceline respectively, and their only desired seemed to be each other. When they had been infected, they had gravitated towards each other and been fucking here ever since, a side effect of Succubus energy that the Elite must not have taken into account.

Korra, getting an idea, undressed herself and got on the bed in front of Bonnibel. When Bonnibel noticed Korra's stiff cock directly in front of her, she opened her mouth and leaned forward, wrapping her lips around Korra's shaft and beginning to bob her head along her length, sucking her eagerly.

Kooora moaned, holding Bonnibel's head to help her move up and down her length until she was deep-throating Korra. Korra bucked her hips to push even deeper as Bonnibel reached around Korra's waist, using her fingers to tease and prod Korra's ass and pussy for several moments before she finally pushed into both holes, fingering them aggressively.

"Your girlfriend is amazing~" Korra moaned. Marceline nodded, holding up on hand for a high five, which Korra happily accepted before returning her hand to Bonnibel's head to skull-fuck her roughly. Marceline's hand went down to smack Bonnibel's ass so hard her whole body tensed up, teetering back and forth on the edge of a climax that she was holding back.

Both of them kept thrusting into her for several minutes before they reached their climax at roughly the same moment, pumping massive loads of hot, white cum into Bonnibel from either side. The feeling and taste of it pushed Bonnibel over the edge into her own climax, and she groaned around Korra's cock as she came.

Because both of them had come with an Amazon while their kink was being met, the Succubus energy inside of them was starting to wane, but there was still a lot there. Korra would need to do more in order to cure them completely.

Korra suggested a change in position to make things more fun for everyone, and Bonnibel and Marceline seemed willing to try it. Bonnibel laid back with her legs spread while Marceline lowered her head to lick Bonnibel's pussy. Korra got behind Marceline and began to thrust into her tight, sensitive ass.

Bonnibel locked her legs around Marceline's head, holding her in place as her six inch long tongue worked deeper into her pussy. Marceline moaned as she ate the cum she had been pumping into Bonnibel for several hours now, pushing her hips back to help Korra thrust deeper into her.

It was Bonnibel who came first this time, her hands gripping Marceline's head and pushing her harder against her slit with a scream of bliss when her tongue had found Bonnibel's most sensitive spot. Marceline's face was drenched in sweet juices, which she eagerly licked up before tensing with her own climax, her ass clenching tightly around Korra's cock and pushing her into a climax of her own.

It still wasn't enough Korra sensed, and she changed their position again. Marceline sat next to Korra, both of them lining their members up to Bonnibel's pussy and pulling her down onto their members.

Both of their cocks pushed into Bonnibel's pussy and began to stretch her tight, wet hole out as Marcy and Korra thrust together harder to deal with the extra resistance. All three of them moaned together, bucking their hips together to try and push both cocks deeper into Bonnibel's warm cunt.

After several minutes of hard thrusting, Bonnibel had both of their stiff rods hilted inside of her pussy and was bouncing hard on them, practically milking them for their cum. It still took several more minutes of bucking her hips up into Bonnibel with Marceline, and reaching down to finger Marceline's pussy, while Marceline returned the favor, to reach the climax that finally cured the two of them.

All three screamed in pleasure as Bonnibel came from the feeling of her cunt being filled to the brim with cum from both Korra and Marceline. She was filled with so much of the stuff her stomach puffed out like she were pregnant, and both former Succubi fell onto the bed in exhaustion. Korra was right there with them, laying down to rest for a while before moving on to the next Succubus.


	73. Chapter 73

**Again, yes I'll be using Phoebe to refer to Flame Princess, because that's her name.**

* * *

Korra had exited the candy kingdom, a thought that lessened her faith in a rational universe, and made her way towards the next location she sensed a Succubus, a kingdom made of fire. She sat outside the fire kingdom and let out her senses to find the Succubus and sense her desires.

Phoebe, she determined, was the Succubus' name. Princess of the fire people, fire elemental spirit, and evidently slightly masochistic for the feeling of being dominated by ice and water. What the cause of that desire had been, Korra didn't know or care, she was just good she finally had something easy, and marched right into Phoebe's throne room, disregarding the orders the princess gave her.

"What are you doing in my kingdom!?" Phoebe questioned, throwing a fireball that Korra caught and threw back at her. The fireball didn't do much damage to her, but the rock that Korra had hit inside of it did, knocking Phoebe off of her throne and dropping her at Korra's feet. Korra used the stone on the ground to hold the princess in place while she worked on getting the water in.

Korra pulled in water from the outside with her bending, using it to form chains of ice that locked around Phoebe's arms and legs. Korra's Amazonian power pumped into the ice, keeping it frozen around the fire princess, cooling her body down to the point that Korra could touch her without being burned by her.

Phoebe struggled as Korra approached and undressed her, admiring her slender body as she manipulated the chains to hold Phoebe against the wall with her arms chained behind her back and her legs spread out. She tried to spit fire at Korra, but her body was too cooled down for her to make any, and even if she had been able to spit her fire, Korra could have just bent it away from her.

Korra used more water to form several tendrils of ice cold water, which she used to lash the flame princess' body. Phoebe cried out in pain, the lashes hurting twice as much because of them being cold and dampening her fire powered body even further. Korra could help but take a little bit of sadistic pleasure in lashes at her body with the tendrils and watching her get wetter with each strike.

"How naughty of you princess, getting horny from being taken advantage of~" Korra taunted her. Phoebe shook her head, "N-no, I-I'm not, I don't l-AH!" Phoebe was cut off by a tendril striking her small chest, leaving a dark red mark where it had hit her, cutting and cooling her body more. Phoebe bit her lip, trying to keep herself quiet so she wouldn't be caught moaning or showing that she was enjoying it, but Korra could sense her desire, her wanting Korra to keep going, to get even rougher.

Korra lowered her target, leaving marks along Phoebe's legs and even lashing her exposed pussy. She kept going, getting harder and harder from Phoebe's cries of pain that slowly started to mix with groans of pleasure as she kept going. Then, just when one more lash would have pushed Phoebe over the edge into her climax, Korra stopped.

"I think that's enough punishment for one day." Korra said, Whimpering at the denial of her pleasure as the ice chains melted, freeing her. Korra turned around and walked away, stopping when Phoebe, right on cue, said, "W-wait.."

"Yes?" Korra questioned. "I...I n-need more.." She said quietly. "WHat was that?" Korra questioned with a mischievous smirk, "I need more.." Phoebe said louder, "P-please...keep going."

Korra grinned, "What? I thought you said you didn't like it~" Korra teased her. Phoebe was squirming, still sitting where Korra's chains had dropped her, "I-I lied, I was lying please, keep going, I was so close..I need to cum." Phoebe pleaded. Korra loved how easy to manipulate some Succubi got from their own lust.

"Well, I suppose I could finish you off, if you did something for me." Korra said, removing her bottoms and freeing her stiff cock. Understanding what Korra wanted from her, Phoebe quickly crawled over to her, taking her cock in her still warm hands and beginning to stroke it up and down slowly. "Faster bitch." Korra ordered, another ice water tendril striking her ass. Phoebe yelped, pumping Korra's cock faster with both hands.

Korra moaned, enjoying the feeling of the fire princess' hands, which slowly got warmer as she went, stroking her stiff rod. After several minutes of this, Korra grabbed her hair, covering her hands in water before she did to avoid a burn, and pushed her down to her cock entered the princess' mouth, "Suck it good and I'll make sure you get all the punishment you want~" Korra moaned, more ice water tendrils forming and striking Phoebe's ass, back, and legs harder as she began to bob her head fast along Korra's length.

As Phoebe began to deep throat her, Korra caused two larger pools of water to freeze over, reshaping them to form two nine members out of ice. With no warning whatsoever, Korra forced both of the ice cocks into Phoebe's ass and pussy, the power of her bending causing them to ram in to the base in both holes. The force, size, and coldness of the rods penetrating her on both ends as her body was continually struck with the ice cold tendrils, Phoebe tried to cry out in a mix of agony and absolute euphoria, but t was muffled by Korra's cock, which was still skull-fucking her.

After a few more moment, Korra thrust her member in to the base, her cock pushing against the back of Phoebe's throat as she and Phoebe came within seconds of each other, Phoebe being cured of her Succubus state and passing out with a massive load of Korra's cum spilling out of her mouth as Korra got dressed and headed off.


	74. Chapter 74

Korra had been expecting the trend of the Succubi in this world being royalty to follow to the world's Succubus Elite. So far she had been faced with a princess of candy, a princess of fire, and an unofficial queen of vampires who was simultaneously the renegade princess of the Nightosphere, so imagine Korra's surprise to find that the Elite was living in a tree.

When Korra found FIonna out training with her sword, she couldn't tell if the warrior girl knew she was a Succubus or not. She was certainly more aggressive than Fionna would have been normally, aiming her sword at Korra the moment she spotted her approaching. Thankfully, Korra had already used her senses on Fionna and knew what to do to convince her of her intentions.

Korra smiled at Fionna, "We don't need to fight, I've only come to test how great and powerful a hero you are." Korra said. This seemed to catch Fionna's attention, "Test my power? How?" Fionna asked, her sword remaining up in case Korra's words turned out to be some sort of trap or lie.

"By seeing how well you can handle my challenge. I'm something of a spirit you see, a kind one who travels the world testing out all those who claim to be heros. I have chosen you to receive my test next," Korra said, "That is of course, if you think you're up for it. Only the strongest and most skilled have even attempted my challenge." 'Like every Succubus I've ever met.' Korra thought to herself, chuckling inwardly. "What's this challenge? I can definitely handle it whatever it is." Fionna said confidently.

"Good." Korra said, using her air bending to remove her clothes in only a few seconds, "Lets see what you've got~" Fionna blushed deeply when she saw Korra's naked body, which was somewhat adorable. Fionna, flustered though she was, would not lose a hero's challenge. She stabbed her sword into the ground so she could grab it later and began to undress herself, leaving on only the bunny-ear hat as she revealed her decently sized chest, long slender legs, muscled form, and seven inch cock, already stiff from the sight of Korra's body.

Korra smiled, "Not bad hero, but let's see how you use it~" Korra turned around, bracing her hands against the side of the tree. Fionna walked over behind her, the Succubus energy guiding her through what she wouldn't have known how to do otherwise. She lined her member up to Korra's slit, held onto her hips, and jerked her hips forward to enter Korra's pussy, moaning loudly as she did.

Korra moaned as well, pushing her hips back to push Fionna's member deeper into her. Fionna's hands squeezed Korra's hips harder as she tried not to be so immediately overwhelmed with pleasure, "Show me that you can withstand it hero~" Korra groaned, pushing her hips back faster than Fionna's hips thrust against her.

Fionna breathed deeply, picking up the pace to try and match the speed and force of Korra's movements. Once she was used to it, and felt like she could handle it, she put even more of her strength into it, going harder than Korra. Korra moaned louder as Fionna's cock slammed deeper into her cunt, pushing deeper and getting Korra's own cock harder as she did.

Korra moved Fionna's hands up to her breasts, which Fionna began to grope and play with experimentally, making Korra moan more. Fionna grunted as Korra's pussy got tighter around her member, forcing her to thrust harder up into her to compensate for it. Fionna squeezed ad massaged Korra's tits harder, more roughly, to help push her over the edge faster.

Korra's pussy clenched tightly around Fionna's cock as she came, moaning loudly as she reached her peak. The feeling of Korra's juices running over her member nearly made Fionna go over the edge as well, but she held out. Korra panted for a few moments, then pushed Fionna down onto her back and dropped down hard enough onto her cock to make it hurt, "A good hero should be ready for a change to occur at a moment's notice." Korra moaned, lpocking her legs underneath Fionna's hips to push her deeper into her as she began riding her.

Fionna grit her teeth, having thought the challenge would be over after Korra came once. She held onto Korra's hips, determined not to give in and to hold out. Korra got rougher, slamming her hips down harder each time until she was taking Fionna's member down to the base with every movement she made.

Fionna began to thrust up into Korra, showing the Amazon her strength as her movements matched Korra's once again, forcing her to bounce harder and faster on Fionna's cock. Korra lasted another twenty minutes before she came, squeezing tightly around Fionna's cock and cummiong hard again, her back arching as she cried out in pleasure.

Korra dismounted Fionna and laid down in front of her, "You have done well passing my challenge and proved that you are indeed a true hero, now enjoy your reward~" Korra purred, squeezing her large breasts around Fionna's cock. Fionna moaned, thrusting up between them and moaning more as Korra licked her tip.

With all the built up pressure from the last two rounds, Fionna wasn't able to last very long against Korra's tits and tongue, cumming hard after only a minute. Korra was surprised by just how much cum came out though, completely covering her face and chest in hot white seed. Fionna panted hard, slowly drifting off into unconsciousness as she was cured of her Succubus energy.

With another Succubus Elite cured, Korra set to the task of cleaning herself off so she could get going to the next infected fandom.

* * *

The next fandom in the rotation will be that of DC. More specifically, the Teen Titans (I won't mention the reboot if you don't). Yes, I know that's a tad bit limiting, but if I open it up to any DC female, we'll be there for weeks.


	75. Chapter 75

Korra was finding this world a bit easier to understand, if a bit more chaotic and difficult to navigate. Superpowers seemed to be common-place, both for heros and villains. Korra solved a few villainous attempts on her way to the first Succubus, getting a rush of nostalgia as she remembered her days of being a vigilante in her own fandom.

She missed those days, and picked up the pace towards the first Succubus she could sense. The first of the Succubi in this world was in a rocky environment away from the rest of the population. She was a blonde girl, and from what Korra could see of her powers, had control over stones, as she appeared to be constructing some kind of path in the canyon.

She sensed Korra nearby and sent a boulder flying at Korra, but Korra's bending protected her just fine, and she was able to buy enough time to use her senses on the Succubus. She determined that her name was Terra, and her powers were limited only to rocks. Finally, Korra found Terra's desires, and grinned, seeing that this task would be another fun one for her.

Korra used her earth bending to cancel out Terra's grip on the stones around them, essentially rendering her with no more power than any more human. Terra tried several more times to summon her stones for combat as Korra walked up to her, but she could do nothing to stop Korra from pushing her to the ground, where her ankles and wrists were bound by the stone beneath her.

Korra forcibly ripped Terra's clothing off, bending the stones around Terra's ankles to make her spread her legs. "Let me go!" Terra shouted aggressively, though she went quiet when Korra began to undress herself, showing Terra her chest and slowly stiffening member.

Terra continued to squirm against the stone shackles, but with Korra keeping her bending grip on them, she could do nothing as Korra's hands began to trail over her body, feeling her soft, smooth skin and beginning to grope it roughly, squeezing her small breasts and firm ass roughly before moving down between her legs and beginning to finger her exposed pussy.

Terra groaned softly, but grit her teeth to avoid making anymore sound. Korra smirked, adding another two fingers and pumping all four of them into her harder and faster. Terra tried to resist it, but by the time Korra's fingers were getting knuckle deep into her with each movement, she couldn't hold it in, beginning to moan and getting wet, soaking Korra's digits with her aroused juices.

Korra kept going, harder, faster, until she began using her whole hand, pistoning into Terra's pussy more and more aggressively until Terra's back arched, the earthly elemental girl crying out in her forced pleasure as she came hard, drenching Korra's hand.

Korra removed her hand, licking one of her fingers to taste Terra's juices. It was a sweet taste, and not earthy, thus eliminating the joke Korra had already planned on. She grinned, moving her hand forward so it was right in front of Terra's mouth. "Lick it clean." She ordered. Terra refused, just glaring up at her until Korra moved her other hand and the stone shackles tightened around her limbs. Groaning at being forced into submission, Terra opened her mouth and began to lick Korra's fingers clean.

Korra smirked, pushing her hand forward to force her fingers into Terra's mouth. Terra glared, but didn't bite down for fear of what Korra might do to her if she did. Instead she simply ran her tongue over Korra's fingers and palm, tasting the juices from her own pussy that coated it. When Korra had decided that Terra had done a good job and cleaned her off, she withdrew her hand, wiping the saliva on Terra's cheeks and forehead for a little added humiliation that got Terra visibly wetter.

"Slut," Korra taunted, "Wanting things like this. It's no wonder you joined up with the Succubi." She said, lining herself up to Terra's pussy, "You need to be punished for being so bad." She said, bending the rock shackles as she picked Terra up. The wrist shackles moved behind her back and connected there to keep her hands bound, while the ankle shackles connected behind Korra's waist keeping Terra locked around her.

A single movement of Korra's hips forced her cock a few inches into terra's pussy, making them both moan in pleasure, Terra moaning louder when she felt Korra's free hand smack against her ass hard, leaving a large red handprint on one cheek before leaving a matching one of the other. When Korra's hand then returned to Terra's hip to hold her up as Korra thrust into her, Korra could sense terra's disappointment.

But the disappointment didn't last long though, as Korra's bending allowed her to manipulate the stone, creating a sort of paddle that immediately began smacking Terra's ass, causing more pain that Korra's hand would have been capable of.

Terra cried out in a mix of pain and bliss, bucking her hips as hard as she could as Korra thrust deeper into her pussy and the stone paddle smacked her ass harder and harder. When Korra felt herself starting to get closer, she began to re-shape the stone paddle into a stone dildo matching her own member in size. The stone cock thrust hard into Terra's asshole just as hard and fast as Korra thrust into her pussy.

Terra's eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she was fucked on both ends, her holes clenching tightly around both members as she came again, then came a third time in unison with Korra, who groaned in pleasure as she pumped several thick spurts of hot cum into Terra's pussy.

Terra blacked out as the Succubus energy left her body, and Korra placed her down on the ground gently to rest. She released her bending grip on the stones, got dressed, and headed off to find the next Succubus.


	76. Chapter 76

The next Succubus was easy to find even without Korra's Amazon senses, as she was clearly one of the Succubi that had been programed to cause destruction, and was currently doing a pretty good job levelling a town. Between her impossible strength and durability, super sonic flight, and the lasers that fired both from her hands and from her eyes, there was basically nothing the town could do but evacuate as building after building was destroyed.

Korra meditated outside the city, letting her senses extend out to the rampaging Succubus and determine that her name was Star Fire. Korra also sensed her extreme power, though she could already see it pretty well. Finally, she sensed an innate lack of knowledge about sex, and a desire to know more about such things if ever she could. Seducing the alien girl would not exactly be easy at the moment, what with her trying to destroy a now abandoned city, but Korra had pulled off crazier with less time.

Korra undressed herself before she went anywhere near Star Fire. She laid down on the ground, focusing her Amazon energy to get her member stiff before Star Fire found her there. When the orange skinned, red haired alien girl did find her, she thankfully didn't cosmic nuke her out of existence like she had been doing to every other building, person, and anything else that her eyes, or more accurately, her eye lazers, found.

Instead, Star Fire noticed her stiff member, and the alien girl's instinctive curiosity was set off. She had seen such an appendage before, but only once, and she hadn't interacted with it in any way. She had seen it on Robin once before when he was exiting the showers, but when she had questioned him about it, he refused to give her any answers that she found satisfying. More confusing, this one was one a female, which directly went against what Robin had told her about the appendage just being something that males had and females didn't.

Star Fire reached out, gripping the shaft of the thing in her hand. Korra shuddered from the heat of Star Fire's hand, squirming as Star Fire began to work her hand up and down it slowly, watching Korra's reactions to how she touched it. Now even more interested, Star Fire gripped Korra's cock with both hands and pumped even faster, squeezing harder.

She wasn't sure why she enjoyed the sounds of Korra moaning while she did this, but she enjoyed them, and wanted her to make more. She also wanted to know what the stuff leaking from the tip of the appendage was. She found that more came out when she stroked faster, and so only stopped briefly to take some on her finger. It was sweet smelling she determined, and so experimentally tasted it.

Watching Star Fire lick her pre-cum had already gotten Korra aroused to the point that she no longer needed to use her Amazon energy to remain hard, and then, in an attempt to taste as much of the stuff as possible, Star Fire leaned forward, engulfing Korra's entire member in a single, fluid motion.

Star Fire either had no gag reflex at all, or her species was just incredible at resisting it, because she took Korra's entire length down to base inside of her throat without stopping once. As she began to bob her head up and down to mimic the motions her hands had been making, doing whatever she could to add more stimulus, sucking, licking, and dragging her teeth gently, Korra determined that this species, though possibly just by coincidence, had evolved the greatest bodies for deep-throating in nature.

Korra tried to hold out, but couldn't stop herself when she came, firing a massive load of hot, thick cum into Star Fire's throat and mouth. She didn't swallow it all right away, holding in her mouth as she savored the taste for several moments before letting it all go down her throat with a satisfied sigh. The sight had Korra hard again by the time she had finished.

Star Fire pushed her head back down, her throat constricting around Star Fire as she continued to milk Korra for cum, not seeming to know there was more she could do. Korra told her that there was, and she immediately demanded to know what it was.

"First you'll need to undress." Korra said, Star Fire ripping her clothes off with none of the hang ups about being in public that humans had. Korra positioned Star Fire above her cock, "Now just lower yourself down onto it, you might want to-"

Korra had been going to say, 'you might want to start slowly so it doesn't hurt', but Star Fire had gotten bored before she finished saying this, and dropped her hips down to take Korra's entire cock in seconds, causing a small bulge to form in Star Fire's stomach from the size of Korra's member inside.

Korra discovered that Star Fire had no barrier inside. Whether it meant that this was actually not her first time like this, or if her species just came without them, Korra didn't know, but her pussy was tight enough for it to have been the first time, squeezing Korra's cock as though she were trying to break it apart.

It didn't help that, now that Star Fire understood that moving her hips up and down made more pleasure, she was riding Korra hard enough to crack the pavement beneath her. Literally, and quite painfully so for Korra, but she couldn't deny that the pleasure was extreme.

She knew her hips, cock, and probably everything else would be sore later, but for how powerful her shared climax with Star Fire was as they both screamed in orgasm, she figured it was worth it, and passed out with the knowledge that Star Fire was cured.

When she woke up later, she realized that A: Star Fire had woken first, and B: Been trying to suck her dry, and was still deep-throating her. Korra was going to need more rest before the Elite.


	77. Chapter 77

Star Fire had had no qualms about becoming a Succubus, especially when she learned she would get her very own cock. She accepted the energy happily, and was twice as grateful that she had done so when she sensed with Korra the location of the final Succubi in this world: Titan Tower.

As they got closer to the building, Star Fire confirmed the identities of the Succubi inside. One was her sister Black Fire, and the other, the Elite, was her teammate Raven. By the time they were right outside the door to the room where the two Succubi were, they already had the Succubi's desires sensed out and a plan ready.

Korra and Star Fire undressed, nodding to each other before they threw open the door and entered the room with the two Succubi, the last two in this world. Black Fire had a feral look in her eyes, and she pounced on Star Fire immediately. Thankfully, that had been the plan, and Star Fire was prepared; letting herself get knocked over onto her back and pinned.

Black Fire lined her stiff cock up to Star Fire's pussy, thrusting into it immediately and as roughly as her body would allow. Between her natural super strength and the added power of the new Succubus energy, she and Star Fire nearly brought the wall down as they began fucking aggressively against it. Star Fire's legs locked around Black Fire's waist, her arms gripping her shoulders as she began bucking her hips as fast as Black Fire was thrusting them, both moaning loudly.

Korra meanwhile, approached Raven, who was prepared for a fight with her magic, but Korra offered none. Instead, Korra offered her words, "You're smarter than this." Korra said, catching Raven off guard, as well as catching her attention.

"What do you mean?" Raven questioned. "I mean exactly what I said: you're smarter than this. Working as a subordinate to an evil bitch who doesn't care if you're alive or dead? Turning your back on your friends? On your world? On everything good in the fandom-verse? You're smarter than that. So I'm not gonna fight you. I'm just gonna wait for you to politely ask me to cure you. And you will, because that's what you want me to do." Korra said, her arms crossed as she looked down at Raven expectantly.

Naturally, Raven lashed her with a magical tendril, bound her arms behind her back, bound her legs together, bent her over the bed, and slammed her large cock into Korra's ass without any form of lubrication. Korra groaned in pain as Raven grunted with the effort of pushing in dry, meeting resistance from how tight Korra's anus was.

With enough force behind her thrusts, Korra was able to push herself deeper inside of Korra's ass gradually, and eventually was slamming her entire cock down to the hilt into Korra's ass with every thrust, the sound of her hips slapping against Korra's asscheeks echoed by the sound of Black Fire's slapping against Star Fire's, the other Succubus having switched holes at some point to try the tighter one.

Both seemed to be having a wonderful time railing their newly claimed concubines, neither having any clue that, even without knowing it, they were already being cured, as their kinks were being met in full as they got rougher.

And Raven showed no sign of slowly down, her hips picking up speed to thrust deeper and deeper into Korra's ass, her magic tendrils snaking down underneath her to push into her pussy and fuck her on both ends. Korra moaned, bucking her hips to push Raven's cock deeper and clenching around her shaft, making her throat as she felt it, smacking Korra's ass hard.

Black Fire was now riding Star Fire's cock, though doing so extremely aggressively, her hips dropping down so hard onto Star Fire's cock that it was actually painful. Never mind the fact that Star Fire very much enjoyed that, and was thrusting up into Black Fire's warm, eager cunt just as hard, making her sister moan louder.

As Raven took note of this, and noticed how large Korra's cock was, she started to get a different desire than to dominate Korra with her cock. She wanted something, something as big as Korra's member, to pound her ruthlessly. And, as an Elite Succubus, she would take what she wanted.

Raven's magic tendrils flipped Korra over so she was tied down on her back with her hard member sticking straight up in the air. Raven got on top of her, making Korra shudder when she felt the heat of her pussy against her member. "Cum before me, and you will be punished." Raven warmed, lowering her hips down onto Korra's cock and moaning as she began to ride it.

Star Fire had stood up with Black Fire still on her cock, thrusting into her harder now as she moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it as Black Fire bounced harder on her cock, wanting Star Fire's cock to fuck every inch of her pussy and threatening her with all kinds of punishments if she didn't. Star Fire was eager to follow her sister's orders, and thrust deeper into her as Raven rode Korra raw.

Eventually, both Succubi switch holes, wanting it in their asses so they could cum. The Amazons weren't about to argue, and moaned together in pleasure as Raven and Black Fire rode them even harder in their tighter holes. Korra and Star Fire bucked their hips hard up into the two Succubi's asses, moaning in bliss at the warm tightness, and marvelling at the two Succubi thinking they were still in control of the situation. All four reached their peaks within the same five second time span, the room filling with pleasured screams as all Succubus energy left it.

Another world cured, Korra thought to herself, and she would be ready to move on to the next...just as soon as she woke up.

* * *

 **The next fandom up, shocker, will be the Marvel universe.**


	78. Chapter 78

Korra once again found herself in a somewhat chaotic world, one full of heroes and villains with super powers or weapons that let them simulate super powers. She tried not to dwell on her days as a vigilante and began searching for Succubi. She only sensed three in this world, which was decidedly a good thing, hopefully she would be able to get them all taken care of in a day or two.

She followed her senses to a building where the first and closest Succubus was all alone, but evidently the Succubus had sensed her before she had been able to sense the Succubus, and a blue skinned woman with red hair came out of the house, punching Korra and sending her flying across the long courtyard where she crashed into a stone statue of some kind.

Getting up, Korra started to battle the woman, who seemed to be able to change her appearance at will, rapidly changing how she looked to throw Korra off as they fought. Thankfully that seemed to be her only power, and Korra was able to keep her away without expending too much energy, letting her send her senses out to the Succubus without needing to stop and meditate.

She found that the woman was named Mystique, and she was definitely aware that she was a Succubus, having been brainwashed by the change into one. She was to be a spy when the full scale invasion began, and was a;ready planning for when it started. Korra sent her senses deeper, searching for her kinks and/or desires. After a few solid minutes of searching while she spared the mutant girl, Korra found the info she needed.

Korra backed up from Mystique, blasting the blue skinned girl back with her air bending. While Mystique was busy getting back up to keep fighting, Korra undressed herself quickly. Mystique paused when she saw Korra's naked body, her eyes roaming over her form. Korra smiled, "We don't need to fight do we? Isn't there some other way we can settle this~?" She asked, turning around to give Mystique a view of her ass before getting down onto her fours with her legs spread open so Mystique could see both of Korra's holes as well as her hardened member.

Mystique grinned mischievously at this, "Giving in to the Succubi huh~? A wise choice I must say," Mystique's skin began to shift, shape-shifting her a member to match the size of Korra's and even surpassing it by an inch, "With a body like that, you'll do quite well as one of our ranks, so long as you remain obedient~" She said, gripping Korra's hips and thrusting into her pussy.

Korra moaned, gripping the ground beneath her as she began to move her hips back as Mystique's hips thrust forward, pushing her large member deeper into Korra's warm slit inch by inch. "Not bad~" Mystique moaned, holding onto Korra tighter as she enjoyed the feeling of her cunt getting wetter and warmer around her cock, thrusting faster into her to feel more of it.

"You feel so good~" Korra moaned in as slutty a tone as she could muster, "Please Mystique, take me harder, take me more~" Mystique groaned, picking up the pace and thrusting harder, her hips moving faster and slapping into Korra's with more and more force, causing her whole body to move back and forth with the each of the mutant girl's thrusts. After several minutes of this, Mystique had completely hilted her massive, stiff cock inside of Korra's pussy, the girth of it stretching her out and the length letting her push deeper inside of the Amazon than most were ever able to.

Korra moaned louder, making her that Mystique could hear how much she was enjoying it, "Don't stop Mystique~" She pleaded, "It feels so good~!" Mystique showed no signs of stopped, smacking Korra's ass enthusiastically as she got rougher, pulling Korra's hair as she thrust harder, slamming her entire length into Korra's pussy and enjoying how tightly as she gripped her. Mystique enjoyed it so much that she came after only a few more minutes, her body tensing as she groaned, cumming hard into Korra's pussy.

Korra groaned loudly as well from how much cum Mystique let out into her. It was a massive load of seed, thicker than she was used to and pumped deeper into Korra's body than she was used to as well. If futas could impregnate people, Korra would have been in trouble, but thankfully only Amazonian futas had that skill, and even then it only activated when the Amazon activated it willingly.

But, Mystique noticed, Korra had not cum from this. That was unacceptable, both because she needed to make her target cum in order to turn them into a Succubus, and because Mystique refused to believe that she had not gone a good job. To make sure Korra went over the edge, willingly or not, Mystique's skin shifted again, her cock growing even bigger to a length that anyone other than an Amazon would not be able to handle safely. What's more, a second enough cock spouted above the first, both lining up to Korra's two holes.

Korra braced herself, crying out when Mystique thrust into her with both cocks, penetrating her ass dry and stretching her out on both ends with the massive rods. Mystique moaned loudly, feeling twice the pleasure as her hips started moving again, pumping into Korra harder and harder to push both members in deep. Within a matter of minutes Mystique was hammering both cocks in to the hilt inside of Korra's pussy and asshole, making the Amazon scream as she was overwhelmed by the intense pain and pleasure of such rough fucking.

Needless to say, Korra came before too much longer, the tightness of her holes pushing Mystique into another climax before. Korra had underestimated just how prepared she was to take that much cum that deep inside of both holes at once, and her eyes rolled back as she hit a second climax, losing consciousness just a few moments after the now cured Mystique did.


	79. Chapter 79

Korra had to follow her senses out of the cities and into the forests. She followed it deep into a forest of thick trees that were so big that there branches could match the width of two mattresses sitting side by side. Korra followed her senses high up into one of the trees, jumping from branch to branch to climb up. As she got higher up, she started to hear moaning, presumably from a Succubus or from a target she was planning on infecting. Korra was also able to smell a powerful scent of sex in the air, telling her that whoever the Succubus was trying to infect with sex, she had been trying to for quite a long time and still wasn't done.

Finally, Korra reached the proper altitude to find the Succubus. She recognized the Succubus, having heard about her previously as she explored this world and learned about it's heroes. Her name was Squirrel Girl if Korra remembered properly, and Korra could see why, as she had several squirrel-like features. She was not trying to infect someone else with the energy of a Succubus though, she appeared to be playing with herself, desperately so.

Squirrel Girl, it seemed, was already consumed and overwhelmed by the natural lust of the Succubus energy infecting her body. Whether she had just been giving a strangely high amount of it or if her body just couldn't handle even the normal amount, or if something about her body or powers had caused the lust to spike drastically, Korra didn't know. Regardless of the cause, Squirrel Girl was sitting on the large tree branch, naked from the waist down with her fingers pumping aggressively between her legs; her tail twitching as she laid back against the branch and moaned with her eyes shut tight in pleasure, inadvertently giving Korra a great view of her four fingers pumping knuckle deep into her soaking wet pussy.

Korra licked her lips as she watched, momentarily mesmerized by the sight. She had gotten very stiff from the sight and sounds of Squirrel Girl's fun by the time the Succubus came, her body tensing as she cried out in pleasure, laying down tiredly and panting for a few moment before her fingers started making circles between her legs again, attempting again to sate her seemingly insatiable lust.

Letting out her senses, Korra determined the problem. It was not only that Squirrel Girl couldn't handle the amount of lust the Succubus energy brought to her, but also a matter of her lust refilling faster than she could appease it, leaving her in a constant state of feral lust with seemingly no relief from the constant heat overwhelming her body, but Korra knew what to do to help the poor girl.

Squirrel Girl's only real kink it seemed was to fuck roughly and do so high up in the trees. One was taken care of already by their current location, and Korra would have no problem with the other, it was one of her specialties. And it didn't seem like Korra was going to have any problem seducing the squirrel themed Succubus infected hero girl, and stepped out so she was visible.

Squirrel Girl didn't notice her at first, and even when she did notice Korra, her fingers didn't stop pumping into her slick pussy, the heat too much for her to bare if she stopped for even a moment. Korra smiled, "Poor thing, you look like you need it bad. I think I can help you with that~" Korra said, lowering her bottoms to show Squirrel Girl her member. Squirrel Girl's eyes widened, and she stopped just short of drooling before jumping up at Korra, her arms, legs, and tail all wrapping around Korra.

Korra's hands went to Squirrel Girl's hips, but with how light-weight the girl was, Korra found that she could probably just hold her up with just Squirrel Girl's holding onto her. Korra leaned back against the rough bark of the tree as Squirrel Girl pushed her hips forward, pushing Korra's cock into her pussy, making them both moan loudly. Squirrel Girl's pussy was much tighter and warmer than she was expecting, and with how wet she was, Korra had no issue pushing deeply into her right away.

Korra didn't even need to move for her cock to get hilted inside of Squirrel Girl, as Squirrel Girl bucked her hips hard enough to get Korra's member down to the base inside of her cunt. When Korra started moving her hips as well, matching Squirrel Girl's pace and even going harder and faster, her cock bottomed out inside of her, making Squirrel Girl clench tightly around Korra as she came. Korra hadn't cum yet, but thankfully Squirrel Girl seemed more than happy to keep going, and to keep going even rougher.

Korra moved down so Squirrel Girl was laying on her back on the branch below them with Korra above her. The Amazon thrust down into her hard, taking her in missionary form and using her air bending to move her hips harder, slamming her cock hard against the deepest parts of her insides that she could reach with her large cock. The position let her thrust even harder and faster into Squirrel Girl, pushing both of them into their climax faster this time. Both of their moans echoed out loud together as the sounds flew up passed the branches above them.

Korra and Squirrel Girl came together a few minutes later, her back arching as she felt Korra's hot, thick cum filling her pussy as her juices flowed out with her own climax, the intense pleasure of the climax curing Squirrel Girl of the Succubus energy. With the energy cut off, Squirrel Girl finally had relief, and was able to rest. Or, more accurately, she was able to black out from exhaustion as Korra pulled out and got up to go looking for the final Succubus in this world.


	80. Chapter 80

Korra had tracked down the final Succubus of this world, the Elite. She learned who she was before entering the building that she was inside of, a woman named Storm. She was supposedly quite a powerful mutant, and would only be more powerful from the Succubus energy ramping up her powers. Korra was prepared though, meditating outside the house to determine her kink before she entered the house. '

When she felt she had gathered enough information, she watched into the house. She saw Storm, seeing her smooth skin, mysterious eyes, and white hair. Immediately following this, she saw a bolt of lightning leave the mutant's fingers and arc across the room towards Korra. Several bolts of lightning in fact, all mixing together to create of blast of energy that Korra really had only herself to blame for not having seen it coming.

Korra braced herself for the strike, grunting in pain as the blast of energy from Storm hit her and tore her clothing off of her body. Being an Amazon, she was fine, just slightly burned from the strike, but her body was left naked and on display for the Succubus Elite Storm, who grinned as she looked over Korra's body, pinning her to the ground with a blast of air. Korra grumbled, but knew that this was necessary and accepted it, not resisting as Storm undressed, walked over to her, and lined her cock up to Korra's ass, thrusting into her hard.

"That's a good girl~ take it hard like a obedient slut~" Storm moaned, thrusting hard into Korra's ass. Korra moaned, moving her hips slowly to help Storm force her seven inch cock into Korra's ass. Storm was going at her rough, but it was nothing that Korra couldn't handle. Then, seeming to sense Korra thinking this, Storm picked up the pace again, slamming her cock harder into Korra as her hands reached around her body, one going to her cock to stroke it, the other going to grope her tits. At first this was just pleasurable, then Korra let out a yelp of pain, her ass clenching pleasingly tight around Storm's cock as a jolt of electricity went from the Succubus Elite's hands through Korra's cock and nipples.

Korra had sensed this desire, but had really been hoping to avoid it. It seemed she wouldn't be able to though, as she began to let out shocks at regular intervals as she jerked Korra's cock hard and pinched her nipples painfully. Korra was not a fan, but it was only going to get more intense, as Storm was able to channel the electricity through other parts of her body than just her hands.

Korra screamed out in pain as Storm began to channel the electrical current through her cock, shocking the inside of Korra's ass as she fucked it aggressively at the same time, her hips hammering against Korra's body until she bottomed out inside of Korra's anus, shocking the deepest parts of her through her cock as she did and taking a sadistic pleasure in how Korra's body reacted to the intense, constant pain that it was being given.

Storm came hard into Korra's ass, filling it with burning hot seed and letting out another jolt for good measure before she pulled out and thrust her cock hard into Korra's pussy instead. Even though she was expecting the shock, it didn't hurt any less when she felt it, making her cry out and clench just as tightly around Storm's dick as it would have if she had been caught completely off guard. Korra grit her teeth, trying to contain herself as Storm railed her harder, using the same technique Korra always used with her air power to speed up the movements of her hips beyond human levels, her cock sending a shock deep into Korra's sensitive pussy with every thrust. After several minutes of this without stop, Storm bottomed out inside of Korra's pussy just as she had with her ass, cumming again and letting out another intense shock as she filled Korra up.

Korra hadn't cum yet, as she was refusing to use her powers to let herself enjoy the pain again. She knew that if she let herself indulge in masochism again, she might never be able to shake the desire off again. Unfortunately, Storm didn't give her any choice. The Succubus pulled out, flipping Korra over and dropping herself hard onto Korra's cock, taking every inch of it deep into her pussy and beginning to ride her hard, her hands going to pinch and squeeze Korra's nipples aggressively.

Like before, this felt good at first, until Korra realized that, from this position, Storm was able to shock both of her nipples at once while pinching them with either hand, send a shock through her cock into Korra's clit, and most intense of all, send a massive jolt through her pussy, shocking every inch of Korra's cock.

Storm did all of this at the same time while she rode Korra mercilessly, not stopping even when Korra's body came violently from all of the stimulus. Her pussy took in the hot seed and kept going, milking her for more and shocking her whenever none came out. Korra had cum three times, each more painful than the last, by the time Storm reached her own climax, crying out at the top of her lungs as she was cured of the Succubus energy, but not before she let out one final shock so powerful, that Korra wasn't sure what actually knocked her out, the force of the climax or the electricity surging through her body.

Korra hoped that the next world she went to wouldn't be this painful, fearing she wouldn't survive it if it were.

* * *

 **The next fandom coming up in the rotation will be the Xiaolin Showdown. I loved this show for a multitude of reasons that are all irrelevant to the reasons it'll be appearing next, which would be it's very appealing female characters.**


	81. Chapter 81

Korra had pretty quickly picked up the rules of this world, and had found the first of the Succubi, a dark haired girl named Kimiko, by complete accident. She had had time to sense out her desires before the girl had spotted her, and when she had, she led Kimiko outside to a nearby lake before she began battling. Imagine Kimiko's surprise when the water jumped from the lake at her.

Kimiko gasped as she was pinned to the ground by the water chains, her clothing cut off and carried away by powerful currents of water Korra was bending, leaving her pale, smooth skinned body naked and on display for the Amazon to admire. She had a decently sized chest, and her legs were rather slender, but it was her ass that was her most appealing quality Korra decided, getting stiff at the thought of taking her there with the knowledge that she had never had it in that hole, and more importantly, that she desired extremely rough treatment. Oh, Korra could most definitely provide that.

The water chains got tighter around Kimiko's ankles and wrists, freezing into ice shackles and binding the fire user in place as Korra undressed, getting harder and more excited as Kimiko squirmed and struggled angrily against the chains, her fire powers weakened by Korra's use of water attacks on her over and over again. When she saw Korra's cock, stiff and eager for her, Kimiko's eyes widened. Whether it was in excitement and lust, or shock and fear, Korra didn't know. All she knew was that she was going to enjoy this.

Korra approached Kimiko, bending the ice shackles so her hands were behind her back and her legs were pulled back up so they were very nearly behind her head, leaving her pussy perfectly on display for her, making her even harder as Kimiko looked up at her nervously. Korra lined herself up to Kimiko's pussy, gripping her hips and jerking her own hips forward to sink her cock several inches into Kimiko's tight, warm pussy.

Kimiko cried out, her back arching slightly at the feeling of Korra's cock penetrating her so roughly and deeply. Korra moaned as she felt how quickly the Succubus beneath her got wet around her cock, the roughness exciting her as Korra continued to fuck her against the ground. The position Korra had Kimiko in let her thrust much deeper than she would have been able to get into normally, and Korra started using her air bending to push her hips forward faster and harder, forcing her cock deeper into Kimiko inch by inch.

After several straight minutes of this, Korra had her cock completely hilted inside of Kimiko's hot, wet cunt. Kimiko had completely stopped resisting by this point, just moaning loudly and bucking her hips hard against Korra to match her pace and push her harder into her. Korra couldn't believe how hot Kimiko's insides were getting, and how quickly it was picking up. After a few more minutes, Korra realized that Kimiko's title 'The Spirit of Fire' wasn't just a title, as her pussy was actually getting so hot it was starting to burn Korra's cock painfully.

Korra bent more water over to her, having the cooling liquid wrap around her cock, cooling her off as she continued to thrust into Kimiko. Not only did it quell the intense heat inside of Kimiko and make it manageable, but also let Korra thrust even deeper into Kimiko, both because her cock was constantly surrounded by a coating of liquid for lubrication and because the thickness of the water around her member actually pushed deeper than Korra's cock did, and she was able to rail Kimiko harder with it.

Kimiko lasted another few minutes before she came, her walls clenching tightly around Korra's cock like a vice grip as she got even hotter, Korra almost needing to freeze the water around her cock over to avoid being burned by it. Kimiko laid back, panting when she was done. Korra released the water from around her cock and moved over to Kimiko's face, holding onto her head as she thrust her member into the fire user's throat, making her gag as she was caught off guard by it.

Korra moaned, enjoying how soft her throat was and how willingly Kimiko began to suck her off. Korra let Kimiko work on it herself for a few moments before Korra began to move her hips, thrusting into Kimiko's throat to throat it, enjoying the sound and feeling of Kimiko's gagging around her cock and the feeling of it constricting around her as well. Korra came a few minutes later, pumping several thick spurts into her throat and forcing her to swallow every drop before she pulled out and moved back over between her legs.

Korra squeezed Kimiko's ass, feeling how soft it was before giving it a hard smack and enjoying how Kimiko's body jerked in response. With her senses, Korra could tell that, as often as Kimiko had teased this hole with her fingers, she had never actually pushed anything into it, nor had anyone else had the opportunity to fuck her there. This was going to be fun.

Korra lined up to Kimiko's asshole, summoning a large amount of Amazon strength and pushing herself with air bending to hilt her entire cock inside of Kimiko's virgin ass, her only lubricant being Kimiko's juices and saliva as her cock slammed in to the base inside of Kimiko's ass, forcing it to stretch apart to accommodate the thickness and length of Korra's cock.

Kimiko screamed in response, her body locking up, already close. This was good, as Korra wasn't sure how long she would last with Kimiko's tight, hot virgin ass squeezing her cock. Korra pumped her hips, but she only had to go another minute before Kimiko came with a scream of pleasure, the extra tightness from her climax pushing Korra over the edge into her climax.

Korra watched Kimiko's eyes roll back as her cum filled her asshole, the Succubus energy leaving her as she lost consciousness and fell back with her tongue lulling out. Korra smiled at another job well done, brought the girl back inside, got dressed, and headed off to find the next Succubus.


	82. Chapter 82

Korra had known the location of the next Succubus she was going to encounter. She had known that her name would be Katnappe, and that she would be wearing a black cat-themed body suit. She had even known already what Katnappe's kink would be, having already sensed it before she went to the Succubus' location. But she had not been expecting the cat burglar to be so fast.

Her claws had cut through Korra's clothing the moment she had walked into the house where Katnappe had been waiting, and waiting had been right, as evidently Katnappe had known that Korra would be coming, and had been prepared to handle her. Korra wasn't used to the combat Succubi being this agile, and it was difficult for her to handle, but she had a plan.

Korra waited for the right moment to strike, dodging Katnappe's claw strikes and keeping just out of reach until the cat themed thief girl jumped at her with a full pounce. Korra reacted fast, punching a blast of fire out that sent Katnappe to the ground with her skin tight black suit burned off. Korra wasn't sure whether or not she was surprised to find that the long black feline tail was not apart of the suit, but an actually appendage attached to her body, still there even after the suit was gone and her luscious body was exposed for Korra.

Katnappe's body was very curvy, but Korra's eyes were drawn to the cat burglar's chest, the massive pair of tits being her most striking feature as they wobbled slightly from the force of Katnappe's landing on the floor. Korra used metal bending to lock Katnappe's hands above her head and her ankles together, leaving her helpless and squirming on the floor.

Korra walked over to the now defenseless Katnappe and curiously grabbed her tail. To her surprise, Katnappe's whole body seemed to react, tensing slightly and making her moan from the contact. "N-not the tail!" She shouted, the appendage evidently being sensitive. Extremely sensitive Korra determined, as the slightest movement Korra made along the length of the tail caused a quick jolt of intense, overwhelming pleasure to shoot through Katnappe.

So naturally, Korra jerked it as hard and fast as she could with the tightest grip she could muster, even putting the end of it into her mouth and sucking on it. Katnappe screamed, her whole body locking up as pleasure washed over her too strongly for her to fight back against it. Her climax built up so fast, it was almost painful when Korra released her tail just before she would have cum, stopping the climax from taking place at all. Katnappe whimpered, her pussy slick from the pleasure and her legs rubbing together with need now that she had been denied climax.

Korra smirked, "What, you need to cum~?" Korra questioned. Korra took Katnappe's tail again, but instead of stroking it, forced it into her ass. The hole was quite sensitive to, and having it squeezing around her own tail was causing a constant pleasure to go through her, but because she couldn't move her own tail very much, it remained still inside of her, and the pleasure it brought just kept Katnappe right on the edge of orgasm without ever having the mercy to push her over it.

Korra said down on Katnappe's stomach, her cock right between her two massive, soft tits. "Make me cum all over that pretty face of yours and maybe I'll consider letting you get off~" Korra offered, squeezing Katnappe's breasts around her shaft and moaning as she began to thrust slowly between them, her tip poking against Katnappe's lips once or twice before she opened her mouth and accepted Korra's cock inside of it, sucking it as Korra fucked her tits as well.

Korra could see the desperation for release on the cat girl's face, and was enjoying seeing that look as she sucked Korra off. Korra moaned from the feeling of her mouth sucking her cock and tongue flicking against her tip as she continued to thrust between Katnappe's breasts, picking up the speed slightly to get closer to her own climax faster. After another few minutes of this, Korra grunted, tensing up for a few moments before pulling back and shooting several thick ropes of hot, sticky seed all over Katnappe's desperate face, painting it white.

"Now?" Katnappe asked Korra hopefully. When Korra got up off of her and lifted Katnappe's bound together legs up for access to her pussy, Katnappe sighed in relief, assuming Korra was going to fuck her and leg her cum. She whimpered in disappointment as Korra pushed her cock between Katnappe's pressed together thighs, her shaft just barely brushing against the outside of Katnappe's pussy. Not enough to push her over the edge, but enough to drive her even crazier with the desire to cum.

Korra moaned as she thrust between Katnappe's legs, teasing her even more with every movement, as well as her over exaggerated reactions to the pleasure she was feeling. Katnappe squirmed desperately beneath her, needing release more and more as the pressure built up. She could, by this point, feel her own tail throbbing inside of her asshole, sending pulses of pleasure through her body. She began to move her hips in time with Korra's thrusts, hoping the pleasure, minor as it was, would be enough to push her over the edge she was teetering on.

To her relief, it was. After a few more minutes of the blissful torture, Katnappe came. Whether it was actually triggered by building pleasure or by building anticipation, Korra didn't know, but she hit her own climax just moments before Katnappe's ended, coating her stomach and thighs in hot cum and letting out her senses to determine that she had been cured. When it was clear that she had been, Korra unbound her, got dressed, and left the building to look for the Succubus Elite.


	83. Chapter 83

It hadn't been particularly difficult to find the home of the Succubus Elite. When she saw the thirty story dark castle that could be best described as a 'doom fortress', she figured it was where the Elite was hiding out even before she used her senses to confirm that it was her location. Korra had sat down to meditate, letting her senses all the way out into the castle to find the Elite Succubus and sense who she was and what she would need.

Her name was Wuya, Korra found, a spirit who had recently been given physical form thanks to a combination of two of the strange magical items that seemed to litter this world like the universe's most dangerous easter eggs. What's more, she sensed Wuya's kink. Korra wasn't too surprised to find that the evil witch living in a castle that was likely maintained by slaves was a dominatrix, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. Korra went to the castle, claiming to be surrendering herself to the dark mistress Wuya willingly, and Wuya, after examining Korra's body, accepted Korra as her personal plaything, stripping Korra down and chaining her up so her entire body was exposed to her.

Korra yelped as Wuya began to whip her, the leather striking her stomach hard and cutting into her skin with each lash. Wuya smiled as she saw the marks forming on Korra's stomach, lashing her harder to cut up her stomach more, then moving up to her chest. Every strike of the whip caused Korra's large tits to bounce from the impact, making Korra cry out louder as they reddened and became marked all over from the unrelenting punishment, Wuya getting wet from how submissive Korra seemed to have become.

Korra grit her teeth, resisting her every urge to fight back, metal bend the shackles holding her in place and attack Wuya with all she had. The only urge she resisted more was the one she had to start moaning in enjoyment. She absolutely refused to let herself like it. But as much as she resisted it, she knew that Wuya's grin wasn't for nothing, as Korra was slick between the legs from the lashing and painfully hard.

Wuya lowered her whip strikes, lashing along Korra's legs to mark them as well before going up to strike at her stiff cock, watching it throb and pulse at the blissful pain as she fought against the desire to cum. Korra lost said battle, shooting several spurts of seed onto the ground. She was rewarded with more punishment, naturally, and Wuya moved over to start lashing her other side.

Korra endured as she felt Wuya's whip strike up and down her back, lingering on her ass to whip it raw, leaving deep cuts in Korra's flesh that began to bleed lightly, getting Wuya even wetter as she watched it. After a few more minutes of this, Wuya determined that Korra was sufficiently marked, and unchained her. Korra fell onto the floor, where she remained on her hands and knees at Wuya's request as the spirit woman brought out two toys, one normal vibrator and one that was more of a butt-plug that happened to vibrate, and pushed them into Korra's pussy and ass respectively, turning them both on high.

Wuya then sat of Korra's back, ordering her to began crawling across the floor on her fours to carry Wuya to her throne. "If you can get there without cumming, I'll show you a little bit of mercy." Wuya said. Korra didn't really believe her, but she obeyed the orders, crawling over to the throne and resisting the urge to cum again as she did so, Wuya seeming to enjoy the complete control she had over the Amazon.

Korra reached the throne, expecting Wuya to get off of her, sit in her throne, and remove the toys that were still buzzing away inside of her holes. She did two of those things, getting off of Korra and sitting her throne, but she then ordered that Korra turn around and raise her hips, so Wuya would have a perfect view of the toys as they tortured Korra's pussy and asshole. Korra obeyed, and heard Wuya begin to moan as she touched herself to the sight of Korra being ravaged by the toys.

It was another several agonizing minutes before Korra was given her next order. "Lick my cunt slave. And remember not to cum before your mistress does. If you can manage that, I'll give you a nice little reward." Wuya said, her magic causing the toys to vibrate even harder inside of Korra despite them already being at their max level, making Korra whimper as she nodded in compliance with Wuya's orders.

Wuya spread her legs, showing Korra her slick pussy. Korra moved forward, burying her tongue inside of Wuya's slit, using all of her acquired skills to eat the evil dominatrix out as well as she could. Wuya certainly seemed to be enjoying it, moaning loudly and pushing Korra's face harder against her pussy, but Korra could tell that she was purposefully holding off her climax, trying to outlast Korra so she'd have an excuse to punish her again. Some lustful, masochistic part of her wanted to know how Wuya would punish her next, but she fought off those thoughts and powered through. She was an Amazon, she would not be beaten by the likes of this power tripping whore.

Sure enough, Korra was able to outlast her, her tongue finding and attacking Wuya's g-spot hard. Wuya cried out in pleasure, gripping Korra's head with both hands as she came. Korra stopped holding on, cumming the moment after Wuya's climax was triggered, curing the Succubus Elite of the dark energy infecting her and giving Korra one of the most intense climaxes she had had yet.

* * *

 **Next up in the rotation is gonna be Fossil Fighters, one of my favorite games on the DS. If you've never heard of it, just look up pics of the characters and don't worry, it'll only be three chapters long anyway.**


	84. Chapter 84

Korra had followed her senses to the base of the BB Bandits, the location of the first Succubus in this world of Vivasaurs. At current, Korra wasn't exactly sure what a Vivasaur was, but she had heard them mentioned several times on her way here.

The inside of the base of empty, save for the Succubus herself. Her name was Vivian if Korra's senses were right, a tall, silver haired girl it what looked like a purple jumpsuit and knee high boots. Kora had already sensed her kink, and walked over to Vivian, offering herself up to her, a gift to the new leader of the BB Bandits.

Vivian moved fast, taking out a length of roping and tying Korra's hands behind her back. Korra was starting to really wish she could get through just one world without anyone needing to be tied up, but evidently that was a kind of luck unavailable to her.

Vivian pushed the now tied Korra to the floor, taking off Korra's bottoms so her member was exposed for her to see. Licking her lips at the sight of it, Vivian began to undress herself, showing off her smooth skin and long, sexy legs, teasingly kept in stockings, to Korra. The Amazon began to get hard from the sight of her, which made Vivian grin as she watched Korra's cock start to straighten and stand up by itself.

Vivian stepped closer, raising one of her stocking covered feet and moving it to Korra's cock, beginning to rub it up and down Korra's stiff length, enjoying the warm, hard feeling of it through her stocking as Korra moaned softly. The soft feeling of Vivian's stocking covered foot moving up and down her length got Korra excited, and she squirmed where she sat tied, wanting more.

To Korra's relief, Vivian was just more into control than most, but wasn't into pain or climax denial, stopping short of a full dominatrix she kept stroking Korra with her foot, getting more and more aggressive with it as she saw Korra's tip beginning to leak pre-cum. Korra thrust up desperately against Vivian's covered foot, groaning as she started to get closer, seeing no reason to hold off her climax.

Korra came a few moments later, covering Vivian's covered foot in hot, white cum. Vivian grinned, raising her foot to Korra's face and ordering her to lick her stocking clean. Korra leaned forward, running her tongue up and down Vivian's covered foot, licking the cum off of it and sucking it to get the rest out of the fabric.

Korra could sense Vivian's excitement as she worshipped her stockinged foot, the bandit girl getting wet between the legs as Korra continued to be obedient to her. She wanted more, and she wanted it now.

Vivian grabbed Korra's head and pushed it between her legs, moaning when Korra's tongue immediately pushed into her wet pussy and began to stir her insides expertly, searching for any sensitive sweet spots so she could make Vivian cum hard and fast. Vivian's grip on her hair got tighter when Korra found her sweet spot and began attacking them aggressively with her tongue, eating her out harder and faster to push her over the edge.

Vivian cried out as she came, drenching Korra's face in her juices as she went over the edge. Korra licked her lips, enjoying the sweet juices as Vivian stepped back, reaching down to where her clothes had been placed and picking up an item that looked like a gauntlet. She seemed to place two metal disks into the gauntlet and press a bottom. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Korra and Vivian were no longer alone in the room, and Korra understood why the room had such high ceilings.

Two large creatures, the Vivisaurs that Korra had heard about on her way here she supposed, appeared in the room. The first had something like a bill for a mouth, with a frill over its head and back like a fish or amphibian. It had a long tail and dark red scales over its whole body. The second creature, Korra noticed, looked very much like a velociraptor, but with bright pink scales top side and whites ones along its underbelly. Both creatures, a Lambeo and a Nychus according to Vivian, were about ten feet tall currently, "They're both gonna fuck you." She said with a grin.

Korra reflected on her previous statement about Vivian not being a sadist. She still wasn't, Korra supposed, but she was wishing that she were into pain instead of this.

Vivian pushed Korra onto her back, straddling her and grinding her slit against Korra's member. The Nychus got in front of Korra, his clawed hands digging into her shoulders and arms as he lined his scaled member up to Korra's mouth. The Lambeo could be seen behind Vivian as he lined up to Korra's pussy. Korra wasn't sure whose idea it had been to give the reptilian battle monsters cocks, but she wanted to find and hurt them.

All three of them moved at the same time, Nychus and Lambeo thrusting forward into Korra as Vivian dropped herself down onto Korra's cock to start riding her as she watched and listened to her beloved Vivasaurs railing Korra. The sensations were overwhelming. Korra could barely breath at all with her entire throat being fucked by the Nychus' massive cock, and she couldn't recall ever being as stretched out as the Lambeo was making her as he forced himself deeper into her pussy, making her genuinely believe she would be ripped apart.

It wasn't that Korra felt no pleasure at all from it, she was still being ridden like a stallion by Vivian who was taking her entire cock like a pro, and there was something about being completely railed that felted good, she even came twice during the process. But the pain from the Lambeo and the Nychus being so big inside of her, stretching her cunt and practically choking her with his cock and then his seed when he came, it was too much for Korra to enjoy the experience.

But, by the time it was over, Vivian was cured, and Korra got out of there as fast as she could.


	85. Chapter 85

**I'll be using the name Hunter to refer to the main character of Fossil Fighters. He's always male, but the player chooses their name. Frankly his name was Dino in my game, keeping with the dinosaur theme, but in a manga that exists somewhere (never seen it personally) I'm told he's called Hunter. I may be wrong, but oh well, his name is Hunter now.**

* * *

Korra was able to find the boy named Hunter easily enough. He was the current Fossil Fighter's champion, so he wasn't exactly hidden. The real issue was convincing him that what she was saying about the Succubi invading the fandom-verse, including the world they were in right then, was true.

Korra couldn't blame him, it was a pretty wild story she supposed, but she needed his help. And thankfully, when Korra mentioned that Rosie was in danger, he was willing to take the risk of Korra being crazy to help her. Korra was able to show him her memories and prove she was telling the truth once she allowed him to, and with him on her side, Korra and Hunter both went to find the next Succubus, a pink haired girl named Rosie.

Korra had already been to visit Rosie. She had tried to split Korra's head with a pick-ax, so Korra had kept her distance until sensing Rosie's desires, hence her leaving to find Hunter and bring him over with her. Seeing that Hunter was there, Rosie was completely disarmed, grinning in excitement when he and Korra lowered their pants, showing their hard rods to her.

Rosie dropped onto her knees, her hands going up to grip both Korra and Hunter's hard members. Her soft fingers wrapped around their shafts before beginning to pump up and down them together, stroking them together and making them both moan.

"That feels great Rosie~" Hunter moaned, his words making Rosie work her hands faster along he and Korra's lengths, her grip getting tighter as she got more excited and enthusiastic. Moments later, when they both began to leak pre-cum, Rosie rubbed it along their members to act as lubrication so she could stroke them both faster.

Korra just relaxed and allowed Rosie to do her work on her and Hunter, knowing that rushing it could lead to Rosie lashing out with her Succubus energy, and then they would be in big, flaming, Vivasaur rampaging trouble.

Soon Rosie began to use her mouth, dragging her tongue along Korra and Hunter's cocks, occasionally taking one of them into her mouth and sucking on it for a few moments before switching to one of the other. Korra moaned louder when she felt that Hunter had reached over with his own hand, rubbing Korra's pussy with his fingers to make her feel even better as Rosie sucked them both off.

They kept going until they were both right on the edge, then stopped, changing position. Rosie undressed, whatever shyness she would have had gone with the Succubus energy suppressing her inhibitions. She wasn't exactly Korra's type, but she could see the appeal that evidently had Hunter bewitched by her.

She got onto her fours between Korra and Hunter, the latter lining up to Rosie's pussy and thrusting into her while Korra pushed into her mouth. Both moaned as they felt Rosie's warm holes around their cocks, and began moving their hips, Hunter thrusting into Rosie as she held her hips, Korra gripping Rosie's pigtails, which seemed to her to have been made explicitly for the skull-fucking, and using them to pull Rosie's head back and forth along her cock, making her deep-throat her.

Rosie moved her hips back against Hunter to push his cock deeper into her pussy as she moaned around Korra's cock, sucking it hard as her head bobbed back and forth along it in rhythm with Korra's movements into her throat.

Rosie came first, her body tensing up and clenching around Hunter's cock as she hit her climax. The sudden tightness and intensity of it pushed Hunter into his own orgasm, and he came directly into Rosie's pussy. Korra hoped for their sakes that the Succubus energy would keep Rosie from getting knocked up.

Rosie got up, turning so she was facing Hunter as she held onto his shoulders, moving her hips back against him as she began to kiss him heatedly. Hunter recovered after a few moments, faster than Korra would have expected him to, and came over, lining up to Rosie's other hole and pushing in slowly, making Rosie moan louder as she was taken from both sides.

Hunter and Rosie made out passionately as he and Korra thrust into her form both sides, holding onto her hips, which was bucking hard in both directions to push them both deeper into her eager holes. Rosie came again just a few minutes later, moaning loudly into the kiss as her pussy and ass clamped down tightly again.

This time Hunter didn't break down and cum again, but Korra herself was getting close. They pulled out, turning Rosie around and lining up again, this time Korra pushing into Rosie's pussy and Hunter taking her ass. Rosie moaned loudly again, though still seemed to moan more for Hunter's cock entering her. Korra supposed it was true that size wasn't everything, though when she felt Rosie's cunt clench tightly around her, close already, she figured it did still help.

After a few solid minutes of thrusting into Rosie hard on both ends, all three of them were primed for a climax. Hunter kissed Rosie's neck, making her moan louder as she got closer, screaming in pleasure as she came, her holes clenching around Hunter and Korra, making them both cum together, filling Rosie with cum on both sides.

Korra sensed Rosie being cured, and pulled out as the pink haired girl lost consciousness, laying down with Hunter, who wasn't too far from passing out himself. Korra got her clothes and headed out to find the Succubus Elite, not wanting to stay in this room with a happy couple any longer, as it was starting to depress her.


	86. Chapter 86

Korra found Duna in a park by herself. The reptilian girl looked actually kind of cute, and from what Hunter had said, she was typically very shy around humans these days. But Korra was smart enough to know that Duna wouldn't be shy now. The park was completely empty save for Korra and Duna, and she was the Succubus Elite.

Korra remained out of sight for awhile, sitting down and meditating to let her senses out to Duna, entering her mind and sensing her desires. This issue, Korra found, would resolve itself. Duna's only task seemed to be infecting others, and therefor, the moment Korra got close enough, Duna would try to fuck her, using everything she could in her attempts to spread the Succubus virus.

It would be an easy job, but not the most pleasant in the world, Korra found, as she sensed Duna's desires. She took a deep breath, stretched out her limbs so she wouldn't pull anything during this, and walked over to Duna, getting her attention.

Duna shoved Korra onto the group forcefully, much stronger than Korra had been expecting based on sight. The Dinaurian girl was much, much stronger than she appeared, and she had Korra pinned on her back on the hard ground. Korra could have easily fought her off with her bending and Amazon powers if need be, but knew that doing so would be counter intuitive at this point.

Duna pulled Korra's clothes off roughly, leaving the Amazon naked on the ground with the red haired dino girl straddling her. Duna ground her pussy against Korra's cock for several moments until Korra was fully erect, then shifted to line her pussy up to Korra's tip. Korra moved her hands to Duna's hips, but Duna swatted her hands away and dropped down hard, making Korra grunt and Duna moan as she was impaled on Korra's cock.

Duna locked her legs beneath Korra's waist, letting her pull herself the rest of the way down on Korra's cock, hilting the stiff rod inside of Duna's pussy. Korra moaned, gripping the ground and trying to thrust up into Duna, only to be smacked when she did. Korra held still gritting her teeth as Duba rode her harder.

Duna rocked her hips back and forth hard right away, but got even rougher the faster she went. Within five minutes, she was already moving her hips against Korra's harder than any human would have been able to. Within ten minutes, she was going harder than any Dinaurian would have been able to as well, the Succubus Elite energy boosting her physical power by a wide margin.

Korra grit her teeth, resisting the urge to cum when she felt it and just letting Duna do her thing, bouncing harder and harder on Korra's cock for several minutes, causing Korra's hips to bounce on the group with the movements.

Duna came after a few more minutes of hard riding, her pussy clenching tightly around Korra's cock, trying to make her cum. Korra held it off, knowing that if she finished now, Duna wouldn't be fully cured. Duna shifted her position, lining Korra up to her ass and pulling herself down again with her powerful legs.

Korra groaned as the pleasure from penetrating such a tight hole all at once so suddenly nearly made her cum again, and the rough pace at which Duna continued to ride Korra afterward didn't help her hold off. But Korra was able to hold on, though her fingers had practically burrowed into the ground on either side of her by that point.

Korra felt the tip of her cock hit deep inside of Duna, bottoming out inside of the Dinaurian girl. Duna didn't seem overwhelmed at all by it though. If anything, she seemed disappointed, and started back up at a faster, harder, pace, moving her hips at inhuman levels again and causing Korra's hips to get sore from how hard she was riding her.

Korra could feel her climax building up stronger and burning to escape, but she felt off as Duna came again, her ass squeezing like a vice grip around her cock as she came. Duna had one more in her, Korra could sense it and wasn't surprised at all when Duna changed her position again.

Duna stood, and shifted her body. Korra had known that the Dinaurians could enter a sort of combat dinosaur form for battle, but she had not been expecting Duna to do so for the sake of sex. Her body grew to more than ten feet tall, her tail, arms, and legs growing large as well, powerful claws and fangs sprouting. If her lust had been feral before, now it was pure and primal.

She dropped down hard onto Korra's member gain, the weight of her combat form nearly crushing Korra's entire lower half as she yelped in pain from the weight on her and the sharpness of the claws now digging into her side and back as Duna once again locked her legs beneath Korra's body to keep her in place as she dropped her hips down harder and harder.

After the first five minutes of Duna riding her like this Korra's legs started to go numb, and she had a bad feeling that Duna was just warming up. The Dinaurian's cunt felt incredible around Korra's cock, hot and wet and squeezing it tight, but every movement Duna made caused Korra's whole body to move with her, and it was always just a little harder and faster than Korra was prepared for.

Thankfully, it only lasted about ten minutes before Duna reached her limit, letting out a high pitched wail from her combat form's mouth and cumming hard. Korra came with her, releasing the pressure that had built up over the last few rounds. So much cum came out that, by the end of it, the now cured Dinaurian's stomach was extended out slightly from how much seed filled her. Duna blacked out, and Korra just laid there trying to catch her breath before she moved on.

* * *

 **Next fandom in the rotation will be the world of Dragon Quest Nine, Sentinels of the Starry Skies. It's one of my personal favorites, it'll be getting five full chapters, and what's more, it's the last fandom before the end game comes.**


	87. Chapter 87

Korra entered the inn in the village of Stornway. It was a the location she had narrowed down the first of the five Succubi infecting this old fashioned, monster and magic filled world. It seemed to currently be in an older time of knights and mages, and it was actually a pretty neat place from what Korra had seen of it on her way here.

But so far, the most appealing sight Korra found was her first Succubus target, the party planner known as Patty. She had curves in exactly the right places, and seemed to have fuck-me-eyes from the moment she saw Korra. A little sensing of her desires and Korra found that Patty had no idea she was a Succubus, and moreover, had a kink for her favorite pastime: fun with the customers.

Korra chatted with Patty for awhile, both of them fucking each other with their eyes until finally Korra asked Patty for a room. From what Korra had been able to sense, it was something of a code. As it wasn't Patty's job to issue rooms, asking her for one was actually a request for a romp in the back room.

Patty smiled, taking Korra through the door behind the desk, and wasting no time with her. Patty kissed Korra hard, pushing her against the wall of the hallway before they even got into a room. Korra kissed back, her hands going over Patty's body, feeling the woman's curvy, luscious body. Patty lowered herself onto her knees, pulling down Korra's bottoms and freeing her cock, which had been getting stiff from the moment she had first seen Patty and was now fully hard.

Patty licked her lips, giving Korra's tip a kiss before swirling her tongue around it and taking it into her mouth. Patty sucked the tip gently, then began bobbing her head further down Korra's length, taking more inch by inch and sucking it all diligently as she did. Korra placed a hand on the back of Patty's head to help her take it, moaning loudly as she felt felt Patty's skilled mouth sucking her off.

Patty didn't even gag when she began to deep-throat Korra, taking the Amazon's entire length like the pro she was. She reached between Korra's legs, beginning to finger her wet pussy as she worked Korra's cock harder and faster. Patty's free hand moved underneath her clothes between her own legs to do the same, three fingers pumping into her slit and making her moan around Korra's cock.

Korra didn't last very long under Patty's efforts, filling the party planner's mouth with a large load of hot cum and drenching her hand in her juices. Patty swallowed all of Korra's cum without an issue and licked her hand clean shortly thereafter, grinning seductively at Korra as she leaned in, forcing her tongue into Korra's mouth to make her taste her own cum. Korra moaned into the kiss, loving it.

Patty began to undress herself slowly, stripping down in a sort of dance for Korra. Korra's already excited dick was painfully hard by the end of Patty's show, and Korra's eyes roamed over her naked body with no small amount of wicked thoughts of what she could do with/to her. Patty grinned, "What are you waiting for~?" She questioned, as though able to sense Korra's lust, which considering the fact that her hardened member was clearly visible, she probably could.

Korra grabbed Patty and threw her against the wall with her face pressed against it and her beautiful round rump sticking out. "Oh my~" Patty purred in enjoyment as Korra pinned her there, the Amazon's hands roaming over her chest and massaging her breasts, the feeling of them getting Korra, if such were even possible, even harder before she jerked her hips forward, sinking several inches of her length into Patty's pretty pussy, already wet and ready for fun.

Patty moaned as Korra began moving her hips, sawing her cock in and out of her aggressively as her hands continued to knead her soft, large tits roughly. Patty moaned for more, pleading to Korra to go harder, which the avatar was happy to do, adding her air bending to speed up her hips, the sound of flesh slapping together echoing through the halls as they continued.

Patty came before too long, letting out a pleasured cry as her back arched and her juices flowed over Korra's cock pleasingly. "Don't you dare fucking stop!" Patty shouted immediately afterwards, fearing that Korra might assume she was done.

Korra didn't stop, but she did change their position, turning Patty around to face her, lifting her up so she was being held against the wall with her legs wrapped around Korra's waist, and thrusting her hips forward to re-enter Patty's hot, eager cunt.

Patty moaned in appreciation of the new position, which allowed Korra to push her large cock much, much deeper into her than the previous one had. What's more, Korra was able to lean her head forward and take Patty's nipples into her mouth, sucking the hard, sensitive nubs and teasing them with her tongue as her hands went down to grope Patty's lovely ass.

Patty bucked her hips hard, pulling Korra's waist with her legs as Korra thrust into her so she could force Korra's cock as deep into her as possible. In a matter of minutes, Korra had hilted herself inside of the slutty inn worker, and was railing her as hard as possible against the wall, grunting and groaning with the effort she was putting into it and the pleasurable reward she was getting out of it.

Patty's pussy tensed up around Korra's throbbing cock, Korra moaning in unison with Patty as they both came, Patty just a second quicker than Korra. Patty hit a second climax from the hot feeling of Korra's cum filling her cunt, and passed out with her tongue lulling out as the Succubus energy left her body.

Panting, Korra carried Patty to one of the nearby rooms and placed her onto the bed so she could rest. Korra had been hoping to get a chance to take Patty's no doubt extremely tight ass, but there were four other Succubi in this world, and Korra needed to find them before they made even more.


	88. Chapter 88

Erinn, Korra's next target, had been a tricky case for Korra. She had sensed her desire moments after she was finished with Patty, but it was still a day and a half before she pursued her, as she needed to double check to make sure she had sensed Erinn's kink correctly, as she almost didn't believe it, then went off to find Dragon and get his consent to cure her in such a way.

Once that was done, Korra waited. That night, when Erinn went for a walk to the item shop, Korra was there waiting for her in the darkness.

Korra pounced on Erinn, grabbing her and pulling her off of the street. Erinn's surprised cry was muffled by Korra's hand as she carried her out of the city, her weak struggling not having any chance of stopping Korra as she abducted the inn keeper girl away from any help and dropped her on the grass once they were outside the villain.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing?" Erinn questioned. Korra grinned down mischievously at her, "I've seen you at the inn a few times," Korra said, "You do a pretty good job, and you're real cute while you do it to."

Erinn's face started to burn red as she became flustered, her fear of the situation only seeming to rise, "O-okay, but why did you grab me and take me all the way out here?" She questioned, Korra grinning wider, "Like I said, you're real cute, and I was hoping that you could help me unwind. I'm just back from a quest and need a little something to relax."

"Relax?" Erinn asked, "Like what?" Korra answered her question by ripping her dress off of her, though she tabbed into her Amazonian skills to avoid actually damaging the clothing at all, not that Erinn could see that in the darkness. She squeaked in fear and embarrassment as she was left wearing nothing but her orange bandanna, and quickly tried to cover herself.

Korra gave her a push, gentle enough that she didn't hurt Erinn, but strong enough to actually move her. Once she was pinned against the wall around that the village, Korra bent the stone it was made of, forming shackles that held Erinn's legs and arms spread out from her body so she could get a good view of Erinn's body.

Korra licked her lips as her eyes looked over Erinn like a piece of meat, which only made Erinn more nervous, though her body was already reacting, as Korra could sense the heat starting to grow between her legs, which made doing this a little easier.

"I was thinking I'd have you as a little relaxation~" Korra said with a grin, removing her clothes. Erinn gasped in shock and fear when she saw not only that Korra had a cock, but that it was huge and already hard, "What do you say to that~?" "N-no please, please don't!" Erinn begged, shaking her head hard.

Korra laughed, "Well then it's a good thing I'm not asking your permission then isn't it?" Korra walked closer, grabbing Erinn's head and pulling her down, manipulating the stone so that she was pushed onto her fours and held in place there, "Now how about you get me warmed up with that cute mouth of yours~?"

Erinn kept her mouth shut tight until Korra added, "If you don't, I can always get the rest of my part. I'm sure all five of us would have a lot of fun making you open your mouth when you're told to." Korra felt terrible saying something like that to what she knew was a terribly sweet girl with a bit of bad luck, and she had never hoped more than her senses were on par and Erinn really did enjoy this kind of thing.

Erinn whimpered, opening her mouth and leaning forward. Korra moaned as she felt Erinn's soft mouth around her cock and start sucking it, her tongue brushing along the length of it. Korra grabbed her head, beginning to move it up and down her cock faster, which caused Erinn to gag as her length pushed deeper into her throat.

Groaning in pleasure from how soft and warm Erinn's mouth and throat was, Korra held her head tighter and began to thrust forward harder, beginning to skull-fuck the blue haired inn keeper. Erinn gagged and squirmed against her stone shackles uselessly as Korra forced every inch of her cock into her throat, her tip hitting the back of Erinn's throat hard.

For a moment, Korra was worried that the poor girl would actually start retching, but she held out, and Korra continued to enjoy the feeling of her throat constricting around her cock. Korra came a few minutes later, forcing several spurts of hot cum down Erinn's throat and into her stomach. When she pulled out, Erinn coughed hard from the seed that was forced down her throat, and was rewarded with a few extra shots of cum into her face.

Korra pushed Erinn back against the wall, lining her cock up to Erinn's pussy, "Time for the real fun now~" Korra warned her, Erinn shaking her head again, "P-please, I'll do anything, just please don't do th-AH!" Erinn cried out as Korra thrust into her with as much strength as she was willing to with a non-super powered human, hilting her entire cock inside of Erinn.

Korra was reassured that Erinn was in fact enjoying this by how wet and hot her pussy was around her cocok, squeezing tighter whenever Korra's cock moved back out, as though refusing to let her go. Korra, now sure that she wasn't actually harming the girl physically or mentally, picked up the pace, slamming her hips into Erinn hard and fast, causing her cock to push in deeper and deeper, violating Erinn deeper and deeper.

Erinn had basically no pleasure threshold, and came within five minutes. Korra kept going, grunting as she released her cum into Erinn after only three more Korra pulled out of Erinn, who had passed out with the Succubus energy leaving her body. Korra got dressed and covered Erinn's body with her clothes after releasing her from the stone shackles. Dragon would be along shortly to comfort Erinn, or possibly to pretend to rape her if she was still horny.


	89. Chapter 89

Korra followed her senses across the world, though travelling was actually quite easy thanks to Chimera wings, a magical item that allowed Korra to teleport from one city to the next. Using them, and her bending, Korra made it across the map to the little fishing village of Porth Llaffan, the location of the next Succubus if Korra was correct. It was nighttime when Korra arrived, and everyone was in their home for the night.

Save, Korra noticed, for the small girl standing on the beach. It was odd, Korra was sure she was the Succubus, and from what she could sense, the girl, who Korra identified as Jona, she knew she was one to. But Korra could sense no malicious or lustful intent within her. It was as though her own sweetness and kind nature was fighting off of Succubus infection.

It wouldn't last though, Korra knew it and so did Jona. Jona had a good guess of what Korra was there to do, she would stop her from becoming a Succubus. Granted, Jona was expecting Korra to kill her before she could turn, not knowing that there was something else to be done about it. For once, as she approached the reluctant Succubus girl, Korra was happy she could disappoint her.

Korra pulled Jona close, kissing the short girl gently as her hands trailed down her body, feeling her up slowly. Her hand stopped just above Jona's crotch, making her whimper and squirm until Korra lowered her hand more, feeling the small, stiff bulge there under her dress, which caused her to blush deeply until she saw how kindly Korra was smiling at her to tell her it was okay. She hadn't been expecting the submissive, cute girl to be a futa, and the thought that she was actually got Korra even more excited by the thought of curing her. Something about timid ones trying to be aggressive was very appealing to Korra for reasons she wasn't quite sure about.

Korra lowered herself onto her knees, lifting the dress up to see Jona's cock. It was a small thing, only about four inches in length, but it was painfully stiff and looked like it hadn't cum in weeks if ever at all. Korra would most certainly need to fix this.

Korra brushed her tongue along Jona's shaft, the girl's soft, adorable moans making Korra need to fight off the urge to tackle her and fuck her against the sand of the beach with everything she had. Korra just kept licking, then, in one quick motion, engulfed Jona's entire member, sucking the whole thing hard.

Jona cried out, holding onto Korra's head as she came immediately, pouring a warm, thick load of cum into Korra's mouth. Korra held it all in, opening he mouth to show Jona the cum in her mouth before she swallowed it all and licked her lips, "Tastes great~" She purred, making Jona blush again as her member twitched, already hard again for more.

Korra laid back, lifting her feet up to Jona's waist. Jona shuddered at the feeling as Korra's feet rubbed teasingly against her shaft before squeezing together around it, her feet pressed together nearly squeezing her entire length. Korra began to work her feet back and forth along Jona's member. Jona moaned as felt Korra's soft feet stroking her cock, and held onto Korra's ankles, beginning to thrust between the soles of Korra's feet, wanting to feel more. Korra enjoyed the feeling of Jona's cock between her feet, and wondered why she didn't use her feet more often.

After a few more moments of thrusting between Korra's feet, Jona tensed, letting out a soft, cute moan as she reached her climax, shooting a few spurts of white cum onto Korra's feet. Korra wiggled her toes, feeling the cum spread between them and enjoying the warm feeling of it. She smiled, "Feels good~" She said, making Jona blush again, looking away shyly. Again Korra resisted the urge to fuck Jona as hard as she could, and instead pulled her down on top of her.

Jona blushed as her face landed on Korra's large breasts, her cock rubbing gently against the outside of Korra's wet slit. "It's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed~" Korra purred soothingly, "I'm all yours, we can do this however you want~" Korra smiled at her reassuringly, and Jona nodded slowly. She was still for a moment, then began to move her hips, rubbing her tip more against Korra's pussy before pushing into her gently.

Korra moaned softly, holding Jona's sides as the smaller girl thrust into her, slowly picking up the pace. Do to Jona's smaller size, she could be as rough as she wanted and not hurt Korra in the process, which was a plus. Not to mention how cute her face looked while she did, burning red in embarrassment as she gave in to her lust and went all out, her face contorted in pleasure as she thrust her hips harder and harder.

Korra's moaning picked up as well when Jona started massaging her tits. Apparently Korra's massive breasts had intrigued the smaller girl, and she took no small amount of enjoyment in playing with them. She wasn't very experienced at it, but she did plenty well when she pushed them together so she could take both of Korra's nipples into her mouth and suck on them at the same time, making Korra moan even louder and buck her hips harder against her.

The two of them didn't last much longer, Jona cumming with a high pitched cry a few minutes later and Korra following suit a few seconds after as she felt the girl's warm seed flood into her pussy. Jona fainted as the Succubus energy left her body, leaving her unconscious on top of Korra. It was a peaceful moment as Korra held her, catching her breath, but it couldn't last. Two more, Korra reminded herself, there were just two more.


	90. Chapter 90

Korra followed her senses to a kingdom in the center of the desert island known as Gleeba. The Succubus was named queen Volutpua, and Korra knew her name before she even entered the castle. Evidently she had become quite popular when a travelling adventurer, probably Dragon and his crew if Korra was to guess, changed her ways.

Recently though, Volutpua had started becoming questionable again. Spending hours upon hours in the bathing room with the female servants doing lord only knew. Korra was willing to bet that it was the spike in lust from the Succubus energy, but she didn't sense any more than one Succubus within the castle, and hopefully it would stay that way.

With the knowledge that Voluptua had a habit of playing with her servants, all Korra had to do was pretend to be one, which only required her to put on a highly skimpy uniform and walk around the castle pretending to look busy. Within a day she was called to Voluptua's throne room, where the admittedly beautiful queen was sitting on her throne, wearing nothing below the waist to show her eight inch member. Voluptua ordered Korra to dance.

Korra swallowed her pride, knowing that she had done it before and she could handle it, and knowing that it likely wouldn't be the last thing she swallowed before Voluptua was cured, and began to dance. Korra didn't much like dancing, as she was graceless at the art on her own. She found ways around it, using her bending movements or Amazon energy to smooth out her movements and make it look appealing, but using either of those for things like this felt somehow wrong to Korra.

Still, considering that it was to save Asami, Korra was willing to make an exception. Mixing different bending style movements, without actually bending, and slowly removing her clothes as she did, Korra was actually able to fashion a decently appealing stripe-tease that had Voluptua hard and stroking herself as she watched.

At the desert queen's orders, Korra continued her graceful movements over to Voluptua, who wanted to inspect, by which Korra correctly assumed she meant feel up, her new performer. Voluptua's hands went up to Korra's chest, squeezing and groping her large breasts happily. She was actually pretty good with her hands, Korra found, likely a skill developed from doing this to all the other attractive servants, which Korra was pretty sure included all of them.

Voluptua ordered Korra onto her knees, where she squeezed her large tits around Voluptua's shaft and began working it up and down the queen's shaft. Korra didn't mind this action, she had done it before, but the fact that Voluptua was too above it all to even move her hips, just sitting back and moaning as Korra did all the work, was starting to irritate the Amazon.

Korra refrained from saying any of this aloud though, continuing to stroke Voluptua with her tits, and picking up the speed when she was ordered. Korra was able to tell when the queen was getting close, feeling her tense up and her member begin to throb between her breasts. It was then that Voluptua finally did make a movement herself, which Korra would have appreciated more were that movement not to grab her head and force it down onto her cock as she came.

Korra gagged slightly as the cum was forced down her throat, not having been prepared to take it. Korra resisted the urge to call her a bitch, and simply looked up at her, as though searching for a[[roval from her mistress. Voluptua smiled, patting Korra's head, "Excellent job my pet. Now come, stand over here so your queen may taste you."

Korra stood up, moving over so she was standing next to Voluptua. With Voluptua sitting down in her throne, Korra's cock was level with her face. Voluptua turned her head and leaned over, taking Korra's rod into her mouth. Korra moaned happily, not having expected Voluptua to show any appreciating. Apparently Dragon and his visit here actually had changed a few things.

Voluptua seemed to be enjoying it as well, moaning as she sucked Korra's member, bobbing her head back and forth with her tongue swirling around the length of it. Korra moaned, "My queen~" which Voluptua seemed to enjoy hearing, and sucked her even harder and faster to make her moan more.

Korra groaned, cummign into Voluptua's mouth after another few minutes, but thankfully she didn't seem upset by this at all, holding Korra's cum in her mouth for several moments to enjoy the taste before swallowing it and smiling up at Korra, "Very good my pet~" Voluptua purred, "now come here, I want the rest of you now~"

"Yes my queen." Korra said, straddling Voluptua obediently. Her slit rubbed against Voluptua's already stiff member before pushing it inside, making both of them moan. Voluptua's face went directly to Korra's chest, evidently the queen was a tits woman, which Korra could respect. She could also respect how good the queen had gotten at handling them, as her mouth made Korra moan louder was it sucked her nipples skillfully.

Korra bucked her hips harder, rocking herself back and forth on Voluptua's member to push it deeper inside of her. Soon Voluptua was completely hilted inside of her warm pussy, and Korra began to bounce herself up and down on it to please her more. Voluptua groaned, not holding herself back at all and getting close quickly.

Korra sensed it and picked up the pace, needing to get them both off quickly. Korra grunted as she reached her edge, biting her lips to hold it in for a few more moments until Voluptua was ready to cum. The both of them came together, Voluptua crying out in pleasure as the Succubus energy left her body, curing her.

Korra dismounted the unconscious queen, panting as she went to get dressed and find the last remaining Succubus in this world. Just one more, then she could find Asami.


	91. Chapter 91

Korra had sensed the Succubus Elite several days before she actually caught up to them. She knew that they were in the big, slowing train that was chugging along through the sky, which she had to confirm was a real thing with Dragon to make sure she wasn't losing her mind, but actually getting on board the thing was difficult.

It was always moving, and it wouldn't even stop for Dragon when he called to it. Korra was finally able to get on board by mixing fire and air bending to send herself flying up at the thing. She metal bent the door open and climbed in, panting hard as she closed the door.

When she caught her breath, she turned to who she sensed was the Succubus Elite, blonde, dark skinned a fairy floating in the air. Stella if Korra's senses were right. "I guess you're the next passenger huh?" She grumbled, annoyed. It seemed her mind and memory had been a tad bit fucked up hy the Succubus energy mixing with the natural magic in her body, and she was currently a little further down on the crazy end of the spectrum. At least it would make things easier, Korra thought.

Korra grabbed Stella, pulling the fairy over to her. She struggled against Korra's grip, but she couldn't break free. More to the point, she didn't want to break free. If she had, she could have shrunk herslef down and flown away before Korra had even grabbed her, but she just continued to struggle as though she could find no way to free herself.

Korra kissed Stella hard, pushing her tongue into the fairy's mouth, making her groan and struggle less, beginning to return the affection and kiss her back. Korra pushed Stella against the control board of the train, careful not to accidentally push any buttons that might cause the train to crash or something.

"You're a very demanding passenger." Stella said when Korra broke the kiss, "But I suppose it's my job to get you what you need~" Stella added, "Just be careful ya year? I'm a fragile thing and I don't much feel like being broken by some flappin' stranger." Korra grinned, her grip on Stella getting tighter as she ripped her dress off, doing the same to the underwear beneath.

Stella gasped as she was left in nothing but her stockings and high heels. "You-you brute!" Stella shouted, sounding more mildly annoyed than angry or afraid. Korra just smirked, pinning Stella back against the desk, "Know what I think?" Korra questioned, "I think you want to be broken~"

"You're out of your flappin' mind!" Stella said, blushing deeply as Korra held her legs apart, smirking at the sight of her growing dampness, "Am I?" She questioned. "O-of course you are!" Stella shouted, "But since I can't stop you, you might as well finish up." Korra nearly laughed at this, too proud to even ask politely for some fun, even when she knew that Korra was more than willing to give it up.

Korra lifted the fairy up, bringing her to her face and pushing her tongue into pussy. Do to the significant size difference between the two of them, Stella moaned much louder than most would have. True, Korra was quite skilled with her tongue, but the size alone ahd Stella soaked and moaning like she was being fucked roughly. How on earth would this fairy girl ever take her cock Korra wondered.

Stella's legs locked around Korra's head, her hands gripping the Amazon's hair tightly as she moaned, bucking her hips against Korra's face as she pushed her tongue deeper and deeper into her, wriggling inside and searching for sensitive spots, though it seemed clear to her that basically everything was a sensitive spot inside of the fairy.

As Korra ate her out, her hands moved behind Stella, her fingers poking and prodding at Stella's other hole teasingly. "D-don't you flappin' dare~" Stella moaned, though she did nothing to retaliate as orra pushed three fingers into her tight asshole, which clenched around Korra's fingers appreciatively.

Stella bucked her hips back and forth, pushing Korra's tongue and fingers into her deeper. The moans and taste of her juices got Korra stiff, and the sound of her cumming drove her wild Stella threw back her head, howling in pleasure as her juices washed over Korra's face. Korra swallowed what she could, enjoying the sweet taste of the fairy's cum.

Stella panted, "That..was a..dirty trick.." Stella panting, squeaking in surprise when Korra pulled her down, holding her legs open again and lining her cock up to Stella's pretty little pussy. "W-what?! No, that thing's too flappin' big!" Stella insisted, though her words came with less wait as she as nearly drooling in excitement.

Korra scoffed, "Come on, let's see how much fairies can stretch~" Korra purred, thrusting forward as she pulled Stella's hips, penetrating hard and forcing her member several inches deep. Stella screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, a bulge forming in Stella's stomach from the size of the cock inside when Korra was only halfway inside of her. Korra pumped her hips hard and fast into her, pressing Stella harder against the metal of the trail's conductor area.

Stella's pussy clenched tightly around Korra, and she came long before Korra would have. Korra grunted, thrusting harder to compensate for the extra tightness brought on by Stella's climax. By the time Korra reached her peak, she was nearly hilted inside of Stella, who was basically brain-dead, her eyes rolled back from another intense climax that hit a few moments before Korra's.

Stella collapsed to the ground, unconscious and cured. Korra double checked to make sure the Succubus energy was gone from her body, then looked to the controls on the train. One of these had to be able to land this stupid thing, and then Korra could finally find Asami…

* * *

Next chapter will not be the finale, but rather one final wrapping up chapter before we reach the finale.


	92. Chapter 92

"How about now?" Boa questioned for what must have been the tenth time that day. She had brought in recorded footage taken by the Succubus Elites, recordings of Korra as she cured the other Succubi in all the different worlds. They had recordings of Korra with several dozen different Succubi during the curing of each one.

So many woman, so many that Korra took in so many different ways, so many that Korra let take her in so many different ways. Asami's argument that Korra wouldn't do such a thing had faded now. Asami may have been on Korra's side, but she couldn't deny all the evidence, and she didn't feel like it was fake. Something told her it was real, call it her own natural intuition with tech, but she knew the footage was real and unedited.

After each video, Boa would turn to Asami, who was still bound, and looking much worse for wear. Though she still hadn't been touched by Boa or Robin, which was always a plus. Boa would ask her, after each and every video, if she was ready to accept that Korra didn't love her and if she was ready to just give in and accept Boa's love.

And every time, Asami refused. "She loves me, I know she does." Boa groaned in frustration, "You've seen the tapes, you've seen what she's been doing while you've been gone. She's not even looking for you! She's gone on a little adventure, finding and fucking as many women in as many different worlds as she can. Is that how she loves you? By betraying you!?"

Asami shook her head, "I don't know why she's doing it, but it isn't for the reasons you're saying. I know Korra better than that. I know that she loves me. Nothing less than hearing that she doesn't straight from her own mouth in person will make me think otherwise." Asami said. She had noticed a few repeating themes in those videos, many times Korra or the woman was bruised or scratched, like they had just been battling, and more than once it was blatantly obvious that Korra wasn't enjoying herself. Odd details if she really was just screwing around with random chicks she met in the fandom-verse. That, mixed with a little faith on Asami's part, is what kept her from giving in.

Boa growled, "Well then you're out of luck. She isn't coming for you, and even if she were, she has no idea where this place is. You'll be here with me forever, and you'll break sooner or later. I waited for so long to bring my empire back, I can wait a little longer for your willpower to spoil."

Boa turned to leave, "Come Robin, I need relief." She said, the Elite nodding, following her out. Boa didn't notice the tiny item that one of Robin's hands, the kind that could sprout from any location, slipped into Asami's hand. Even if she had seen it, it was such a small, insignificant piece of metal that she wouldn't think anything of it.

So had all the other pieces that Robin had been slipping to Robin over the last month or so. To any ordinary person, it would just be a bunch of useless scrap and wires. To Asami, it would be her escape, if she could just put the pieces together before Boa found out.

* * *

Korra was so close to the end game, she could feel it. After she had finished with the last infected fandom, she had gone back to every world she had gone to and made sure that it had at least three Amazons in it to make sure nothing like this every happened again. Korra didn't really care all that much about the whole Amazon race being restored thing. This was just to keep people safe, nothing more, nothing less.

Now, with an Amazon in every world Korra had been to and several travelling between worlds to keep an eye on everything else, Korra could finally turn all her attention to her real goal: finding Asami, rescuing her, and beating the living fuck out of Boa with her bare hands if necessary. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do about Robin, but she figured that she would figure that out when she came to it.

Unfortunately, there was still the issue of where the fuck she was. Korra, naturally, had searched Boa and Robin's native fandom, but she had sensed nothing. Apparently Boa had been smarter than that. Now all Korra could do was wander through the fandom terminal, letting out her senses to each and every fandom she passed in the hopes of sensing Boa and Robin within. After three straight days, she had had no luck.

Then, as she passed one more before she would have stopped for the night, she sensed something. She knew the moment she felt it that Asami wasn't being kept in this world, she only sensed the one Succubus inside and it wasn't even an Elite, let alone queen Boa herself. It seemed there was one more infected fandom for Korra to deal with. This frustrated her, but at least it was just the one. Hoping to get it handled quickly, Korra jumped into the fandom.

* * *

Korra couldn't believe her luck. The Succubus who Korra had sensed was not one that had been native to this fandom. No, she had been something of a scout, a Succubus who's job it was to search fandoms for potential opportunities and infect a few natives before Boa could arrive to establish an Elite.

The Succubus' name was Lara Croft, and though the world she was currently in had held no strategic value, as there weren't enough powerful females within to infect, she had found one person whom she had captured and intended to bring back to Boa, a robotic AI girl named Roll. Her ability to learn and adapted had been deemed worth of using, and so Laura had grabbed her and been on her way to Boa's base when Korra intercepted her.

Lara had been an easy Succubus to cure. With the simple kink of being taken as roughly as she could handle, Korra finished her off in less than twenty minutes, Roll even helped, evidently copying Korra's and sprouting a member of her own to take Lara from behind, possibly getting a little revenge for the kidnapping.

But curing Lara was a big step, because she confirmed Korra's belief that she had been the last normal Succubus. The only two left in the entire fandom-verse were Elite Succubus Nico Robin and Succubus Queen Boa. Korra reserved the right to pat herself on the back for single handedly dismantling a multiverse spanning invasion plan. But that wasn't even the best part.

Lara Croft, being a scout who regularly reported to Boa so she could designate who the Elites would be, knew the location of Boa's secret base. She could tell Korra exactly where she needed to go, and was more than happy to, it was the least she could do to thank Korra for having cured her.

'I'm coming Asami,' Korra thought, 'Just hold on a little longer'.


	93. Chapter 93

**Alright folks, it's been one long, crazy ride. Now, it's time we end it, and do so with style!**

* * *

Korra was running full tilt through the fandom she had just entered. Korra had learned from Lara Croft why she had not been able to find Boa in any of the other fandoms, not even Boa's native world. She wasn't in any of them, she was in one that she had created brand new for use of her plans. Well, not created in its entirety. She was using the original world that the Succubi and Amazons had first appeared in thousands of years ago before they had spread out to the different worlds. They had all joined together in their native world for the final battle, the one that killed all but two. Now, it seemed, Korra and Boa would truly settle this war once and for all.

The place was a wasteland, still desolate and destroyed from the Succubus/Amazon battle oh so long ago. Korra couldn't even imagine how devastating the battle must have been for this land to have still not recovered from the damage it caused. 'Guess the Amazons could get a little brutal to back in the day,' Korra thought as she ran across the bare dirt and scorched rocks.

Korra shook her head. She didn't have time to be philosophical about things, she had a job to do. Find Boa, beat the fuck out of her. And if she heard Asami, if she infected her like the rest, if she even made Asami feel afraid or upset, Korra wasn't sure what she would do, but Boa wouldn't ever be hurting anyone again one way or another by the time Korra was done with her. She still wasn't sure what she would do about Robin, but she didn't think about that, she just kept going, kept running, until she saw it.

There, in the center of what once, in another lifetime so many generation ago, had been a battlefield, was a fortress. A massive structure built to last attacks from other fandoms if need be. It was not, however, built to withstand an Amazon. Well, it was, but it wasn't built to withstand Korra, who mixed metal and earth bending with Amazon strength, and a little raw willpower, to blast down a door meant to withstand nuclear blasts.

Korra let out her senses, searching the entire fortress. It extended deep into the ground she found, where Robin was guarding something, no doubt Asami. She couldn't actually sense that Asami was there, which was good because it meant that she hadn't been turned into a Succubus, but bad because Korra had no way of knowing whether or not they had just moved Asami to a different location on the off chance that Korra would show up here looking for her.

But Korra could most definitely sense Boa. The Succubus energy circulating through her was intense, like sensing a whole horde of the nasty things at once, but all compressed down into one body made of one hundred perfect purr Succubus power. The thought was frightening, and infuriating, but also somewhat exhilarating. Korra would finally have a chance for a fight, a real, head to head brawl where she didn't have to hold back and knocking out or killing the target was her goal and not something to be avoided. It was time to end this.

Korra resisted her every instinct, which were all telling her to go grab Asami. Twice she actually stopped and changed course to head down, but if she did that, Boa would have time to escape and then this whole thing could start again. Korra couldn't let that happen. She had waited this long to save Asami, her heart could handle waiting a few minutes longer. Especially if those few minutes involved beating the hell out of her kidnapper.

Boa, it seemed, had sensed Korra's presence about the same time that Korra had sensed her, as she was standing up from what Korra presumed to be her throne when Korra entered the room. The Succubus queen's expression was a mix of hatred, frustration, a little anxiety, and just a twinge of excitement. Korra guessed the two of them had something in common after all. Well, two things in common, but Korra didn't want to think about how Boa had been thinking about Asami.

"So you made it here," Boa said, "I'm shocked, and honestly a little impressed. I thought for sure Robin and I had chosen Succubi strong enough to stop you. I shouldn't have trusted the scout's reports on their skills." "Oh their skills weren't the problem," Korra said, "I didn't even fight most of them. I cured them. Us Amazons have always had a way with curing someone of their evil. For awhile I considered curing you as well, but since that would probably just kill you," Korra took a combative stance, "I figured it made more sense to just cut out the middleman."

Boa smirked, "So thick headed. Me? Evil? For what, trying to bring back my species? For hiding them away in other fandoms? Did you not do the same with your Amazon powers? Placing many of your own kind in every fandom you passed through? How is that any different I wonder."

"The Amazons don't plan to destroy all those worlds and enslave all their women for labor and breeding, that's the difference." Korra said with a glare. Boa shrugged, "Honestly that was only part of the plan because it was what the original Succubi did. I'm something of a traditionalist you see. I'd actually considered not enslaving the populations, so long as they submitted to the might of the Succubi and let us claim some of them whenever we asked. I was looking forward to trying out some of the women of the other fandoms. A girl's gotta eat after all~"

"You make me sick." Korra spat at her, making Boa laugh, "What, are you any better? Don't pretend you didn't just get done fucking your way through nearly every fandom in the terminal. We got videos of it from at least two dozen fandoms, videos of you with so many different women from so many worlds, and videos of you enjoying it to, sometimes even sticking around for another round or two when you didn't need to. I saw them all Korra," Boa's grin grew more malicious, "And so did Asami."

Korra's heart sank. "What?" She questioned, her blood turning to ice in her veins, "What, did you honestly think you could keep something like that a secret from her? Were you planning on never telling her how you were equal parts womanizer and slut across the entire multiverse? What did you plan to do if she ever met someone from one of the other fandoms and they got into talking about you? How many of them do you think would've cared to keep the secret for you? She would have figured it out sooner or later, all I did was make sure she learned quick. Really, you should be thanking me."

The tone of Boa's voice made Korra want to feed the Succubus queen her own teeth. "I suppose she'll never truly trust you now. Maybe she'll accept you out of gratitude for saving her, but she'll always be wondering what you're doing when she's gone to sleep, always be fearing you're with someone else when you're not with her. That is of course, if either of you make it out of this fortress at all."

"I'm walking out of here with Asami in my arms and your head on a fucking stick!" Korra shouted. "Funny," Boa said, "That's what I was going to say."

Boa pounced, throwing a punch at Korra. Korra jumped back, Boa's fist smashing into the ground and sending up a spray of stones as she broke into the floor, her own Succubus strength being much stronger than any normal Succubus' would be.

Korra moved fast, bending the stones that Boa had sent flying and sending them into Boa's face. Boa's reaction speed was just as fast though, and a mask of stone formed around Boa's face, blocking the shards from hurting her. In the past, Boa had been limited to turning those she seduced into stone. After years of training, and with the power of the Succubi flowing through her body, she was much, much less limited.

Korra tried to bend the stone around Boa's face, but found that she couldn't bend the stone that Boa herself created. Korra send two blasts at Boa, fire from one hand, air from the other. They came at Boa from the left and right side respectively. Boa jumped back, but the hot air that resulted from the two elements colliding hit Boa and sent her sprawling to the ground, where Korra bent the stone to launch Boa into the ceiling.

Boa jumped down, letting out a hiss of anger that made it easy to believe that her old crew had called her the snake queen. Korra pulled water from the air, making a shield of ice that Boa smashed into, her fist becoming wrapped in dense stone before it crashed into Korra's jaw.

Korra was sent flying into the wall, cracking it hard. Boa charged into her, punching her several times before grabbing her by the throat. Before she could turn Korra to stone though, a tendril of water grabbed her and threw her across the room. Korra froze the tip of the tendril into an ice spike and drove it towards Boa, who caught it in her hands before it could pierce her chest. She punched the tendril of water so hard that it broke Korra's bending grip on it and sent water and ice flying.

Korra spit fire at Boa as she ran through the water, causing the room to fill with steam and Boa ran through the fire, enduring it and tackling Korra, pinning her to the ground and beginning to wail on her, striking her over and over again with dense stone fiosts and the full strength of a Succubus. Korra spit up blood, and sent a massive blast of air at Boa to knock her off of her, but Boa held on, grabbing Korra's shoulders, and beginning to turn her to stone.

Korra gasped as she felt a terrible numbness spread over her body as it began to turn into stone, her living tissue being replaced with inanimate, unbendable stone. "You'll make a lovely trophy." Boa said, a serpentine gleam in her eye as all up Korra's face became stone. The stone continued to spread over her face. Korra tried to struggle, but she couldn't move her limbs, couldn't even feel them. She couldn't lose, she couldn't! She refused! But the stone was over her mouth now, and now over her nose. She couldn't breath. It was over her hairs. She couldn't feel, hear, smell, taste, anything. All that was left was her sight, and now it was gone as one eye began stone. Korra could still see Boa through her left eye, the only non-petrified part of her body, but it would soon be gone as well…

Had it not started growing. Boa had been able to perfectly counter Korra's being an Amazon. But she seemed to have forgotten what Korra was to her own world. Korra was more than just the last of the Amazons, she was the Avatar.

The light began to drive back the stone, both eyes glowing as she stood up, no longer stone and deep in the Avatar state. Boa swung at her, but Korra caught her fist, then caught the other. "You have committed horrible crimes, and for them," Korra flew Boa into the air, where chains of water formed around her limbs and pulled her to the ground, chains of ice, stone, and metal forming as well to make sure she was in place, "You will face punishment."

Korra bent every element at her disposal, fire, water, earth, air, ice, and metal, forming all of them into a single attack. Korra had heard the stories of Aang using a similar attack on Fire Lord Ozai, and she had to admit, it was a great finishing move. She sent the vortex of elements into the air, where it nearly touched the high ceiling before firing it down at Boa, who try as she might, could not escape.

If the attack had hit her, it surely would have been the end of the Succubus Queen. But the attack stopped halfway down, the fire and wind dissipating, the ice melting and splashing harmlessly down onto Boa with the rest of the water, and the stone and metal clattering to the floor around her. Boa looked up, the chains around her receding, and found that Korra had not stopped the attack on purpose.

Hands had sprouted all over her body, and were all being used to restrict her. She couldn't move, and thus she couldn't bend. Not even the avatar state could bend with no movement at all. Behind where Korra was slowly lowering to the ground, Robin stood, her arms crossed as they always did when she used her arm powers. Korra was brought to the ground, and pinned there by the many hands.

"Excellent work Robin," Boa said as she stood, "You shall be rewarded greatly for this. But first, let us finish this, once and for all." Boa walked over to where Korra was restrained. She had exited the Avatar state now, and was simply struggling with whatever she could now. Boa smirked down at her, reaching out to touch her again, to petrify her for good, and this time, she would start with her eyes.

But her fingers never made contact. Before they could, Boa screamed in pain, her body writhing as sparks flew, a jolt of energy going around her body as though she had just been struck by lightning. Boa dropped to the ground, the hand-print from Asami's glove now burned into her shoulder where she had been grabbed.

"Not my best work," Asami admitted, looking over the glove and its work, "But I guess it got the job done pretty well. I wasn't working with great parts or tools."

Korra could have burst into tears. In fact, after several minutes of fighting it with every ounce of strength she still had, she did. She was so happy to see Asami, she couldn't contain herself, even with Robin's many arms still binding her. Boa was down, and Asami could certainly handle Robin with that shock glove of hers; she'd always been incredibly good with the device.

Asami gave a smile to Korra that nearly sent her into another fit of sobbing. She started to say something, but before Korra could hear her voice again, she yelped in surprise, stumbling to the ground as stone crept up her leg from where Boa had grabbed her ankle. The glove had been powerful, stronger than the original Equalist gloves in fact, but not strong enough to kill or even knock Boa out.

"I tried to hard to make you understand," Boa hissed, "But now it's clear to me that you're not worth the trouble. When I'm done I'll have the whole multiverse to look, I can find a bride better than you if I look around."

The words ignited another wave of anger in Korra, but it was dulled by the intense fear she felt as she watched the stone spread over Asami. Everything below her waist was frozen in stone now, and it was still going in spite of Asami's struggling.

Korra struggling in vain, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized that she had failed Asami again, that she was watching her true love be turned to stone. Then, just before it made it halfway up Asami's stomach, the stone stopped. Korra tried to see what had caused it, and realized firstly that she was no longer being bound by Robin's many arms, and secondly that Boa now was, her hand no longer touching Asami and instead being pinned to her side as she was held down.

"Robin!? What are you doing!?" Boa questioned in anger as Korra hurried over to Asami, tapping into her Amazon energy to heal Asami, the stone reverting back to Asami's body before being caught halfway between the two states could cause Asami any harm or pain.

Boa struggled on the ground, tossing and turning, but unable to break free. "I'm sorry Boa," Robin said as she walked over, "But I can't let you do what you're doing." "You traitor! I trusted you! How could you do this to me!?" Boa questioned, tears starting to well up in her eyes. This confused Korra, as she hadn't thought Boa had cared enough about Robin for her betrayal to actually make her sad instead of just angry.

"I'm not doing this to you," Robin said, "I'm doing it for you. If you keep going, nothing good will happen. Say you petrified both Korra and Asami. How long until the others find us here? Between all the Amazons that Korra left behind and everyone being on high alert for Succubi, we'd never be able to start up our invasion again, and to be honest," Robin paused, almost losing her nerve before she finished, "I never wanted this invasion to work to begin with."

"Then why did you help me!?" Boa questioned, "Why did you agree to be turned into a Succubus when you could have just as easily said no? Hell, you could have stopped me from ever starting the plan to begin with, why did you stick with me?"

"Because I wanted to be with you!" Robin shouted, Boa's eyes widened as she was caught off guard, "I thought that if I agreed to help you, if I stayed with you as your right hand, that I could convince you to stop, I thought that you could just be happy with me. I thought you were for so long, until you found Asami and chose her to be your mate. It hurt me so much to see you go from being so caring and affectionate to forgetting I existed. But I stayed quiet, because I thought maybe you'd come to your senses. But now I know that you're too stubborn for that. The only way you'll see when a bad idea is bad, is when you see it backfire on you. Well, here we are Boa, you've lost, and as much as I love you..I've lost to."

Everyone was silent for nearly a full minute before Boa spoke again, "You...you loved me?" Boa asked, "I thought..I thought you were just being obedient, I thought you were just afraid of me like everyone else." "Afraid of you?" Robin laughed bitterly, "I was in love with you long before I knew you were a Succubus, and learning you were didn't change a thing."

Robin's arms weren't even holding Boa down anymore, but Boa wasn't moving, the shocked expression remaining on her face as she watched Robin drop to the ground, sobbing as it seemed clear to her that the woman she had always loved, had never loved her at all.

Curious, Korra sent her senses out, probed around inside of Boa's mind for her desires. It would have been more difficult than with a normal Succubus, but in Boa's state of shock, her mind wasn't trying to guard itself, and Korra could get any information she wanted. She wasn't shocked when she found the feelings for Robin within Boa, buried long ago, just like Go-go's long buried feelings for Honey Lemon had been.

For a moment, Korra considered trying to force those feelings free, but she didn't need to. They were rising up on their own, waves upon waves of guilt, intense remorse and fear that she had gone too far to fix things flooding through Boa. Korra could sense it.

Asami, it seemed, didn't even need Korra's extra senses to tell this, and leaned over to Boa. korra didn't hear what Asami whispered to Boa, but she figured it was something to the effect of 'go to her', because after only a moment's hesitation, Boa stood up and began walking, then running, over to Robin.

Robin didn't hesitate to cling to Boa the moment she was within arm's reach, sobbing into her shoulder as Boa held her. Korra had never felt so much malice, so much hate, evaporate before. It was like the Succubus energy when it left a normal person, but neither of them were being cured. It seemed like they didn't need to be now. Boa and Robin looked into each other's eyes, leaning forward together and kissing each other with more passion than either of them could have put into any battle, and attack.

As wary as Korra was to trust such a thing, her senses hadn't been wrong before, and she could sense it in both of them. They were still Succubi, but Korra sensed no desire to spread their energy and infect. The desire that had radiated off of Boa like nuclear energy just moments ago had been replaced in its entirety with the desire to do nothing but show Robin just how much she still loved her.

As cute as it was, Korra completely forgot it was happening at all when she turned her head to Asami and saw her again, smiling warmly, lovingly. She was so beautiful, even in the state she was in after so long trapped underground. Her hair was unwashed and matted, her skin was grimey from so long without bathing, she was much too pale from being out of the sunlight for so long, and she was the most beautiful thing in the entire multiverse as far as Korra was concerned. Korra could only imagine how fucked up she must have looked after her fight with Boa, she had bruises and blood everywhere, scratches and marks across her body, and Asami seemed to be in the same mindset as Korra, and they leaned together, mimicking the kiss Boa and Robin were sharing just fifteen feet away.

Korra had never been so happy to be denied the opportunity to kill someone she hated.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Boa and Korra's showdown. Two, long, tedious, boring, diplomatic weeks. Naturally no one in the fandom-verse was happy with Boa or Robin. Their own native fandom refused to claim them in order to save face. The crimes they had committed together were worthy of several hundred death sentences.

But when the avatar, who also happened to be the Amazon and the one who had undone all that nastiness, vouched for you, you usually got off pretty well. There wasn't a chance in hell that they were getting off scot-free, but Korra managed to get them a sentence of imprisonment within a barren, lifeless universe.

Like, for example, the original world of the Amazons and Succubi that she had been living in for months now. She and Robin would not be allowed to leave that realm until such a time as they were able to make it a habitable realm again. They would be given regular food and water drop offs so they wouldn't die, would be allowed to leave only once per month to visit some other world under heavy guard, and would be given only the most basic components for restoring land. Even under the best conditions possible it would take half a decade of labor at least to get the planet habitable again. Under the conditions Boa and Robin were being kept, it would take them more than twenty years.

And they were beside themselves with joy over the sentence.

They weren't sure how exactly to celebrate, and decided to do so in the bedroom. This time though, it would be different. They wouldn't be feeding on each other's lust or trying to relieve stress. This time, Boa promised, it would be something to enjoy, though Robin insisted that she had always enjoyed it.

Boa kissed Robin lovingly, her hands trailing over her lover's body. She had felt every inch of her before, she had always been compelled to touch and feel Robin, though for the longest time she'd had herself convinced it was just out of pure Succubus lust. She knew better now, and she wanted Robin, wanted her now.

Robin, it seemed, was in a similar state, grinning seductively when she broke the kiss and began to undress, removing her clothes teasingly slowly as she made her way to the bed. Boa's member was painfully stiff by the time Robin was naked and sitting on the bed, but didn't try to undress herself to free her stiffness just yet. She owed Robin quite a lot of pleasure, and she intended to at least start repaying her now.

Boa got down on her knees in front of where Robin sat at the edge of the bed, moving her head between Robin's head and beginning to lick her sweet, tight pussy slowly. Robin moaned Boa's name, which encouraged her to lick faster, more aggressively before she pushed her tongue inside, moving her tongue fast into of Robin and enjoying the taste of her juices, which were flowing more and more as Robin got more aroused by Boa's actions.

Boa had never done this before. She had tasted Robin once before, but not like this. Then it had been a way to show that Boa was in control, like she owned Robin. Now, it was all for Robin and no one else. It would always be for Robin from now on, Boa told herself. A bolt claim and one that likely wouldn't be possible to accomplish, if for no other reason than that Robin enjoyed pleasing Boa as much as Boa enjoyed the same.

That said, Robin was certainly loving Boa's tongue probing deeper into her moist, warm pussy, swirling through her folds in search of sweet spots and finding many that drove Robin crazy as she teased them gently, only to attack them mercilessly moments later. Robin's legs locked around Boa's head, her hands gripping her hair tightly. Robin most certainly had never done this before, as it was far too dominant a motion for Boa to have ever allowed in the past.

Now though, it just got Boa even hornier, and she pushed her tongue even deeper. Robin cried out, not having expected Boa's tongue to be nearly as long as it was, a neat trick Boa had learned for special occasions. Her long tongue pushed deeper into Robin, finding another sweet spot and laying into it hard as Boa's fingers rubbed and pinched her clit.

It was too much, and Robin came in a few moments later, crying out Boa's name again as she reached her peak and drenched her lover's face in her juices. Boa's tongue kept moving as Robin came, the added pleasure causing Robin's climax to last several seconds later, even more juices flowing out of her over Boa's face, which she licked up eagerly afterwards

"That..was..wonderful.." Robin panted, smiling down at Boa, "Now how about I return the favor~?" Robin asked with a smile. Robin had thought that it had been a rhetorical question, but when she went to undo Boa's pants, Boa stopped her.

"I think you've done more than enough for me. I didn't deserve it then and I certainly don't deserve it now. I just want to try and make it up to you." Boa said.

Robin brought Boa in close, "Did you forget that you didn't plan that invasion alone? My reasons for doing it may not have been as dark as yours, but I was still helping you take over the fandom-verse. I did just as much bad as you, more than you sometimes. Neither of us deserve much. But since we're both here~" Robin laid back and crossed her arms, causing several to sprout from Boa's body and begin pulling off her clothes until the Succubus queen was naked, "We might as well enjoy each other anyway~"

Boa smiled, wondering how in the hell she stumbled upon someone as great as Robin. Just random good luck she supposed. She hard member had been freed as Robin's many arms undressed her, and now pointed to Robin eagerly. Robin licked her lips lustfully, practically looking hungry for it as she uncrossed her arms and put the many arms away.

When Boa still seemed hesitant, Robin pouted, crossing her arms again and causing the many arms to sprout across Boa's body again. This time though, two hands went between her legs and began fingering her pussy, two went to her chest to grope her breasts, two went to her cock, gripping and stroking her, and the last two went behind her to grope and smack her ass. Robin smiled as she watched her many hands make Boa writhe in a mix of pleasure and struggle. She leaned over, "You want to make me happy? Sit down, and let me please you to. I want you to feel good, and besides," She whispered with a grin, "I have to get it nice and wet before you try and put it in my ass~"

Boa conceded quite immediately after that, stepping forward once Robin let the many arms vanish again. She sat down on the bed, Robin laying in front of her and beginning to trail her tongue up and down Boa's cock. Boa moaned, loving the feeling of Robin's soft tongue and resisting the desire to push her head down and skull fuck her. It was harder to control that urge because she was fairly certain that, if she actually did, Robin would let her.

Robin swirled her tongue around Boa's tip, moving forward so Boa's shaft was between her tits. She used her hands to press them around her cock and took her tip into her mouth, sucking gently. Boa moaned loudly, "Robin~"

Robin took this as the sign to keep going, bobbing her head up and down Boa's shaft and stroking Boa's cock with her breasts as she moved. Boa began to move her hips as well, thrusting up between Robin's tits and into her throat. Robin had gotten great at taking Boa's cock during the time they had been working together, and she was deep-throating her in a matter of moments, sucking harder when she felt Boa's cock start to throb and twitch as she got closer.

Boa only lasted a few more minutes, cumming into Robin's mouth hard and getting hornier when she saw Robin's mouth fill with her hot seed. Robin held it all inside of her mouth, and looked up at Boa with a smile, showing her all the cumm in her mouth and swallowing it, opening her mouth again to show Boa that it was all gone.

It was at that point that Boa lost all her willpower to hold back, practically tackling Robin back onto the bed. Robin shifted around so she was laying on her stomach, the soft skin of her rump grinding teasingly into Boa's stiff cock. Boa groaned, lining up to Robin's wet pussy eagerly.

Again she hesitated, but this time her hesitation was broke quite immediately by Robin's purr of, "Fuck me Boa~"

Boa didn't need to be told twice. She thrust forward hard, penetrating Robin's pussy hard. Robin moaned loudly, gripping the bed as Boa held onto her hips, beginning to move them hard and fast into her, forcing her large cock deeper into her hot, eagerly pussy.

Robin moved her hips back against Boa's, matching the force of her thrusts as she moved in rhythm with them. Robin's movements pushed Boa's cock deeper into her, as they both moaned louder as they started to pick up the pace more and more, their shared bed starting to shake from the force of their love making.

Boa felt herself getting closer and grit her teeth, refusing to finish before her beautiful lover did. Unfortunately, Robin had had the same thought, and the two of them ended up in something of a game of climax chicken, their hips slapping together harder and faster, their moans getting louder as the pleasure built up inside of both of them, both holding of their climax in an attempt to outlast the other. In the end, neither of them could last too much longer, and after nearly straight minutes fighting off their climaxes, they both hit their peaks together with synchronized screams bliss.

They paused for a moment, both winded and panting from the intensity of their previous climax. They could feel the heat coming off of each other's skin, burning hot despite the sweat that had built up on both of them to counteract it. Neither of them minded the heat, and actually enjoyed it more, as it was a sign of passion as far as they were concerned.

The moment they had caught their breath, they were back at it. Robin, still on her fours, ground her ass back into Boa's cock, "I think you're nice as lubed up now~ think you're ready to try the other one~?" She asked, a lustful grin on her face that nearly drove Boa into wild lust frenzy when she saw it.

"Definitely~" Boa purred in response, lining her tip up to Robin's asshole, teasingly prodding against it and taking a little thrill in hearing Robin squirm and moan for it, wanting it inside of her tighter hole badly. Boa was more than eager to oblige with this desire, and thrust her hips forward as she squeezed Robin's luscious ass, pushing her cock into the raven haired woman's tight puckered hole.

Both cried out in pleasure immediately, Robin gripping the bed even tighter and gritting her teeth at the lovely mix of pleasure and slight pain from the rough entrance into a tighter hole. Robin had always thought of pleasure and pain as being separated by a very fine line, and she loved being on either end of it, whether she was the cause or the recipient. Usually the latter with Boa, but she had a feeling her lover would be more open to being on bottom in the future.

Boa on the other hand was squeezing Robin's ass so tightly her nails nearly dug into her soft, voluptuous flesh, which Robin wouldn't have minded and actually would have enjoyed. Boa had done many things with Robin in the past, but she had never actually gotten around to taking her in this whole, and doing so now was an extremely intense sensation for the both of them.

After a moment or two, they recovered and began moving their hips together, Boa thrusting forward into Robin, and Robin moving her hips back to take more of Boa's cock inside of her. Boa grunted and groaned, surprised how much more effort she had to use to push deeper into this hole, and loving how tightly Robin's walls gripped her throbbing member in response.

They kept at it for another several minutes with a slow and steady pace, not wanting to get too carried away. Naturally that plan fell through quick, and the bed was soon shaking again as they did everything they could to hilt Boa's cock inside of Robin's tight, warm asshole.

It only took them another few minutes of moving their hips together hard and fast before Boa's entire length was slamming into Robin's ass with every thrust, the sound of their hips slapping together only getting them both hornier and spurring them to keep going. Soon Robin couldn't help pleading to Boa for what she wanted next.

"Spank me Boa~" Robin moaned as her ass pushed back against the Succubus Queen, "Smack my ass until it goes red~ I need it bad~"

Boa felt like doing so would go against her 'it's all for Robin' mantra from less than an hour ago, but considering Robin was asking for it, hell she was practically begging, Boa figured it couldn't hurt to give her what she wanted. Boa raised her hand and brought it down hard on Robin's ass, the sound of Robin's pleasure yelp, the sight of her hand-print being left on Robin's ass, and the feeling of her walls squeezing even tighter around Boa's shaft spurring Boa to repeat the motion, spanking Robin more and more, faster and harder.

Soon Robin's ass had turned a bright red, with hand prints all over it. Boa had never seen Robin get so wet and horny before though, as filed away that detail for later as she started to get close, feeling that Robin was right on the edge herself.

Robin came less than a minute later when Boa slammed her entire length into her ass the same moment she smacked it hard. Robin's back arched as she screamed in ecstasy, her ass getting impossibly tight around Boa, milking her for cum. Boa came moments later, the flood of hot, thick seed she pumped into Robin's anus pushing her into another climax.

The two collapsed together, panting tiredly before grabbing onto each other and making out heatedly for several minutes. When they finally ran out of energy, they simply clung to each other, cuddling one another until they peacefully drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Korra was, understandably, nervous about doing this for the first time with Asami. They hadn't had any time to indulge in such a thing in the two weeks since they got together, as there was a lot of legal things to sort out left over the Succubi and Amazons and what not. Needless to say, the investigation over the vigilante of Republic city had been placed on the back burning and then forgotten about entirely, as Honey Lemon and Go-go, the two in charge of that investigation, now knew who she was and had a vested interest in keeping her identity a secret. Between dealing with that, and the sentencing for Boa and Robin, Korra had been kept very busy.

But now, for the first time since the ordeal started, Korra had a whole night of free time. And Asami seemed intent on sharing it with her, which Korra had expected and would have been shocked and disappointed otherwise. That being said, she was still terrified about finally doing this with her.

Korra had been wanting to be with Asami for so long, now she was finally going to be able to, but what if she didn't do good? A lot of the time, Korra relied more on just her size to overwhelm overs during sex, but Asami would not be so easily impressed, and Korra wasn't sure she would be happy if she was. Sure, Korra's oral talents were off the charts, but she couldn't just keep her occupied with her tongue all night, even if she had the willpower to try, which she certainly did not.

Korra, after exiting the shower in a bathrobe and finding Asami waiting for her on the bed in a nightgown that was so see-through that Korra thought at first that Asami was just wearing nothing but the thinnest and smallest bra and panties she could find, decided it would be best if she just came out and told Asami about these worries.

Asami, unsurprisingly, was very kind about it. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're the Korra, Amazon master of the fandom-verse remember?" She said jokingly with a giggle. "And besides," She added with a slight blush that was extremely visible on her pale skinned face, "I've wanted this for so long, it'll be a wonder if I don't cum just from seeing you naked~"

Korra wanted to pounce of Asami and kiss her passionately enough to show her how much she loved her. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was one lingering, upsetting thought, "Boa..she told me that she showed you videos..videos of what I did while I was out looking for you.." Korra said. It had all been for Asami, there was no one who could dispute that. But the fact remained that Korra had done a lot of things with a lot of women, and she wasn't sure how Asami could still want her after knowing all that.

Asami responded with, "Korra, I'm not a virgin, you know that right?" She asked. Korra was caught off guard by the question, but answered, "Well, yeah." With how beautiful Asami was, there wasn't a chance that no one else had noticed her, and with how long Asami had been with Boa, it was clear that Asami could have made a few less than great choices in the past.

"And that doesn't bother you does it?" Asami questioned. "Of course not, why would it?" Korra said, "Exactly," Asami said, "So why would what you did in the fandom-verse bother me? It wasn't like we were together at the time, hell..our last interaction at the time had been me slapping you in the face and telling you to leave Boa alone. And you were doing all of it, even the stuff you quite clearly hated, to save me. I may be a bit stubborn at times, but I'm not so thick-headed that I'd hold a grudge over that."

Asami leaned in, kissing Korra gently, "But if you're still worried about things like this, we can always start with me on top instead~" Korra stared for a moment as Asami stood up from the bed, walked across the room, and retrieved a toy from a hidden box.

"I'd been planning on saving this for later," Asami said, Korra almost not hearing her as Asami had also begun to remove what little clothing she still had on, and the sight of Asami naked really did nearly make Korra cum, "But I think we can use it now~"

Asami put on the toy. It looked like a strap-on, but was a metallic gray color, and clearly had some kind of other functionality to it. "Just a little gadget I've been tinkering with the last two weeks. It works just like a normal toy, but with a few extra features. Like, for example," Asami gripped the smooth shaft of the toy and began stroking it, her body reacting as though it were a real cock, tensing and moaning as she did so, "It connects to the body's nerves, making it feel pain and pleasure just like a real one would~ it's still a little more sensitive than I'm used to, but I think it'll be great~"

Korra's jaw had dropped, "You are a fucking genious Asami." Korra said, undoing her bathrobe and letting it fall to the floor. It may have been Korra's imagination, but she swore she saw the toy get harder and twitch and when Asami saw Korra's naked body. "I know I am," Asami said with a smirk, "Now let's see how you handle this thing~"

Asami sauntered over to the bed, pulling Korra into another kiss as she rubbed her tip teasingly against Korra's pussy. This proved more teasing to her than it was to Korra though, and she couldn't stop herself from jerking her hips forward, sinking her stiff, toy shaft into Korra's warm, moist pussy.

Korra moaned at the feeling of the toy pushing inside of her. It was even warm like a real member, and Asami must have practiced with it, because she moved her hips just right to push the thing deeper into the Amazon.

Korra legs locked around Asami's waist, pulling her closer as she kissed her harder, beginning to move her hips against Asami's to push her deeper. Asami, it seemed, was enjoying it even more than Korra. She hadn't been kidding about the thing being sensitive. Twice as sensitive as a normal cock in fact, and it was sheer willpower stopping Asami from cumming from nearly every move she or Korra made.

They picked up the pace, bucking their hips together harder and faster. Korra began to bounce on the edge of the bed as Asami thrust into her, pushing her member deeper into Korra until all eight inches of it were hilted inside of her. Korra couldn't get over how cute Asami looked, somehow seeming like she was the submissive one even as she fucked Korra aggressively, the exactly opposite of how she looked in a battle.

Asami's over sensitive member was keeping her on the edge almost constantly, so she practically exploded when she felt Korra's pussy tense up, clenching around her toy and letting her juices slow over it with her climax. Asami cried out with her own orgasm the moment she was sure Korra had finished, the toy pushing Asami's juices out of the tip like seed, pumping it into Korra's already wet cunt.

Both were panting already, but Korra wanted to see just how long Asami could last with that thing on. Well, that and she really liked Asami fucking her. Korra gripped it, which already made Asami groan in pleasure, then moved it down to Korra's other hole, which she rubbed it against to tease her before leaning in and whispering, "Rail my ass Asami~"

Asami, even knowing full well that she wouldn't last very long and the intensity of her next climax could knock her out, couldn't resist the temptation. She thrust forward immediately, pushing her toy into Korra's all to inviting asshole and practically screaming when she felt how good it was around her.

Korra was moaning as well, laying back on the bed and moving her hips back. Her cock was unreasonably hard by this point, but she resisted the urge to touch it, wanting to wait so any pleasure she got this night would come entirely from Asami.

That is of course, if Asami made it. She currently looked like she was right on the edge again despite having only been fucking Korra's ass for about two minutes. Korra grinned mischievously, clenching her ass tightly around Asami and watching her face contort in pleasure. It was the picture of beauty and lust together.

Korra, though, was underestimating Asami's resolve. She moved forward so now they were both fully on the bed, moving Korra's legs over her shoulders, placed her hands on either side of Korra's body, grit her teeth, and began jackhammering her hips down hard, drilling Korra's lovely ass with everything she had. And she had quite a bit Korra found, the force of her thrusts hilting the toy inside of her tight hole in less than another minute, hitting the deepest parts of Korra's anus hard and making her love it every time she felt it.

Korra came after only another few minutes of the intense fucking, crying out as her ass became so tight that it was nearly impossible for Asami to keep thrusting, but she kept going anyway, working her toy member in and out of Korra's ass for another full minute before reaching her limit and screaming out as her juices fired into Korra's asshole, coating her inner walls.

Asami sat up as Korra's legs went down. She took off the toy, wanting to remain conscious as long as Korra did and knowing that doing so wouldn't be possible if she kept the toy on. She turned back to Korra, grinning as she laid down on top of her, her legs on either side of Korra's head, and her face directly above Korra's cock.

Korra didn't hesitate, plunging her tongue into Asami's wet cunt as Asami wrapped her lovely lips around Korra's tip, her tongue swirling around it as her head began to move lower. Korra groaned, trying to stay focused on finding at laying into Asami's sweet spots, but constantly being thrown off by the heavenly feeling of Asami's tongue licking around her cock and Asami's soft, warm, wet mouth taking more and more of her cock inch by inch as she bobbed her head up and down, seeming intent on taking the whole thing, something no non-Succubus had ever done.

Korra decided to match her determination, her tongue moving faster and harder inside Asami's pussy, finding sweet spots and hitting them hard. Asami moaned around Korra's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations through them, but didn't stop in her efforts to deep-throat Korra's massive member.

Asami only paused when Korra found and promptly began to brutally abuse her g-spot with her tongue. Asami's whole body tensed as she came instantly, drenching Korra's face in her juices, but she used the opportunity to force her head down while her lover was too distracted with licking up her delicious juices to notice. That is, until Korra felt her entire cock enveloped in Asami's warm throat.

The feeling of Asami's throat sucking and constricting around her cock was more than Korra could handle, and she came a few seconds later, pumping several thick ropes of hot cum down Asami's throat. Asami struggled to swallow it all, but managed to just barely keep it all in, though to Korra it just looked like she had held it all in no problem like the beautiful pro she was.

"Think you're ready for more~?" Asami asked, almost challengingly. Korra smiled, "Oh yeah~" She replied, Asami pulling herself up and turning to face Korra as she lowered herself down onto Korra's cock, moaning as she felt her large member start to enter her wet, eager pussy.

Korra was gripping the bedsheets tightly, desperately trying to stop herself from losing control and fucking the hell out of Asami. She had never been so close to losing all control as she was when she watched and, more to the point, felt Asami's moist slit taking in her cock, getting the first few inches inside no problem before the size began to stretch her walls out.

Asami didn't seem bothered by this, actually seeming to enjoy it as she moaned loudly and bucked her hips to try and take more. Asami noticed Korra's struggle to keep control after a few minutes of this, by which point she was only a few more inches from the base of Korra's cock. Asami reached down, taking Korra's hands and lifting them up to her chest, figuring that Korra would be less stressed and thus enjoy it more if she could focus on something.

Korra went for it immediately, her hands carefully massaging and kneading Asami's sizeable breasts, the feeling of having her true love's beautiful round tits all to herself nearly making Korra cum right away again.

Asami moaned in enjoyment as she felt Korra's hands grope her breasts and play with her sensitive, stiff nipples, rubbing and pinching and pulling them. Korra could be a terrible tease when she wanted to be Asami realized. It didn't stop Asami from keeping her hips moving though, and after a few more moments of rocking them back and forth on Korra's stiff rod, Asami had taken Korra's cock to the base.

Having her cock completely enveloped in Asami's tight, hot, wet, incredible, alluring pussy was nearly more than Korra could take even before Asami started to bounce her hips. Her hands got rougher with Asami as she began riding her, making both of their moans loud enough to hear from the street outside. Not that they hadn't been heard by passersby several times already.

Asami continued to ride Korra for another several minutes before neither of them could handle the building pleasure. Korra came first by a matter of less than a second, unloaded a massive load of hot, white cum into Asami's pussy that painted her insides as her juices flowed down and washed over Korra's cock.

Asami dropped down, panting as she laid on top of Korra before their lips met again in another kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance over the kiss. Korra won after a heated battle, and she then rolled their bodies over so Asami was pinned on her back beneath Korra, who lined her cock back up to her and thrust in, less nervous this time and more eager to see and hear Asami moan.

Asami held Korra's shoulders, her legs wrapping around her as Korra rammed into her missionary style, her hips slapping against Asami's with more force than any normal human could have, her cock pushing deeper than Asami had ever taken anything before, and Asami had more than a few naughty stories to tell.

Mixing her air bending and Amazon strength, not to mention her own burning lust which fueled both even more, Korra's hips her a blur as she fucked Asami harder and faster, getting hornier from the bulge she saw every so often poking from Asami's stomach. Asami had descended into a loud, uncontrollable, passionate fit of moaning as she enjoyed every moment of Korra taking her completely, bottoming out inside of her.

Asami came after another five minutes of this, but she and Korra came in unison another ten minutes after that, their screams of euphoria likely heard in the bedrooms across the street from them. Had they gone on much longer, the force of their fucking would have most definitely broken the bed. Instead, they snuggled up together, the heat coming off their bodies keeping them warmer than any blanket ever could as they passed out together happily.

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is a fucking wrap! Good lord, this story took a long time, and I considered it time well spent don't you? It's possible I'll work on longer stories in the future, but currently, this is the longest story I've every completely, and I'm fucking proud of that.**

 **That said, I think we all know I could have done better. What things were you hoping to see that weren't? Maybe were was a certain thing dealing with the Succubi or Amazons you wanted, maybe a certain scenario or kink, maybe there was just a fandom that you wanted me to send Korra to that I didn't get around to. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **On the other end of things, what did you like about this story? What was your favorite fandom Korra visited and why? Was it just because you love that fandom or was there a scene or chapter in this story that was particularly good?**

 **My thanks to all of you for reading this long fucking story, and to the original requester of this story who, unfortunately, still chooses to remain anonymous despite having quite a few great ideas.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
